Naruto of The Fraternity
by Kylar Kerrigan
Summary: Naruto is back from his 3 years training ready to whoop some a**, but whats this Naruto has a secret heritage of assassin? Join Naruto as he masters the power, bloodshed and sexual stamina that comes with being a member of the fraternity. !Badass Naruto !Lemons
1. The Awakening

**Naruto of the Fraternity**

_Chapter 1 _The_ Awakening_

Good Day my fellow Fan Fiction readers/writers.

This will be a crossover story between _Naruto _and the Movie _Wanted_ (you know that movie where assassins bend bullets).

This will either be a NaruHina or NaruHana (Hinata's sister) story.

This will be my first chapter story so easy with the flaming cadets.

This will be rated M for violence, swearing, and sexual content.

This will be a story that I try to update weekly if not faster.

This story will take place after Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Instead of taking 3 years for Orichimaru to the body switch technique, it takes 6 (so I can have time to further my Naruto along and for the stories sake). Guns have been invented but the technology used to create has been lost due to wars. Guns will be mentioned (besides when somebody sees one used) in a god like manner such as one who had no idea what a A-bomb was saw one go off and live to talk about it. An example would be: _They came from the mountain side spitting fire like dragons and thundering like the god of thunder himself. They each held a demon in their hands and 1 soldier could kill 10 men in seconds with his fire demon. _

Now that that's out of the way ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh and I don't own Naruto or the movie Wanted all rights go to their respective owners.

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck everything and run"-thought speak**

You get virtual cookie if you correctly guess the name of one of the game's I used for regular or thought speak examples and a slice of cake for both.

It was a pretty dry Saturday in Konoha. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and people were camped out on their roofs tanning or drinking lemonade. There was the occasional breeze and the only major sound was the sound of children playing with each other and their parents at the park and the bustling market in the distance. Naruto Uzamaki took this all in with a smile from the top of the telephone pole as his sensei for 3 years walked off on business.

"Ahhh" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and let a breeze blow through his spiky blonde hair.

His hair had gained a red tinge on the tips (think Johnny Test) from his mother's passive DNA which activated during his extended training.

"Feels good to finally be back, I know it has only been 3 years but with my training it felt like 10!"

"Alright Naruto I've got to see Lady Tsunadae right so take care"

Said Jiraiya as he rounded a corner

"See you later Pervy Sage, and stay away from that bathhouse!"

Naruto replied, much to the embarrassment of the Sanin who immediately received harsh looks from nearby women and was even hit by a rogue shoe. Naruto then proceeded to shunshin among the rooftops toward his apartment. After all it had been a long day's march back to the village and the sun was being dragged by scorpion's spear into the horizon.

From a distance he spotted Sakura, Konohamaru, and co. Right as Naruto got really to call out to them, Konohamaru made a remark Naruto was unable to hear and did the Sexy no Jutsu. This of course got him smashed into a nearby wall by Sakura. Deciding to keep his mouth shut and his good mood/face intact Naruto decided to bypass them.

"What was that guys?" Moegi asked as Konohamaru got stomped on by Sakura. "I could have sworn I saw a Yellow flash on the rooftops a second ago."

"Maybe it was your imagination" Sakura said as she released Konohamaru whose soul promptly left his body.

"Yea maybe" Moegi replied and dismissed it as a trick of light.

Catching up to Naruto who was exceptionally lucky he snuck by Sakura the Man Masher and co. Naruto dropped down without looking and had the good (or bad depending on how you look at it) fortune of landing on top of Hinata and her sister Hanabi as they walked to the Hyuuga compound.

"What the hell was that?" retorted Hanabi as she sat up.

"Hinata do you know-",

But she was interrupted by the fact her sister and Naruto were locking lips. After a few seconds Naruto pulled away to an awkward silence. As if the God's of fate decided today was a perfect day to fuck Naruto over Hiashi (Hinata father) rounded the corner to see his daughter being straddled by Naruto. However it didn't stop there turns out Sakura decided Moegi was sick and walked her home and came around the corner at the opposite end of the street.

Needless to say the tension was so thick you couldn't cut with a katana.

This was what was going on in Sakura's head

**~Naruto that idiot! First thing he does when he gets back is assault Hinata in front of her father! I'm going to pound that baka's good for nothing face into next week CHA!~**

Hinata:

**~ N-N Naruto-Kun is touching my breasts in front of my sister and he kissed me! What if he wants to go all the way? What do I do? I not mentally prepared for that! What if this is a test for me to prove my love for him? If that's the case I WON'T FAIL! ~**

Naruto:

**~Boobies…*drool*~**

Hanabi:

**~Holy Motherfucking Shit on a stick! My sisters getting groped in front of my eyes. Not only that it's the man we both love that's doing it! It's so…..hot. ~**

Hiashi:

**~That kids fucking dead -_- ~**

But before anyone could take any action of any kind Naruto took off at a dead run. His house was located exactly 100 yards away at the end of a crowded straightway. Sakura, Hanabi, and Hiashi locked eyes exchanged a seemingly telepathic conversation, nodded and one another and sprinted after Naruto.

Naruto charged straight through the crowd elbowing people as he ran for his life. Hanabi took the roof top to the left and Hiashi to the right. Sakura however was sprinting after Naruto punching anyone in her way.

"YOUR DEAD NARUTO!" Sakura roared.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Naruto screamed over his shoulder.

A shuriken whizzed by Naruto's head fired by Hiashi. To avoid becoming a human pincushion Naruto dived through a market stall and used an above head support beam to throw himself across and pull the cover down on top of Sakura.

"**One down" Naruto thought.**

Flying through the recent demolished stall he drop kicked (by accident and momentum) a thug, who was harassing a woman, in front of his gang of punks. Using the man as a spring board Naruto jumped on the heads of the people of the crowd, using people as stepping stones.

Naruto was exhilarated! His heart was going at least a mile a minute he had never felt so alive. The feeling was like a drug of the highest quality and his vision was blurred at the edges. Everyone seemed to be moving at a snail's pace and needless to say Naruto was smiling like a mad man.

That is until Hanabi dropped down 10 yards in front of him. Moving too fast to change direction Naruto decided the best tactic for this situation is to barrel through Hanabi.

"You're not going anywhere till you grope me too!" she yelled.

**"…what?" was the only way to describe what was going through Naruto's mind.**

"You dare to defile my eldest and now you taint the mind of her sister! You shall pa-" However Hiashi was unable to finish because he was so busy with his rant he step directly off the building he was on and fell directly into lap of Kakashi who was sitting commando in the bathhouse.

** "Two down one to go" Naruto thought.**

As Naruto prepared to charge headlong into Hanabi he forgot about the Hyuuga bloodline which allowed Hanabi to shut down chakra points and limbs, which was exactly what she did as Naruto tried to charge into her. With lightning fast speed she hit Naruto left leg three times immobilizing it and sending Naruto flying face first into Hanabi.

There they were flying over a crowd of civilians with Hanabi's hands wrapped around Naruto and Naruto being faced raped. That is until Hanabi's head collided with the sidewalk and she was immediately knocked unconscious and by the sheer force of momentum Naruto was sent the last 20 yards straight through his window, smashed into his wall face first, and landed on his bed. Where he had a split-second to contemplate today's events before he passed out.

Welcome to Naruto's checklist!

This is a list of things Naruto managed to accomplish this chapter!

Get the Pervy Sage hit by women

Fail to save Konohamaru out of cowardice

Royally piss off Sakura and Hiashi

Kiss Hinata and get face raped by Hanabi

Grope Hinata

Break his window

And finally leave a Naruto face imprint on his bedroom wall.

That's it for the first chapter of Naruto of the Fraternity, see ya guys later kay?


	2. The Discovery

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 2 The Discovery

Good day my fellow fanfictuers, (is that a word? IT IS NOW!) ready for another chapter of Naruto of the Fraternity? Course ya are if you weren't you wouldn't be here now would you? I personally think doing recaps from previous chapters just give people a reason not to read the last chapter but I will do them for the people…..Fuck it ON WITH THE STORY!

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck everything and run"-thought speak**

Oh and I don't own Naruto or the movie Wanted all rights go to their respective owners.

*Since Naruto doesn't know what happened to Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Moegi I'll fill ya in. Hiashi managed to convince Kakashi he wasn't in the closet. Sakura managed to get out of the merchant stands cloth and walked Moegi home. Hinata got up retrieved Hanabi and went home blushing all the way due to the thoughts in her head. Finally the window fairy repaired Naruto's window and installed some nice orange drapes with swirls on it for style.

"Ohhh my aching head what the fuck happened last night?"

Naruto said to no one in particular. He sat up only to cover his eyes as they were immediately assaulted by the light filtering in from his curtains.

**"When did I get curtains" he wondered**

Rolling over fully intent on getting his much needed rest he saw there was note on his dresser right next to phallus shaped lamp.

"How the hell did that get there" he said aloud.

Snatching up the note he read

"_If you desire answers twist the dick a half-turn to the right and a quarter turn back. I mean after all What the fuck have you done lately?"_

"This guy wants me to twist a dick that he sat on my dresser?" Naruto said perplexed.

After checking his room for camera devices, recording mikes in the wall and closing his window he sat down on the edge of his bed (after he took a shower so he is only wearing a towel now) after a moment he grasped the dick.

**"No Homo" he thought to himself.**

After a half turn to the right and a quarter turn to the left nothing happened. After an awkward silence Naruto flopped back on the bed disgusted with himself for falling for such an obvious trick

"I seriously what the fuck was I thinking? I retard wouldn't fall for that shithead trick. I bet it was the Pervy Sage trying to get back at m-"

He was unable to finish his self hate rant because the bed chose that moment to flip over dropping down into a chute.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT THHHHEEEEE FUCCCCCKKKKK!" Naruto screamed as slid down what seemed like an endless slide. Finally he was dumped on his ass into complete blackness.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Naruto said as he rubbed his abused posterior and was surprised when his voiced echoed.

_*Click* _A spotlight turned on directly on top of Naruto. Naruto covered his eyes against the spotlight then *_Click* _*_Click*_*_Click*. _Lights started cutting on all over the place. Naruto realized at once that this was no small room but a cavernous….well cavern. It was a least the length of a typical training ground and then some. To Naruto's right was a pit with seats surrounding it, obviously an arena for fights or competition of that nature? At the far end of the cavern was a firing range with targets already set up. To Naruto's right was a boxing ring and an assortment of knives. However the thing that caught and held Naruto's attention was the large container in the middle of the room that was marked "_Armory authorized personal only". _

**"Who the hell built this under my house?" **was the singular thought going through Naruto's head.

Looking around and seeing that there was no obvious exit Naruto's only option was to head towards the _Armory. _After a quick jog he reached the

_Armory _door which he realized were quite large. Stepping up to the door Naruto was greeted with a harsh

"HALT! Authorized personal only! Please back away or you will be neutralized" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Residential A.I. online" said a cool calm feminine voice.

"What the heck is a residential A.I. and why is all this under my house!" Naruto screamed at the invisible voices a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Furthermore why is there restricted area under _**my**_ house? Naruto continued.

A crimson light flickered on above the _Armory_ door and it extended forward. The bright light was surrounded by circle pieces of metal until it resembled a sphere like object (think Guilty Spark from halo).

"Identify yourself or be neutralized." What seemed like an angry female voice emanated from the light.

"How about you identify yourself since you're in MY house dickhead!" Naruto yelled back ignoring the fact he was arguing with a robot.

"Negative. Implementing defensive measures level 5." The robot replied coolly.

Gas propelled crossbows extended from either side of the _Armory _door.

"Oh shit" Was all Naruto could get out before he was forced to dive to the side.

Despite Naruto dodging he was still struck in the leg by a bolt. Naruto mind filled with rage. This was his house and he was getting his ass kicked in it! Not happening! For the second time in 24 hours Naruto vision blurred. His heart felt as if it would rip out his chest and an insane smile from ear to ear creased his face. The arrows slowed to a child's pace and Naruto had no trouble knocking deflecting them with a sole kunai. Unbeknownst to Naruto black flames appeared all over his arm (like the curse mark over Sasuke or the sound 4) and they were continuing to spread. Using his speed to his advantage Naruto threw 2 shuriken into the gas containers of the crossbows blowing them up and obscuring the A.I.'s vision. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood with a rasangan in one hand (he learned to the rasangan one-handed during his training) and the crossbow bolt in another. Letting the bolt fall to the floor he charged headlong at the A.I.

"Implementing ACMP standby for pulse" The A.I. said with a smudge of satisfaction creeping into her voice.

As Naruto leapt into the air, the A.I. fired a grenade and caught him dead in the stomach. The grenade went off and drained Naruto chakra to zero instantly.

"Ahhh!" Naruto cried out as he collapsed face first onto the floor.

"Now intruder prepare to die, be dissected an eventually incinerated." Said the A.I. as it hovered over Naruto and the wall behind it unfolded machine guns.

Elsewhere in the village and by elsewhere I mean the Hokage's office, Tsunade was practically drowning under the paper work Shizune kept bringing in. With blisters the size of kunai covering her thumb Tsunadae put down her pen and decided to take a much needed break before Hellbringer Shizune decided to come back with the foul daemon known as paperwork. Opening her office window she tried to conjure the way Naruto managed to molest the Hyuuga family's heir, throw Hiashi into the only spa in the entire village, embarrass her apprentice, and give Hanabi Hyuuga a concussion. As she pondered how bad one could fuck up within the time period of 5 minutes the door behind open and closed followed by a heavy _Thump. _Tsunadae turned around to see another pile of paper work as tall as her and a smiling Shizune. Outside Tsunadae cried tears of pain, but inside…..she also cried tears of pain.

Coming back to our ever so fortunate protagonist had pressed himself against the wall directly beneath the machine guns and in their apparent blind spot. He had his hands back against the wall, but his right hand was up against a scanner next to the door. Sensing a presence the door did what it was designed to which was stick out a needle and take a blood sample from the individual who wished to enter the _Armory._ Naruto however was in too much pain over his leg, even though the Kyuubi had already started healing it, to pay notice to a tiny stab to his finger.

"Resistance is futile" the A.I. announced watching Naruto while trying to figure out the best way to kill him.

"Resisting is kind of my thing" Naruto replied.

Over the course of the battle Naruto had awakened his since of sarcasm and since the A.I. gave him brief reprieves to announce his death and the futility of it all Naruto had plenty of time to think of witty retorts. However before either could continue the cool female voice from early announced:

"DNA verified. Admittance accepted. Welcome Brother Uzamaki"

"What?" Naruto said

"Impossible!" The defense A.I. responded

"Tobi's a good boy!" yelled a man in an orange mask miles away.

The _Armory_ doors slid open after screeching a bit. Both Naruto and the A.I. looked inside, at each other, and within the door again.

"What's this about being a brother and how do you know my name?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You're an Uzamaki? I thought they were all dead." A.I. said in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised" Naruto sighed "This place is under my house after all, so if you'll excuse me."

So Naruto, leaving no room for argument, walked inside the _Armory, _mostly to piss off the A.I. that just tried to kill him, and started down a circular staircase. The A.I. folded inside the wall and came out on the circle staircase's wall.

"I'm extremely sorry Agent Uzamaki, about you know." The AI trailed off.

"Apology accepted now what is this place?" Naruto asked as he emerged into an underground cavern that was…well underneath an underground cavern. Lights flickered on revealing a multi-leveled area (think the batcave) with a door clearly marked _**EXIT**_ right next to where Naruto came off the staircase. If Naruto knew how much easier his life would've been if he had simply took the exit door and forgot all about this place he would sprinted for the door with no regrets, but he stayed and decided to go deeper forever changing his life.

"This is the Konoha village's Fraternity H.Q." The AI finally replied to Naruto's question.

When Naruto got off the pole his used to slide down to the next level his sandals made a hard clanking sound as they impacted the metal floor causing Naruto to jump a bit.

"The Fraternity is, in layman's terms, a large organization of assassins whose goal was to keep world order through any means necessary." The AI pushed on. "The members of the Konoha H.Q. were all killed 18 years ago."

To Naruto's right was a wall full of weapons on the right side of the wall were ninja weapons such as kunais, shurikens, katanas, sickles, long curved knives, the odd Mace or Morning Star, bamboo blow guns, a curved blade at the end of a long chain (Ninja Assassin), throwing knives, wooden katanas for practicing, smoke bombs, you name it, it was on the wall.

To the left of the Ninja weapon wall was a door marked _firearms, _and to the left of this door on a wall was a variety of scrolls of different colors. Vowing to check out the scroll wall and firearm room later Naruto turned to his left as the AI jabbered on obliviously. On the left side of the room was a wall lined with scrolls filled with bloody handprints (All rights on that to Assassin's Creed) and Naruto instinctively knew that these were from the people before him. At the base of this wall of bloody hand printed scrolls was a glass case which Naruto approached.

"The leader of the Konoha H.Q. was Kushina Uzamaki and the 2nd in command was Minato Namikaze." The AI continued as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My parents were what!" Naruto swung around at the now floating AI.

"Your birth givers were leaders in the Fraternity." The AI answered "Sister Kushina was born into it and Brother Minato join when he married Master Kushina, so you could say you were also born into if you are truly their child."

"My parents were assassins" Naruto reeled

"I believe I established that quite clearly -_-" the AI replied frustration creeping into her voice.

"Now the only question left is that will you accept your destiny?" the cool AI her voice coming from the computer in the front of the room.

"This is a little much don't you think?" Naruto asked with his hand on his forehead sitting on the glass case he was about to examine.

"If you're hesitating I implore you to look at the picture in the case you're sitting on" The mature AI asked of our protagonist.

Turning around Naruto looked at glass. Inside was myriad of paintings from men holding bloodied swords in the midst of battle to the training ground on the main level populated with trainees. However one picture caught Naruto's attention it was the 4th Hokage crying as Kushina put a tattoo, that Naruto had been seeing engraved on the walls everywhere, on his back.

"Your father didn't hesitate, well on the tattoo part we had to strap him down, but when it came to the Brotherhood he didn't question his wife once." The AI continued.

Naruto contemplated this fact; if he wanted to be Hokage he couldn't be afraid to make tough decisions.

"Alright, but I want to know more about you girls first." Naruto demanded.

After a moment where Naruto assumed they were communicating silently the seemingly elder AI agreed.

"Please look at the screen" EAI (Elder AI for now)"

The room darkened confirming Naruto's suspicion that the robots did indeed have control over the facility. The computer screen darkened and suddenly the Kyuubi popped with its all its 9 tailed glory ravaging the village.

"When the Kyuubi attacked all agents within Konoha were called to action." EAI commentated "They all either were killed by the Kyuubi or died giving Minato the chakra to seal the fox."

"Why do I get the feeling you are about to say but?" Naruto asked

"But" EAI continued "Not everyone died. Me and my sister were grievously wounded but survived. Kushina brought us back here and cloned our brains to AI crystals. I am Yuri and you met my younger sister Shiori. My crystal however was damaged allowing me only 10 years of life instead of 20 like a regular crystal, so I had set my settings to my lowest functions to preserve my life."

"That explains you emotionlessness" Naruto interrupted.

"Shut up when nee-sama is talking to you! OH I'm so sorry brother Uzamaki! I didn't mean that it just kinds slipped out please forgive me" Shiori pleaded her core turning a bright pink."

"I don't know you DID try to kill me. I might just shut you down" Naruto said dead serious.

"But-Wha-wait what?" Shiori stammered out.

"Just fucking with ya of course all is forgiven" Naruto smiled. "But why are you acting like I'm your boss?"

"Well" Yuri began "You are the only member we know who lives in Konoha. That automatically elevates you to the rank of Master."

"Well what do I do after I join?" Naruto asked.

"You may not know this but everyone one on your mother's side of the family were assassins which makes you a viable candidate for the Cup."

"The Cup?" Naruto questioned

"The Cup is what we use to instantly train pure blood members. It reaches into the brain and taps into the DNA which contains the memory of your ancestors (all rights to Ubisoft once again). This induces a bleeding effect allowing you to do what they did as long as you're physical fit enough that is." Yuri explained.

As she talked a pedestal rose in the center of the room on the pedestal was a gold cup inlaid with silver, rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. Inside the cup was a gold liquid.

"You must take small sips over the period of a month." Yuri started by interrupted by Naruto who strode across the room and seized the cup.

"Screw that. Mom didn't raise a bitch let's go!" and with that statement downed the cup and promptly passed out.

There ya go another chapter for you and yes I did borrow a few things from Assassins Creed and I DO intend on using the Assassins Creed motto because it fucking awesome. At least I'm not a liar right? Anyways that a wrap.

Bye. Bye Bye. Bye Bye Bye… ….Bye


	3. The Decsion

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 3 The Decision 

Welcome back my dear viewers it's good to be back to fucking awesome story eh? Without further ado I refuse to starve you of Naruto and all his cursing might LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! (Yes Naruto did do that entire underground cavern thing in his shower towel.)

Oh and I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck everything and run"-thought speak**

"Uhhh what the fuck happened last night?" Naruto groaned rolling out of his bed."

The last few hours came back in a blur of pain, the cavern, the _Armory_, Yuri and Shiori.

"How the hell did I get back in my bed?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Rolling into the sitting position Naruto could see the sun going down out his window.

"What the hell! How did I manage to sleep all day?" he said to himself.

Standing up he realized he was still in his towel. Looking back at his dresser the statue was still there along with 2 glowing crystals Naruto recognized as AI cores. Pulling on his clothes Naruto felt a strong urge to get out of his house. Instead of taking the front door he simply jumped out his window onto the nearly empty street.

"Wow never done that before" Naruto said aloud "I feel so much more alive after that whole 'parents are assassins' thing'." Jumping to the top of a nearby building Naruto stretched out his limbs and started running with no particular destination in mind.

After jumping a particularly large gap Naruto spotted a lone woman walking alone. The first thing through Naruto's head was suspicion of the lone woman. Making a U-Turn Naruto stopped at the edge of the building he had just jumped to. Below him he could hear the moaning of passionate lovemaking below.

On the street below the woman turned into a nearby alley and Naruto dropped down behind her.

"About time you showed up Namikaze" The hooded woman said her back to our protagonist.

"How the hell do you know my name and who are you?" Naruto questioned the woman.

"I am the Master for the H.Q. in the Land Hidden in The Waves and my name is unimportant." The woman answered "I am the one who placed the seal and AI cores on your dresser."

"Not to be much of a _dick, _but why did you do that?" Naruto asked now leaning against the alleyway wall.

"Not to be much of a _cunt_, but why did you drink the whole Cup at once?" The woman shot back.

"Well I never was very good at following directions" Naruto smirked.

"A little piece of advice, don't talk to your ancestors in public and the visions should be over in about a day." The woman said, and before Naruto could retort, she vanished in a swirl of Water.

**"Vision what the hell was that lady talking about?"**Naruto thought to himself as he jumped up grabbed a support beam and flipped up onto the rooftop with a cat like grace. Looking up Naruto came face to face with a glowing old man with a stick, the man was bald and had a long beard with a gold and purple robes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto jumped back, but the old man paid no attention to him.

Turning around the man took off at a run that made him look like he was in his mid twenties instead of his late 70s. Not one to be showed up Naruto chased after him. After about 30 seconds of chasing a woman wearing robes with dragons decorating the sleeves joined the man from out of nowhere. Then a masked man came from the left, followed by a middle aged man from the mid-air.

Soon Naruto was in the middle of a procession 20 people strong and there were no words to describe it other than…Right. Naruto felt like he was born to do what these people did. Every impossible cartwheel, every flip, every jump and impossible dive felt like it was choreographed down to a 'T'.

Naruto passed by Shikamaru's compound as Shikamaru stepped out onto his balcony just in time to see Naruto jump off a 5 story building, sail through the air grinning the whole way and tuck in a barrel roll as he hit the ground with breaking stride. Wiping his eyes Shikamaru vowed off coffee right then and there.

Reaching a training field the people stopped running and started greeting each other, some with hugs and others with hitting another person's shoulder. Finally they all converged on a rock in the middle of the field so Naruto followed. They lined up then came to together into one being, Kushina Uzamaki. She placed her hand on the rock and the world went white for Naruto.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was naked floating through nothingness unable to move or even speak. Then suddenly his mother appeared before as a giant flickering head as if she was being projected through a bad reception.

"If you listening to this my son it means I am dead and your father as well. I never wanted this life for you, but I cannot stop fate no more than I can stop loving you or your father. I placed a seal on your head as a child that restricted your ancestor's memories from flowing into your mind when you turned 13. When this message is over the seal will have been broken and you will know what you have to do. I must go now to help your father protect you, trust in Yuri and Shiori they now what they are doing, well at least Yuri does." Kushina began to flicker "Eat your vegetables and meet and nice woman and have tons of grand-".

The message cut off and Naruto's eyes opened for the first time in 5 years.

There was a tremendous boom at training ground 3 and Tsunade dispatched a team of Anbu to check it out and another to keep other Shinobi and villagers away from the site.

When the Anbu team got there, there was a massive crater in the ground and the only thing not flattened in a 50 yard radius was a rock sitting in the middle of the field, smoking.

Naruto entered the cavern again naked as the day he was born; he now knew what must be done so he strode with a purpose directly towards the _Armory_.

"HALT! Who goes, oh it just you." Shiori said calming down "You look different, did you do something with your hair?"

Naruto did indeed look different, his hair was still spiky at the top, but the back of his hair flowed down and over his shoulders slightly. His toned stomach had turned into a 6 pack and it felt to Naruto as if he had simply shed all the unnecessary part of his body, streamlined it in a way.

The _Armory _door was still open from his last visit, so he closed it behind him ignoring Shiori. Taking the stairs two at a time he ignored the pole and simply dropped down into the operations center. Striding towards the computer he put in a 5 digit code he knew by memory, or his ancestors memory whichever. A tray slid open in front of him with 4 slots and 2 of the slots were already filled by a glowing blue crystal and a cracked dull blue crystal.

Placing the 2 new crystals in the remaining slots he placed the 2 crystals he had in the remaining spots and slid the tray close. Naruto delved into the computer system like he had been trained to do it and set the AIs to be transferred to the new crystals.

"What are you doing?" Yuri questioned.

"Taking you with me" was Naruto's terse reply his voice deep.

When the transfer completed he popped the tray opened and took out the two new crystals and the cracked crystal.

"I left a copy of myself to run the facility in our absence" Yuri's copy said through the computer.

Doing an about face Naruto walked over the spot where the Cup came out the floor to the back of the room where there was a suit hanging up. The suit was matte black and sleek. The mask had slanted eye slits giving a sinister impression and the waist had a belt that looked like it would hold an assortment of things (The suit from the Wanted video game).

Naruto placed Yuri's crystal which was a light blue into the port at the base of the suit's neck and then proceeded to put on the suit. After everything was in placed Naruto placed the mask over his face and opened his eyes. There was a myriad of images dancing across the screen with the helmet and Naruto made sense of them all.

The flashing green check mark in the top right hand corner signified the suit was operational. The double helix box stood for the fact that the suit was inserting needles into his arm to get samples of his blood and bone marrow so only he could use the suit. The closed hands stood for the fact Naruto had no weapon. The boxes appearing on the right side of the screen going into the middle of the screen and enlarging for a couple seconds then disappearing was Yuri running a system diagnostic.

"All systems green cowboy" Yuri said cheerfully inside the helmet "Ready to shoot first and asked questions never."

"I need a weapon first." Naruto said aloud and his voice came out the suits speakers dark and harsh.

Taking a few test steps to get use to the new height the suit gave him Naruto stumbled and fell forward. Only to shoot his hands out and push off the ground, launching himself into the air where Naruto executed a triple axel twirl upside down in mid-air before landing directly in front of the _Firearms_ door.

"**That's new**" Naruto said inside his head

"**I believe that move was invented by your great great great grandmother Rushika Uzamaki" **Yuri commented inside Naruto's head.

The feeling of being shocked at the fact Yuri could talk in his head and being unsurprised was disorienting to Naruto. Pushing the door open the lights inside the _firearms_ room clicked on and it was beautiful. To his left were handguns: Desert Eagle, 44 Magnum, Glock .40sw, Beretta, 9mm, Revolver, 22mm, Makarov, P-9, Russian-9, 357, Colt M-1911A1 w/ silencer, Tech-9, 38 special, 22, Derringer, etc. To Naruto's right was the Fraternity's measly selection of Shotguns: Spas-12, a vintage Stakeout, a Striker, a vintage Benelli, a Beretta 391, a Remington, and a Winchester Super X3. Finally on the wall directly in front of Naruto were the assault rifles: a FN-FAL (called effin Fail by myself), a M14, several M16s, a M4A1 SOPMOD, a multiple of Ak-47s, a H&K G3, a H&K 417, a A0-27, a Ar-15, and finally an a Ar-16.

Approaching the assault rifle wall Naruto noticed a pad that said Assault Rifles 1 of 20 and let loose a whistle.

"This is just the first of 20 walls of assault rifles?" Naruto asked Yuri.

"Yup and the first of 10 of pistols" she responded cheerfully tinkering with the suit.

Thumbing through touch pad in front of the case Naruto scrolled down past Assault rifles, Sniper rifles, LMGs, SMGs, and Heavy Weapons to the last thing on the list a red box that said Uzamaki WMD. Selecting the red box with his fingertip Naruto was asked to put in a password by what Yuri called a 'dumb AI'. Putting in the number 1379 the box blink blue then the wall of assault rifles ascended into the ceiling bringing in a new wall from the floor.

The only thing on this wall was a pistol. The pistol had a dull gold look as if it had been dipped in the baths of the gods. The muzzle looked like you could add a silencer to it and the weight was like it was made for Naruto. It looked like Naruto could add a variety of attachments to whichever part of the gun he so pleased. On the grip there was an inscription going downwards "Killing without purpose is nothing more than murder". Along the frame there were runic swirls engraved onto the god that looked just plain badass.

Naruto smiled and gently lifted the gun off the wall with both hands as if it would break on contact. He held the gun in his hand and with lightening quickness turned around aiming down the sights at the door. Taking Shiori's energy core Naruto inserted it into the bottom of the pistol where there was a slot shaped exactly like the crystal.

"Whew I thought you were going to leave me!" Shiori said in Naruto's mask.

"Establishing reticule link up with firearm now cowboy." Yuri said.

Lowering the work of art Naruto back to the pistol display case, Naruto kneeled and pulled open a tray where he subconsciously knew the pistol modifications were. After adding a custom made laser dot sight (miniature laser under the barrel of the gun form a skull when turned on), a silencer and 10 extra clips (I'll most likely be using rule #15* in the 100 rules of anime throughout this fanfic) as well as several various pieces of equipment which he stuck on his belt. As a last minute choice Naruto grabbed the M4A1 SOPMOD and added a reflex scope as well as silencer and red dot sight.

Leaving the firearm room Naruto grabbed the family katana off the wall and the ninja assassin weapon. With a gun in a hip holster, a katana on his back criss crossing with an assault rifle and a chain with a blade at the end of it wrapped around his right leg Naruto looked ready to go to war. Pushing open the Exit door he entered an elevator which rose quickly and stopped at his closet, which had sensors on the frame that sensed his exit and closed the door secret door behind him.

"I'm setting the target up on the HUD (Heads Up Display) now approximately 378.5 meters." Yuri said.

"Switching to HP (High penetration) rounds now Naruto." Shiori said as Naruto jumped over his bed and reached his window.

"When I'm wearing this suit my name isn't Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said as he grabbed the top of his window sill and flipped onto his roof.

"What do you want to be called then cowboy?" Yuri asked.

"Call me…" Naruto pulled himself into a standing position and unholstered his gun "Wraith, but I'm free to change it anytime within the next week if I think of a better one kay?"

"Kay."

"Kay."

With his name established (kind of anyway) Wraith locked his visor on the target Yuri had set.

"Analyzing the varying PoE (Points of Entry) of the enemy's structure." Yuri announced as Wraith strode to the opposite side of the roof.

"To believe those fucktards picked 'that' place of all places to make their H.Q." Wraith said judging the distance to the next rooftop.

"Time to teach these hypocritical sons of bitches a lesson." Shiori said as Wraith backed up to get a good start to his awesome free running session. Wraith leapt off the run with a full 10 feet start as the sun came down behind the Hokage monument also the location of the Rased (pronounce Razed and their followers are called Rasers. ) H.Q. in Konoha.

*#15- Law of Inexhaustibility- No one *EVER* runs out of ammunition. That is of  
>course unless they are cornered, out-numbered, out-classed, and unconscious.<p>

Stuff that down your chimney Santa there is another full chapter for you guys! Yes the Rased will be the main villains in this story and their Special Forces unit is the Atasuki although it isn't clear if they know this. Tune in to the next chapter for all your unanswered questions such as:

Are the Rased noticeably different from humans? If so what do they look like?

What kind of technology and weaponry do the Rasers use?

On a scale of 1-10 how badass will Wraith be in the next chapter?

On a finally note Naruto will refer to Wraith in the 3rd person when not wearing the suit. On a even more final note I will be taking this story outside the Ninja lands and there will be some major military on military battles causing me to get Science Fiction up in here, but it is all for the plot. ;)

That's all you guys scram ya hear?

Go ahead leave.

Uh you can go now.

Click another tab or something.

You're starting to weird me out!

Stop fraggin reading my story and leave!

Are you blind? Stop scrolling down and GTFO!

Seriously SMH guys SMH.

If you don't stop reading right now I'll make your electronic device crash.

Well hello there . If you made it to the bottom congratulations on sticking to the story till the very end and here's a virtual cookie.


	4. First Strike

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 4 First Strike

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-thought speak**

~All Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing~

Woot! I love all these story favorites, but I could use some more reviews please. I'm not complaining however your attention fuels my artistic skillz and propels my stories to ever greater heights. Well you guys didn't come here to hear me praise you (or at least I hope you didn't), now…. **Oobah dooba sheeba sys!**

Wraith hit the top of the next roof and performed a combat roll to spread the impact energy. Without breaking stride he rolled up and ran the length of the roof jumping across the street and used his right hand to grab a balcony and pull himself up into a bedroom. Jumping over the couple still sleeping in their beds Wraith sprinted through the open bedroom door and jumped over the child's head as he came to sleep in his parents. Hitting frame the window at the end of the hallway he grabbed the hanging flower pot and swung onto a beam on the left.

Jumping from beam to beam Wraith spared a look at the target distance, 308.7 meters to go. Reaching a long length of connected rooftop Wraith gauged the distance to the end of the long roof top as approximately 100 yards. Wraith hit the first vent and used his back to roll of it. Hitting a small gap he jumped and then he stepped off a smoke stack on the other side of the gap with his free foot propelling himself a good 10 feet into the air.

Landing and performing another combat roll Wraith hit a raised piece of roof with his hands out stretched and vaulted over his legs forming a 'V' in the air at the apex of the vault. After clearing the raised section of the roof Wraith shot another glance at his target distance, 263.0 M., looking back up Wraith nearly ran into a complex of pipes. Increasing his heart rate momentarily Wraith navigated the pipes with a series of flips, cartwheels, and jumps. After the pipes all that was left was a dead sprint to the end of the roof.

Standing on top of a nearby roof top a nameless shinobi ordered Wraith to stop, then threw a kunai when he ignored him. Still in his accelerated reflex state Wraith easily jumped a twisted in mid air dodging the flurry of kunai thrown at him and returned a single kunai to the watchman's leg. Wraith had misjudged the edge of the rooftop however and fell through an open greenhouse skylight only to land on top of Ino.

Their eyes connected, Ino's light blue against the bright red on the suit's eye slits.

"Nice night huh?" Wraith asked trying to break the tension.

They were close enough to kiss, if Wraith didn't have a mask on, but Ino couldn't even respond as Wraith rolled off her and sprinted out the front door leaving the blonde severely confused. Turning the corner at the end of the road Wraith checked the distance 134.9 meters. Running slightly up the wall of a building closest to him Wraith grabbed a window and pulled himself up onto a slightly dislodged brick, where he jumped onto a beam on a building under construction.

Hopping into the maze of steel girders Wraith had a surprisingly easy time balancing all the weight of his gear and himself on the 5 by 5 inches of the end of girders.

Reaching the highest girder Wraith crouched atop of it, his matte black suit invisible against the backdrop of the night sky. From his vantage point Wraith looked over Konoha's skyline, off in the distance he could see lights at the training grounds.

**"Anbu is probably inspecting the area now, hope they haven't found the teleportation scroll within the rock yet." **Wraith thought to himself.

"Doubtful." Yuri said inside his suit "The teleporter has remained unfound since this village was erected and I'm pretty sure more than one explosion has occurred in that field over the years."

Reassured by this statement Wraith turned towards the monument, 98.7 meters.

"I've calculated the PoE" Shiori said "There are 3 entrances; One is through a trapdoor within a shack at the top of the monument, that's the main entrance. The second one is through the 4th Hokage's nose. The last one is through an elaborate maze of sewer tunnels."

You could see the wheels turning in his head as Wraith weighed his options. The shack entrance would be heavily defended and watched even if the security was lax. The sewer system would take too long, which left his father's nose. Unhooking his grappling hook from his belt, Wraith lined up his shot, aiming for an imperfection underneath Minato's carving caused by age. The gash was about a foot long and a couple inches in height.

**"Easy as cooking ramen" **Wraith thought "**And Yuri?"**

"Yes cowboy?" Yuri replied.

**"If we're going to do our duty I can't have you reading my thoughts. With my train of thinking you don't have time to scan my brain waves just trust me. Same goes for your pip-squeak"**

Shiori attached a silencer using miniscule robotic hands in Wraith's holster as her response.

"Got it" Yuri said

"One last thing" Wraith said firing and scoring a direct hook with a grappling hook.

"Yes?" Yuri said tentatively at Wraith's tone.

"Don't call me cowboy; I'm so much more badass than that." Wraith said with a smirk.

With an ear to ear grin Wraith was yanked up to the miniature fissure and after placing his grappling hook back on his waist, began climbing up his father's stone nose. Deep inside his father's nasal cavity Wraith turned on the suit's night vision.

Feeling around he found a handle and pulled it open. Right behind the well oiled plating was a man smoking in his mid twenties. He was white and had wavy nape length hair. He wore a hoodie and some jeans. He radiated incompetence in every action he performed, from drawing a drag to blowing the smoke out. Looking over the sill of the nasal window Wraith could see the MP5k on his hip had the safety off.

Unsheathing his knife Wraith reached over the window and sank his khukuri deep into the back of the man's neck. Hearing the crack of the spinal cord Wraith pulled the man back against the window sill as he twitched then died.

This was the first kill of Naruto's life, but to Wraith it was like throwing a hotdog down a hallway. Pulling himself into the window Wraith surveyed his surroundings as Yuri hacked into the mainframe.

The inside of the monument was rough rock, the floor was smoothed out but not covered and the walls and ceilings were bumpy and uneven. Naruto was in the lookout post at the forefront of the monument, there was a cat walk running behind all faces on the monument and there was a periscope behind each face allowing the watchman to see through the eyes of each Hokage.

Walking to his left Wraith drew Shiori and held her at eye height.

"Switching to anti-personal rounds, calibrating for precision, compensating for recoil." Shiori announced inside Wraith's mask.

Reaching an intersection Wraith halted and pulled up the map Yuri downloaded. The Rased base went deep into the mountain going down but not as deep going back. All the main floor had was a post beneath main entrance and the lookout post which was guarded by one person, who Wraith felt wouldn't be a nuisance.

"Looks like they're running a skeleton crew" Shiori commented looking at the staff and guard roster.

Pulling open the tab Shiori was looking at with a mental thought, Wraith went over roster as he crept forward. There were 16 people inside the Rased base and 10 of those people being guards. Closing the tab on his HUD Wraith concentrated on remaining out of the line of sight as he passed underneath a camera that was set right above the elevator door.

Leaving the elevator behind him Wraith advanced on the Entrance room where, according to the data, a guard was on duty watching the entrance. Pushing open the already cracked door Wraith casually stepped into the guard room. Only other being in the room was a middle aged man Naruto had seen visiting the local whorehouse from time to time. The man had his feet up on the monitors and was listening to some slow jazz.

Shiori shivered in excitement and toggled her safety on then off for the hell of it.

"Pssst hey fuck-face." Wraith whispered.

"Very funny Michael." The man turned around.

He immediately found a hole where his eye use to be courtesy of our friendly neighborhood assassin and his silenced pistol. For good measure Wraith put 2 more rounds into the guard's chest, causing the man to jerk as the rounds ripped through his torso and the swivel chair he sat in.

Pushing the body and the chair out the way Wraith leaned over the computer and tried to log in. He was asked for a password and turning his head to the left about 2 inches was a sticky pad that said _"The password is Sheppard, try not to forget Josh." _

Snorting to himself Wraith put in the password and logged into the system. His hands were a blur as he shutdown the security system and counter measure and disabled the silent alarm.

"Fry the computer Yuri" Wraith ordered turning away.

As he left the room Wraith could hear the crackle of electricity as Yuri overloaded the system with viruses and turned the core processor into molten slag. Reaching the elevator Wraith hit the button and raised his pistol to the height he assumed would be head height to anyone who exited the elevator.

The elevator dinged as it came up from 80 feet below ground. The doors opened revealing an old woman intensely studying a clip board. Looking up she received a round directly to her neck ripping out her trachea and severing her spinal column. Her blood splattered over the back of the elevator and she was dead before she hit the cold floor.

Stepping into the lift, Wraith hit 1 of the 2 buttons in the metal box. At the bottom floor, a squad formed a ring around the elevator door. They had lost contact with the 2 guards up top and the base commander ordered them to check it out. They were dressed in full combat gear; despite the fact the armorer insisted it was nothing.

Sgt. Adolpho was hyped up on the chance he would finally being able to shoot something. 3 years ago he accidently fragged a civilian during a hostage situation and got transferred to this fucking backwater shithole. A smile creasing his lips as Sgt. Adolpho ordered his squad of 5 forward (including himself). Pfc. Jackson jumped back, however, as he saw the dead scientist.

"Calm the fuck down Jackson!" the sergeant roared elbowing the rookie private out the way.

He stepped into the elevator to inspect the body and received a round in the back of his head as he bent over, forever fucking up his dreams of recovering his career.

Wraith dropped down out of the door on top of the elevator. His hands blurred as he hurled 2 throwing knives with deadly accuracy, ripping through the goggles of 2 guards. His pistol barked once, silencer off, taking a guard in the leg as he raised his MP5k.

Jackson scrambled for cover from the intruder and dove into the break room, dropping his sub-machine gun in the process. The falling guard had no time to react as he received a trio of shots to his chest before he even finished falling.

Reloading his pistol Wraith quickly strode towards the break room door. As the footsteps closer Pvt. Jackson's mind got closer to cracking.

**"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckkk! Someone is walking towards me! Either they killed the intruder and have come to kill me for cowardice or the intruder killed them all and is coming to finish the job!" **Jackson brought his knees up to his chest and drew his sidearm, a Makarov pistol. **"Fuck that, there is only one person out there and I'll be damned if I go down without a fight! Fuck you dad, I never wanted this so called honor shit! I only wanted to become a ninja and serve like mom did but nooooo! You have to go and force me into this fucking organization saying 'it's my duty as a Jackson'."**

When the footsteps stopped right outside the door Pvt. Jackson jumped to his feet and rounded the corner scream and pistol raised…to receive a foot to the face and pass out.

Wraith backed up as the wet spot of the teenager's pants spread.

"Did you pick it up too?" Wraith asked.

"Yes I picked up his increased heart rate." Shiori replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"You do realize the HUD gives me my targets heart rate by itself right?" Wraith inquired cocking his head quizzically "That was a rhetorical question, Yuri did you pick it up too?"

"Sure thing cowboy." Yuri said "I detected an increase in the chakra surrounding his body as well; it was a miracle you knocked him out at all. That chakra shield could stop a tank round if it wasn't so rough."

"Bloodline?" Wraith asked.

"Possibly, impossible to tell without a family tree." Yuri replied.

"He could make a useful ally" Wraith said.

"If you could convince him yes." Yuri responded.

Whirling around Wraith shot the camera focused on him.

Inside the control in the heart of the base a man cursed loudly. The Commander just lost the feed from a camera on a camera system that refused to work. He sat, sweating heavily in his lab coat, in front of the back camera system. Rushing out the room the man rushed down a hall and sprinted passed the remaining 3 guards, ushering them into the lab as he ran.

"We…have a….emergency" He gasped.

"Calm down Henry" a guard said "what happened?"

"Intruder….he killed….Sgt. Adolpho and his squad." The doctor gasped "Michael and Sheppard are probably dead as well."

A researcher screamed and all hell broke loose. The senior guard fired a shot into the ceiling and everyone froze.

"We'll take care of this. The intruder probably took Adolpho by surprise, but it won't happen twice. Hey where's Samara?" The guard asked.

"She's in the shower!" Henry said "While you're out there we'll head toward the backdoor with our research."

The guards rushed out the room, while the 5 researchers packed up their data.

In the showers a raven haired teenager finished showering, wrapped a towel around body and stepped out the showers. Just in time to see a trio of assault rifle armed guards rush down the halls.

"What's going on?" She yelled after the trio her melodic voice echoing down the hall.

The guards stopped and turned on a dime for the youngest member of the research staff.

"There's an intrud-" The guard was cut off as he received a bullet through the top of his head and dropped like a rock.

Snapping their weapons up the guards scanned either end of the hallway, while Samara disappeared back into the shower and was peeking out. Another bullet caught the second guard in the side of the neck. Freaking out the last guard dropped his Famas and held his hands up in surrender.

Before he could announce his surrender a man, dressed in a black suit with red lights were his eye holes should be, phased out of thin air behind the remaining guard and lashed out with his leg. There was a sharp crack as the man's femur snapped and he crumpled. Before he could collapse fully the intruder lashed out with a backhand slash holding a wickedly curved blade and took the guards head straight off, head, helmet and all.

"I wonder if the girl knows that I know she's there." Wraith said his mask speakers disabled.

"She isn't wearing anything and we got time…." Shiori trailed off as Wraith raised an eyebrow.

Before Wraith could raised his pistol to put a hole in the door the woman stepped out with her hands up.

"Don't shoot I want to join your side." The teenager said coolly.

Wraith stared at the woman and she stared back becoming slightly nervous under the intruder's laser gaze. The stare down continued for another 20 seconds and by the end Samara was wishing she stayed in the shower. Finally Wraith straightened up his blade hanging loosely at his side.

"Remind me why shouldn't I kill you again?" Wraith asked his voice dark and menacing.

"I said I wanted to change side, I never really liked the Rased anyway plus I can tell you where the researchers are most likely retreating to." Samara tripped over her words trying and failing to hide her blatant fear.

"What's in it for you, besides your life I mean?" Wraith walking within striking distance of the technically naked black girl.

"Based on what I just so you have some pretty advance technology, which is my passion. My goal is to become the world's most renowned scientist and your organization could help me with that." Samara said confident in her answer.

"Give me a second to decide." Wraith ordered.

Turning off his speakers Wraith consulted his AI's.

"All I want is a yes or no." Wraith asked.

"Yes."

"Fuck Yeah."

Turning back on his speakers Wraith pointed down the hall he came from.

"There is an unconscious guard back there. I want you to take his body to the elevator and take the dead body out the elevator."

"Thank you, you won't regret this" Samara said.

"I'm sure that's what you said when they brought you here, but rest assured you won't be betraying me anytime soon." With that Samara pointed down the hallway "Take the passageway, the first left then a right it should take you to the hatch to the sewers."

Looking back toward the assassin Samara tripped over her towel and fell on her butt when Wraith jumped into the vents. Following the traitor's instruction Wraith camped out over the escape hatch until 5 scientists, one sobbing horribly, arrived. Before anyone had time to think bullets sprayed down from the vent, courtesy of a M4A1.

The white coated Rasers were coat down instantly; well one took a bullet in the leg but that really doesn't matter as Wraith dropped down directly on top of the woman's leg causing the woman to scream to high heavens. Before she could even plead for her life Wraith took off the top of the scientist's skull with his blade.

"Alright do you have access to the mainframe?" Wraith asked walking back the way he came.

"I have access since you cut that first guys throat" Yuri replied.

"Good set the core to meltdown and download all of their files." Wraith commanded.

"Already done." Shiori said smugly.

"What when was this?" her sister asked.

"About 10 minutes ago, why?" Shiori asked a little less bubbly.

"How much time did you give us?" Yuri asked.

"About 13 minutes, why oh. Oh. OH! OH SHIT RUN!" Shiori screamed, but Wraith was already in motion sprinting down the hall.

At elevator Samara was already done dragging the bodies about. As soon as she propped Pvt. Jackson Wraith hit the room in a blur of motion; flipped over the table and used the edge of the elevator to swing inside. Hitting the wall with both feet, Wraith stood up and hit the button before gravity took hold. Landing flat on his stomach, Wraith could only watch the timer Yuri had set and feel slow rising elevator ascend.

"We're not gonna make it!" Shiori panicked "Way to fucking go dipshit! Our first mission and you manage to get us killed, unfucking believable."

Wraith could only squeeze the grip of his pistol in an effort to not strangle something. Noticing the tensing of his arm muscles Samara commented from her side of the lift.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"If you count the base self-destructing in 2 minutes 34 seconds something wrong then yeah something's wrong." Wraith snapped

"Don't ask!" Wraith interrupted Samara before she could even get started "When the elevator doors open I want you run out the front entrance and to the edge of the monument, I'll be right behind you holding Pvt. Piss pants here."

Wraith gestured to the unconscious 18 year old on the elevator floor. Grabbing Jackson by the arms, Wraith hoisted the teenager onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

There was a ding as the doors slid open seamlessly, Samara squeezed out before the door were fully open however and Wraith as soon as he could fit. Running down the hall, towel fluttering dangerously high, Samara bulldozed into the security post and nearly tripped over an ex-comrades body.

"DON'T STOP" Wraith yelled.

Scrambling forward Samara tried to put in the password to open the door and failed with shaking hands. Looking back Samara could see Wraith coming in fast and looking down at the one eyed guard Samara started to question her choice of allegiance.

Before she could attempt the password again Wraith barreled into the room crushing the guard's skull under chakra enhanced feet and dropped kicked the door open. Rushing in Samara pushed open the hidden door, pulled herself up and sprinted out the shack and into the night.

Wraith was hot on her heels finishing up the algorithms, trajectories, and velocities for his plan.

"You do realize your plan would've have failed miserably without me to calculate the timing and force required right?" Yuri

"Thank you honey" Wraith said sarcastically, leaving the shack.

Turning back toward her knight in black armor, Samara shouted:

"What now!" from the cliffs edge.

"Now we jump!" Wraith yelled tackling the 17 year old girl off the edge of his father's forehead.

Jackson chose that time to wake up, piss his pants…again, and promptly pass out. Samara had the stronger will, unfortunately, and stayed wide awake through the free fall. About halfway down the cliff face Wraith pushed off the rock with a chakra kick and flew directly into a nearby pond as his timer reached 0.

There was a rumbling akin to an earthquake as the facility detonated. After a moment the flames of the explosion blasted out from the eyes and noses of the stone Hokage's, illuminating the night sky in a brilliant show of power.

Treading water Wraith watched his handiwork before pulling the now unconscious Samara onto dry land. It was no easy task sneaking the 2 teenagers to Naruto's house, but by the grace of Kami Wraith managed to bypass the firefighting shinobi and culprit searching Anbu.

After dumping Jackson on the couch, Wraith dragged Samara up the steps hitting her head on each step. Dropping her on his bed Wraith put his suit on the mannequin in his closet which Yuri lowered back into the sanctuary.

Putting on some night clothes, Naruto unceremoniously flopped onto his bed next to the still towel clad Samara and went to sleep satisfied with a good nights killing and ending the chapter.

_What's good? I am that's what._

_That's another chapter for you guys, girls, and others out there. _

_Like stated in the intro I really could use some reviews, good and bad, to improve my work._

_I, however, am not like some other authors so I won't withhold chapters because you guys refuse to review. I'll simply let my writing and plotline slip until you become so frustrated you burn me in the review section._

_It's all good though :)_

_To let you guys and girls know I will be using American names for the Rased characters because they aren't Asian they don't get Asian names. Make sense?_

_Alrighty then sooo 'Shoot first and ask questions never because I'm out-tro'._


	5. Reconstruction and A Mission

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 5 Reconstruction and A Mission

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-thought speak**

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing~

I'm back once again and hopefully when you're reading this it will be in a double upload because my Internet got turned off and I have to upload these 2 awesome chapters through my county's library computer when I get a chance.

I hope you guys liked the action in that last chapter and as I believe I said, I'll be adding large scale warfare battle and shootouts not just Wraith/Naruto pwning everyone up. Now that the intro is out the way I wanna say please review and….**Hobey Ho Lets Go.**

Pvt. Jackson wasn't having too good of a day. First off his whole squad was dead, second he had showed cowardice punishable by death by passing out, had woke up mid freefall and passed out again and now he was in apparent enemy territory chained to the wall. Sitting up he heard the squishing of his pee soaked pants and winced holding his jaw. Standing up he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

"Sigh, this is going to be a long day."

Up stairs things weren't going half as well with Samara. Sitting up she looked down to see she wasn't in her scientist lab coat, but a large T-shirt a girlfriend would wear after a long night of passionate sex with her boyfriend.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood up and slowly shuffled to the open bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

**"I'm a traitor" **Samara thought.

Standing up the aroma of food drifted through the house and drew Samara towards the steps. Taking the steps 2 at a time Samara walked into the living room in time to see Jackson shrug off his wet pants. There was about 5 seconds of awkward eye contact.

"Thank god! He captured you too Samara" Jackson leapt to hug the dark skinned girl and was yanked back to his post by the chain.

"Yeah something like that" Samara smiled rubbing the back of her head.

Now that the moment had passed Samara seriously doubted the choice she made yesterday. Samara had personally seen what the Rased did to traitors and deserters in the Valhallan war and she had no desire to have her eyes plucked out by vultures.

Turning her mind to escape Samara tip toed towards the front door.

"If you want to escape all you had to do was ask." A voice echoed from the kitchen.

All of a sudden spikes jutted out of the wall in front of Samara and Jackson's chain popped loose. Scrambling to his feet Jackson did the most rational thing he could think of. He grabbed a knife off a dresser and charged into the kitchen screaming. Looking for other escape routes and finding none Samara walked into the kitchen.

Instead of finding a 25-30 year old man she found a blonde haired boy her age putting Jackson who was 23 into a strangle hold and flipping eggs with his free hand. Jackson flailed wildly with the knife until the teenager tightened his grip and Jackson went limp.

Turning around he smiled "Take a seat" and turning back around he concentrated on moving the scrambled eggs onto 3 separate plates.

Sitting down at the relatively small table Samara couldn't take her eyes off the teenager. He had spiky blonde hair with red tips giving the appearance of flames on his head. His entire body was always tensed like a coiled spring prepared to launch at any moment.

Turning back around and holding 3 plates Naruto kicked Jackson who bounced off the wall and landed squarely in his chair. Setting the plates down Samara had firmly convinced herself that the boy in front of her acted as a sort of squire to the intruder.

"Itadaki-masu!" Naruto smiled and sat down to eat his eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

If there was one thing Jackson loved more than Samara it was food and this fact was confirmed as he eyed the teenager as he sat down.

"Let's discuss some things shall we?" Naruto asked.

"I have nothing to say to you, I want to talk to the assassin" Samara retorted and instantly found a spoon at her throat.

"Don't make me kill you" Naruto growled "As far as I know I should've killed you last night with the rest of your Rased comrades."

"S-S-S-So you're the assassin?" Jackson struggled to keep from laughing.

Before Jackson could even react he had a garrote wire around his throat and his chair was on the verge of falling back.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Naruto whispered into his ear.

"No!"

"No what?"

"No sir! NO SIR!" Jackson cried as the wire bit into his throat.

"Whatever" Naruto said letting Jackson fall.

Samara was shocked, she hadn't even see the boy move he was just….gone.

"Now listen the fuck up!" Naruto said slamming his hands onto the table.

"This is the situation. Jackson you're my prisoner and by calling me Sir you've just betrayed your allegiance and Samara you betrayed your nation even before I could threaten you."

Samara simply nodded at this information while Jackson frowned deeply.

"So here are your choices. You can reclaim your loyalty to the Rased right here and then you can go."

Jackson looked at Samara then back at Naruto before he stood up and started for the door.

"I just want to remind you that you'll be executed once the Rased find out that you didn't fight to the last." Naruto said while drinking orange juice.

This caused Jackson to do an about face and sit back down in his briefs and resume his breakfast.

"Continue" Samara said "What's the second choice?"

"The second choice is that you can join the Fraternity and as a Master I will vouch for your membership." Naruto said simply.

Jackson spit out his milk and Samara chocked on a sausage (giggity).

"You have the rank of Master? Impossible!" Samara sputtered.

"How so?" Naruto asked

"To become a Master Assassin you need to have a minimum of 10 years experience." Samara stated astutely.

"Or be the only active assassin in the entire village." Naruto added causing Samara to open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Can someone fill in the blanks for me?" Jackson asked.

"Sure thing the ranks of the Fraternity go like this front top down"

Suddenly the kitchen transformed into a briefing room, Naruto was standing on the podium, and Samara was shoving a pad in pencil into Jackson's hands.

**Grand Master Assassin**

"This is the highest rank an assassin can achieve in his life time" Naruto slapped the screen with the swagger stick "He or She lords over all over assassins from the secret fortress that is always moving. They only ever leave the fortress for major battles and diplomatic meetings.

**Vice Grand Master Assassin**

"This is the Grand Masters second in command, they relay information from the Grand Master Assassin to the Master Assassins so direct contact is not made. It is unknown how he or she would do on a mission because he or she is always attending to the GMA."

**Master Assassin**

"The person with this rank is put in charge of a Fraternity Head Quarters and is responsible for making sure their H.Q. maintains a fighting force of at least 500 Assassins which is a full battalion according to the Assassin Codex. These head of H.Q.s take on any mission they so please from all difficulties and when they do your chances of victory increase by 138.79%."

**Commander Assassin**

"This rank is reserved for the Master Assassin's second in command and it is note worthy that there can be up to 5 Commander Assassins within one H.Q. They maintain a close relationship with the troops and notify the Master if anything happens. They hardly get out on missions, but when they do you won't be laughing."

**Captain Assassin**

"This assassin heads a squad of 5 Veteran Assassins. A squad of 5 veterans and 1 captain is the optimal strike force number for an Assassin strike team on a mission. They are the ANBU of the Fraternity taking on extremely hard assassination missions."

**Veteran Assassin**

"Note much of a rank as it is a title. Being called a Veteran Assassin signifies that you have over 50 kills and have served the Fraternity for at least 5 years. They take on assassination missions of hard difficulty"

**Lieutenant **

"This is the rank usually given to pencil pushers and people carrying out important, but not so important duties. Such as doing paper work on missions, heading a cleanup crew of Menial Assassins after a mission and handling the little things. This is also called the back burner rank because when a higher rank gets a demotion he usually gets a desk job and this rank. They hardly ever get out the office for any type of assassinations"

**Sergeant**

"This is the next step up from an assassin and usually operates in squads of 5 with other Assassins that they have trained with since the Academy. These guys also train Assassins, for about a year once they leave the Academy, for about a year. They will take on regular assassinations with moderate risks (usually).

**Assassin**

"This is the Fraternity's form of a private. They are usually an Initiate Assassin fresh out the Academy and handle any mission thrown their way for a year when they are given new rank."

**Instructors**

"These are assassins that made it out of the Academy, but couldn't quick hack it in the field, but they wanted to stay within the Fraternity. They are given instructor rank and teach a class of at least 30 Fledglings within a single classroom. They don't do assassination missions of any type because if they could they wouldn't be an instructor."

**Initiate Assassin (AKA fledglings)**

"These little whelps are our recruits. If you live in Eden, the Assassins Capital city, you usually have 2 assassins for parents and therefore they send you to the Academy at the age of 8 much like Konoha's Academy and Ninja Parents. If you are recruited outside the city depending on your age and skill level you are given a rank after initiation by your Master Assassin. The only time an initiate will see an assassination is if their Instructor take them on a mission to see other Assassins work."

**Menial Assassin**

These are the lowest of the low, the bottom of the barrel. These shouldn't even be called assassins the way they are treated. They however provide the backbone of our society doing all the basic tasks such as, relaying unimportant messages, blacksmithing assassin tools, working in the sewers, cooking, cleaning, and building. The only time a Menial Assassin has ever picked up a blade was during the 3rd Great War between the Fraternity and Rased, but that is another story for another day.

"Couldn't have explained it better myself." Samara said as Naruto stepped off the lowering podium and sat down at the table.

"So you really are a Master Assassin?" Jackson said.

"How about you go back to your base, dig up your squad, and ask them?" Naruto said smirking.

"I'll take your word for it." Jackson gulped.

"Getting back to what I was saying, you guys are officially Assassins congratumafuckinlations. Until I say otherwise Samara you are my Commander and Jackson you are my Command Sergeant Major in charge of all other Sergeants. We will handle the formal initiation later because I got to jet, oh one last thing I implanted my chakra into your bloodstream while you were sleeping so I could track you, no biggie."

With that Naruto put his plate in the sink and walked upstairs.

"So what do you think?" Jackson asked as soon as Naruto was gone.

"I think he's right in the fact that we have no place to go and I intend to find out what he knows. In the meantime we could get to know him." Samara said thoughtfully not truly knowing what to do.

Up stairs Naruto was changing clothes. He shed his black and orange jumpsuit in exchange for some skin tight jeans and a red shirt with a large orange swirl dominating the front and a hood. Untying his head protector Naruto refastened it around his neck and placed his utility belt filled with kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and other accessories around his waist, but tilted it so the left side was slightly above his waist and moved diagonally downwards until it reached Naruto right side where it circled back around slightly below his waist.

Checking himself out in the mirror Naruto approved of his look.

**"If it wasn't for the head protector and the ninja belt I would have mistaken myself for a civilian." **Naruto said to himself.

Walking down stairs Naruto pulled a ninja wire and the spikes in front of the door retracted back in the wall.

"Don't break anything and don't throw a party I'll be back later and if you leave lock the door behind you!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he exited his house.

Deciding that the old Naruto would probably go talk with lady Tsunade that's where our protagonist started walking towards. Once he cleared his block Naruto could clearly see the damage he wrought last night. Smoke was still pouring from the monument's orifices, but it looks like the heads were still okay as shinobi swarmed above it.

Fast forwarding to the Hokage's office Naruto rounded a corner to hide from the looks the ladies were giving him. Turning around Naruto had just enough time to see Hinata leap off somewhere after leaving the office. Wondering where Hinata was headed our blonde haired badass walked inside the building. Hearing the bells above the door the receptionist didn't even look up.

"The Hokage is busy at the moment if you schedule an app-p-p-pointment" The receptionist went beat red staring at the hottie in front of her.

"Don't worry she's expecting me" Naruto smiled noticing his effect on the female and walking pass her and up the steps.

Halfway to the top Naruto ran into Kiba coming down from the office.

"Hey Kiba, how have you and Akamaru been?" Naruto asked.

"Do I know you….What a minute Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed "I barely recognized you! You look so different with the outfit and the hair."

"Yeah 3 years is a long time to be gone." Naruto said "Anyways how is the old bat doing?"

"Pretty good, she just dispatched me, Hinata, and Shino on a mission to put a stop to a bandit camp."

"Hit one for me eh?" Naruto asked resuming his walking.

"You got it!" Kiba called after him, after shaking his head in wonder on how the energetic Naruto had turned into such a calm dude.

Reaching the door to the office Naruto caught Shizune as she tripped over Ton-Ton.

"Thanks a lot mister." Shizune said rubbing the back of her head.

"No problem" Naruto said softly as Shizune hurried downstairs and wondered if he really looked that different.

Entering the office Naruto had to duck under a book hurled his way as Hanabi Hyuuga threw a tantrum.

"Come onnnn Lady Tsunadae!" she pleaded "I didn't mean to cause that landslide and you know it give me another chance!"

"No means no and if you keep that up I'll call Anbu" Tsunade said without looking up.

Growling Hanabi went to storm out the room and walked right into Naruto's chest.

"Sorry." Naruto smirked.

"Damn right you arrrreeeee Naruto?" Hanabi said tripping over her feet falling back.

Hearing Naruto's name Tsunade's head shot up.

"Naruto is that you? You look so different" Tsunadae smiled and slowly put one head on an encyclopedia so she could hit Naruto with it the moment he called her grandma.

"3 years with the Pervy Sage feels more like 10" Naruto said "It's nice to see to still have your good looks Lady Tsunadae."

"Don't call me that!" Tsunadae yelled as she hurled the book at Naruto before realizing he hadn't called her grandma. The book must have been going 50 mph and at the distance of about 10 feet a normal ninja wouldn't have had a chance to dodge it.

Naruto However wasn't a normal ninja and bent down into a power slide and effortlessly slid under the book before standing back up. It is also important to say that Naruto did all this without breaking stride and in the period of .34 seconds.

Reaching Tsunadae's desk the Hokage and Hanabi gazed at Naruto in shock. They had barely seen him move even with Hanabi's Byakugan.

"So you want to be called Grandma?" Naruto asked picking some invisible dirt from his nails.

"N-no. No not at all." Tsunadae said picking her jaw off her desk.

"Now that greetings are out the way, what the hell happened last night?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's shocked face grew serious very quickly and Hanabi picked herself up off the floor.

"There was an explosion inside the monument." Tsunadae said "We don't know who caused it but whoever did probably caused the explosion at a training field as well."

"Could it have been an attack by the Atasuki?" Naruto inquired.

"Possibly, but not likely since nothing was destroyed and no one was hurt." Tsunadae explained.

"I see" Naruto said pretending he was thinking "Anyways got any missions for me?"

Startled by the abrupt change in topic Tsunadae looked down at her open missions' log.

"You could work on construction around the village or you can do the 2 man mission Ms. Hyuuga right here was trying to do by herself." Tsunadae said.

"Me and Hanabi will take the 2 man mission" Naruto said confidently and caused Hanabi to try and stutter out an argument.

"Very good" Tsunadae said over Hanabi's stuttering "You have to transport a HVT from one end of our territory to another and hand her off to her father, the Head of a Village. Do you accept?"

"We'll do it" Naruto said without pause "Will head out right away".

Taking Hanabi by the shoulder Naruto put the blushing girl over his shoulders and jumped out the window. Looking out after him Tsunade sighed and turned back to her paper work.

Back with Naruto he finally put Hanabi down a few houses away from the Hokage's office and ducked under a swing that would've probably atomized some teeth.

"Why the sudden hostilities?" Naruto smiled dancing away from the enraged kunochi.

"I GAVE YOU NO PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME!" Hanabi roared scaring away bird and a few children.

"But if I didn't carry you out you wouldn't have accepted the mission and I wouldn't have had a chance to do the mission with you and get to know you better." Naruto said simply.

This caused the 15 year old to waver in her assault

"You want to spend time with me?" Hanabi asked surprised.

"Yes I do and maybe some dinner afterwards if you don't mind. I'll leave to your thoughts while I go prepare for the mission, we'll pick up the HVT I dunno say 1:00?

Hanabi simply nodded and after Naruto hopped off the rooftop she jumped for joy.

"It's a date! It's a date! I have to get ready, I won't lose to Hinata!" With determination in her heart Hanabi stepped off the roof and landed in shrubbery face first.

(NOTF)

Naruto entered the closest weapon shop he could find in search of ninja weapons he needed and a heavy coin purse filled with money from the H.Q.s vault. Touring the shelves of weapons Naruto came to a stop in front of the crossbows. After making sure no one was looking Naruto picked a crossbow off the stand brought it up to eye height to test its alignment, Naruto then held it with one outstretched hand to test it weight and balance. After performing the same thing to 3 more crossbows Naruto heard a loud "Uhmmm!"

Naruto had heard the person coming from a mile away and was just waiting for her to same something.

"You plan on buying?" the girl asked.

Turning around Naruto came face to face with her arms crossed Ten-Ten. After a moment of staring at the blonde customer realization dawned on Ten-Ten's face.

"Naruto long time no see!" Ten-Ten smiled hitting Naruto shoulder hard.

To Naruto credit however he didn't wince, but just smiled and greeted Ten-Ten.

"You've some nice crossbows." Naruto said turning back to the display.

"I didn't know you were into crossbows Naruto?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah well 3 years can change a lot about a person." Naruto said simply.

Nodding in agreement you could almost see the light bulb above Ten-Ten's head switch on.

"Come on I have something to show you" Ten-Ten said leading Naruto into the back of the store then upstairs into her room.

Ten-Ten's room was Spartan to say the least. She had a bed in the far corner with white flowery bed sheets. On the right side of the room was a black smith's station where bolts, hammers, and other equipment lay scattered about. Beside the bed was a dresser with a lamp on it and on the left side of the room was a wardrobe.

Going into her closet Ten-Ten pulled out what appeared to be a crossbow, but the mechanism had no place to insert bolts.

"This is my personal invention, a personal gas propelled crossbow if all goes like it should this little puppy will revolutionize Ninja warfare….or at least affect it to some degree." Ten-Ten cradled her invention like a new born baby.

"Gas propelled? Amazing!" Naruto said feigning being impressed.

"I know right?" Ten-Ten went starry eyed final finding someone who understood her creative ingenuity "I want you to test it in your next mission."

"Really? I am honor to test your weapon Ten-Ten" Naruto honestly interested in the weapon.

After strapping the crossbow to his back and taking 5 cans of arrows, with 50 arrows per can, Naruto left the shop. Checking the time a seeing it was 12:20 Naruto decided he had time to do a little introspective soul searching.

Climbing to the highest nearby building, Naruto sat down in a meditative position, making a hand sign, on top of the ledge. Naruto had his eyes closed and experienced a sense of vertigo then falling backwards. Opening his eyes Naruto was back in the sewers that housed the 9 tailed fox.

Since Naruto gained the memories of his ancestors he also gained how to remodel his soul from his great-great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki. Concentrating hard the sewer tunnel turned into a long regular sized bare hallway. Striding towards the double doors at the end Naruto pushed them open and stepped out into a lush green field that stretched for miles.

To Naruto's left was a beautiful forest with animals grazing and hoping around and to Naruto's right the world just turned to Hell. Literally the green grass simply ended and turned into red rock and further to the right there were massive volcanoes and through the soot Naruto he saw something huge lumbering around.

Right on the border was a huge cage which Naruto approached without fear.

_/Hello there Naruto, it has simply been too long since you visited and I absolutely love the scenery change matches you nicely/_

"Before we get into this turn into the human form I know you posses" Naruto commanded.

_/What human form? ARGHHHHHH!/_

The Kyuubi screamed and writhed as lightning arced around his cage striking him, multiple times, burning his fur.

_/Alright Alright! Fine I'll change into my human form. /_

The Kyuubi muttered something incomprehensible as the cage and the fox shrunk together. When the cage stopped shrinking the door to the cage just popped open revealing a stunning woman.

She had leg length flaming red hair and blood red lips. Her face was flawless as if carved by a master sculpture from ice. Her curves were perfect as were her breasts. Large, but not so big as that they sagged, soft but not as soft as that they felt like a water balloon in your hands.

"Does this form please you?" The Kyuubi asked sprouting 9 swinging tails from under her long gold and red robes.

"Better than talking to a beast" Naruto said "Getting back to what you said, how does this place fit me exactly?"

"To your left is a beautiful and serene forest and to your right is ravaged hell hole" The Kyuubi gestured to either side of Naruto "Together these form the good and evil within your soul."

"Ahhh" Naruto said in understanding.

"So why did you come to visit little ole me?" The Kyuubi asked tracing a line around Naruto's skull with her forefinger as she circled Naruto "Let me guess you want to create some sort of deal with me for my chakra?"

"Dead wrong" Naruto said emotionlessly causing The Kyuubi's smile to turn into a frown "I just wanted to talk, you know see what you are into."

"By talk are you sure you don't mean ravage my body with passion so intense the hottest magma would pale in comparison?" The Kyuubi leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"More like what's your favorite color." Naruto said backing up and summoning two large tree stumps for sitting on. The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and sat down on the open stump.

"My favorite color is crimson like the blood of humans" The Kyuubi said with no shortage of menace in her voice.

"What's your name? I don't think calling you 9 tailed fox will improve our already amazing friendship." Naruto said feeding a rabbit some bread crumbs.

"My name is so long it would take years for you humans to say, but you can call me Kitsune." Kitsune said causing the rabbit to explode in a shower of gore.

"Next question then. What would you do if you escaped my soul?" Naruto sighed.

"I would turn the oceans red with the blood of humans" Kitsune said simply.

"Is there anything you want to do that doesn't involve insulting or killing humans?"

"I"

"Or having sex with me!"

"Hmmm I guess watching shooting stars under a night sky would be nice, then slaughtering a few humans." Kitsune said thoughtfully.

"I guess that sound reasonable, your turn ask me some questions, anything." Naruto said.

"What's your favorite color?" Kitsune asked picking non-existent dirt from her finger nails.

"A mixture of crimson and gold." Naruto smiled.

"If you had to kill a person close to your heart who would it be?" Kitsune asked at a lightning speed.

"You" Naruto continued to smile.

Slightly taken back Kitsune grasped for another question.

"Well look at the time, that ends our session see you later." Naruto stood up and closed his eyes.

"You're not gonna put me back behind the seal?" Kitsune stood up shocked at how surprised she sounded.

"The only way for you to escape my soul now, is a battle of wills which I would win, goodbye." With that Naruto left with a crack of lightning leaving a busty shocked redhead staring at the place he just was.

Back in the real world Naruto was content with walking to the hotel instead of free running there. Reaching his objective with 5 minutes to spare Naruto was surprised to see Hanabi standing at the hotel entrance looking around for Naruto anxiously and twirling her hair with her fore-finger.

Climbing to the rooftop across from the hotel Naruto easily made the jump to an open hotel window and dropped down, quieter than death, behind Hanabi.

"Sorry for being late?" Naruto whispered into the girl's ear causing her to jump and swing on Naruto.

"Is this going to become a regular greeting?" Naruto asked blocking Hanabi's fist inches from his face.

"Stop sneaking up on me then" Hanabi snapped.

"Stop getting snuck up on; if I'm going to have you watching my back I want you watching my back not my butt." With that Naruto walked into the hotel and was shortly followed by a grumbling Hyuuga.

"We're here to see a Ms. Raisuki?" Naruto said to the female clerk brandishing a rose and a disarming smile out of nowhere.

"F-F-Fifth floor 3rd room on the right." The woman blushed.

"Thank you, only a lady of such grace would have been able my answer with such skill." Naruto said placing the rose in the clerk's head and walking up the steps.

After making sure the handsome shinobi was gone the clerk promptly passed out. After 4 flights of stairs, a couple compliments, and a dazzling smile Naruto was back in Hanabi's good graces.

Knocking on the HVT's door, Naruto came face to face with an awkward shy girl around 15 years of age.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively

"We're your shinobi guards, are you ready to go?" Hanabi asked harshly immediately scared Naruto would fall for the shy girl's obvious charade.

"Please ignore my hostile partner" Naruto smiled somehow forcing his way into the apartment without actually forcing anything "Are you ready to leave Madam Raisuki?"

Blushing at Naruto's kindness the girl only nodded and showed her only bag which Naruto slung over his shoulder. In attempt to ease the tension between the girls Naruto asked Raisuki what she was doing so far away from her village.

"A few years ago my village was embroiled in a civil war and my father sent me away to a far city for the duration of it. Now the war is over and my father wants me to come back to my people." Raisuki recited as if rehearsed.

"What's the name of this village of yours?" Naruto asked as the trio exited the hotel.

"The village hidden in the flowers" Raisuki smiled proudly.

After a few more minutes of small talk the group reached the front gate of the village.

"Alright everything set? Good now get on my back Raisuki." Naruto said as easy as drawing breath.

"WHAT?" Both girls shouted.

"Despite the fact that the civil war is apparently over there still might be bandits or assassins after you and I can get you out of harm's way faster if you're on my back." Naruto stated.

Neither of the girls had any valid argument against this, but that didn't stop them from stuttering like children. Sighing Naruto scooped Raisuki up and set off at a run which Hanabi hurried to keep up with. A couple miles of non-stop sprinting caused Raisuki to become sick and Hanabi to start breathing hard.

Taking a break for the girl's sake Naruto started to prepare their lunch as the girls regain their breath in the shade.

"We still have a reasonable amount of ground to cover and if we keep this pace we'll reach Raisuki's village by nightfall tomorrow night." Naruto said as he prepared ramen.

"Is he…always this…demanding?" Raisuki gasped.

"Normally he's a carefree jackass." Hanabi said having regained her breath faster and received a pebble to the head courtesy of Naruto's sharp hearing.

"Is he dating anyone?" Raisuki asked innocently.

"No." Hanabi admitted at a lower voice "But you don't want to date that slob. He's the worst womanizer, has no hygiene, and is a terrible ninja."

"Come eat!" Naruto called out "And if you keep trying to poison the HVT against me I'll give you a reason to keep your mouth shut."

After eating a sparse lunch they set off once more. This time Hanabi was prepared for Naruto's speed, but she still lagged behind toward the end.

"**How does he keep such a break-neck pace even with on the weight on his back?" **Hanabi thought to herself.

About 10 minutes before they stopped for the night they ran into a wandering boy. The kid looked like an orphan with his rags and Naruto's first was to kill him and dump the body in the woods. He stopped however when he remembered that he an appearance to keep up.

"Hey kid you alright?" Naruto asked.

"So Hungry…" was all he got before he collapsed.

Calmly lowering Raisuki off his back Naruto walked over to the boy and began to set up camp in a nearby clearing. Hanabi carried the boy over to the fire Naruto had begun with lightning quickness (he used matches) and began to set up their sleeping bags while Naruto cooked dinner.

Smelling the aroma of food the 17 year old came to and groaned only to get a spoon shoved in his mouth and a bowl of chicken soup slid in front of him. Seeing the food Hanabi and the boy ate ravenously while Naruto and Raisuki watched. Raisuki watched with pity in her eyes, where she had come from everyone was well fed and lived good live, but the sight of this starving boy tore at her heart. Naruto however struggled to stop himself from unslinging Ten-Ten's crossbow and putting a bolt between the bandit's eyes.

Naruto had felt the presence of the 9 other people when they found the boy and immediately recognized the plan. They sent the boy because they knew the group would take him in, he could gather information then report back to the group once he determined whether they were worth robbing and killing or not. To prove his point the boy looked like he was scarfing down his food, but in reality he was just wasting it all over his clothes and the ground not really eating.

Once he ascertained that the boy had no weapons Naruto began to eat his food. Once everyone was finished then Naruto talked.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Rosuke" He said with a sore throat.

"Nice to meet you Rosuke, where did you come from" Naruto wasted no time on smiles or a soothing voice which the girls noticed.

"From the land Hidden in the Flowers OH!" Rosuke doubled over in pain (Naruto rolls his eyes) and Raisuki rushed over to help him.

"He's sick! We have to help him, he came from my village!" Raisuki was practically shaking the boy.

"Calm down it's just stomach pains from eating too fast, try to get some sleep I'll take first watch." Naruto said scaling a nearby tree with catlike grace even in his skinny jeans.

"Wake me up when it's time for my watch!" Hanabi said stepping into her sleeping bag.

"You got it sweet thing" Naruto said and even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was blushing.

_(NOTF)_

Hanabi yawned and stretched out of her sleeping bag as the sun's rays shined down on her face.

"**The sun? What about my watch!" **Hanabi scrambled to her feet and drawing a kunai to ward off enemy attacks.

The clearing was empty however and her noise only served to wake up the two civilians.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Wh-What about my watch?" Hanabi said holstering her kunai.

"I wasn't tired so I took yours, but your enthusiasm tells me that you're ready to run with no breakfast. Let's Go!"

Naruto speed rounded up the campsite and fireman lifted both Raisuki and Rosuke.

"To make up for your watch we're going to run until we get to the village I planned to make our lunch spot cool?" Without waiting for an answer Naruto took off.

Hanabi even with a full night's rest struggled to keep up with the soldier pill taken human form called Naruto. About 5 miles in she stumbled, tried to bring herself to her feet and failed. Her limbs burned with an intense pain that reminded her of getting hit during a sparring session with her father.

She couldn't believe even with all her training she couldn't keep up with Naruto and tears welled up in her eyes. That is until Naruto came back and stuck his foot underneath her and with a casual flip of his foot, threw the girl into the air and caught her on his back.

The rest of the trip was a blur, but according to Raisuki afterwards, Naruto had carried them 18 miles with all their gear to the minor village on the outskirts of The Village Hidden in the Leaves territory. Naruto rented 2 rooms even though it was mid-day and treated everyone (even Rosuke to ice cream). Strangely enough Rosuke claimed he had to go to the bathroom and was gone for a hour before coming back smiling.

Needless to say it came as no great surprise to Naruto as they were circled by 12 bandits on their way back to the hotel. Hanabi cursed herself for letting down her guard and readied her Byakugan. Naruto simply push Raisuki to the side and drew the crossbow.

Strutting out ahead Rosuke turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Now now there is no need for the theatrics just hand over the princess and we'll be on our merry way." Rosuke said.

"What how could you do this? We're from the same village, wait until my father hears of this!" Raisuki fumed.

"What you mean you haven't heard?" Rosuke said sounding genuinely surprised. "Your father died during the civil war, poisoned by your step mother. She rules the village now."

"Impossible!" Raisuki chocked out fall to her knees.

"You know where I come from there is a word for people like you" Naruto said raising the crossbow "ASSHOLE!" and he fired.

Wham bam thank ya mam that's another chapter.

As you can see I'm adding some depth into the love triangle that will be NarutoHinata/Hanabi.

You can tell by the ending that the next chapter is going to be filled with some epic fight scenes, tons of gore, and Naruto being a fucking badass and lady's man.

Other than that I have nothing else to saw other than Favorite and Review ;)!


	6. The Fraternity's Ranks and Allies

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 6 Fraternity Ranks, Allies, and Branches in Military

**Grand Master Assassin**

This is the highest rank an assassin can achieve in his life time. He or She lords over all over assassins from the secret fortress that is always moving. They only ever leave the fortress for major battles and diplomatic meetings.

**Vice Grand Master Assassin**

This is the Grand Masters second in command, they relay information from the Grand Master Assassin to the Master Assassins so direct contact is not made. It is unknown how he or she would do on a mission because he or she is always attending to the GMA.

**Master Assassin**

The person with this rank is put in charge of a Fraternity Head Quarters and is responsible for making sure their H.Q. maintains a fighting force of at least 500 Assassins which is a full battalion according to the Assassin Codex. These head of H.Q.s take on any mission they so please from all difficulties and when they do your chances of victory increase by 138.79%.

**Commander Assassin**

This rank is reserved for the Master Assassin's second in command and it is note worthy that there can be up to 5 Commander Assassins within one H.Q. They maintain a close relation with the troops and notify the Master if anything happens. They hardly get out on mission, but when they do you won't be laughing.

**Captain Assassin**

This assassin heads a squad of 5 Veteran Assassins. A squad of 5 veterans and 1 captain is the optimal strike force number for an Assassin strike team on a mission. They are the ANBU of the Fraternity taking on extremely hard assassination missions.

**Veteran Assassin**

Not much of a rank as it is a title. Being called a Veteran Assassin signifies that you have over 50 kills and have served the Fraternity for at least 5 years. They take on assassination missions of hard difficulty"

**Lieutenant **

This is the rank usually given to pencil pushers and people carrying out important, but not so important duties. Such as doing paper work on missions, heading a cleanup crew of Menial Assassins after a mission and handling the little things. This is also called the back burner rank because when a higher rank gets a demotion he usually gets a desk job and this rank. They hardly ever get out the office for any type of assassinations.

**Sergeant**

This is the next step up from an assassin and usually operates in squads of 5 with other Assassins that they have trained with since the Academy. These guys also train Assassins, for about a year once they leave the Academy, for about a year. They will take on regular assassinations with moderate risks (usually).

**Assassin**

This is the Fraternity's form of a private. They are usually an Initiate Assassin fresh out the Academy and handle any mission thrown their way for a year when they are given new rank.

**Instructors**

These are assassins that made it out of the Academy, but couldn't quite hack it in the field, but they wanted to stay within the Fraternity. They are given instructor rank and teach a class of at least 30 Fledglings within a single classroom. They don't do assassination missions of any type because if they could they wouldn't be an instructor.

**Initiate Assassin (AKA fledglings)**

These little whelps are our recruits. If you live in Eden, the Assassins Capital city, you usually have 2 assassins for parents and therefore they send you to the Academy at the age of 8 much like Konoha's Academy and Ninja Parents. If you are recruited outside the city depending on your age and skill level you are given a rank after initiation by your Master Assassin. The only time an initiate will see an assassination is if their Instructor take them on a mission to see other Assassins work.

**Menial Assassin**

These are the lowest of the low, the bottom of the barrel. These shouldn't even be called assassins the way they are treated. They however provide the backbone of the assassin society doing all the basic tasks such as, relaying unimportant messages, blacksmithing assassin tools, working in the sewers, cooking, cleaning, and building. The only time a Menial Assassin has ever picked up a blade was during the 3rd Great War between the Fraternity and Rased.

**The Brotherhood**

The Fraternity isn't comprised of 100% Assassins; its main fighting force is the Brotherhood which is closely associated with the Fraternity, but not quite the same thing. The Brotherhood is based in the mountain city of Valhalla. If you had to compare the Brotherhood to another civilization it would be a mixture of Sparta and Viking living.

Similar to the Spartans, children within the Brotherhood are trained from the age of 7. The Brotherhood is similar to Nords in every other aspect of life from their accents, to their buildings, to their weapons, and even their gods. The reason the Brotherhood serves the Fraternity is because of a pact made 1000 years ago.

1000 years ago the Rased attempted to conquer the primitive Brotherhood. However their best general was shamed as his army was pushed back by a bunch of sword wielding so called savages. Resorting to underhanded tactics the Rased poisoned the Brotherhood's Chief. The Fraternity observed the entire thing and stepped in to defeat the Rased and cure the Brotherhood's Chief. Upon fully recovering the Chief promised the Brotherhood's allegiance to the Fraternity. The vow has to be renewed every 100 years at the bridge between their capitals.

About 700 years ago the Fraternity convinced to the Brotherhood to relocate to Valhalla and introduced firearms and other advance technology to the Brotherhood. Since then the Brotherhood has grown into a powerful fighting force that aids the Fraternity in all it endeavors and is similar to the U.S. military.

The Brotherhood can't imagine a life without war so they try their hardest to always be engaged in conflict. They protect their shared borders to the north from the cannibal savages known as the Flesh Raiders. They also wage war against the Rased on the Southern border alongside the Fraternity.

**Brotherhood Rank**

**Chief**

This man is a warrior above all other warriors. He runs the Brotherhood with the help of the Council from within Valhalla and has the second most contact with the Grand Master. To obtain this glorious position you have to achieve heroic feats on the battlefield and get 3/5 votes from the 5 generals, receive a divine sign from the Brotherhood's god, best the ex-Chief in combat, or be totally bad ass.

**General**

In this war based society being given the rank of 1 of the 5 Generals is a high honor. A General commands one of the 5 armies the Brotherhood has at its disposal. Unlike with most generals if a General within the Brotherhood isn't on the front lines at 80% of the time he or she could possibly be removed from their position.

**Lieutenant General**

Basically this person is a Commander except there can only be 1 within the General's army.

**Major**

A member of the brotherhood with this rank commands the General's battalions and is allowed to actually not be physically present in combat. There are 10 majors within each General's army.

**Captain**

People with this rank have a specific purpose, to protect their charge. A captain handles commands the vanguard that protects higher ranking officers. The vanguard has to number 12 men exactly and if one falls in combat the Captain will pull a particularly strong man out of the midst of battle and induct him into the officer's vanguard.

**Lieutenant**

This person commands the Major's companies and has a second in command. The second in command is called a Vice Lieutenant.

**Sergeant **

These are the company's squad leaders. The squad size is usually 5 to 10 men. This rank is fairly common throughout the Brotherhood as it's only one step up from the lowest rank.

**Private**

They are lowest fighting rank within the Brotherhood. Despite the level on the totem pole they are envied by the higher ranks. Sure almost everyone is required to participate in combat and willing do so, but once you become a major you have a honor guard to protect you in combat and as most of you know it's kind of hard to attain glory with a phalanx of shields around you. As a side note I want to mention that Privates perform all menial tasks on the battlefield such as placing sandbags, putting up tents, and watch duty.

**Mentor**

These are individuals that were wounded in combat, retired due to old age, or kicked out because of pregnancy or illness. Not wanting to be a nuisance to their proud society they volunteer for the 5 month long Mentor school where they learn to train the Brotherhood's warriors.

**Savage**

These are Initiates of the Brotherhood and going through a 3 year long training program once they graduate from basic training at 12. This is called CT (Combat Training) and is often brutal enough to kill a quarter of the Savages that go through it.

**Branches in the Fraternity's Military**

As a side note I want to say that only the armies are separated between the Fraternity and the Brotherhood. All other branches are integrated

**Navy**

Realizing that control of their seas would be necessary if they wanted to attack and defend effectively the Fraternity founded their Navy. In order to stop confusion the Fraternity has the same ranks all throughout their military except for the rank of Admiral which is given to the commander of a battle fleet.

**Air Force**

The Air Force was created shortly after the Navy once the Fraternity stole the mechanics and technology from the Rased who discovered it slightly before them.

**National Defense Force**

This branch acts as the national guard of sorts. They defend the cities, coasts, and HVTs of the Fraternity. Also like the National Guard, when a natural disaster occurs the National Defense Force (NDF) is deployed to aid the citizens. The NDF is often looked down on by the other branches of military because of their overly cheerful disposition and because the Fraternity's border haven't been breached since the 3rd Great War years ago.

**Special Operations**

The Spec Ops section of the military is shrouded in mystery (to you guys, I on the other hand know everything :P) and all that is known is that it's divided into 6 sections.

Section I is intelligence and logistics which is basically spying, codenamed '_The Guild_'.

Section II acts as the Fraternity's military police by policing soldiers (and assassins) within the branches of military with harsh punishment, codenamed '_Overlord'_.

Section III acts as Special Operations Section II by making sure individuals within Spec Ops don't abuse their power, codenamed '_The Inquisition'._

Section IV is easily the most public section as it administers to the troops spiritual needs acting as combat chaplains, codenamed '_4__th__ Reich_'.

Section V is Research and Development and is responsible for creating new weapons of war for the troops to use, code named '_R&D_'(Not much of a codename I know XD).

The final Section is Section VI which is actually special operations. These are the elite troops of the Fraternity as well as the Brotherhood and have 10 or more years of experience. Section VI can anything and everything it pleases from killing troops to stealing warheads as it has complete immunity to any type of punishment (excluding high ranking individuals within Section III). They operate everywhere and hardly get any down time, comparable to Delta Force or the Navy Seals. Codenamed '_Hell's Legion'_.

Well that's Chapter 6 and yes it is a filler. HOWEVER I try to make my fillers as informational as possible to fill in gaps in the story and answer questions you (the readers) ask.

I usually type my fillers while I'm writing my chapters so I can upload them while I'm writing a lemon or when I'm in a slump/ bad mood.

I want your opinion on filler chapters such as these so leave a review.

Well that's all for now so I'll catch ya on the flip side cool cat.


	7. A Matter of Royal Importance

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 7 A Matter of Royal Importance

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-thought speak**

**/**_There there little kit/ _- Kyuubi speaking

**I have nothing to say other than please review…please?**

~All Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing~

Rosuke must have had some sort of un-godly luck because he barely managed to skirt around the bolt letting the large thug behind him take it in the hip.

The bandits mustn't have expected resistance as some they backed up at the giant's scream.

"Get them!" Rosuke screamed clutching the bloody gouge the crossbow bolt made.

Rosuke's slow words made no sense to Naruto as he had already activated his increased heart rate. Swinging the crossbow Naruto fired 1 shot that curved and ripped through one man's neck and the torso of the guy next to him.

Placing the crossbow back on his back Naruto threw two kunai killing two bandits with shots to the eyes. Determine to prove that she wasn't useless Hanabi hit the closet bandit with a pressure point shot to the neck closing his esophagus and threw and flurry of shuriken toward the bandits on her side injuring one but forcing the rest into cover.

By then Naruto was already among them katana making a faint thrumming sound as it whizzed through the air. *Slice* A bandit fell minus half his face and skull. Pivoting on his heel Naruto cut off the legs of two the bandits behind him leaving them screaming as they clutched their bleeding stumps.

Standing up Naruto's katana was covered in a black chakra courtesy of the killing intent he was radiating. Turning Naruto wasn't too surprised to see Hanabi had dispatched all the bandits on her side with paralyzing strikes to the legs.

Apparently Rosuke had not expected the ninja too be as good as he stood their staring as his forces were decimated. Once Naruto executed the legless bandits Rosuke turned around and ran. Calmly Naruto flicked a senbon needle, from the bracelet he bought, into his hand and threw it hitting Rosuke in the leg.

"Good job Hanabi." Naruto said without emotion which caused Hanabi to huff "Take this bastard back to the hotel room I'll give the injured to whoever runs the constables in this village.

Nodding Hanabi walked over to Rosuke and kneed him in the balls and then took out the senbon needle. Doubled over in pain Hanabi had no trouble escorting Rosuke and Raisuki away from the battle. Taking time to study the swords the bandits didn't even get a chance to use, Naruto came to the conclusion that these guys were well funded and it was entirely likely that the ruler of the country they were traveling to wants them dead.

The giant Naruto hit with the crossbow at the beginning tried and failed to struggle to his feet. Ignoring the man Naruto unsheathed his katana and with one swing took off the heads of the two bandits frozen in place by Hanabi's strikes. Seeing this, the bandit that Hanabi hit with a kunai tried to scramble away, but to no avail as Naruto kicked him in the face. After lining up his foot Naruto brought it down crushing everything important in the bandit's throat.

The giant finally managed to get to his feet and retrieve his axes.

"Before I kill you I want to know one thing" Naruto said eyeing the man.

"What?" The man's voice was rough and dry like sand paper; he also had blood dribbling from his lip as the bolt was still lodged firmly in his gut.

"Is the Village Hidden in the Flower's civil war over?" Naruto asked pulling his hood up and over his head.

"It is and the revolutionaries won and placed the Queen in charge." more blood spitting "But there are still pockets of resistance causing trouble and the tension is so thick the slightest fight could cause a riot, not that the queen cares."

Thinking about this, Naruto nodded in understanding as he walked pass the giant. After Naruto rounded the corner and left the blood soaked street the giant promptly fell in half at the waist his expression unchanging as his torso hit the ground face first, followed after a couple seconds by his legs.

After scaling a nearby building Naruto jumped from roof to roof to avoid the crowds. Reaching the hotel they were staying in Naruto climbed up through the balcony quieter than death.

Inside their apartment a viscous battle was raging as Hanabi tried to protect Rosuke from Raisuki's frying pan holding wrath.

"You are a traitor to your country!" She roared.

"Actually he isn't" Naruto said quietly his voice reaching the furthest corners of the room demanding silence "He was sent by your step mother to kill you so you wouldn't make it back to the village."

"But why?" Hanabi asked

"If I'm reading this correctly it's because Raisuki's presence would inspire the people to revolt shattering her already fragile rule." Naruto thought out loud.

"She probably sent that letter for you to come home as well." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"What do we do now?" Raisuki said collapsing into her chair.

"The question is what do you want to do?" Naruto said pulling up a chair beside her "You're the client so it's your decision. You can either go into hiding in Konoha or you can go back to your village and claim the throne either way, take some time to think it over."

(_NOTF_)

Rosuke sat quietly in the corner, eyes darting looking for an opportunity to escape. He was chained to the wall in Naruto's room while Hanabi and Raisuki shared the other room.

"You might as well get some sleep; it might be the last you ever get if Raisuki orders me to kill you tomorrow." Naruto said taking no shortage of pleasure at Rosuke's sharp gasp of fear.

In the other room the girls got ready for bed in silence. The both had a similar taste in night gowns as they both wore pale blue gowns with laces on the fringes.

"What do you think I should do?" Raisuki suddenly said once Hanabi finished brushing her teeth.

Hanabi had been waiting to voice her opinion for a while and didn't hesitate to say:

"I think you should follow your heart and any choice you make that leaves you regrets is the wrong one."

Taking Hanabi's words to heart, Raisuki obtained little sleep that night.

(_NOTF_)

Packing their stuff in the morning Hanabi and Raisuki met Naruto and a tied up Rosuke in the lobby.

"Have you made your decision Raisuki-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Raisuki nodded "I want to save my country, because-"

Naruto cut her off "Great let's get going. We need to meet up with our reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Hanabi questions

"I sent out for back up last night and the Hokage directed the closet squad to our position." Naruto said hoisting Rosuke up and pushing him to the front of the troupe.

"Last night? Then you knew what I was going to do before I even told you?" Raisuki said wide eyed.

"I know what type of person you are" Naruto said stepping out the hotel and raising his hood "I knew you wouldn't sit back and watch while your people died even in the face of death."

For the rest of the walk everyone remained quiet as they wondered just how much Naruto knew about them and their actions. Reaching the outskirts of the town the group came upon Konoha's reinforcements.

It was Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino who were out patrolling when they received a message from the Hokage to take a detour to assist on a mission.

"Sup guys!" Naruto said smiling.

There was a chorus of greetings, introductions, and blushing between the Hyuugas as the group got acquainted.

"So who is this guy?" Kiba said pointing at Rosuke.

"This is a mercenary who tried to kill Raisuki yesterday, speaking of this dickwad I almost forgot to ask. What do you want me to do with him Raisuki?" Naruto said with a firm hand on the fellow teenager's shoulder to prevent escape.

Walking up to him Raisuki hauled back and slapped him full force across the face leaving a crimson red handprint across his stunned face.

"Let him go, we aren't him so we won't lower ourselves to his level." With that said Raisuki turned on her heel and looked in the other direction.

Dragging Rosuke over to the tree line Naruto cut his bonds as the boy smirked. Once he was down Naruto grabbed the Rosuke's shirt and brought their faces inches from each other.

"Now listen up you little fuckwit, she may not want you dead but I do so if I see any part of your anatomy again I'll be sure to cut it off." Naruto growled "Now get the fuck out of here before I kill you like I did your gang."

Scrambling into the woods Naruto knew that wouldn't be the last time he saw that boy. Walking pack over to the formidable shinobi team Naruto smiled and stretched. Once all their gear was situated Hanabi started psyching herself up for the run.

"Let's get this party started!" Naruto yelled pulling out a red scroll from his back pack.

After biting his thumb Naruto dragged it along the scroll as he unraveled it unleashing a large cloud of smoke once the technique activated. After the smoke cleared it revealed 6 large eagles. In fact these eagles were so large that you could ride on them, which why Naruto summoned them.

"Kiba you and Akamaru can ride on the extra large on in the back." Naruto said poking a thumb over his shoulder.

After Hanabi got over the initial glamour of flying she turned serious faced to Naruto.

"If you had that scroll this entire time why didn't you use it in the first place?" Hanabi snapped.

"Because unlike Hinata you barely do anything other than train with your bloodline, to be a skilled ninja you need to be talented in all ninja ways including stamina." Naruto said calmly mounting his eagle.

This fact hit Hanabi in the gut like a sack of potatoes and caused Hinata to try and hide her blush. Once everyone was on, Naruto had to duct tape Shino to his, Naruto gave flying eagles 101.

"Don't make too many movements because you'll disturb their equilibrium, don't throw up in their feathers, and hold on to the border where the brown feathers meet the white head feathers." With that Naruto gave a subtle nod and the eagles took off with a snap of their wings.

(_NOTF_)

Back in the village Jackson and Samara had discovered the not hidden entrance to the assassin H.Q. After looking around the training area they approached the large metal vault.

"Well well well look who has decided to show up!" A bright pink core extended from the wall.

"Welcome Command Sergeant Major Andrew Jackson and Commander Samara Adams. I am the defense A.I. Shiori how may I help you?"

Jackson jumped back in surprised while Samara merely raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"An Artificial Intelligence? That kind of technology is decades ahead of Rased development." Samara said under her breath.

"Indeed, technology wise the Rased have nothing on the Fraternity. I assume you want to see the command room?" Shiori said before retracting into the wall.

"I wonder if they have food in there." Andrew thought out loud and received a punch to the side of the head.

"We are close to seeing something no Rased official has ever seen before and you're worried about food?" Samara yelled a tick mark appearing on her fist.

Sighing explosively Samara walked into the vault and down the steps, followed an ear rubbing Andrew. Coming out at the bottom of the stairs Samara took the pole down while Andrew simply fell face first off the edge. Hitting Andrew again Samara turned around slowly as the lights came on, marveling at the sight before her.

The thing that caught their eye's the quickest however was the suit. Darker than night in its purest form with red eye slits the empty suit stared imposingly at all who entered the room. Tearing her eyes away from the suit Samara approached the computer setup. On screen a face of a woman appeared wearing a wreath atop her head and a toga. Her face was kind and soothed your body and mind just to look at it while her eyes spoke of years of experience.

"I am Yuri Senior AI, how may I help you?" Yuri said.

"I would like to see the unrestricted files please." Samara said trying hard not to be cowed.

"Certainly Commander." Yuri said.

"YEEEOHH!" Andrew screamed out in pain holding his hand.

"He tried to touch the suit." Shiori said smugly over the speakers.

3 files popped up on the screen, the first was labeled _The Creed_, and the second was labeled _Ranks and Organizations within the Fraternity_. Samara knew the creed and ranks by heart so it was the 3rd file that drew her attention _Fraternity Technology and Advancements. _A smile slowly crept across Samara's face as she double clicked on the icon and a chair rose from the floor.

(_NOTF_)

Raisuki had turned a pale green as they entered the final leg of the flight. Kiba brought the rear him and Akamaru holding tightly to their eagle and had their eyes closed firmly. In front of Kiba was Shino who wordlessly held onto his slim eagle doubled over and eyes closed. In front of Shino was Hanabi who had threw up her breakfast already and had passed out. On either side of Naruto were Hinata and Raisuki. Hinata tried her best to look confident in front of Naruto but was deathly afraid of heights and Raisuki didn't even try to put on a show as she had cried to be let down multiple times.

Naruto himself stood atop his eagle with grace unheard of. Apparently he had trained so frequently that he no longer needed to hold onto anything as the bird shot through the air covering massive amounts of ground.

They reached the outskirts of the designated village by lunch and sat down outside the walls. With the eagles disappearing with a puff a smoke all the first time fliers fell to the grass except Naruto and Shino.

"Alright we are officially in enemy territory so we need to keep frosty." Naruto said.

"Keep frosty?" Kiba said rubbing his butt.

"Stay alert" Naruto sighed "We'll split into two teams because with so many people we'll have a better chance of being spotted."

"So what's the plan?" Shino asked.

"According to Rosuke the only reason Queen Hidriki is in charge is because she is forcing them to obey out of fear." Naruto drew a breath "We'll sneak into the palace, take her down, and put up the old flag which should cause enough blood to boil to incite a revolt."

"Sounds like a plan." Hanabi said "What are the teams?"

"Noble team will be Me, Raisuki, and Hanabi while Gold team will be Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Shino your team leader so here" Naruto gave Shino an ear plug "This will let us communicate."

"How will we get in?" Kiba kind of mad that Naruto was taking charge.

"I spotted a caravan from the sky; we'll come up behind them and enter at the rear." Naruto explained "Once inside head towards the palace and don't arouse suspicion and don't fight unless you have to."

"Good luck guys." With that the groups disappeared into the forest.

The caravan began on the other side of Shinobi continent and was working its way diagonally to the Land Hidden in the Waves. The Village Hidden in the Flowers was a halfway stop where they would refill on supplies and finally get to sleep in beds. The caravan had 5 wagons and a total of 70 people, 10 being hired mercenary guards. With all the excitement it was relatively easy for both teams to slip in with all the commotion.

"I need this fucking bed, sleeping on the ground is killing my back!" A middle aged man smiled to his son.

Noble team walked in the middle of the caravan mingling with the traders. Raisuki had a brown cloak on to hide her expensive clothing and the hood drawn up.

"Home sweet home eh?" Naruto said out the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah something like that." Raisuki said her head downcast.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said noticing her body language.

"It's not like I don't believe you can do it it's just….it's just..." Raisuki trailed off.

"You don't know if you'll be a good leader right?" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Your knowledge of the inner workings of the human mind is astounding." Raisuki smiled her spirits perking up.

"Your flattery is almost as good as your looks." Naruto smiled back causing Raisuki to turn crimson and Hanabi to receive a tick mark on the back of her head.

"And your ninja skills are almost as good as your personality." Naruto followed up, tilting his head toward Hanabi.

Gold Team fell in one at a time at the end of the line silently merging with the animal herders.

"Does Naruto seem, I dunno, different somehow?" Kiba whispered to Shino and Hinata.

"I agree." Shino said quietly somehow being heard over the mules "Naruto does seem more calm, confident, and overall more powerful."

Hinata fell back and quietly listened to the boy's conversation.

"He told me 3 years is a long time a while ago." Kiba said "Do you think something big happened to him while he was training with Jiraiya?"

"Quite possibly." Shino commented on Kiba's suggestion "Maybe he killed someone."

The thought of happy, go lucky, brain dead Naruto ending another life sobered the group immensely.

"Whatever it is I'm going to find out." Kiba said determined.

"Just don't change him back; the old Naruto hurt my ears." Shino said, causing Kiba to go wide eyed.

"Did you just crack a joke Shino?" Kiba asked flabbergasted.

Shino however had nothing else to say and remained quiet until the issue at the front of the caravan. Noble team reached the obstruction first elbowing traders out the way. The guards had stopped a family from entering the village, holding up the entire caravan. Naruto eyed the guards with the gaze of a surgeon dissecting them and reading their actions.

The overall score was relatively low for the guards of the Village Hidden in the Flowers. They had on well crafted armor, but it was loose and wasn't properly secured. The guards swaggered around instead of strict movements, their weapons hung loosely at their sides. Some of the better ones were mercenaries, but most were thugs with swords and spears.

A guard had accused a sickly woman and her daughter of having a contagious disease. The family was obviously just poverty stricken, but the guards didn't care. When the conflict reached its peak a senior guard came walking out the walled village sword in hand.

Jumping into action Naruto told Raisuki to wait by the gates once they got inside and broke the semi-circle the caravan had been forced to form around the conflict.

"Please we need food!" The husband pleaded.

"I said get out of here you disease ridden maggots!" the guard raised his voice and clutched his halberd with white knuckles.

Noticing Naruto he swung round his halberd raised.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back in line!" He yelled at the smiling teenager walking toward him.

_/Time to distinguish the men from the boys. / _Kitsune said _/ The old Naruto would have punched the guard, but what will the new Naruto _do? /

Naruto stumbled over his feet at Kitsune's words, bringing a smile to the anxious guard's lips. Regaining his stride Naruto applied a big smile and his best welcoming aura.

"Can we take this elsewhere my good man?" Naruto smiled.

"Huh?" Was all the guard could get out confused greatly.

Taking the guard's confusion as an opportunity, Naruto closed the gap between him and the guard.

"This whole little episode is holding up the caravan, which is stopping money and goods from entering the village. Now if you could solve this whole little problem, hell you'd probably get a promotion."

The last sentence perked up the guard interest and he lowered the halberd.

"Good now let's take this whole thing off to the side of the road." Naruto flashed his disarming smile at the whole group.

With the obstruction removed the caravan swept forward catching the sword wielding officer in their current. Once on the side of the road the guard rounded on the family again halberd raised.

"Now listen up-" The guard was cut off by Naruto.

"Rest in peace." Naruto said simply shoving his curved knife into the base of the guard's skull ripping through his throat and after a few seconds the guard went limp.

The family collectively shirked back as the guard fell forward and Naruto wiped his blade on the retired guard's pants.

"Dump his body in the bushes and don't worry about the guards, tell anyone you meet that this village is about to get a change in management."

With that Naruto melded back into the rushing crowd leaving the family with their jaws on the floor. Looking back down at the guard the dropped the bag that had somehow found its way into his hands without him knowing it. Hitting the ground the bag clinked loudly signifying the fact that a lot of metal was inside of it.

"What are you waiting for dump the body!" The wife snapped "Hey you there is going to be a change in how this village is run so don't worry about the guards!"

(_NOTF_)

"What do you think the commotion was about?" Kiba asked and was answered with shrugs.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Naruto whispered from the back of the group, causing the shinobi to jump (excluding Shino of course).

"What were you thinking sneaking up on us?" Kiba hissed "You could have scared m-Hinata!"

Smirking Naruto and co. slipped into village with the straggles of the back of the caravan, with Akamaru blending well with the sheep, and the infiltrators dodging animal droppings.

"Sneak into the palace via the sewer system and contact me once you're in." Naruto said once they were a safe distance from the caravan.

"How do you know the palace has a sewer entry Naruto?" Hinata asked, but Naruto had already disappeared.

Shrugging Shino pointed to a nearby manhole and the team set off toward their objective.

(_NOTF)_

Hanabi sat at the ready, her senses stretched to their most extreme limits in the effort of sensing Naruto.

"**He won't catch me off guard again." **Hanabi thought sitting at a Ramen stand, not touching her beef ramen **"I'm better than him, I swear on my honor I will not lose!"**

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked sitting down to Hanabi's right.

"Hmm? No go ahead." Hanabi asked irritated at this interruption.

…

"**Impossible!" **Hanabi thought and yelled at the same time "How did you sneak up on me?"

After being calmed down by Raisuki Hanabi turned once more to Naruto for an answer to her question. Unfortunately Naruto was in the middle of inhaling Hanabi's bowl of ramen. After finishing the bowl and ordering another Naruto let loose a contented sigh and turned toward the frustrated Hanabi.

"First off, don't doubt your abilities your sensing skills are quite impressive." Naruto began "Secondly, how you do something isn't as important as the end results so stop trying to sense me and work on controlling your emotions when I pop up unexpectedly because I only do that to surprise you. Finally, if you really must know how I snuck up on you, I-"

Naruto was cut off however because a trio of thugs decided the ramen stand owner owed them their protection money a week in advance. Reaching forward, the fattest and apparent leader, knocked over Naruto's second bowl with his gut as he grabbed the stand owners' apron. The thug didn't even get a chance to threaten the man as Naruto stood up, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, and threw him into his 2 cronies all within the time period of 2 seconds.

"Take Raisuki to the Western Palace Wall and wait for me there, oh and if there are any guards within sight range take them out." Naruto's tone left no room for back talk so Hanabi and Raisuki obeyed.

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" The fat thug said brandishing a machete from the sash on his waist.

His overly skinny buddy circled to Naruto's left pulling out a knife, while the 14 year old watched from the right with an anxious look on his face.

"I'm extremely sorry about that." Naruto apologized, holding his hands up "If I had known you were so ugly I would have left you alone, shit like that is contagious."

"Motherfucker!" The fat thug yelled and charged Naruto.

"Don't you know who we are? We're the crimson dragons!" The skinny one yelled.

Casually side stepping the downward slice, Naruto increased his heart rate to appreciate the work on the machete. The blade was a good piece of work, about 2 ½ feet from hilt to tip and it looked perfectly balanced.

"You're too good for that blade." Naruto whispered into the fat thug's ear as his expression turned into one of shock as he didn't encounter any resistance. Easily unsheathing a plain combat knife from his waist Naruto shoved it into the thug's neck and ripped it open with a sharp tug.

"Boss!" The thin thug backed up as he bled out in the middle of the street clutching the giant tear in his neck.

Closing the distance Naruto ducked under the remaining thug's hasty swing and twisted his hand upwards and by doing so stabbed him with his own knife in the eye. Turning around Naruto was surprised see that the boy didn't look scared, but rather happy.

"Thank you!" The boy said collapsing to his knees "Those guys were going to force me to rob my friend's jewelry store, my name is Ryu by the way and I am forever indebted to you Boss."

"I want you to do something for me." Naruto said careful not to step in the rapidly pooling blood "I want you to cause a scene at the palace's gates."

"Is that it, if that is what you want then it shall be done." Ryu said and to Naruto's shock scaled a nearby building and disappeared over the lip.

Turning around Naruto scaled the opposing building twice as quickly as guards entered the street from both sides. Catching up to Hanabi and Raisuki was a breeze with rooftop travel but Naruto took his time. This side of the city really was a dump as trash littered the streets, prostitutes littered the corners, and drug addicts littered the alley ways. The people here were miserable and angry at the Queen for what she had done to their once beautiful community.

While her people starved she lived it up throwing parties and shit till her heart's content. Turning away Naruto clenched his hands in anger then took off to catch up with his team.

(_NOTF_)

"This place smells like ass." Kiba said for the umpteenth time as they walked on the raised platform.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Hinata snapped in anger at Kiba's complaining.

Shino said nothing and just kept walking with the torch he had pulled off the sewer wall.

"Sooo Hinata, what are you doing after the mission?" Kiba asked after a minute of silent walking.

"I'm going to a sleep over with Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, Moegi, and Shizune why?" Hinata said ticking off the girls with her fingers.

"I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me!" Kiba forced out.

An eerie silence pass through the group and everyone froze mid step.

"You know good and well that Kurenai sensei doesn't want inter-team dating." Shino said continuing to move forward.

"But that was when we were kids, we're Jounin now!" Kiba whined.

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss such matters let's continue the mission." Shino said with finality in his voice.

Dropping towards the rear Kiba continued the argument with Akamaru.

"I swear to you buddy I will make Hinata mine!" Kiba said with fire in his eyes.

Akamaru simply grunted and covered his nose.

(_NOTF_)

Naruto got see Hanabi talk Raisuki into seducing a nearby guard into an alley way where Hanabi knocked him out.

Dropping down in front of Hanabi, Naruto was pleased when Hanabi jumped but didn't yelp.

"So you can learn, good to know." Naruto smiled which shoved Hanabi's angry retort back down her throat leaving her coughing and replaced it with a blush.

"Okay so are we going to get over the wall without getting detected?" Raisuki said stepping in between the 2 shinobi.

"With this" Naruto said retrieving a grappling hook from his back pack.

"We'll still be seen though." Raisuki continued.

"Calm down princess, have I let you down yet?" Naruto said kissing Raisuki's hand.

Turning around, Naruto started swinging the hook as Raisuki stuck her tongue out at Hanabi and Hanabi returned it with an unmatched vigor.

(_NOTF_)

As soon as he got to the palace gates Ryu saw a great opportunity to cause some havoc in the richer part of the city. The head of the Merchant Guild was on a parallel path with the Captain of the Royal Guard and his whore for the day.

The young thief took his time sneaking around the merchant carts and approached couple from behind. As the head of the Merchant Guild passed the couple Ryu slapped the girl's ass and ducked behind a nearby cart.

"You bastard! Honey he slapped my ass do something or we're through!" The whore said turning to her date.

Not being one to lose face the Captain of the Guard responded appropriately and tackled the offender bringing a host of guards down on their heads and causing Ryu to snigger as he took a bite out of the apple he recently stole.

(_NOTF_)

"There ya go princess now you Hanabi" Naruto lowering Raisuki to the ground.

"I am a Hyuuga and I don't need help to get down from a wall." With that Hanabi promptly slip and fell the 100 feet directly into Naruto's arms.

"I know that, but on the off chance you do hurt yourself you won't be able to go the date now would you." Naruto smiled as Hanabi turned away to hide her reddening cheeks.

Raisuki turned away to hide her raising rage.

"**DATE! She already has a date with him? I have to step up my game if I want to win my man!" **With her silent vow Raisuki turned back around with an obviously forced smile on her face.

"I feel like I've been hogging the spotlight Hanabi, so why don't you go ahead and take point." Naruto offered his game face on.

With words exchanged Hanabi took the lead and Naruto positioned himself behind Raisuki who was in the middle. As Hanabi worked the door Naruto listened to the commotion in the front which had turned into a full on riot as planned.

"**That kid has potential, I wonder if I can make him a recruit" **As Naruto wonder on how he would do this Hanabi got the door open and he fell in behind the two girls.

"_Gold Team come in, are you in position over?" _Naruto said crouching behind the kitchen counters.

"_Gold Team is good to go, where do we rendezvous?" _Shino replied.

"_According to the layout of the palace you should be at the base of the steps leading up to a trapdoor correct over?" _

"_Affirmative"_

"_Then give me 5 seconds over."_

Getting Hanabi's attention Naruto pointed at her then the lone female chef. Nodding in understanding Hanabi crept forward as Naruto headed over toward the trapdoor. The sign that the chef had been neutralized came in the form of a dull thump as her body hit the floor and slithering sounds as Hanabi dragged her out of sight.

After snapping the lock Shino, Kiba, and Hinata emerged from the floor smelling slightly of trash.

"Damn you guys smell like a sewer." Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face "Except you Hinata, how you manage to smell like lavender all the time is beyond me."

"Why you litt-" Kiba was cut off as another chef came barging into the kitchen and came face to face with a group of armed shinobi.

Before he could yell a shuriken hit his throat so fast he fell backwards, instead of forwards, out into the hallway. Someone else must have been behind him as she cried for the guards.

"Let's move, the guards may have been mercenaries out there but that's because the remaining ninjas have been put palace guard duty!" Naruto said taking point "Akamaru carry Raisuki we need to move fast."

They adopted a flying wedge formation with Naruto in the lead, Kiba and Shino to his left and right, Hanabi behind Kiba, Hinata behind Shino, and Akamaru bringing up the rear. Finally breaking free of the cramped side corridors they emerged into the foyer as the guards headed towards the riot in the front between the guards and the poverty stricken villagers.

Turning towards the new threat 20 spearmen and about 5 sword wielding guards charged.

"Break formation, Fire at will!" Naruto yelled "Akamaru up the steps."

Increasing his heart rate Naruto flew ahead of the pack uncoiling his bladed whip. Around him Shino's bug kept pace and above him Kiba spun forward and into the sword carrying guards in the back. Bringing his hand back Naruto lashed out with his weapon taking the heads of the 3 lead spearmen and wrapping it around the arm of the 4th. Jumping Naruto brought the 4th guard up into the air with him and slammed him back down on top of the other guards.

The jump carried Naruto all the way over the guards and Kiba and Naruto finished the move with a perfect landing at the base of the steps. By then Shino's bugs had reached the remaining forward guards and were sucking them dry. Hinata and Hanabi circled around either side of the guards fighting with the chakra bugs and got under the range of the last 8 spearmen.

The only way to describe the synchronization the sisters had was magnificent. The covered each other's blind spots, dancing around the guards the way water flowed around a rock, and dropped guards with every strike to a pressure point. After 20 seconds all the guards were incapacitated and the Konoha shinobi regrouped.

"Easy enough huh? I wouldn't worry too much about enemies' shinobi it looks like most of them are kids still in the academy." Naruto said walking up the steps toward Akamaru.

"Fire at will?" Shino asked and watched Naruto intently as he froze.

"It uh a-a figure of speech I picked up when I trained with some shinobi proficient with bow and arrows." Naruto stuttered out, not turning around "Let's move we don't have time to lose."

Not waiting for a response Naruto passed Akamaru at a jog and the others ran to catch up with him. Pushing open the double at the top of the steps Naruto and co. were confronted with a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end. As the jogged down the hallway Naruto was surprised to see the entire rich district was in flames and the guards were struggling to keep the masses at the palace gates. Pushing open the double doors Naruto was confronted with a host of 10 children from 7 to 12 years old.

Most of the younger ones had scared looks on their faces and were kept in line by the oldest. They all crowded around the steps to the throne where the queen and 3 adult shinobi waited. The shinobi at the top actually looked like they would put up a fight as they stood at the ready. The middle one remarkably resembled the fat thug Naruto killed earlier and even had a sash. The woman to the queen's right was slim and wore leather that tightly hugged her body and her silicon breasts. Her hair was blonde and flowed down to her waist and she held 2 whips at her sides. The final shinobi looked like he would crap his pants if a fly sat on him and wore a balaclava and standard shinobi gear that covered every inch of his body.

"Well Well Well looks like the princess has returned after all." The queen sneered which caused Naruto focus his attention on her.

She was beautiful in her own stuck up, bitchy way and it looked like she was starving herself to get thin. Her blonde hair was obviously a wig and she wore an exuberant amount of makeup.

"Let's cut the bullshit and get on with this, I haven't slapped a bitch in a while." Naruto said walking forward and unsheathing his katana with a *shik* "Hanabi and Hinata you take the Ms. Silicon, Kiba you got the wanna be ninja to the right, Shino pacify these runts, Raisuki go and put up your flag and Akamaru protect her."

Before anyone could counteract the badass teenager, Naruto charged the fat shinobi. The kids parted like the Red Sea before him, not wanting to get in his way.

"HA HA HA!" The fat shinobi boomed "Very well the great Raito the Fist will meet you in honorable combat!" With that he pulled out two gauntlets that fit tightly over his hands.

Halfway up the steps the shivering shinobi cried out and ran, only to be chased by Kiba and Naruto simply disappeared. With a look of confusion on his face Raito didn't even see Naruto's foot connect with the side of his face and send him through the far wall. Landing Naruto continued to move and performed a leg sweep towards the woman who laughed and jump out the way.

Continuing his spin Naruto grabbed her legs and threw her at the Hyuuga duo.

"I'll be back." Naruto said lashing out with his foot and connecting solidly with the Queens stomach.

Below the kids were crying out as Shino spread his bugs thin to encompass all the children. Jumping down Naruto charged after Raito and ducked under a fist that would have broken a lot of teeth.

"Come on little man! I Raito the Fist will defeat you!" Raito yelled as Naruto power slid underneath him.

(_NOTF_)

"Come on little girls Ruki make you a real woman" Ruki said uncoiling her dual whips.

"No thanks I already have someone in mind." both girls said simultaneously.

As they turned towards each other Ruki hit them both with her chakra enhanced whips knocking them back in to the long hallway. Jumping to their feet, both the kunochi activated their bloodline, the famed Byakugan. Moving either side of the hallway the sisters prepared to meet the enemy head on.

"Really that's all you're going to do, create wrinkles on your face?" The woman laughed loudly.

Both Hyuga's remained quiet as they examine the woman's body then started gagging once they got down to her waist.

"You pervert!" Hanabi yelled charging forward.

Ducking under the whips Hanabi scored three direct hits to the woman's left arm rendering it useless.

"You bitch!" she roared, this time in deep baritone voice.

"Fuck you! You're the guy dressing in drag!" Hinata yelled.

They charged together and when the cross dresser swung his whip Hinata ducked down to allow Hanabi to leapfrog off her back letting the whips in the empty air between them. Hitting the woman's legs Hinata immobilized them as she power slid pass with multiple strikes. This left the man unable to move as Hanabi hurtled towards him and drop kicked him in the balls before kneeing him in the chin.

Expecting to fall back on the hard floor, Hanabi was surprised when Hinata caught her.

"Excellent work Hanabi." Hinata smiled slightly out of breath.

"You as well Hinata." Hanabi replied surprised at how fast Hinata had gotten.

"You're surprised by my increase in speed." Hinata stated more then asked and Hanabi nodded.

"I have been training with both Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei since Naruto left. I'm determined to get stronger so that one day I can protect him as he has protected me." Hinata said this with such passion that it made Hanabi look at herself and her crush for Naruto compared to her sister's love for him.

Silently swearing that she would strengthen her bonds with Naruto, Hanabi turned around to see guard reinforcements charging down the hall. Smiling and nodding to her sister they both charged to meet them.

(_NOTF_)

"**Damn this bastard is fast!" **Kiba thought to himself as he chased the cowardly shinobi down yet another hall.

He had been chasing the masked shinobi up countless amounts of stairs and Kiba felt that it would come to an end soon. The prophecy soon came true as Kiba exited onto the roof and the shinobi was entering some metal contraption. It had a circular front area with glass in front of it. It had multiple wings attached to the top and its tail had a small circle of wings at the back.

Kiba had no idea what it was, but he really didn't care.

"I'm sorry to put an end to this chase so soon boy, but I've got places to be." The voice didn't sound like it should go with a cowardly shinobi as it was cold, harsh and unwavering.

No waiting for Kiba's response the brandished something from his hip and pointed it at Kiba. After pulling the trigger nothing happened and the man turned to turn on his contraption. Trying to stop him Kiba was shocked that his limbs weren't responding. Looking down Kiba could a tranquilizer dart planted firmly in his chest. Slurred, Kiba cursed as the word faded to black.

(_NOTF_)

Draining the last wannabe ninja dry of their chakra, Shino directed his bugs to form a barrier around the queen to prevent escape or rescue. If there ever was a person that needed to die it was this bitch in front of him, but shinobi don't execute prisoners, well at least Konoha shinobi don't. With that fact hanging above his head Shino was resigned to give the trembling woman an armor-piercing glare through his glasses that was cold enough to cause Orichimaru to regain the pigment to his pedophile face only to lose it again.

(_NOTF_)

"Arf!" Akamaru barked at the unconscious guard he stood on top off then trotted off after Raisuki.

The unusual duo had encountered sparse resistance as most of the guards had been called to defend the front gates. Upon reaching the highest tower Raisuki ordered the ninja dog to break down the lock door, which he did, and flounced into the room to find her father hanging by his legs underneath the village bell.

"AHHHH!" Raisuki sobbed after a full 10 seconds of shock.

Her cry mixed rage, despair, false hope, desolation, hopelessness, and anguish all into one sound that echoed throughout the village due to the fact that the queen installed a horn in the tower so she didn't have to address the masses directly. All the citizens stopped rioting as the sound traveled through their eardrums, as the sound reached the guard's eardrums that dropped their weapons, but there was nowhere to rout to as they were stuck between bloodthirsty villagers and 2 deadly shinobi. Most importantly as the sound echoed through the echo rousing the desolate from the gutters and silencing the crying children and causing a grown homeless man to cry.

Normally this event would be really weird, but the circumstances dictated otherwise. This man had served 3 different wars, come home to a cheating wife and a gangbanging son, had his wife raped and decapitated in front of him by the guards, watched as his son went on a genocidal rampage with his war blade and was put down by Raito, succumbed to various drugs and lost his house. This man who had so much go wrong with his once great life shed tears because upon hearing this sound he was proved wrong.

He had a firm belief that he endured the worse agony in the world, but upon hearing all the emotion in that echoing voice he was proved wrong. Standing up and shaking off his drugged up state like an old coat the man marched towards the palace followed by everyone who lived in the ghetto.

(_NOTF_)

"Dance Little Monkey Dance!" Raito jeered as Naruto easily avoided his heavy swings.

"I could do the robot if you like." Naruto offered laughing at the fat ninja.

"So you think I'm slow huh!" Raito yelled his face turning red with anger "Well how about this!"

Taking of his too small purple shirt the bear tattoos on Raito's body began to glow a dark purple. Suddenly Raito wasn't in front of Naruto anymore, to which our hero raised his eyebrow in time to receive an earth shaking blow to the back of his head. The hit sent him flying through the next 2 walls before finally coming to a stop in the Queen's bed chambers.

On the bed was a male servant with a large blue dildo shoved up his ass.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked as he got up. Turning back to the grinning Raito Naruto returned the smile and popped his back "That was a good hit, but I'm afraid our time together has to be cut short."

With that Naruto charged dragging his katana along the marble floor creating sparks from the contact. Halfway there black chakra engulfed the blade.

"Didn't you learn the first time?" Raito laughed disappearing in a flash of purple smoke.

Quickening his heart rate once more Naruto lashed out to his left taking off both of Raito's hands.

"AHHHH!" Raito roared in surprise and pain "Impossible!"

"Haven't you heard?" Naruto questioned "Nothing is impossible for an assassin."

Reversing his blade Naruto drove it into Raito's bean bun clogged heart ending the man's life with a confused looked etched permanently on his face as he contemplated on how he was defeated by teenager wearing skinny jeans.

Pulling his blade out Naruto headed back into the throne room.

(_NOTF_)

High fiving Hanabi, Hinata smiled as they finished tying up the guards they took prisoner.

"Come on let take the throne room!" A random villager yelled and the senseless mob once again had purpose.

Not wanting to hurt the people they were trying to save, the Hyuga's were forced to follow the mob as they needlessly broke down the throne room doors and smashed all the objects they could afford to pay for if the need arose, such as plates, candles, or the occasional chipped vase. Shino had already directed the children onto the balconies surrounding the throne room and stood off to the side as the villagers took out their temper on cheap objects.

Finally the endless mob grew tired at trying to get through the wall of bugs to the Queen and grew silent. As a villager was about to suggest something else Naruto strode into the room. Yes he did look like a teenager, but the authority that rolled off him demand an irrefutable silence.

"Before you guys get any ideas I want to say that we are taking the Queen, Ms. Hidriki I believe, in custody within The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto stated walking through an opening the bugs created for him and seizing the now crying woman by her neck.

"Who will restore the village?" A woman asked.

"I think I have an answer for that." Naruto smiled "Presenting her Majesty! Queen Raisuki Hanari ruler of the Village Hidden in the Flowers."

Behind him Raisuki elegantly walked down the steps behind the throne. She wore beautiful royal robes and a tiara that fit her head perfectly. Unceremonially Naruto threw the ex-Queen down the steps and took up a knee when Raisuki ascended the steps.

"All hail the new Queen!" A man crying man cried out entering the hall bringing an entirely new mob of more people.

Like dominos, people who had cruelly abused for the past 3 years, all took to their knee.

"Thank you." Raisuki said her voice barely a whisper but carrying throughout the hall "With your blessing I WILL lead the village back to its former glory.

This statement brought raucous cheers from the people and groaning from the rich families that had found their way in.

(_NOTF_)

Fast forward past 3 days of repair and Kiba swearing up and down he didn't trip, fall, and knock himself out. While directing the carpenters around his and Raito's area of combat Naruto strode back into the ex-Queen's chamber. Looking over the bitch's dresser Naruto went through the letters scattered all over the place.

Pausing to pick up a letter he knocked Naruto's blood dropped to 50 below 0. On the letter of circumstance was a wax seal and on the seal with a triangle, within this triangle is a vertical line cutting it symmetrically in half and halfway up the line was a circle. This normally would look like a bunch of random shapes and lines, but to a person of knowledge they could identify this as the Rased symbol. Right below the symbol and scratched in fairly poor writing was _To Queen Hidriki._

Peeling open the already opened envelope Naruto read the message.

_I will keep it short and sweet. The supplies sent to the nearby villages have been waylaid and stashed in the cave we normally used. My superiors and I appreciate your efforts to pacify the Fraternity's supply network in your area. Keep up the excellent work._

_ Sincerely, Rased Captain Desmond_

/_And the plot thickens/ _Kitsune purred as she killed a deer inside Naruto's mind.

Ignoring the woman Naruto slowly crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it into the fire.

"Hey you!" Naruto said to a random female carpenter.

"Go tell the Queen and any of my allies you encounter on the way, that I'm going out the village for some recon." Naruto said.

The woman nodded and ran off. Making sure no one was looking Naruto jumped out the window and into the peaceful night.

That's another chapter for you good people!  
>I am kind of proud of myself for making each chapter consecutively longer than the previous, but I doubt the next will be longer than this.<p>

Please review as it will make the chapters come faster and it will only take about 30 seconds of your time right?

I'm still looking for an editor so message me if you're interested.

So what will Naruto do next chapter with this shocking news about ex-Queen's (now jailbait) alliance with the Rased?

You'll get a virtual cookie if you review saying where the Rased symbol is from.

On a side note I'm planning a Bleach fanfic.

This is KK over and out.


	8. Character Bios

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 8 Character Bios

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one kit/ _Kyuubi talk

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing except my characters~

**I was thinking of adding the character Bios at the bottom of the chapter whenever I introduced a new character, but I decided to do this instead as I can fit more bios here than at the bottom of a chapter. Mainly because you can only say so much in the ending credits before the credits become a story itself.**

**I'm only putting OC in these and characters that I've made changes to, to fit my story. **

Naruto Uzamaki Shadow Slayer

Our protagonist is 6'6 in the suit and 6'4 out of it, is 18 years old, and has type O negative blood. He has spiky yellow hair with red tinges on the tips and his hair sometimes covers his right eye when he looks at the ground. He sports skin tight jeans that somehow don't restrict his movement, a red T-shirt with an orange swirl dominating the middle and a red hoodie with black sleeves.

His primary weapons are his family's black katana and his family's pistol. On the grip of the pistol it is inscribed in the Ancient language "Killing without purpose is murder."

Naruto doesn't know this, but he is the last member of the 10th great family who fought for the Fraternity during the Great Schism and once the Fraternity won the Grand Master Assassin bestowed special names upon the heroic families that were linked to what they did during the war. ShadowSlayer was given to Naruto's forefathers because they were the Fraternity's greatest assassins so good it is believed they could slay shadows themselves.

Naruto has all of his ancestor's memories including their sexual escapades so he truly isn't a virgin and he isn't afraid to prove it. He still likes Ramen but not as much as he use to, he has had a strange urge to take up knitting since drinking from _The Cup_, and he is quite a good cook. The ability he possesses to bend the trajectory of projectiles isn't as important as I thought it would be, but the heart quickening is essential.

Naruto likes watching the stars and hates self-righteous people similar to Neji.

Hinata Hyuga

Hinata is 6'2, is 17 years old, and has type AB blood. She has dark blue almost waist length hair that gets in the way when she twirls or spins. She wears exactly what she wears in Naruto Shippuden. She has grown out to a full DD breast size and secretly wishes they were smaller. As in the anime she crushes on Naruto, but that will change soon with Hanabi being aggressive towards Naruto's affection.

Her primary weapon is her bloodline which you can go Wiki it. She has been training with a variety of Jounins in Naruto's absence to improve herself to gain Naruto's attention. She has great coordination with her sister when they're fighting so good in fact that they are neigh untouchable, but those instances are rare and far in between.

Hinata enjoys watching the sunset, is a horrible cook, and detest guys who push themselves onto unwilling girls.

Hanabi Hyuga

Hanabi is 5'8, is 15 years old, and has type AB blood. Her hair is long, but not as long as Hinata's but it is the same color. She has a fair sized pair of C-cups, but she is self-conscious compared to Hinata's. Unlike Hinata's hair Hanabi ties it into a ponytail before she starts fighting. She wears a black top that stops just above her navel, skin tight ninja pants, has elbow length fingerless gloves she uses for turning away blades and a dark purple coat that she has zipped up nearly all the time. She is also Hinata's top competition for Naruto.

She likes proving her superiority and hates when someone talks bad about her clan.

Ino Yamaka

Originally I was going to keep Ino the same, but I decided to have her encounter Wraith at the last second. All her stats can be found on Naruto's Wikia so I'll only go through what I've done to her. Ever since Wraith basically landed on her in the 4th chapter; Ino has been obsessing over Wraith's identity ever since. Her parents have noticed this obsession and have become concerned since they found Ino's sketch pad filled with drawings of him.

Currently Ino has narrowed the possible suspects to Kakashi, Shikamaru, an Anbu agent, or an enemy spy. Ino is afraid of telling the Hokage because she has no proof to back herself up.

Andrew Jackson

The Rased traitor is 6'5, he is 23(despite what I said in the 4th chapter) years old although he acts like a teenager and has type A blood. His blonde buzz cut hair grows like a…..something that grows really fast so he has to cut it every 3 days. He wears the traditional Rased security uniform with a black T-shirt, a red flak vest with _Rased Security _emblazoned on the front, and he has simple cameo pants and combat boots.

The thing is Andrew never wanted to become a soldier, but his father forced him to after his mother's death. His father had been stationed in Konoha and had settled down with a medical ninja and had a son. She was killed by Kamara 18 years ago however when Jackson was 5. Andrew's father died the day he graduated from boot camp and got transferred back to Konoha.

His favorite weapon is the Spas-12 shotgun, but he hardly ever gets to use it. As the newly appointed Command Sergeant Major of the Konoha Division he is going to have to get a crash course in being an assassin from Naruto if he wants any respect. On a side note he has a crush on Samara.

He likes Samara and hates people who go back on their word and the color blue.

Samara Adams

Samara Adams is 17 years old, an average 5'6, and Type A blood. She has raven colored bangs and neck length hair that barely stand out against her dark skin. She wears a white lab coat over her black jeans and red shirt and loafers.

She is a prodigy child from the Rased capital itself scoring the highest of her generation on the mandatory I.Q. test. Desiring to see the world, but mostly to spite her powerful parents Samara joined a scientific organization and quickly rose through the ranks. At the age of 15 a mere year into her career she mysteriously was stripped of her power and rank and shunted to the sidelines in Konoha a back water station.

With a burning desire to become the world's greatest scientist/inventor and willing to go to any means to do Samara has joined the Fraternity under Naruto, but it's unknown if she posses any loyalty to the organization.

She likes inventing new things and dislikes brute force and ignorant people

Rosuke (Last name unknown)

You should remember this character from the Fallen Kingdom arc (the mission where Naruto and co. had to return Raisuki to her kingdom). He is 18 years old, stands at an impressive 6'5, and has type O positive blood. When Naruto encountered him he wore a long dirty cloak, torn jeans, and a dirty T-shirt; but his current where-about is unknown.

At first glance he is mercenary who grew up without a family and possess no particular abilities or skills, but back in chapter 7 it is believed by Naruto that he had some sort of special training. Rest assured Rosuke will be back causing trouble soon enough.

Ryu

Ryu is a 14 (soon to be 15) year old kid that Naruto ran into in chapter 7. He is a tall 6'0 and has Type O negative blood. Naruto believes he has potential and excellent free running skills. He doesn't have a family, but he may soon found one in the Fraternity (More on that in the next chapter).

_Well that is all the bios for the OCs and the OOCs. _

_I hope this filler chapter has been informative to you or if not wasted your time._

_On a side note I finally enabled my anonymous reviews sorry about that. _

**Your next Filler will cover the creation of Fraternity, Rased, and the New Naris.**

**Please Review.**

**Still looking for an editor.**


	9. Hard decsions, A date, and a Rivalry

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 9 Hard decisions, A date, and A Rivalry

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one kit/ _Kyuubi talk

~All Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing~

**The Kyuubi will be renamed Kurama as that is his/her name in the manga.**

**I have changed the 2nd category of this story from humor to romance as I have decided to add 10x as many lemon scenes and I'm tired of dropping veiled references to obscure games and movies in hopes of inciting laughter from the fickle public.**

**As a little side note I want to say that whenever I say Kiba is someplace or is doing something Akamaru is with him unless I say otherwise.**

**Other than that please review?**

"fuck Fuck FUCK!" Naruto yelled tearing apart poor defenseless trees with every syllable.

/_Ohhh is my poor little kitten angry? I wonder why. / _Kurama voice purred through Naruto's mind only driving him into a further rage.

After another 20 minutes and hundreds of slain trees Naruto sat down on a grassy hill and sighed explosively.

/_Done yet? / _The demon asked.

"Shut up" Naruto said breathlessly "Everything action I take has purpose."

/_So wasting 3/4ths of your chakra causing senseless havoc had a purpose. / _Kurama said barely containing her laughter.

"Kitsune I honestly thought you knew me better than that." Naruto said, disappointment leaking from his voice.

Inside Naruto's mind the Kitsune broad smile slowly disappeared and turned into perplexed one. What did Naruto mean by that? Did he have some ulterior motive? And why did Naruto's disappointment frustrate her so much?

With so many questions Kitsune didn't even notice Naruto call Konoha's H.Q. from his blue-tooth like device. A holographic screen popped up and after taking a couple seconds to connect Samara's faced popped up on the screen.

"Why hello there." She smiled.

"That's hello there Commander." The frustration in Naruto's voice was evident as Samara's smile also disappeared and Jackson appeared by her.

"I need you to send my suit to my coordinates." Naruto said.

"I don't know how to do th-" Samara was cut off however.

"Find out, Yuri help her. Wraith out." With that Naruto terminated the connection.

"Jeez what crawled into his pants and died?" Jackson said snacking on an apple he found.

"Not now Andrew." Samara said as she looked up to Yuri for answers.

"Ok here is what you need to do, listen closely." Yuri said bringing a pod like device up onto the screen "A Grand Master a couple generations ago created a couple escape pods for when the H.Q. was compromised. What I believe the Master wants you to do is load the suit into a specially made pod and then use navigating tools designed for the escape pods to send the suit to him."

"Why was this plan labeled as an experiment?" Samara asked.

"Because the first time they tried it, the pod exploded killing over half the staff, but if you don't first succeed try again right?" Yuri smiled on the screen "Sending all the information you need now, good luck."

Half an Hour of Logistics later

"Alright Nar- I mean Wraith, the pod is prepped and on its way." Samara announced.

On top of the Hokage Monument

Ino sighed for the umpteenth time as she sat on top of the 1st Hokage's head. She got the idea to come here to relax after seeing Naruto here years ago. Ino was doing anything but relaxing however, she was deep in thought about the mysterious man that landed on her. She couldn't get him/her out of her head, that strong but gentle grip, that warm aura, and that oh deep masculine voice that nagged at the back of her subconscious.

While Ino was in deep thought about who the stranger could be it wasn't as deep as she couldn't see a flare of light out of her peripheral. Looking up Ino watched as a trail of flame and smoke launch into the sky from the Training Ground 2.

"What…The…Hell?" Ino said to herself out loud.

As the trail disappeared into the darkened horizon Ino bounded off to the training ground to investigate.

Back with Naruto

Naruto spotted the pod against the night sky at an extreme distance. He watched as it slowly enlarged as it got closer until it was a mere mile away and Naruto realized 3 things. 1.) Judging by the rate the pod was growing it was going at least anywhere from 300-500 mph. 2.) The pod was approximately 10 tons and 3.) 10 tons of metal hitting something at 400 mph usually hurt….badly.

/_Naruto you fool! / _Kurama yelled from within Naruto's soul.

With an explosion of demonic chakra the pod was sent 20 feet into the air, hung for a couple seconds before thudding into the ground next to Naruto. Speaking of Naruto our Jinchuuriki underwent some umm minor physical changes due to Kurama's interference. By minor I mean 9 huge swinging tails, each approximately 10 yards long, protruding from his tailbone.

"I assume I can put these back in right?" Naruto said after a minute of silence, his voice vibrating with self anger.

/Of course, none of your physical changes due to me will be permanent. / Kurama her voice unusually quiet.

Concentrating Naruto pulled the tails back under his skin, but unknown to him they left a tattoo of 9 tails running from the end of his tail bone to the base of his neck. Turning to the pod on his left, Naruto placed his hand on the pad that sat in the middle of the pod. Reading his hand print the pod hissed open to reveal a matte black suit and a duo of guns on the floor of the pod.

One batman like suit up later

Pulling on his mask Wraith leaned down a pulled out the weapons sent to him. The first was his family's pistol with a silencer and the other was an unfettered skorpion.

Stepping back Wraith hit the self destruct button located on the edge of the pod. After 3 seconds the pod fell apart like so many pieces of scrap metal held together by spit and glue, then seemingly eroded away into the dirt until nothing of the pod remained except the hole it left in the ground.

Facing the lights of the village, Wraith set off at a brisk walk.

"**Hey Kurama." **Wraith thought as he turned his walk into a branch jumping run **"Thanks about that, I wasn't thinking clearly."**

Kurama didn't reply, but the knot in his stomach eased up considerably. Vaulting the village wall Naruto stood on top of the village's wall as the villagers continued to celebrate their freedom. They'd been partying non-stop since the rebellion and unknowingly losing all their money to street urchins.

The little rascals were headed by Ryu and Wraith had made up his mind to take them all back to Konoha. Swan diving off the battlement Wraith twisted half-way through the fall and landed in a pile of hay back first. Skirting the major streets he stuck to the rooftops, his suit blending perfectly against the night sky.

After stopping 2 possible rapes and stopping a woman from falling off a balcony, Wraith reached the palace. Using the grappling hook he scaled the wall and landed softly on the other side. Ex-Queen Hidriki was placed under guard in the North Tower and the only way in was to scale a narrow staircase, unless you're an assassin of course then you just climb the outside like a…well an assassin.

Inside the palace

"WOOOOOO!" Kiba shouted downing his 4th bottle of sake.

"Hazzah!" His newfound drinking buddies cheered.

They had found the royal wine and they were putting it to great use in their corner of the Royal hall. They were given a fairly large berth by the other party goers. Raisuki talked around with her guests flanked by Hanabi and Hinata who ensured her security. Raisuki was trying her hardest to get away from the party but the villagers kept dragging her back in.

Sensing her plight, Hanabi escorted her out while Hinata fended of the curious villagers. Reaching the Royal bedroom Raisuki collapsed onto her King size bed with a smile on her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hinata asked as she closed the door behind them, secretly wondering why Raisuki and Hanabi refused to even speak to each other.

"Immensely!" The queen yelled belly flopping onto her waterbed "But I'll enjoy myself even more once I make Naruto my King."

…

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I like Naruto." Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Well you should have asked him out then, but you didn't which leaves me to sweep him away." Raisuki sighed contently.

"What am I chopped liver!" Hanabi yelled "I like Naruto more than any of you floozies and plus I have a d-." Hanabi cut herself off before she finished her bragging.

The warm air in the room suddenly turned cold and dark as the 3 rivals eyed each other. The miasma they were creating floated downstairs into the Hall were smiles dropped from faces and men suddenly wanted to go home and hug their children. The drunks in the corner instantly teleported pass the hangover phase straight to sobriety.

One by One they all filed out and they were fortunate to do so because if they had been trampled by even one of the 3 teenagers not even Tsunade could have saved them. They were neck to neck as the charged to where they knew Naruto was overseeing repairs.

"Where are you going!" Kiba asked throwing himself in front of them.

The move proved potentially fatal as his face beat the crap out of their fists. His pain did slow them down which allowed the slow as hell carpenter to come into the Royal Hall.

"Master Naruto said that he was going out for some recon." She gasped.

"Fuck!" They yelled in unison.

"I'll just wait for him here; you guys can go to bed." Raisuki huffed.

"Nice try, but if you're waiting so am I!" Hinata said fiercely.

"Same here!" Hanabi yelled louder than Hinata.

As one they sat in a triangle of the floor.

(_NOTF_)

With a grunt Wraith hauled himself onto the tower's window sill. Peering inside he could the ex-Queen moving about. Ever so slowly he pushed the apparently well oiled window open and slid in. Closing the window behind him he straightened up to his fullest height and turned his eye slits to their highest setting.

"Why hello there." He said in a calm smooth voice.

Whirling around Hidriki opened her mouth to yell and received a fist to the stomach. Throwing up she collapsed to the floor and was immediately hauled up by her hair and felt a cold hand circle around her neck.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about the Rased." Wraith growled into her ear "Or I will gut your ass like a fish."

"Please don't kill me I'll tell you what I know!" Hidriki whimpered.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind." Wraith commented coolly.

"They helped me kill me husband and they made sure the people didn't revolt when I took over." She gasped, Wraith's grip choking her slightly.

"They must have wanted something in return what was it!" Wraith said shaking her.

"They wanted me to send my guards to stop some supplies from reaching a group called the Fraternity. They told me to put my guards under the command of one of their men, he was called Captain Desmond." She explained.

"Where are the supplies!" Wraith said raising his voice.

"In a cave about 5 miles north of the village, next to a rock formation that looks like a skull. That's all I know, I swear!" Hidriki yelled.

Unfortunately the noise the prisoner was making brought in the 2 peasant guards. Lashing out with foot Wraith caught the first one in the chest and sent him tumbling back down the steps. The second one managed to get his horn and blow it before he received a pistol whip to the back of the head however.

Swearing, Wraith turned around grabbed Hidriki's head and snapped it in one fluid movement. The first guard was on his feet once more and he was pissed as he charged into the room once more and was kicked back down the steps once more. Looking out the window Wraith knew he couldn't jump because of all the heads looking at the tower, which left going through the palace and finding an alternate way out.

Kicking the guard as he sat up; Wraith took the spiral steps 5 at a time, sprinting as fast as he could. He reached the hallway at the bottom the same time guards reached the hallway from within the palace. Turning around Wraith sprinted the opposite way even though he knew he could easily kill the guards.

Going over the palace layout in his head; Wraith took a sharp right into the guest wing, where he ran directly into the wide awake Shino and his insects. Vaulting over Shino Wraith continued to sprint towards the end of the hallway when a voice came on over the palace pipes.

"_Attention all guards there is an intruder in the guest wing and as your Queen I order you to capture and or kill him!" _

By the end of the announcement Wraith had almost reached the end of the wing and Shino was using his bugs to levitate himself faster than Wraith could run and to top it off a fuck-load of pissed of guards were right behind him. Praying that his plan would work Wraith dove forward into the laundry chute. Trying stop himself and failing Shino smashed directly into the wall, but stood up immediately daring any of the guards to laugh.

"My Queen, the intruder is in the laundry room!" A guard announced through a tube on the wall which carried his voice back to the hall where Raisuki received it.

"Alright it's up to you two to stop this person." Raisuki said rounding on Hanabi and Hinata.

"Don't worry, the Hyuuga clan never fails!" Hanabi yelled before taking off followed by an equally determined Hinata and Kiba. Sighing Raisuki sat down on the throne.

"This only my 3rd day on the job and now this, I hope I don't regret my decision." Raisuki said to no one.

(_NOTF_)

Finally getting out of the maze they call a laundry room Wraith came face to face with Kiba, Hinata, and Hanabi. Turning around to the dead end behind him, Wraith turned back around and readied himself for a fight.

"Give yourself up!"Kiba yelled supported by a bark from Akamaru.

"No thanks I don't bend that way." Wraith said nonchalantly.

Before Kiba could retort Wraith charged the Konoha ninja.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled "_Fang over Fang!"_

Destroying the relatively small hall as they went, the duo spun directly at Wraith who slid underneath the horizontal tornado. Coming up Wraith didn't even break stride as he closed the distance between him and Hinata and Hanabi.

"**Impossible, I can't detect a chakra signature…it must be the suit!"** Hinata thought.

By then Hanabi had stepped forward, her bloodline activated, to meet the intruder.

Lashing out she halted Wraith's momentum and cause him to side step. Grabbing Hanabi arm Wraith brought her in for an elbow strike to her plexus but was blocked by Hinata. Twirling around behind the girls Wraith ducked under Hanabi's hands and slapped her on the ass causing her to jump.

Rolling backwards Wraith stood up to face Hinata's assault. He hands blurred as she struck out at the masked man, but with his speed she couldn't even touch him, only drive him back. Coming up on her sister's left flank Hanabi ducked under Hinata and managed to land a solid strike to the intruder abdomen. While it didn't hurt, it forced Wraith to become more serious.

Halting his steady retreat he lashed out with both his hands forcing the sisters to block. Jumping back he brandished the explosive tag he had snatched from Hanabi we he smacked her on the ass.

"Well it's been fun girls but I gotta jet, you'll thank me later though." Wraith said standing up from his combat position.

"You aren't going anywhere we are taking you down!" Hinata said slightly out of breath.

"Oh give it up, your nothing without your precious Naruto to save you." Wraith said calmly "Just a bunch a princesses."

"_Fang over Fang!" _Kiba yelled from the opposite end of the hallway.

With Kiba and Akamaru spinning towards them both the kunochi dove to the side while Wraith simply stood still. Not questioning why, Kiba smashed into the masked man and drilled out the window and onto a neighboring rooftop, showering the party goers below in a hail of glass shards and causing mass panic. Approaching the still man Kiba and Akamaru were joined by Hinata and Hanabi.

"Did you kill him?" Hanabi asked.

Kiba was stopped from replying as a hissing/fizzling noise permeated the air.

"That sounds like a…EXPLOSIVE TAG! Move!" Jumping away just in time the rooftop exploded into a whirlwind of shrapnel.

The sound drew more guards and the Konoha ninja returned to the rubble to find the body. Despite the thorough search they found nothing and retired back into the palace after Shino searched the area with his insects.

"That guy was good" was all Kiba said as the ninjas and the Queen sat in the Royal bedroom.

"Yeah he took on both me and Hinata with our bloodlines activated. His speed is ridiculous." Hanabi said.

"If only Naruto was here." Shino sighed rubbing his temples.

"Awww I didn't know you cared, what happened?" Naruto said entering the room.

"Naruto where the hell were you!" Kiba yelled standing up.

"I was out watching the village perimeter why what happened?" He asked the smile dropping from his face.

"We were attack and the ex-Queen was assassinated." Shino explained.

"Do we know who did it?" Naruto asked leaning against a wall.

"No, but we did get a good look at him. He wore all black and strange gear on his back. He was masked with red eye slits and he was incredibly fast." Shino ticked off the things they knew.

"How many dead?" Naruto asked his showing he was in deep thought.

"None, but he did knock a guard out and leave his size 12 foot imprint on another's face and he slapped Hanabi on the ass." Hinata said.

"Oh" Naruto said as a smirk crossed his face and the worried air he emanated disappeared completely.

"Oh?" Hanabi said incredously "He killed the Queen before her trial and my ass!"

"I'm not going shed tears for that bitch." Naruto said "What he did was wrong, but I'm not holding any grudges as long as he didn't kill anyone. We'll explain this to the Hokage when we get back tomorrow and let her work it out."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Raisuki said eyes going wide.

"Yeah we did what we came to do and it's time for us to head on back." Naruto said "Lets head on to bed; we have a long day of flying ahead of us tomorrow."

One by one they filed out until only Naruto and Raisuki remained.

"So just like that you're gone?" Raisuki said her hands curled up into fists.

"If you allowed me I could keep you company for the night." Naruto said.

Raisuki let out a sharp gasp and slowly reddened.

"If you want I could just leave." Naruto offered backing up towards the door.

Raisuki was caught in a state of limbo as she couldn't go forward or backwards. She loved Naruto, but doing…_that_ was a big jump. However if she did nothing Naruto would leave and she probably would never see him again. Caught in between a rock and a hard place Raisuki's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and tears soon formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I love it when you get frustrated." Naruto smiled to Raisuki's surprise "How about this? I'll come back a year from now and you can let me know your answer then hmm?"

Raisuki's opened mouth slowly turned into a smile as she hooked her pinky around Naruto's outstretched one.

"It's a deal." Raisuki smiled.

"Alright then, see you in the morning your majesty." Naruto said leaving the room.

Falling back on her bed Raisuki immediately dropped into a peaceful and Naruto filled sleep.

Back in Konoha

Dirty from her exertion Ino sighed and sat down at the Training Ground #2. She had searched high and low for clues about the flare of light but she had found nothing. Her suspicions always returned to the rock in the center of the field, but she couldn't decipher the writing on it and she was afraid to move it (she wasn't even sure if she could) out of fear that it could be a memorial to some fallen warrior.

Sighing once more she headed back to her house which was only a few minutes away. Entering her flower shop she said hi to her parents and took a shower. Exiting the shower she went directly to her room and to her surprise the window was wide open. She could have sworn she closed it before she left out this morning.

Moving to close the window Ino saw movement in Sakura's room across the street. Peering in closer Ino wasn't too surprised to see Sakura and Moegi. They did a great job of keeping their relationship a secret, but it's kinda of hard to do that when your room was directly across from a friend.

Ino was surprised at first when she saw glimpses of Sakura going down on Moegi, but after the 5th time it just got old and Ino just ignored it. Closing her window and putting her night clothes Ino ate dinner then ran back upstairs to finish a drawing, of the masked man she encountered that, she had started a few hours after the encounter. So far she had the mask down as well as most of the upper torso and arms, but he had moved so fast she couldn't see anything more than that.

After a moment of sketching and erasing what she imagined what his legs would look like Ino gave up and went to sleep. However not before promising that 2 things. 1.) She would finish that drawing 2.) She would find out who the masked man was, even if it killed her! With that in mind Ino settled into a peaceful sleep.

(_NOTF_)

The night came and went and the team was assembled on the roof waiting for Naruto.

"What the hell is taking that guy so long?" Kiba muttered.

"He said he had some business to take care of." Hinata said calmly.

Shino had been noticing Hinata's subtle changes from a timid girl to a strong kunochi. He couldn't help, but wonder it had something to do with the new Naruto. Deciding not look a gift horse in the mouth Shino turned to watch the sunrise.

In the Slums

Naruto walked calmly down the streets, his ninja cloak and hood hiding his features. The streets were deserted as the sun hadn't even risen yet, but that was to an outsider. A person who grew up in this area or any area similar would know that there is always someone on the streets, someone watching your moves waiting for you to slip up or if necessary trip you up.

That person came in the form of an 8 year old boy running up to Naruto and asking him for some money. Without even stretching his senses he detected the 3 boys following him as well as the 5 up ahead and the fact that the 8 year had a knife in his clothes. Smiling kindly Naruto handed over some coins out of his considerably heavy coin purse.

"Thanks but now you're going to give me the rest." The boy said pulling the knife out.

"Oh please don't hurt me." Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

If the boy noticed it or not he didn't say, he simply led Naruto over into an alley way where the 8 boys piled in around the younger one.

"So did he have any money?" One boy asked.

"He has tons!" The wannabe hustler smiled.

"Take me to Ryu." Naruto said unemotionally.

"Yeah yeah sure, after you give your money." The eldest boy said and soon felt the tip of a sword against his throat.

"Walk. Now." Who knew such simple words would inspire mass movement as the boys scrambled out the alleyway.

All but the eldest that is, who slowly backed up and turned around before walking forward. Shaking like a leaf he led Naruto all the way through the slum district to the part of the district where the district met the village wall. Along the way the gathered a large crowd of children following from the rooftops, alleyways, and some of the older ones walked boldly along the street.

Reaching the wall the captive boy disappeared into a fox hole that led to the other side of the wall where a child waited with a hammer for the sucker. Backing up some Naruto took the wall running, ran up it and grabbed a beam. Jumping from beam to beam he reached the top of the wall where he vaulted over and landed directly behind the boy once more.

"I don't believe I said stop." Naruto said placing the tip of his sword once more against the back of his neck.

Freezing up the body didn't move out of shock.

"**How the hell did he get behind me? What kind of monster is he?"**

Feeling a tugging on his rob Naruto looked down to the 9 year old girl who held the hammer.

"Please don't hurt him mister, I'll show you where Master Ryu is." She said before jogging into the forest.

Following the only respectful child for miles, Naruto soon came upon an encampment.

"**So this is where those kids went." **He thought, remembering the pick pockets.

From within the forest of tents and crude tepees Ryu emerged. He had deep rings around his amber colored eyes, but at the sight of his hero he perked up immensely.

"Big Boss!" He yelled across the clearing and charged toward Naruto.

Halfway toward his idol the reins of leadership tightened around his extremities. Slowing himself down, Ryu did his best to compose himself in front of the other children who eyed him with an appraising eye.

"What brings you here Boss?" Ryu said calmly.

"I want to give your coalition a chance at life." Naruto said "Assemble your….men?"

Calling the children, they all formed a semi circle around the shinobi. Once everyone was assembled Naruto discovered that there were twice as many children as he thought, a little below 200. Naruto assumed that they had recruited orphans and street rats from the ghetto.

"I realize that you probably don't harbor any particular admiration for your elders after the whole Queen Dictator incident." Naruto began, not sure where he was going with the speech.

"No shit!" A random voice yelled from the crowd, followed by roars of approval.

After the yells died down to a lower level Naruto continued "I'm here to offer you an opportunity to do something with your life. Right now you're all just thieves stilling in the midst of a celebration, but what comes after? What happens when order is restored and the new Queen starts cracking down on your activities? Supposing you all survive that what happens once you become too big for the holes you hide away in, when the trash cans can no longer hide your large frame, when you go from thievery to murder and extortion. That is an inevitable destination if you all continue upon this path."

Naruto had their rapt attention now and he bulldozed forward gaining momentum "I'm here to give you purpose! Come with me back to Konoha and join the Fraternity. There you will grow your bonds with one another and train so that you can protect the weak the way you wanted to be protected but weren't!"

"We don't trust you!" A girl said timidly from the side.

"Good!" Naruto said "If you were too trusting I would be disappointed, instead don't trust me." Naruto paused "Trust in the Ryu that trusts in me, isn't that right Ryu?"

All eyes turned to their unofficial leader and Ryu stepped onto the platform alongside Naruto.

"I trust in this man with all my heart and you don't have to follow me but I'm following this man until the day I die." Ryu said unwaveringly.

There was complete silence as Naruto's eyes swept the clearing then someone in front clapped. That clapped was followed by 2-3 more and it soon became a tremendous roar. Some of the younger children openly wept at the unwavering teenager in front of them that fell from the sky to offer them life.

Smiling to his new recruits Naruto pulled Ryu off to the side.

"Ryu pack up everything and start the train to Konoha. Along the way I want you stop at a cave shaped like a skull and retrieve everything from the cave." Naruto gave Ryu a map with a bold red X marking the cave. I trust you to get this done and reach Konoha within the week." Naruto said placing his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"You can count on me Boss." Ryu smiled

Turning away from the already mobilizing children Naruto jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Back with the group

With a slight thump Naruto appeared on the roof.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Shino asked as Naruto took out the red scroll again.

"I had to do something before I left." Naruto replied summoning the eagles.

"Which was?" Shino pressed.

"Which was none of your business, now are you coming or not." Naruto said with finality in his voice.

Eyeing Naruto Shino mounted his eagle just as Raisuki's page exited onto the rooftop.

"Now presenting her Royal Highness Queen Raisuki!" He yelled to the 6 people (Akamaru is counted as a person here).

The prophecy soon proved true as Raisuki exited out onto the roof dressed in an elegant Royal Dress.

"I thank you all from the bottom of my hearts for helping me restore my people and my village." Raisuki said.

"Just doing our job." Naruto smiled "I'll be back to check in on your progress."

"I'll be ready." Raisuki replied and everyone could tell that there were silent words being exchanged between the two.

"Alright let's fly!" Naruto exclaimed taking to the sky followed closely by his teammates.

Someplace Miles Away

A man entered a dark room and the door slid shut behind him. Despite the pitch blackness of the room he could make out the silhouettes of 3 people on both sides of him and 1 figure directly in front of him.

"Debrief us." The man in front of him said his voice hard and cold as steel and seemingly echoing all over the room.

"Two things have happened" The man began his voice shaking slightly.

"First the Queen Hidriki has been slain by Konoha ninjas and the throne has been given to the late King's daughter."

"That is just normal ninja activity and she can be replaced easily. Next?" A woman to his right said.

"We have lost all contact with our Konoha base and scouts report it destroyed." The man said timidly.

"Destroyed?" A musical voice echoed off to the man's left.

"Yes sir, the base has been blown up from the inside, but we suspect it was a lab accident." The man explained.

"Better safe than sorry, send a three man team to investigate." The cold voice in the front ordered.

"Yes sir!" The man snapped a salute and then practically ran out the room.

"Hmmm interesting" A woman said as the door closed.

Back in Konoha

They all had already landed and retrieved their payment for the mission from a happy Iruka. They headed their separate ways after some good byes and later, well except for Naruto and Hanabi.

"So when should I pick you up?" Naruto asked as they strolled down the street.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi asked confused then she remembered the all important date "A-A-About 7:00 at the Village gates."

"Good choice we don't Hiashi blowing a gasket, but won't he know that you're not in the manor?" Naruto questioned.

"No. Hinata and I are supposed to be going to a sleepover which is where I'll be going after the d-date." Hanabi stumbled over the unfamiliar word much to Naruto's amusement.

"See you in 5 hours then." Naruto said jumping off leaving an extremely happy kunochi.

Heading towards the Hokage's office Naruto strolled along ignoring the dirty looks some people still gave him. Entering the tower Naruto was confronted with the blushing secretary once more.

"Is the Hokage in?" Naruto asked not stopping his leisurely pace.

"Yes and I wo-" but it was too late as Naruto was already half way up the steps.

At the top of the steps and the end of the hallway lay a circular room where Shizune's desk was and where people waited for an audience with the Hokage.

"Whatcha doin?" Naruto whispered directly behind Shizune.

Jumping up and whirling around Shizune was confronted with a chuckling Naruto.

"Oh it's…just you…Naruto." Shizune said in between gasps.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't resist." Naruto smiled "If Lady Tsunade meeting anyone right now?"

"Uh ah no." Shizune finally calming down "Wait Naruto why did you say Lady Tsunade instead of Grandma Tsunade like you usually do?"

Cocking his head quizzically to the side Naruto replied "Because that's disrespectful to a woman of her position."

Leaving Shizune confused, Naruto slipped out a window unnoticed. From there working his way around the outside of the tower was a cakewalk and he soon stood on the Hokage's balcony. Instead of taking the door Naruto opted to use the vent beside the door. Pulling the plate off Naruto crawled in then up until he was directly above the Hokage.

Doing his best to remain undetected Naruto broke the plate slowly with his foot and then slid it out of place. Dropping down Naruto didn't even pick up dusk as he tip toed up behind Lady Tsunade. After replacing her ink bottle with invisible ink Naruto 'harrumphed!' loudly causing the Slug Princess to spin around and go wide eyed.

"Naruto how the hell did you get in here?" She shouted.

"Trade mark secret Lady Tsunade." Naruto smiled before circling around to the front of Tsunade's desk "Konoha ninja Uzamaki, Naruto ready for debriefing."

Slightly surprised by Naruto's change in tone, Tsunade slowly sat back down before motioning to proceed. After Naruto explains everything that happened during the mission Tsunade sat there for a minute pondering who or what the mask man could be.

"Alright, Thanks for all your hard work Naruto." Tsunade said "One thing before you go."

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Naruto asked performing an about face.

"If you ever sneak in here again, I'll pound you into next week." Tsunade growled releasing massive Killer Intent.

"Challenge accepted." Was all Naruto said before walking out emotionlessly.

The Hokage sat there for an even longer time wondering about the changes in Naruto. How he had become so much more professional, but all that happy go lucky charm was gone and even if Lady Tsunade didn't admit it in the back of her mind she secretly wished he would call her Grandma again.

"It seems that Naruto had grown out of that stage however." Tsunade said to herself "He does have one good looking body though and I can tell Shizune agrees."

Smiling Lady Tsunade returned to the paperwork with an ear splitting grin on her face.

Naruto's House

Entering the front door Naruto was surprised to see Samara and Jackson playing Chess.

"You girls have fun while I was out?" Naruto asked placing his hoodie on a coat rack and his ninja gear on the coffee table (excluding his katana which hung at his side).

"We found the hidden entrance to your H.Q." Jackson said non-chalantly with his back to Naruto but the assassin could still tell he was smiling.

"I don't thinking finding an open closet door with an elevator clearly displayed behind it is much of a feat." Naruto said heating up some Ramen.

"How was the mission Naruto?" Samara asked.

"I didn't know we were so close that you could me by my first name but whatever. The mission was fine; we overthrew a dictator, I learned a new move, I assassinated the same dictator who turned out to be a Rased assistant and I recruited about 200 new recruits."

Upon hearing the last accomplishment Samara spewed the tea she was drinking from her mouth.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Mad skills." Naruto replied smiling then he turned to Jackson who was losing horribly "I need you to go out and get me a suit, here are my sizes."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Andrew asked happy at the excuse to get away from Samara.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Naruto said shoving him out the door.

"Looks like you have a date." Samara grinned her raven hair falling over her right eye.

"Yeah but we got time." Naruto said unbuckling his pants.

The smile of Samara's face dropped like a sack of bricks and Naruto fell over howling.

"You should've seen your face! You were all like oh noes! Shiori take a picture now I want to remember this moment forever." Laughing his ass off Naruto dragged himself upstairs as Shiori took the picture via a camera in the corner.

Realizing she had been tricked the beet red blush on Samara's face faded and it was replaced by a sense of anger.

4 hours later

Putting on his suit, Naruto checked himself out in his mirror. After straightening his tie, putting on a Hidden Blade and finding a way to fit his katana (concealed) onto his back Naruto headed out.

It was November so it was starting to get dark quicker already as it was already dusk. Hurrying off at a brisk pace Naruto bought a singular white rose from a stand that stood out against his black suit. As expected Hanabi was at the gate for a full 20 minutes before Naruto had even left. She was wearing a fitting black dress that purposely pressed against her breasts. To finish it off the dress had a slit running up the left side to show the wearers leg.

Naruto didn't even try to hide his approach as he walked down the almost empty streets.

"Naruto you made it!" Hanabi said breathlessly.

"You say that like you thought I was going leave you high and dry." Naruto smiled gently pushing the hair out of Hanabi's face.

Behind Naruto a rickshaw pulled up and Naruto motioned for his date to enter. They enjoyed the ride to the restaurant in silence watching the serene village shutdown one light at a time. All too soon they pulled up at the restaurant and Naruto paid the rickshaw puller. Entering the restaurant Hanabi was shocked to see how formal it was. She had expected Naruto to take her to a Ramen stand or a club, but this was amazing. The floors were white marble, the walls looked like imported wood and each diner had their own private booth.

"How may I help you sir?" A man asked Naruto.

"Table for 2 please." Naruto glancing back to study Hanabi's reaction.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow minors in the establishment." The man asked fiddling his mustache.

"Let me talk to you for a minute my good man." Naruto said dragging the man of to a corner.

After a brief 30 seconds of heated discussion the man returned, cleared his throat and said "This way please."

Leading them to the back of the restaurant the man opened up the curtains for a booth and closed them behind the couple.

"This place is amazing!" Hanabi hissed to Naruto.

"No need to whisper the walls are sound proofed." Naruto said.

"Okay." After a moment of silence "How did you get me in here?"

"I was able to convince the ex-ninja that if you were old enough to die for your country you're old enough to dine in your country.

Nodding at this logic, Hanabi was once again surprised as the waiters brought their appetizers a mere 30 seconds after they sat down. Not wasting anytime the ravenous ninja dug in.

At the Hyuga estate Guest House 

Despite it being the guest house it could easily be a middle class family's dream. 2 stories, 3 bathrooms, large kitchen, large T.V., 5 bedrooms, and it was far enough away from the Hyuga manor that Hinata didn't have to worry about her father coming to check in on her.

Hinata was having issues being here while Hanabi was out on a date with her Naruto, but she was certain nothing would happen between them. Shizune was the last to enter out of the 5 girls and Hinata gently closed the door behind her.

"I already have a movie and popcorn ready so let me show me to your rooms so you can change." Hinata said leading the talking girl's up-stairs. The first room was Ten-ten's, the next was Ino's, the next was Shizune's, and after her was Sakura's and Moegi's room, and finally there was Hinata's and Anko's room.

The other girls had drawn to see who would room with Anko and Hinata had pulled the shortest stick. While Hinata was fairly sure that Anko had rigged the contest she didn't say anything. After changing into their night clothes they headed downstairs where they planned to watch '_The walls have eyes 2'_.

"Hey where is Hanabi?" Ino asked the other girls because Hinata was fixing popcorn in the kitchen.

"I heard she got a date." Anko smiled as she hooked up the DVD player.

"Really with who?" Ten-Ten shot up.

"Why Naruto of course." Anko said with a wicked smile as all the other girls gasped and Shizune reddened.

"I thought Hinata liked Naruto." Ino said quietly.

"That's the thing, she does." Shizune said hugging a pillow to cover up her see through dress that Lady Tsunade had lent to her unawares.

The room seeped into an uncomfortable silence as Hinata returned.

"You guys ready to watch a movie?" Hinata came in carrying 3 full containers of popcorn.

"Hanabi is on a date with Naruto!" Moegi blurted out.

"I know." Hinata said kind of startled at Moegi's sudden statement.

Hearing that all the other girls back, with their feet in the air.

"What do you mean you knew, aren't you going to do something about it?" Sakura said jumping to her feet first.

"The only thing I can do is make my date with him better than her; I wouldn't stoop so low as to sabotage their date." Hinata said passing around the popcorn "Now shush the movie is starting."

Trying to get over Hinata' calm demeanor to the situation the girls settled in for the movie and turned the lights off of course.

Back at the Restaurant

"So then I said the walrus gave you aids?" Naruto finished with the punch line which Hanabi barely heard over her own laughing.

Wiping tears from her eyes Hanabi couldn't stop shaking from fits of laughter.

"You are so funny Naruto, and here I thought you were just an energetic loser." Hanabi said taking a bite of her apple pie.

"You aren't as stuck up as I thought you were either." Naruto said finishing his 4th pie.

"How do eat so much?" Hanabi asked "It's like you got a bottomless demon inside you."

"**That isn't too far from the truth" **Naruto thought as he chuckled at Hanabi's comment.

/_No it isn't too far at all /_Kurama commented savoring the taste of pie in her mouth /_I wonder how she would react if she knew the real you._ /

"**This is the real me and if you were talking about Wraith I plan on revealing him when the time is right." **Naruto said shutting Kurama up.

"Alright it's getting late you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked as they got up.

"Sure I could use the company." Hanabi smiled "Let me use the bathroom first."

As Hanabi bustled off to the bathroom she received multiple looks from the male patrons. As Naruto emerged from the booth the restaurant slowly went silent as they realized the Jinchuuriki was only a couple feet away. Ignoring the blatant hostile glare Naruto strode slowly to the front desk where he performed an about face to face the diners.

By now people were leaning out their booths to see what the commotion was and there was fast paced whispering among the diners which Naruto didn't even need to try to hear.

"BOOM!" Naruto shouted performing a lightning fast uppercut into thin air.

As one the diners all jumped, some fell out their chairs; some tumbled out their booths, and some visibly flinched and started packing to leave and if Naruto's hearing was as acute as he thought it was some man peed on himself in the far back. Hanabi exited the bathroom right after that and was confused at the silent restaurant. Taking his date's elbow in his Naruto marched out the establishment.

Once they were halfway down the monument Naruto pumped his fist in the air with glee.

"Why did you do that?" Hanabi asked perplexed.

"Because I didn't pay." Naruto said smugly.

Laughing all the way down the staircase Naruto scooped Hanabi onto his back once they reached the bottom without warning.

"W-What are you doing?" Hanabi stuttered.

"Hurrying up our trip, I gonna be late for my next 2 dates." Naruto said taking off.

Hitting the back of Naruto's had lightly Hanabi buried her face into his back and took in his scent. If manliness had a scent that would be what Naruto smelled like, that and a slight underlying scent of blood. Slightly perturbed by the smell of blood Hanabi was able to easily ignore it the entire way to her manor.

Not stopping at the gate Naruto increased his heart rate to the point where he was just a blur. Launching himself into the air he easily carried himself well over the guard's heads and over the coy pond. Landing silently Naruto let the windblown Hanabi off his back.

"I enjoyed our time together" Naruto said wrapping his left arm around Hanabi.

Blushing Hanabi muttered "My father would kill you if he found us like this".

"Let's hope he doesn't find us then." Naruto said.

Reaching the guest house's doorstep Hanabi turned around to her date.

Naruto's shockingly blue eyes twinkled in the moon light and Hanabi's pale lavender eyes seem to drawn Naruto in. Leaning in Naruto bent downward as Hanabi stood on her tip toes. Their lips inches from each other Naruto could feel Hanabi's heart rate accelerating to chest bursting proportions.

"NOOO!" Moegi shouted as she busted from the front door and crashed into the 2.

Turns out the girls had been watching the who scene from the front windows and Moegi couldn't watch any longer and tried to intervene. Her version of intervening unfortunately meant breaking down the front door sending all the girls tumbling out into the night. Hinata fell on top of Hanabi kissing her and Shizune fell on top of Naruto kissing him.

"AHHH!" Hinata yelled sitting up and scrubbing her tongue.

"Mmm" Shizune moaned trying to deepen her kiss with Naruto who pushed her off.

"I think I should go now." Naruto said straightening his suit.

"No, Naruto wait!" Hinata and Hanabi cried out simultaneously.

"Good night ladies and Anko." Naruto said before jumping off into the night.

"And Anko, what am I not a lady?" Anko said a little tipsy.

Shoving everybody back into the guest house Hinata slammed the door shut.

"Hanabi how could you?" Hinata snapped "I thought we agreed we would both get an equal chance at him! And in order to get an equal chance we said no kissing on the first date."

"Well you kissed him as soon as he got back into the village I want my turn!" Hanabi yelled back.

The other girls stood off to either side of the shouting teenagers so not to attract their rage.

"Well at least I'm not trying to get into bed with him!" Hinata countered.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Hanabi yelled back.

"I mean I've never seen you wear so much make up in my life you tramp!" The received a collective gasp from the audience.

"Whatever I'm going to bed!" Hanabi yelled storming into the room she had upstairs under a genjutsu.

"Ugh that spoiled little bitch!" Hinata yelled storming into her room.

"I guess it's time for bed." Shizune said quietly.

Together they trouped to their respective rooms turning off the lights on the way.

Angrily flopping onto her bed Hinata screamed into her pillow. Rolling over Hinata reached to turn off the light but was stopped by a firm hand. Roughly rolling Hinata back over Anko straddled the girl.

"You remember our agreement?" Anko said slurred.

Swallowing Hinata nodded in confirmation.

**Flashback**

"Give me one good reason why I should train you." Anko said as she jogged around the village.

"I'll do anything please just help me learn tracking." Hinata pleaded following Anko.

"Anything?" Anko questioned.

Nodding a yes Hinata placed her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"Hmmm I wonder how much you really mean that." Anko said appearing behind Hinata.

Standing up Hinata felt Anko's hands work their way down into her pants.

"Are you still so sure?" Anko hissed licking Hinata's cheek.

Taking a deep breath Hinata quickly nodded a yes before her courage failed.

"Wow I didn't expect you to say yes." Anko said slightly surprised "I get to maul your breasts anytime anyplace deal?"

"Deal." Hinata said not knowing how much Anko enjoyed breasts being Bi.

**Flashback End**

Anko was taking full advantage of her liberty and was attacking Hinata's tits. Working them back and forth and occasionally tweaking her nipple, the room was silent except for Hinata's quiet complacent moans as she calmed down. Anko had been doing this so often that it became more of a stress relief activity than a sensual one. But all that was nothing compared to what was going on in Sakura and Moegi's room.

_Lemon (If you aren't 18 or older please skip)_

Sakura's tongue dominated Moegi's mouth as she pushed the younger girl back onto the bed.

"Moegi!"

"Sakura!"

A thin trail of saliva connected both of their mouths as they came back up for air. Sakura started the race first taking off her top, but Moegi pulled a low blow as she pushed Sakura onto the floor and ripped opened her knee length blouse. Sakura was taking off her pajama pants while Moegi opened up Sakura's bag.

Inside was a variety of sex toys ranging from dildos to strap-ons to balls and gags. Freeing herself from the constraints of her pants Sakura began performing hand signs for a Jutsu she used multiple times. Moegi had put the bag on the dresser and began sealing Justus to keep the sound in the room. Barely finishing the sound proofing Sakura bent Moegi over the bed and finished the medical technique she discovered in Lady Tsunade's personal drawer.

"_Futanari no Jutsu_!" Sakura yelled.

With a poof of smoke Sakura's clit was replaced with a 6 inch cock.

"Moegi!" Sakura yelled a she slammed into the younger girl's lower lips.

"Sakura!" Moegi moaned as she lay stretched out on the bed.

Sakura's breaths were more like gasps as she felt Moegi's tight pussy around her artificial cock. To say she was firm would be a major understatement because no matter how many times Sakura fucked Moegi she was always tight. Pushing herself onto the bed Sakura oriented the submissive Moegi onto the bed with Moegi facing her.

Moaning was all Moegi could manage as Sakura's cock delved in and out of her shallow pussy. With every thrust Sakura scraped against Moegi's womb sending jolts of intense pleasure shooting up her spine. Speeding up from her moderate pace Sakura lifted Moegi's legs in the air and began jack hammering in and out of Moegi's entrance while maintaining eye contact with the drooling Moegi.

Remembering her and Moegi's sex count Sakura slowed down to an agonizing pace bringing Moegi back into reality.

"Sakura, I'm so close." Moegi whispered.

"So am I" Sakura replied fully aware that she could impregnate Moegi if she wasn't careful.

Pulling out to the very tip Sakura just sat there as Moegi squirmed uncomfortably so close to her orgasm yet so far.

"What the hell are you doing?" Moegi asked trying to push herself down on Sakura.

"I want you to beg." Sakura said holding Moegi at bay.

"We always go through this."

"So you should know how much I love it when you do."

"Please Sakura"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my pussy."

"Your pussy?"

"…Sakura please fuck your pussy to heart's content!" Moegi yelled the last word as Sakura slammed all the way in bringing her to her orgasm.

Pulling out Sakura straddled Moegi and released her load directly onto Moegi's face and B- cups. After she finish climaxing her cock disappeared and Sakura fell face first into the pillows.

"I won't be able to walk straight at all tomorrow." Moegi sighed and Sakura felt her leave the bed.

Returning a few seconds later fastening something Sakura rolled over to see what Moegi was doing. *Click. Click* That was the sound of Moegi hand cuffing Sakura to the bed post.

"If I'm not walking for a day you're not walking for a week!" Moegi grinned sadistically putting lube on a strap-on.

Lining up with Sakura's ass Moegi slammed inside and the other girls didn't know how lucky they were when Moegi sound proofed the room because with the noise those two were making no one would be able to sleep.

_Lemon End_

Swinging in through his window Naruto landed quietly in his living room and started shedding the uncomfortable tuxedo right away. *Click* Pulling his shirt all the way off Naruto was confronted with 2 Anbu Root agents in his living room. One was male, approximately early 30s with a Bear mask and the other was female, maybe early to mid 20s with a sparrow mask.

"I assume you want something?" Naruto said more than asked placing a hand on his belt.

"Yes. We would like to know who this man" He pointed to Jackson who was snoring in a sleeping bag on the floor "And the woman upstairs are."

"I don't see why that concerns you." Naruto said taking off his shoes.

"They aren't Konoha citizens and there is no record of them in our database and _that_ concerns us." The man said calmly.

"They are friends of mine." Naruto replied walking into the kitchen and returning back with 3 cups of orange juice.

"They could be foreign spies sent to steal our secrets!" The woman finally snapped and stood up.

"What you don't trust me?" Naruto feigned hurt in his voice as he mocked the woman.

"Why you little…" She was cut off by her senior before she could get 3 steps.

"Just how much do you trust them?" Bear asked.

"More than I trust you." Naruto replied "Now if you excuse me the front door is that way."

"NO!" Sparrow yelled as she shoved past Bear.

There was no sound as Naruto vanished from her field of view. Suddenly she felt the cold steel of Naruto's katana on her throat.

"Who the fuck are you talking to little girl?" Naruto asked his sarcastic voice gone completely "Or do I need to remind you why they call me the demon of the village?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Bear said grabbing Sparrow by the shoulders and dragging her back "Our master simply wanted us to check on your well being and your company."

"Well you can tell Danzo not to worry about me and you can also tell him to remove that agent from across the street." Naruto said closing the door in their, obviously shocked, masked faces.

Sighing Naruto walked back into the living room to find Jackson sitting on the floor looking stone faced at the wall talking to himself.

"You aren't going Section 8 on me are you?" Naruto asked passing him a cup of OJ.

"I couldn't do anything." He said staring into the cup as if it had answers.

"Hmm?" Naruto said not sure what Jackson meant.

"They stood over me and talked about slitting me and Samara's throat and I was too scared to do shit!" He said squeezing his cup so hard it broke.

"Don't beat yourself up about it; you were too weak to even stand a chance against those Root agents." Naruto said sitting down on the couch.

"Gee thanks." Jackson snapped.

"You didn't let me finish. That is why I'm going to start training you tomorrow. I didn't give you Command Sergeant Major position because you were the only option, I did it because I saw potential." Naruto explained "Now get some sleep, because tomorrow you're my bitch."

Standing up Naruto walked upstairs and just flopped onto his bed despite it already being occupied by Samara. Telling Yuri to watch the house Naruto put his pistol on his dresser, draped his arm over Samara and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**That is the end of this chapter folks.**

**I KNOW what is going through your head right now and by your head I mean the readers who read the lemon. If you didn't read the lemon it's nothing serious. I know some people might be grossed out by the futanari element, but in my defense it was requested and I do write futanari stories on my other profile. Send me a suggestion for a lemon scene and I'll include it (or do my best) HOWEVER! I don't do yoai and I don't do Futanari on guy.**

**Getting off that subject now let's move on to more important factors. Those 6 mysterious people are the Ungodly 6, but I want to keep them a secret for a while so I won't be dropping many clues about them or their leader so you'll probably find out when Naruto/Wraith does.**

**Pretty long chapter I know, but I didn't even realize how long it was until I was going through my flash drive and comparing Kilobyte sizes. This chapter is 5 Kilobytes larger than my once largest chapter (Chapter 7, just a fun fact). **

**I have finally enabled anonymous reviews which I had disabled so I am sorry about that. **

**While I'm working on this story I already the plan for the sequel and another story entirely in mind. I won't reveal the sequel in case we got whiners about Spoilers up in here. However the other story will be a multi-chapter (20 at a minimum) fanfic about Bleach. The fanfic will probably as action pack and gory as this one is going to be. **

**I've decided that the NotF sequel will be called "Naruto of the Brotherhood". I will (10,000 word mark! I have only been going on to reach that :P) leave it up to you guys to draw information from the title and filler chapters if you actually read them. They aren't for Shits and Giggles.**

**Now that my goal has been accomplished I can sign out. This IS KK signing off 'Flow so hard my fingers hurt'!**


	10. Origins of the Fraternity, Rased, and

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 10 Origins of the Fraternity, the Rased, and the New Naris

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one kit/ _Kyuubi talk

~All Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing~

**This filler will provide the back-story for the Fraternity against Rased conflict. While it isn't essential I believe this chapter will provide for an informative filler for the whole fanfic and the sequel. **

This chapter takes place 10,000 years before Naruto was born. When I say 10,000 years I'm not rounding, not even a little bit. Naruto was born on the exact day to the exact second that the two most powerful organizations were created. To understand why they split we must first understand their origins and their beliefs.

The Naris were a space traveling civilization in the midst of their prime. The population among the Naris people was booming and so was the colonization of planets. In the far flung cold fringes of space 3 Super Cruisers turned Colony Ships ran into trouble in the warp. One of their engines malfunctioned forcing them to put down into the orbit of the nearest habitable planet. As you can probably put two and two together this is the same planet from the Naruto Universe. The malfunctioning ship fixed its engine, but was unable to get out of the planet's gravity.

What happened next can only be speculated on, but it is believed a terrorist attacked the ship still space worthy forcing it to eject its cryofrozen cargo and crash onto the surface. To top it off, the third Cruiser was swallowed by the Warp before it couldn't fully exit into real space and sent Emperor knows where. The surviving ship, The _Ark, _decided the planet was as perfect as any and set about collecting the cryopods from the savages, although there was a group of 500 pods or so that crashed into a mountainous region leaving the colonists unable to retrieve them. Those pods eventually become the Brotherhood as they retrograded and became more like the surrounding savages.

Back to the thriving colonists who had built an entire city in a mountain range (called Eden) and kept the primitive attackers away with their superior weaponry and technology. This is where the problems began with the 12,000+ colonists. They practiced a religion called Unitology (naw I'm just fucking with ya for those who got the joke), they followed Razarianity to the letter. Unfortunately that included trying to convert the primitive Homo sapiens.

At first they were worshipped as gods, but as time went on they became corrupt with their power over the stupid natives. As time went on they began to fracture into 2 sides: those who wanted to enslave the natives and those who weren't Razarians. Over the period of 10 years the differences and tensions became too big to ignore and at the point where things couldn't get any worse the Razarian version of the pope (The Matriarch) was assassinated.

The Razarians immediately blamed it on the other 4,000 colonists. Whether this accusation was true or false it doesn't matter, the result was the same. While the Razarians had the numerical advantage the other colonists had known the day would come and had prepared. They had been secretly cryofreezing their people inside the _Ark_. When the religious nuts began their rampage the non-religious colonists had already stormed the _Ark, _which was hovering over the city of_ Eden._

While the Super Cruiser had been refitted for colonization it didn't mean that it didn't still carry its original armament. Without mercy the colonists Clean bombed the city. Unlike the nuclear bomb the clean bomb has a smaller yield and does not physical damage. Basically if you clean bomb a forest and came back you would find a bunch of dead animals, insects, and trees but not much else.

The Razarians had already begun evacuating city but that didn't stop them from losing half their people leaving them with 4,000 (approximately) as well. The colonists headed back to the city while the Razarians moved to a fledging city to the south of Eden. From then on the Razarians became the Rased and the colonists became the Fraternity. In all their conflict the advanced technology they had preserved had all but been destroyed. This meant no more mass transporting of armies, no huge plasma cannons, and no bringing the recently dead back to life.

The Rased capital became Lusatia (the name of the assassinated Matriarch) and they began conquering the surrounding lands. The Fraternity opted for a route and began helping the savages and integrating with them. That doesn't mean they left each other alone however, in the time space of 9,000 years they had 3 Great Wars.

Getting to the Sage of 6 paths, he was the leader of the New Naris. New Naris was a splinter group created from the 3rd Great War and a Romeo and Juliet love story. Directly after the ending of the 3rd Great War, The Sage eloped with the daughter of the Rased Matriarch. They took a contingent out of both the organization's militaries and moved to the Ninja continent where The Sage became the father of ninjutsu. After faking his death for his sons the Sage and the New Naris forces moved upward into the Frozen Wastes where they disappeared from history.

**I know some people might think this chapter is short…well it's a filler chapter. I hope that you gain even more insight into the fanfic's background and at least gained 5 new questions about something. Don't be afraid to review with it and if it doesn't spoil the story I'll tell you. **

**Please review and I'm still looking for an editor.**


	11. Fresh Meat and Politiks

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 11 Fresh Meat and Politiks

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one / _Kurama talking

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing~

**Welcome back my good people! Our anti-hero had a little wakeup call last chapter after his date with Hanabi. Looks like that war hawk Danzo won't mind his own business; well let's see if Wraith can change that.**

**Not only that, but aren't the new recruits suppose to be arriving soon? We'll cover all that and more in this chapter of Naruto of the Fraternity!**

"According to my eagle scout the new recruits should arrive today." Naruto said entering the kitchen.

It had been two days since the date with Hanabi and Naruto had seen neither hide nor hair of Hanabi or Hinata. Not really perturbed by their absence Naruto was slightly more worried that he saw Moegi at least 5 times a day. She had thought she was being sneaky, but to an experienced assassin she might as well have been a one woman band.

Shoving that issue to the side Naruto had Shiori and Andrew working on the living and training space for the refugees.

"What about training them?" Samara said "For them to be well trained it going to be an around the clock effort."

Since her switching of sides Samara had been slowing becoming accustomed to life with a teenage Master Assassin. Every morning she either woke up with Naruto's arm draped over her or Naruto cooking in the kitchen. After breakfast she would retire to the lab where she tinkered with new inventions pausing only for lunch and breaks every three hours or so. She usually watched Naruto train Andrew on her break time and took notes accordingly.

Speaking of Andrew, he was going through hell in a hand basket. He had a room downstairs in the H.Q. but he spent his nights on the living room per Naruto's orders. Every morning Andrew woke up to a vein bulging Naruto screaming at him to exercise until he dropped. After shoveling down his breakfast he stood on Naruto's rooftop while Naruto took his sweet time getting dressed.

Once Naruto was ready it was free running time, an essential part of any assassin's training. To summarize it Andrew sucked major ass at climbing and jumping any distance over 5 feet. He was average when jumping to a surface lower than him and performing a combat roll to spread the force of impact. To help Andrew out Naruto gave him a crash course lesson in using a grappling hook. Contributing Samara invented a padded grapping hook that automatically reeled in the thrower. This increased Andrew's climbing skills greatly, but the only thing that could help him with his slow speed was constant practice.

Since they only practiced in the mornings and twilight to night's hours to avoid attracting suspicion it left a huge chunk of daylight hours they couldn't free run in. Andrew practiced on something Naruto called chakra control. Andrew dreaded doing this because every time Naruto came back from his training he ordered him to show him what he practiced then punched him in the face.

Speaking of Naruto's training the way someone might describe it would be 'Going in'. When Naruto trained demons in the warp shivered and the Gods themselves shielded their eyes. Well maybe it wasn't that serious but it was pretty damn intense. He did everything with his bloodline activated so to the casual observer he was a flame whipping around the field performing impossible stunts and destroying targets. He didn't just practice kenjutsu however he grabbed a few scrolls to study and so far he had learned how to summon War Eagle familiars of varying sizes and Shadow stake (the user transforms into a black cloud and flies towards a target allowing them to close distances extremely quickly and without contest to get an instant kill (borrowed from the Infamous 2 DLC Festival of Blood)).

"I'm leaving for the Fire Nation now to get a couple Drill Instructors." Naruto replied "I'll be gone all day so organizing the recruits will fall on Andrews's shoulders, which means it actually falls on your shoulders Samara."

Leaving a crestfallen Andrew and a slightly smug Samara Naruto headed down in the H.Q. Entering the Armory (Naruto renamed it the Command Center) Naruto slid down the pole and headed over to the computer.

"Come on ladies I'm taking you gals out today."

"I hope it's not some two bit restaurant" Shiori said downloading herself into her crystal the same time Yuri downloaded herself into hers. Loading Shiori into the pistol Naruto placed Yuri into the Hidden blade he wore on his right hand.

"We aren't taking the suit?" Yuri asked directly into Naruto enter via miniature blue tooth.

"This is a formal occasion." Naruto replied "I have to dress appropriately which means traditional assassin garb, but I will take the suit."

"What's the occasion?" Shiori piped up from her holster.

"A Master Assassin meeting in Kiri. I'm going to announce the revival of the Konoha Division" Naruto said as he sealed the suit into a scroll and the pedestal it stood on sunk into the ground.

In its place rose a long black jacket (like the one Naruto wore against Pein) with red flames on the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves. The hood it sported had twin red dragons reaching all the way up to where the hood tapered off into a fine point that hung far over Naruto's face.

"Looking good cowboy." Yuri chirped

"I know" Naruto replied coolly.

Sealing a collection of weapons and ammo into a separate scroll, placing his katana on his back and wrapping a black scarf around his mouth Naruto turned to the short ranged teleporting system. Placing his hand on the pedestal and getting pricked Naruto waited as the teleporter powered up.

Training Field 2

With a flash of light Naruto appeared in Training Field 2 waking Ino from her nap in a tree. Jumping to her feet Ino looked up at the imposing figure standing in front of the rock in the middle of the field. Ino tried to meet his eyes to see the color but she couldn't see pass the shadow the hood caused.

"You're the same guy that fell on me aren't you?" Ino asked hesitantly.

Naruto didn't have his voice modulator on so he simply replied with a subtle nod.

"Who are you!" Ino yelled louder than she intended.

Ino jumped back at the unsheathing of his katana, but lowered her guard once she saw that he was inscribing something in the dirt. Finishing up he turned away to walk off.

"Wait!" Ino yelled raising her hands to her hands to use her body transfer Jutsu, but with a puff of black smoke the man was gone. Rushing to his left spot, Ino had to stop herself from stepping on the writing.

"_Sauna tomorrow at 8 p.m. Call me Wraith." _

"Wraith huh?" Ino said to herself letting the name roll off her tongue "I'll be there so I hope you keep your word."

Back with Naruto

"I still say we should've killed her." Shiori said.

"And I still say she is a friend of mines." Naruto snapped back "This conversation over. Sleep mode engage!"

At the command Shiori's processor shut down allowing Naruto some peace and quiet on top of fast moving eagle.

"**Let's test these puppies out" **Naruto mentally grinned.

Pulling back his flapping hood Naruto put on the glasses Samara designed. It functioned exactly like the HUD in his suit except without the suit. A cool new feature Samara was the FFI (Friend or foe Identifier) which tagged and classified people. For example if Naruto is attacked by a man wearing a certain kind of gear all other men with similar types of gear will be logged as foes and will be highlighted in red. Allies are highlighted in green and neutrals are highlighted in blue.

"HUD activate" Naruto said calmly.

With a faint hum the glasses powered up and various statistics filled the screen. Sweeping these unwanted messages away Naruto scanned the receding village with his zoom and was happy to see a pleasant mass of blues and greens. Looking down Naruto was honestly shocked to see Ryu and his troop's of-sorts. Reining the eagle in Naruto came in for a soft landing in front of Ryu.

"What's going on Ryu?" Naruto said pounding Ryu's fist.

"We got all the stuff out that cave Big Boss!" Ryu said gesturing to the bag of equipment the kids carried.

"Great job. I'll mark the entrance to the H.Q. on your map so you don't have to enter the village." Naruto said holding up Ryu's map.

Ryu went wide eyed as well as several of the surrounding kids. They didn't even see him move for the map!

"Here ya go. When you get there you'll be greeted by Command Sergeant Major Andrew Jackson and Commander Samara Adams. You will treat your seniors with the utmost respect am I clear?" Naruto said eyeing the crowd before him.

"You can count us boss!" Ryu said smiling.

Nodding Naruto handed Ryu back his map and hopped back on the slim eagle. With one beat of it wings the eagle shot into the air and disappeared from the kid's sight.

"That kid is something else" Naruto smiled, but that smile dropped from his face as he saw a trio of red dots on coming up a few klicks behind Ryu and his group.

Bringing Shiori out of hibernation she wordlessly toggled his safety even before he pulled her out. Releasing his summon Naruto plummeted directly toward the earth face first.

2 miles below Naruto

"How long are we going to be following these brats?" A female Rased scout complained to the team commander her voice slightly echoing due to her helmet.

"For the hundredth time, until they reach wherever the hell they are headed." The burly team said his helmet off because it was slightly too small for his huge head.

The last team member remained quiet, his sniper rifle unslung.

"I don't know why you have that think out Will, we aren't going to run into any of those assassins out he-" he was cut off as Naruto slammed into him.

Maybe I should say through him as Naruto left a Naruto sized hole directly through the man's stomach.

"Sergeant!" The female scout cried out grabbing her MP5k from her hip.

You couldn't even hear the whizzing of shuriken as Naruto hit the gun from her hands and hit Will in the leg. They silence was palpable as she stared at the man in front of her oblivious to Will's cries.

"Stay away from Konoha that is Fraternity territory now." He said.

Walking over to the screaming Naruto yanked the shuriken out of his leg and with lightning fast fingers wrapped the shallow wound.

"I know you Rased SOBs would typically commit suicide in this situation, but it seems like Will here doesn't want to die and I can tell by your body language you want to help him." Naruto said "So when you reach your masters tell them that War is won through deception and no one is more deceiving than me."

Summoning his eagle once more Naruto hopped on leaving a dumbfounded scout and a wounded Rased soldier in his wake.

"At the rate this bird is going we should reach Kiri in no time." Yuri commented on the trip.

Naruto didn't hear a word she said however as he played his playlist and to his joy the first song was _Sons of Plunder_ by Disturbed. Lying flat on the eagle's narrow back Naruto rested for the duration on the trip.

At the Headquarters (30 minutes later)

"The brats are almost here." Samara said to comfort herself more than anyone else.

"Don't you think you are being a little biased on how they will act like?" Andrew asked.

He wore the old school assassin garb with a plain white cloak, a various amount of weapons on his belt and back, (one of them being a huge hammer he found) and a hood.

"Not at all." Samara replied not looking up from her data tab.

"Don't you think it would weird if I was the person nice to them and the woman was the cold hearted drill sergeant?" Andrew pressed.

Sighing at the fact that Andrew was right Samara forced a smile onto her face.

"EeehAhhh!" Andrew yelled jumping back "Maybe you should calmly observe them."

Speaking of them, the recruits rounded the final turn and entered the large complex. The boys yelled and did cartwheels at the fact that they had finally reached their destination while most of the girls observed their surroundings while holding onto the young ones.

"AT EASE THE NOISE!" Andrew yelled, his lapel mike tapping into the P.A. system.

The children's attention immediately turned to the two people in front of them.

"I am Command Sergeant Major Andrew Jackson, but you will address me as Drill Sergeant is that clear?"

Silence reigned supreme over the children.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!" Andrew roared the speaker multiplying his voice.

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" most of the boys yelled.

"Good enough. This is your Commander Samara Adams you will address her with 'yes mam' and 'no mam'" Samara simply looked up through her glasses at the children her gaze emotionless.

"Congratulations for making it here so soon! So as the only gift you will ever receive from me during your training you all get to explore the H.Q., eat as much as you want, and sleep before training tomorrow." Andrew's eyes swept over the crowd "I want you to take the time to consider is this what you really want and if it is report to this exact same area at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, oh and stay away from the Command Center. DISMISSED!"

Pointing out the arena, firing range, the exercising room, the hot food already prepared on tables in front of the Command Center, and the barracks Andrew did an about face and marched back into the Command Center.

"Wow." One kid said after a few seconds "What did you think of that Ryu?"

Ryu couldn't hear him however over the amount of food he was shoveling down his throat.

"Leave some for us!" A kid shouted causing as stampede for the food.

In the Command Center

"Awww man I sounded so cool!" Andrew said for the fourth time as he jumped around the room.

Sighing Samara knew that her workload just increased 200 fold. Leaving Andrew to his antics Samara quietly sneaked into the lab where she sat down and got back to work designing another memory core for A.I.s.

Fast forward 3 hours and back to Naruto

The playlist finished up with _Frontline _by Pillar and Naruto dispelled his tired summon as soon as the song stopped with no warning whatsoever.

"Ohhh Shit!" Shiori yelled as they suddenly started hurtling toward the ground.

Tucking himself into a ball Naruto smashed through multiple trees that slowed his momentum and slammed into the ground. Dusting himself off Naruto allowed Kurama to heal his scrapes and bruises as he walked toward the main road.

"Was that necessary!" Shiori yelled.

"No, but it was fun." Naruto replied shaking his limbs to get the feeling back into them.

"Naruto saw a convoy and he believes it's a Master Assassin" Yuri explained.

Reaching the road Naruto nearly skewered himself on a host of swords.

"State your name and business!" A hooded man barked.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth a blue blur came out of nowhere slamming into the guards.

"Fools! Can't you see he is an assassin?" the figure yelled standing up.

He wore a sleeveless dark blue and black sleeveless assassin's uniform. On running up both his white arms were tattoos of various natures ranging from flames to barb wire to naked women. Since he dropkicked the guards his hood fell off allowing Naruto to examine his face, it was lean and he had an almost angular jaw. The tattoos apparently connected as one ran up his face and over his right eye, a serpent. He looked like he was 22 or 23 years old.

"Sorry about that, names Frostbite mate." Extending his arm Naruto clasped Frostbite's cold hand.

"No problems…mate" Naruto replied examining the procession.

There were at least 20 assassins surrounding a carriage carried by 4 heavily armored assassins. The popular color theme was red and white leaving Frostbite to rock his style by himself.

"I'm Commander of the Fire Nation division." Frostbite said after the convoy continued moving.

"I'm…You can call me Naruto." Naruto finally said.

"Ahhh a man of many secrets I see, its okay I can respect that."

They bantered back and forth and the rear of the procession as the village drew closer. Turns out Frostbite had come from Eden requested to be transferred to the ninja nations to assist in the cold war going on between The Fraternity and The Rased. While the 2 nations had an extremely uneasy truce nobody expected it to last long and they were already gearing up for the 4th Great War.

"Look alive men this bridge is the perfect place for an ambush and I don't anyone causing damage to…what's it called?" Frostbite asked looking up at the sign.

"The Great Naruto Uzamaki Bridge?" Frostbite let the information process for a bit allowing Naruto time to get a good chuckle in.

"I'll see you at the meeting Frostbite!" Naruto yelled as he ran across the river into town.

12 seconds later Frostbite slammed his fist into his palm.

"I got it! The first bridge got swept away by a whirlpool!" Frostbite yelled causing the other assassins to face palm.

After finding out that Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna had moved Naruto followed the directions to the new house Tazuna apparently built on the edge of town. Walking through town Naruto surveyed the thriving town and the smiling villagers. Since the last time Naruto visited the villagers had constructed a wall and formed a militia to protect themselves. Apparently the Master assassins, their Commanders (and however many body guards they brought) met here tri-annually as the villagers could care less about their rooftop running guests. Some people even waved and threw up flowers to the rooftops. On the playgrounds the children played assassin rather than ninja jumping off fences and stabbing each other in the back.

Smiling underneath his hood at the happiness he brought to this once desolate place Naruto continued to follow the directions to the edge of town where the directions stopped. Cursing underneath his breath Naruto interrupted a game of Hide n' go Assassinate for directions to Inari's house. According to the eagerness of the kids Inari was well liked among his peers as they all volunteered to help the assassin.

Shunning their offers gently Naruto began the walk up the hill to where Tsunami had relocated for some strange reason. Reaching the summit Naruto started walking toward the beautifully created 3 story house when out of nowhere the perfectly good ground gave way to a spike trap. Latching onto the edge of the pit Naruto pulled himself up and directly into the point of a rusty katana.

"Get the hell out of here assassin." A voice growled.

Looking up Naruto took notice that he was surrounded by a group of 8 men.

"Now I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." Naruto said holding his hands in the air.

"Nope now misunderstanding here." An all too familiar voice said from behind the apparent mercenaries "I told you a thousand times I won't build you any weapons!"

Charging through the circle Tazuna stopped right in front of Naruto. The only thing that stopped him from recognizing Naruto right away was the badass cloak (which contrasted with Tazuna's view of Naruto's orange jumpsuit), the hood, and the wispy goatee that Naruto had grown over the past few days.

"You don't remember me old man?" Naruto asked smirking.

"We said get the fuck out of here!" A spear wielder said trying to jab Naruto in his side as Tazuna struggled to match the voice to his memory.

Grabbing the tip Naruto yanked it out the mercenary's hands and slammed the butt into his face. The man reeled back clutching his bloody nose allowing Naruto ample time to kick him in his family jewels.

"Get the bastard!" The sword wielding mercenary yelled.

Rolling out the circle Naruto and came face to face with Tsunami and a crossbow wielding Inari. Ducking Inari's crossbow bolt Naruto snatched the crossbow out his hands and used it as a club against the nearest mercenary. Hearing the satisfying sounds of breaking bones Naruto dropped the crossbow and simply socked the next mercenary in the face with a chakra enhanced punch sending him flying.

Settling into a familiar Tai Jutsu position Naruto stood as the still conscious mercenary's regrouped.

"This guy is a monster!" They whispered back and forth "If we all charge him at once there is no way we can lose right?"

"Wrong." Naruto said simply as he leaned his head into the circle.

With a flurry of chops and kicks Naruto dispatched the remaining mercenary's just as Tazuna cried out.

"Naruto is that you?"

"The one and only." Naruto smiled pulling down his hood revealing his red tinged bangs and trademark whiskers.

"Naruto!" Inari yelled running up on Naruto followed by 2 other kids.

One was about 15, had a bowl haircut, fierce amber eyes and a willingness to fight about him (Ren). The other looked around Inari's age at 14, had a long blonde ponytail and intelligent hazel eyes that said they knew a lot more than her face let on (Yaru). Introductions aside the entered the house and Tsunami disappeared into the kitchen to fix some more snacks.

"So why are you dressed up like an assassin?" Yaru asked the question first even though everyone was thinking it

"Because I am an assassin." Naruto replied simply.

"But I thought you were a ninja!" Inari yelled standing up.

"I can't be both?" Naruto asked.

"To believe such a kind hearted kid could become a cold hearted assassin." Tazuna said aloud.

"Who said assassins are cold hearted?" Naruto questioned "I've could have easily killed those mercenaries outside, but I didn't now did I?"

Tazuna opened and closed his mouth at this true statement.

"Why do you have mercenaries hanging around your house anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"Because your assassin friends keep asking Tazuna to build them weapons that why!" Inari yelled angry.

"First off you best watch who you're talking to boy." Naruto said his voice cold and sharp enough to cause Inari to flinch and Tazuna to stiffen "Don't lump us with your assassins who kill for money, we kill for peace, stability and the betterment of mankind. Well most of us do anyway."

"That's that same bullshit those assassins kept coming to us with that caused us to move!" Inari yelled regaining his anger.

"The assassins didn't cause you to move, they didn't threaten your life or your possessions. They simply annoyed the fuck out of you and I do believe there is a difference." Naruto said the edge in voice gone but not forgotten.

"I d-"

"I think you should think carefully about what you say next." Naruto cut Inari off "Also you would do well to remember exactly who saved your butt from those thugs. I'm still the same Naruto I was back then and just because I wear different clothes doesn't mean I've changed who I am or my belief." Naruto paused "I'm still going to bring peace to this world, just in a different way."

The silence hung in the air as no one said anything. Inari stared angrily at the ground, Tazuna seriously considered opening his first bottle of sake in 2 years, Yaru pondered what Naruto's and Inari's relationship must have been like and Ren wanted to hit Naruto.

"Well it looks like I've overstayed my welcome." Naruto said placing his tea mug down on the table "I'll ask the Fraternity to stop asking you to be build weapons for them Tazuna."

Standing up Naruto left out the front door and purposely step on top of the mercenaries every chance he got. Naruto could feel 10 eyes burning a hole into his back, but in all honesty he didn't care. If they wanted to stereotype let them stereotype, but when they needed help…well let's just hope they won't need help.

Sticking to the streets Naruto rented a room at an inn called _The Wayward Traveler_. Coincidently the inn was just across from the _3 Roads Brothel _which was the meeting place for the assassins. Naruto contended himself with listening to the stories of old adventures who took an arrow to the knee and were forced to settle down. Naruto was sitting in the darkest corner of the Inn/bar when 3 men walked in. Naruto could tell they were a bad crowd because the old men finally shut up with their stories.

"Hit us!" The first man drawled.

"You know good and well you already owe 2,000 yen in drinks and damage fees from all your brawling." The bartender said cleaning her mugs.

"Come Ruriki you know we're good for it." The same guy said.

"I use to know you, but now I'm not so sure." Ruriki replied finally putting down her mug and staring the bastard in the face.

"I think she wants you to leave." Naruto said out of the shadows.

"Why don't you mind you own damn business?" The apparent leader of the group said and was met with a chorus of 'yeas!' from his lackeys.

"You're disturbing my 'me' time, so this is my business." Naruto said as the men stood up and started walking over to him.

Once they were 3/4s the way to him Naruto stood up revealing himself and his assassin cloak.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson." Naruto drawled in an imitation of the man's voice.

"W-We don't want any trouble." The man said quivering.

"Then leave." Ruriki said from behind the bar.

There was a stampede as they all rushed to get away from the assassin.

"You know I didn't need your help." Ruriki said as Naruto sat down at the bar table.

"Who said I was helping you?" Naruto said examining the fair skin and long haired 23 year old brunette.

"My apologies then." Ruriki said as she returned to cleaning her mugs.

Sitting down on a bar stool Naruto watched Ruriki tend to the hustle and bustle of being a waitress and tending to the bar.

"Nobody is here with you?" Naruto ask once there was a lull.

"My best friend is supposed to be here, but apparently she forgot…again." Ruriki sighed.

"That's awfully wrong of her; maybe I should teach her a lesson about friendship." Ruriki visibly paled as Naruto fingered his katana on his waist (he moved it from his back after it kept getting caught on the low doorframes of the bar "Calm down I was just joking with you."

Ruriki eased up but every now and then she sent a weird glance Naruto's way. As time went on Naruto began to take orders and drinks to the tables while Ruriki wasn't looking. After a few hours Ruriki closed up early for the assassin's meeting like many other shop and home owners. Upstairs the only other tenet was an old man at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks for all the help down there." Ruriki said ascending the steps after locking up "Would you care for something to eat?"

Nodding a yes Naruto followed Ruriki to the end of the hall, up the steps and to the end of that hall where her room was.

"I've noticed you don't have a lot of people staying tonight." Naruto commented sitting down at her table.

"It's because of the assassins meeting you guys are holding." Ruriki responded from her kitchen "People are scared something might happen so they try to get a room at an inn as far away as possible."

Letting out an understanding grunt Naruto examined Ruriki's room. The primary color was yellow for her walls and floor. She had a queen sized mattress, a bookstand with tons of cookbooks, and underneath her mattress was a kunai. Turning his attention to the kunai, Naruto found 7 more hidden throughout the room.

"Are you that concerned about your safety?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm?" Ruriki replied from the kitchen.

"I'm talking about hiding a kunai in the stuffed bear on your chair." Naruto said to the out of sight woman.

Ruriki came tearing around the corner, her hair disheveled "Don't go through my stuff!"

"I haven't moved from this spot."

"Then how did you know about the kunai?"

"Mad skills?"

Giggling then trying to hide it behind a cough Ruriki returned to the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with 2 cups of Ramen and some fries.

"Bon Appetite" Ruriki said sitting down across from Naruto.

Lowering his hood Naruto began to slowly eat his cup of Ramen and tray of fries as Ruriki stared at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?" she finally asked.

"Aren't you a little old to not have a boyfriend." Naruto replied smiling.

After getting over a fit of laughs she sat back up "Are you offering?"

"What if I am?" Naruto said finishing up his cup.

"Then I would have to say that I don't do relationships, they only slow you down." Ruriki replied staring up at her ceiling a scowl on her face.

"Who says I want a relationship?" Naruto asked cocking his head quizzically to the side.

Finishing his food Naruto stood up the same Ruriki did. She walked toward the door only have Naruto's arms hook around her waist and pull her in. Taking his time he inhaled deeply and took in the scent of her chocolate scent. At the same time Ruriki backed up Naruto to her bed.

**Lemon Warning (Skip to lemon finished line if under 18)**

Naruto tripped over something and fell back onto the bed with the older woman on top of him.

"I had no idea you liked the young ones." Naruto said propping himself up on his elbows.

Ruriki rolled off to the left side of the bed and started getting undressed, following her lead our assassin rolled off to the right and deftly removed his belt. As he shedded his cloak Ruriki was having trouble with her pink shirt. After the cloak Naruto moved onto to his undershirt which was no problem. Now it was a race to see who could get undressed the fastest. Finally getting her shirt off Ruriki moved onto her pants the same Naruto unfastened his.

Placing his glasses on the dresser Naruto stood in his boxers and nothing else. Ruriki countered with a plain black bra for her C-cups and blue lace panties. Hopping the bed Naruto wrapped Ruriki in an embrace and kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate as they fell back onto the bed. For the first few minutes there was only heavy petting and kissing as they silently became familiar with each other's bodies.

Pulling up for air, Naruto placed butterfly kisses from Ruriki's neck to her thighs, reaching around her Naruto unfastening her bra while he was in the area. Ruriki's nipples were hard as rocks by then and Naruto wasted no time devouring them. Moaning loudly at the attention her breasts were getting the waitress squirmed underneath the ravenous Naruto. Pulling up Naruto ripped off her panties causing her to squeal in delight.

Taking off his boxers Naruto looked Ruriki in the eye as he nudged his 10 inches against her sopping sex. The nod he received said all he needed to know as Naruto inserted his head inside her. Continuing until his staff was halfway engulfed Naruto stopped as he bent over Ruriki and grabbed her thighs. Pulling out all the way to the tip, Naruto smiled as Ruriki tried to impale herself on his rod. Shifting his grip Naruto slammed into Ruriki's pussy with bone bruising force causing Ruriki's quiet moaning to transform into yelling.

His hands now on her hips Naruto slammed in and out of the older woman, holding nothing back. Naruto was surprised at her tightness and the way her walls conformed around his cock with every powerful thrust. Ruriki was more than surprised at the assassin's girth, length and roughness. With every thrust his cock scraped against her womb causing her to swear in pleasure. This continued on for the next few minutes to Ruriki's extreme enjoyment, because the other 3 guys she laid with didn't last more than 7 minutes.

Grabbing Naruto's shoulders Ruriki flipped him over so that she was on top and placed her hands on his biceps. Gyrating counter-clockwise Naruto moaned at the intense feeling as did the brunette. Grabbing her hips Naruto smiled at her skill, which stopped her gyrations, taking the hint Ruriki expertly transitioned into bouncing up and down on his cock. This continued into infinity as they both loss sense of time; the only way they could tell time had pass was when Ruriki started to slow as her climax approached.

Sensing his as well Naruto wrapped his arms around Ruriki and pulled her down until they were both parallel. His hand traveling up her back and into her hair, Naruto pulled her in for a deep kiss which she returned with vigor. As she pulled her head up so she could breathe Naruto grabbed her ass and started slamming into her with chakra reinforced thrusts.

"I'm going to cum!" She cried out finally with a loud voice.

"Me too." Naruto grunted.

"Don't-cum-in-side." Ruriki commanded in between thrusts.

Naruto flipped her over as she came hard, loud and with a flurry of explicit words. Pulling out Naruto angled his six-shooter and, with a beautiful hands free cum-shot, came directly on her tits. Naruto allowed himself to fall down beside her, pulling the sheet up on top of them as he fell. Ruriki licked the sweet semen up her mounds and snuggled up against Naruto.

**Lemon End (Please continue reading)**

Hokage's office in Konoha

"Lady Tsunadae! Lady Tsunadae!" Shizune yelled running into the Hokage's office as she raged about.

"I swear I'll kill that brat on Kami's life I swear!" Tsunadae yelled.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunadae?" Shizune asked.

"I worked all night on a report a few days ago, but know I can't find it! You wanna know why? Because Naruto switched my goddamn ink with invisible ink!"

Allowing time for her calm down Shizune approached the still fuming Hokage.

"Remember the shinobi we found knocked out in an alley a few days ago?" Tsunadae nodded "He's awake and he believes he has information on the Hokage monument incident, he wants to talk to you." Shizune said.

At the Hospital

"Is this his room?" Tsunadae asked Shizune who replied with a quick nod.

Taking in a deep breath Tsunadae slid open the door and stepped into the 2 bed room. The watchman was lying in the bed closest to the window and furthest from the door.

"You said you have information on the Hokage monument explosion?" Tsunadae said without wasting time.

The shinobi's head turned with quickness to the door causing him to yell in pain. There was cast around his neck and his arm. Remember that ninja who threw a kunai at Wraith in Chapter 4? Well that is this guy, after Wraith's kunai hit his leg he fell off the roof and hit his head on a dumpster and landed on his arm breaking it and sending him into a coma.

"Hokage-sama!" He said "I think I know who caused that monument explosion I heard the nurses talking about."

"Well go ahead and spit out, who did it?" Tsunadae ordered standing over him.

"I don't who he was wearing an all black suit with red slits from eyes." He said frantically and Tsunadae made him repeat it.

"What else did you see?" Tsunadae asked

"Well as I was falling I saw he flipped off the roof and into the Yamaka flower shop, maybe you should look there." He suggested.

"Come on Shizune lets go visit the Yamakas." Tsunadae said turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Back with Naruto

Naruto stared at the ceiling as Ruriki drifted off to sleep against him. Once her rate reached sleeping level he slowly got up as not to disturb her. Circling around to the other side of the bed Naruto unsealed Wraith's suit and put it on as quietly as possible and transferred the A.I. cores over as well.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOTTTTTTTT!" Wraith's eardrums were immediately assaulted by a shrill voiced Shiori.

"I must agree that show was most impressive" Yuri said as Wraith climbed out the window and onto the roof.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show?" Wraith said making a mental note to turn his glasses the other way next time.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _With a poof of smoke a naked Naruto appeared on the roof.

"Go back and get back into bed with Ruriki" Wraith commanded before turning away.

Approaching the edge on the roof Wraith watched the other assassins enter the brothel under the cover of the night.

"Is there a reason you opted for the suit instead of the cloak?" Yuri asked.

"If you actually listened to Frostbite you would know that he said that all the other Master Assassins would all be trying to look as deadly as possible." Shiori said.

"Turn up." Wraith co-signed smiling "How's the cloaking?"

"Samara did a good job of improving it, we can cloak for a full 2 minutes." Yuri said sounding impressed.

"Let's do it then" Wraith said cloaking and dropping down off the roof.

Sticking to the back of a broad shouldered assassin Wraith entered the building. The foyer was bare bone empty except for a long line of assassins stretching upstairs. Following the line into the cellar Wraith discovered the cause of hold up. There was a duo of heavily armed guards inspecting each assassin for listening device. Timing the amount of time it took for them to close the door behind each assassin Naruto combat rolled through the metal door behind a female assassin and nearly fell down the steps.

Making sure to go the steps in step with the assassin so as not to make noise, Wraith exited in a large circular room with assassins mingling all over the place. At the front of the room were 2 curving steps leading up to another door where Wraith assumed the meeting would take place. On either side of the room were pillars where Wraith took cover behind and uncloaked.

"So I take it the room on the upper floor is for the meeting which starts in 3 minutes?" Wraith asked.

"Yup." Shiori and Yuri said simultaneously

"I also take it that I won't be able to sneak into the meeting room cloaked." Wraith stated more than asked.

"Nope. The door frame has sensors powerful enough to detect anything that passes through." Yuri said.

"Any alternate paths? I really enter with a bang to let the other Masters know I'm serious." Wraith said slammed his fist into his palm.

"There are vents but you're way too big to fit." Yuri said.

/_That's where I come in. / _Kurama purred.

"What do you have?" Wraith asked.

/_Shape shifting / _Kurama replied smoothly.

"I'm confused here." Yuri said.

/_Since he is the host he retains my ability to transform into a flexible fox. / _Kumara explained.

"And you decided to tell me this now why?" Wraith asked a bit frustrated.

/_A woman is entitled to her secrets isn't she? /_ With that Kurama instructed Wraith to close his eyes and concentrate on the form of a fox.

Opening his eyes Naruto was shocked to find himself extremely close to the floor.

_/ All your equipment and gear got absorbed into your body. / _Kurama explained.

Testing out his new body Naruto took a few steps forward and fell, after a few experimental tries Naruto got down walking in his form enough to pry open the vent with his teeth. The vent would be cramped to most, but to a fox it was like a hallway. Naruto used his sense of direction to navigate to the meeting room. Exiting the ventilation system Naruto quickly transformed back into his human form with a puff.

It was just his luck as the Masters and their Commanders began to file in.

"Presenting the honorable Haikou Ukari the Overseer for the Village Hidden in the Mist and host of this Fraternity tri-annual meeting." A presenter out of Naruto's line of sight said.

The sneering man immediately reminded Wraith of Danzo with his angular unshaved bandaged face and covered hand. He sat down at the head of the table with his back to the door.

After the Masters and Commanders for the Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Grass, Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the Mountains, Land Hidden in the Snow, Uzushiogakure, Iwagakure, Amegakure, Takigakure and several other villages all 20 seats were filled (Commanders stood to the left of their Master's chairs). The presenter then took a new stance (Wraith was in a better position by then) and raised his voice.

"Now presenting the Great Assassin Master Jonathan Ha from the Fire Nation Division!"

The room broke out in applause and the other Masters stood up to welcome the apparently popular assassin Master. Wraith was shocked when an armor wearing 20 year old strode through the double door with Frostbite trailing behind him. Jonathan moved like he had a purpose and unlike the overly decorated other Masters his armor was actually practical. His hair was wavy, but not overly long and he had what looked like a bear claw going diagonally across his face. He had a dark red chest plate with flames decorating it. The gauntlets he wore were slim yet looked like they would be useful into both climbing and useful in a fight. Wraith could tell that his bracers held hidden blades in both of them that would extend to either side unlike the singular assassin hidden blade he wore on his right hand. His greaves looked like they were made from an unknown substance and possessed an oily red sheen. His shoulder pads had overly large spikes and his elbow and knee pads had skulls on them.

Overall Wraith gave him 9.5 Wraith masks out of 10 and continued to stare at him until he sat down. Looking at the rectangle table Wraith noticed that all the seats were filled except the one at the end of the table furthest from the door.

"As usual the Village Hidden in the Leaves isn't here because they don't exist." The presenter said snickering.

The snickering soon infected the room and turned into laughter from all the Masters and the Commanders. All except Jonathan and Frostbite who sat stony faced and stared the other Masters and Commanders into silence.

The lights dimmed as Yuri hacked into power system.

"I don't see what's so fucking funny." Wraith said standing directly in front of the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Haikou said standing.

"I'm the Master for the Konoha division; you know the one that doesn't exist." Wraith said stalking forward.

Passing by Jonathan, Wraith caught his gaze and held it as he passed by. His stare was surprised…surprised but not in the least scared which was more than Wraith could say for the other Masters. They wore various faces of fear and shock, well most of them did. There were a select few that didn't look remotely afraid these people Wraith had Yuri tag as potential allies. Sitting down in between Jonathan and a big chested woman at the head of the table Wraith kicked up his feet and surveyed the room.

After the whispering died down Haikou stood up once more staring intently at the masked man.

"We are going to require some proof about who you are." Haikou demanded.

Haikou barely finished his sentence before Wraith had his katana out and pointed directly at him.

"This is my family's katana you can inspect it up close if you want." Wraith said.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Haikou mumbled.

"Didn't think so" Wraith said sheathing his blade.

"You can't be a Master Assassin out of nowhere and you also can't command a division without men to command!" Haikou yelled banging his un-bandage on the table.

"I'm the senior most assassin in the village and son of the previous Master assassin, Kushina Uzamaki and I believe that makes me the sole member of the Shadow Slayer family. To the commanding part, I already have 200…men in training." Wraith said sitting up.

"Enough with the questions, aren't you happy that we've finally regained the Konoha territory?" Jonathan said "Now let's get to the meeting."

Slowly Haikou sat down still staring at Wraith who returned the laser sharp gaze.

"First things first what's the status update with Flesh Raiders to the north?" Jonathan said.

The Master from the Village Hidden in the Mountains division stood up and cleared his throat. From what Wraith gathered from this grizzled man was that he was a fearless warrior with years of combat experience, he served in the Brotherhood and his name was Ragnar Blackmane (here's a cookie for those of you who got the cameo appearance).

"We found out how the Raider got across the Barren Sea." He said in his deep baritone voice "They scavenged a Brotherhood ship, not a warship but one of those old wooden ships with the sails and cannons. We believe they raided a Brotherhood training port and stole this ship, somehow managed to get across the sea, and crashed north on the ninja lands." He paused to breathe "Since then they've sacked several Village Hidden in the Mountains territories and generally set the standard for genocide as usual."

"Send a mission for help to Konoha and I'll come on out to help you out." Wraith said even as Jonathan opened his mouth.

"Don't cut me off… Shadow Slayer" Jonathan said looking forward.

"Remember why the Konoha division's chair is at the head of the table… Mr. Ha" Wraith said looking straight ahead as well "Next topic."

The silence was palpable as the strongest person in the room directed his Killer Intent at the newest Master (who had an unknown strength) who directed his KI back.

"He said next lets hurry up people." Jonathan said after a full minute passed by in silence.

"We believe that the Rased are sabotaging Fraternity operations at the center of the Ninja continent." The Master of the Suna Division said crossing her hands over her bust to Wraith's left "hey are cutting off supplies and communications to our H.Q. from other Fraternity related sites.

"I've already fixed that problem, the Rased helped install a dictatorship in the nearby Village in the Flowers and in return the queen blocked anything with the Fraternity insignia. I took her down and restored a democracy and established good relations with the new leadership, Queen Raisuki." Wraith said clasping his hands "To the next issue pleeeassseee."

With the 'please' Wraith drawled it out with a country accent.

"Hmmm Your first meeting you restore a division, volunteer to help a H.Q. on the other side of the continent, and have already solved a problem we would have had to dispatch value resources and man power." Jonathan ticked off the things Wraith had done on his fingers "Personally I'm impressed now if you could only take care of the recruit overflow in the Fire Nation village."

At the last sentence the other assassins elicited small chuckles while Naruto looked perplexed behind his mask.

"I don't get the joke." Wraith said quite simply.

"The thing is we have a good 250 potential recruits, but we're overflowing with people already. Normally we would be able to take them all easily, but due to a recent Rased attack our facilities are woefully inadequate. The other thing is the fact that it's going to be virtually impossible to move 250 18 to 22 year olds without attracting attention." Jonathan explained.

"How about you send them with a trade convoy, I know is passing through there soon, to the mountain village and from there they can act as refugees and come to Konoha in small groups." Wraith said.

Jonathan paused and considered the plan "That just might work."

"Now to my problems." Wraith said sitting up "I need the radio frequencies for all your H.Q.s, I need 15 Drill Instructors (one for every 30 recruits) for the influx of recruits I have, I also need the belt for being the youngest Master Assassin at age 18, and I need you guys to stop asking the builder Tazuna to build stuff for you."

Wraith ticked off his demands with a lightning quickness "Oh and I'm serious about that youngest Master belt so get on it."

"I agree with that get on it Jonathan said pointing at a random assassin in the corner."

With that motion of approval Jonathan Wraith/Naruto instantly became a recognized assassin of the Fraternity. Fast forwarding through boring logistic problems the Master Assassins left the meeting 2 hours later. As the bodyguards that came with their Masters looked up the first thing they saw was a fully masked and matte black clothed assassin striding out the meeting room. All eyes were on him as he leaned against a pillar and watched everyone else.

After mostly everyone left Jonathan, Frostbite and his entourage approached Wraith.

"You were pretty damn smooth in there" He said waving off his body guards.

"Thanks… Jonathan" Wraith said.

"Call me Chopsticks." He said "It's a bit of a pun because my ancestors originally looked Asian before coming here and now 60% of the population has my ethnicity."

"I get it." Wraith said bumping fists. "Call me Naruto."

"You're that bloke from earlier?" Frostbite asked.

"I'm no kid." Wraith said.

"Calm down, calm down mate." Frostbite said holding up his hands "Let's get out of here before we tear each other's heads off."

Summoning his guard they left the brothel and exited out onto the crowded street.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jonathan asked another Master.

"Someone asked us to wait here for a moment she yelled back over all the noise.

Despite all the noise Wraith heard a strange whistling noise and was getting annoyed by it.

"Incoming artillery fire!" Yuri yelled into his mask.

"INCOMING ARTILLERY FIRE!" Wraith echoed before grappling onto the nearest rooftop.

Scrambling like ants the assassins fled the area outside the brothel as the whistling increased in volume. With a slam of force and a flash of light the shell hit directly where the mass of assassins had been standing killing 3 who weren't fast enough.

"We're under attack!" An assassin yelled and Wraith could hear Frostbite slap him across the face.

"No shit!" he yelled.

"Rased forces have breached the northern wall!" Another voice yelled.

Standing up Wraith pointed at 5 Master Assassins, their commanders and their bodyguards "You guys go stall the Rased forces!" Turning to Haikou "Make sure the other Masters escape safely through whatever passage you have. I'm going to go stop that artillery fire!"

The assassins took off in opposite directions, each moving with a purpose.

"Judging from the angle that shell impacted, the speed it was going, and judging from high vantage points the only logical place to set up artillery around here would be-"

"Tazuna's house." Wraith whispered before angling himself toward the house.

The house was in the same direction of the Rased forces so Wraith had the pleasure of running alongside the other assassin who had Jonathan at the head of their formation. Finally seeing the Rased forces Wraith was glad that they didn't have guns, but instead pikes and shields to form a bristling wall. That didn't matter to Chopsticks however because with a roar, several hand signs and a burst of speed he was surrounded by flames which formed the vague shape of a dragon.

Smashing through the Rased line he threw flaming bodies into the air by the dozens. Circling around the carnage Wraith took the opportunity to plug several Rased archers with Shiori. Not slowing long enough to get bogged down Wraith quickly bypassed the battle and was at the outskirts of the village soon after. Following the trail up the hill Wraith could see the clear tracks left by the artillery piece as they dragged it up the hill.

Slowing his pace Wraith disappeared into the shadows along the side of the road as he made his way up the steep path. At the summit he turned on his night vision and as expected there were 3 mortars with 2 people per mortar and an additional 4 patrolling the boundaries of the area. Through the living room window Wraith caught sight of Tazuna's tell-tale gray hair and another 2 masked Rased guards. Luckily for him the only hostiles with guns were in the house and 1 guy standing over the mortar teams with an AK-47.

Unsheathing his katana Wraith stepped into the open and into the full view of the nearest guard and liberated him from his mortal coil. Snapping off two shots the two guards on the edge of the field dropped down with holes in their necks. Not stopping his stride Wraith spun on the ball of his heels to avoid a stream of AK-47 bullets from the last guard. Throwing a kunai Wraith caught him the right arm and before he could even pull the kunai out Wraith was on him and suddenly he didn't have arms to pull out the kunai with.

Leaving the screaming man to writhe and bleed out on the floor Wraith approached the scrambling mortar crew. Several of them drew short swords and one even pulled out a crossbow from among the mortar rounds. They stood facing the Wraith a good 20 feet away and the man with crossbow took a deep breath and aimed down the sights. With a twang he fired the crossbow bolt and with a small smacking sound Wraith slapped it away with his hand.

/_Yes! Kill them all! Down to the very last man, drown them in their own blood! / _Kurama roared through his head.

Wraith bent over clutching his forward, gun still in head, and struggled not to scream in pain. With a ripping sound two tails broke free from his suit and swung wildly around him.

"D-D-Demon !" The Razarian with the crossbow yelled.

Rage filled Wraith's mind at that word, the word that had plagued his existence from his birth.

"I'll show you a demon!" He roared and with a lightning fast swing of one tail he ripped the Razarian from in half at the waist.

The rest turned to flee, but were cut down mercilessly by Wraith. When he was down all that remained of the mortar crews were severed limbs and rivers of blood flowing downhill. With a sucking sound the tails returned back in his suit and Yuri sealed the breach.

"Are you okay cowboy?" Yuri asked as Wraith took a second to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, but after this is all over you get 3 guesses on who is not going to be fine." Wraith growled.

Picking up his pistol he stalked toward the front door as the voices grew louder inside.

"I'm telling you he killed them all with fucking tails and shit! He's a demon!" Someone yelled.

"Get it together he's just a man and he has to come through the front door so watch it!"

Pivoting on his heels Wraith circled around to the side of the house.

"_Shadow Stake!" _Naruto said forming the hand signs.

With that he instantly transformed into a large black cloud. Flying up he went through the chimney and came out the fireplace in the living room. Before anybody could do anything the cloud enveloped the nearest of the 3 Rased attackers and disappeared. In its place a masked man held a katana that was currently nailing the Razarian to the wall.

Ripping it out sideways Wraith splattered blood all along the wall and turned to face the ambushers. One was the typical Rased guard, but the other was a young lieutenant was a clean shaven face and a sense of bravado around him. They both raised their assault rifles, but to Wraith they were moving at a snail's pace. Crossing the living room Wraith stepped around the kneeling Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.

Decapitating the soldier's head Wraith slowed down long enough for the officer to see where he was. He swung his weapon around, but Wraith knocked it away and then stood up and looked the weaponless lieutenant in the eyes.

"Whatever is going on we want nothing to do with it!" Tazuna said realizing that his ropes were cut.

He was ignored however by the two soldiers in front of him.

"Surrender" Wraith said simply.

"Death before Dishonor." He replied his voice quavering slightly.

"So be it."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I wish to look upon my opponents face and learn his name before I die."

Wraith paused at that for a good ten seconds "Very well." With a click he released the safety on the mask and pulled it off his head.

"I am Master Assassin Naruto Uzamaki Shadow Slayer of the Konoha Division."

Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami all took in collective gasps at once.

"Good to know I'm not going to die to some nameless runt." The lieutenant said his voice barely above a whisper.

Rearing his hand back Wraith coated it with his dark chakra and with a straight punch ripped straight through the man's chest clutching his spine as his fist exited. Screaming Tsunami fainted at the bloodshed Wraith was causing into Tazuna's lap. After placing the bodies in a heap then dumping oil on the pile and lighting it on fire Wraith replaced his mask and turned to leave.

"Naruto wait!" Tazuna yelled running out the house "I wanted to say thank you."

"Don't." Wraith said cutting the man off even as Inari came out after him "Don't thank me."

"But why?" Inari asked

"Because I didn't do anything, this never happened and I was never here." With that Wraith formed the hand signs once more.

"_Shadow Stake!"_ Transforming once more Naruto quickly disappeared into the night sky.

Yamaka House

Ino rolled out of her bed as the noise the visitor was making downstairs became too much. Tip toeing so as not to cause the floorboards to creak Ino peeked over the lip of the steps and to her shock saw the Hokage.

"We have reason to believe someone around your shop might have seen a potential spy or assassin." Tsunadae said while Shizune fidgeted nervously behind her.

"Well I haven't seen anybody that matches your description." Inochi said scratching his head as he examined the paper given to him.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, descending down the steps slowly.

"The Hokage believes some sort of mysterious person might have been seen arou-" Inochi stopped mid sentence after putting two and two together "Is that who've you been drawing!"

Examining the faces of the 3 adults Ino sighed and launched into a lengthy explanation leading up to the point where they planned a rendezvous at the sauna.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow" Tsunadae said noting the time "Ino count yourself lucky we don't charge you with withholding information."

"Thank you Lady Tsunadae." Ino said bowing her hand as the Hokage left.

"Come on lets head up to bed." Inochi said, but before he could place his hand on his daughter's shoulder she jerked away and stormed up the steps.

Sighing he retired to his own room for the night wishing his wife was still alive so she could handle the problem.

Village Hidden in the Waves

Wraith returned as the Rased prisoners were rounded up at the harbor (After washing the blood off his suit). The Fraternity had suffered causalities, but the numbers were small compared to the Rased dead and wounded. For every dead assassin there was 10 dead Razarians which was a pretty good thing considering the Rased had ambushed them with a battalion sized element. Half of their forces were killed by the skillful Master Assassins and their Commanders, a quarter were taken prisoner and the final 25% retreated into the night. All in all a pretty good victory against the Rased.

After searching around for a bit Wraith found Chopsticks and Frostbite watching over the prisoners as the waited for their ship.

"How was the battle?" He asked.

"Battle my arse; it was a fucking clusterfuck mate." Frostbite declared cutting off Chopstick's response.

"What do you think of the Rased vs. Fraternity 'war'?" Chopsticks asked forming quotation marks with his fingers.

"What do you mean" Wraith asked sitting down on a pile of boxes.

"I mean we've been fighting for god knows how long and we still haven't been able to kill one another off, it's fucking ridiculous." Chopsticks said lighting a cigarette "Now look at what we've been reduced to, we're so scared of one another that we declare a cease fire just so we go fight some goddamn proxy war un secret."

As he spoke he gradually clenched his hands until Frostbite tapped him on the shoulder and told him to relax.

"What can we do about it?" Wraith asked seeking his peer's opinion on a matter that he really hadn't thought about.

"We can organize a fighting force and drive the Rased out of the Ninja continent." He said immediately slamming his fist into his opposing palm.

"Last time I checked, that was treason since we were given direct orders not to seek open conflict." Wraith said coolly crossing his arms.

"It is, but think about it. With the Rased out of the Ninja continent all they have left is there country to the south and their bases in the Frozen North (also known as the Frozen Wastes from Chapter 10). They would have no way to effectively reinforce their bases in the North and they would lose them and BAM just like that we just severely weakened the Rased power." The Master explained.

"All that would be true, but I would still watch who I would say it to." Wraith said as the ship pulled into the harbor.

"Don't worry I can protect myself, just…just think it over okay?"

"Don't worry I will." Wraith promised.

"You don't how good it feels to finally talk to someone my own age man; most of these geezers would refuse change if it was shoved down their throat." Chopsticks said as Frostbite rounded up the prisoners.

"Catch you around?" Wraith asked.

"You know it." Bumping fists they headed in their opposite directions.

Heading back to the _Wayward Traveler _Wraith let himself in and changed into his formal uniform behind the bar. Walking back to Ruriki's room Naruto listened as he heard talking. Not pausing to pay attention to what she was saying Naruto simply walked into the room causing his clone to sit up off the bed and Ruriki to whirl around from the window she was looking out of while covered by her bed sheet.

"What- Who-When-Huh?" Ruriki struggled to comprehend the situation at hand with 2 assassins in her room.

Help her out he released his clone with a poof of smoke and realization dawned on her face. Sitting back down on her bed she invited him to come sit with her. Lying horizontally across the bed Naruto waited for Ruriki to start the conversation.

"So what the hell was that?" She finally asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Our enemies attacked us and were defeated spectacularly." Naruto said, the thought bringing a smile to his face.

"So are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Soon. Why, do you want me to go that badly?" Naruto questioned the older woman.

"Just disappointed to lose such as good fuck is all." She said a sad smile on her face "And a guy with such an awesome tattoo on his back is definitely a keeper."

"Tattoo?" Naruto said quizzically.

"Yeah the tattoo of the 9 tails on your back. What did you get it while you were drunk or something?" Ruriki asked sitting up.

Dropping his cloak Naruto twisted around trying to get a glimpse of this mysterious tattoo.

"Here" Ruriki said presenting a full length mirror which was hidden under a blanket.

"Ho-ly shit." Naruto whispered as he examined the 9 tails criss crossing across his back before coming to a stop right below the nape of his neck.

"You must have been pretty hammered when you got that not to notice it." Risuki said placing her head on the back of her interlocked hands. "So what was that about you having to go?"

"I've got time" Naruto said sitting up and kissing her neck causing her to giggle and fall back onto the bed.

**One fuck into submission later**

Naruto considered leaving money, but decided against it because it probably make her feel like an expensive whore. Jumping out the window Naruto was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the sunrise over the water. Still in midair he summoned his rested eagle which began the journey back towards Konoha. Planting his ass firmly on the eagle's back Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to enter his soul.

"Ohhh can we come with!" Shiori asked or rather yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked irritated "You can't enter my soul."

"Are you so sure about that?" Yuri piped up "I would have thought you would have read the instruction manual on what these glasses can do."

Naruto jumped, startled at the shock he felt at the ridge of his nose where the nose of the glasses connected the color changeable shades.

"Mental link established." Yuri said calmly.

"Whatever! Let's just go, but you don't speak unless spoken to." Closing his eyes once more Naruto experienced a falling sensation before his feet landed firmly on the grass of his soul.

Doing a 180 degree turn Naruto came face to face with the two artificial intelligences that have been helping him stay alive since he became an assassin. Yuri had the body of a teenager despite the fact that she 35 in real world time (she was 17 when Kurama attacked Konoha), but her eyes held the matureness of an adult. She had flowing blue hair, similar to Hinata's in fact and a circle of floating orbs above her head confirming Naruto's suspicion that they could change their appearance just as much as he could. Finally Yuri wore a long flowing priestess robe (that did little to hide her D-cup) with a blue sash around her waist, a quiver of arrows on her back and an ornate white bow.

Looking to the left and down a little bit Naruto came face to face with the infamous Shiori (33 years old real time because she died at the age of 15). She had spiky blonde hair and a singular fanged tooth that reached over the lip of her permanent scowl. She wore black leather jacket with red flames, which reminded Naruto of his Assassin's cloak, and red sweat pants. For her spiritual armament she had a plain machete.

You get a virtual fist bump if you know what anime character is the basis for Shiori! 

"What's wrong Kurama?" Naruto asked walking the line between the forest lands and the hell like lands "You act as if I have a reason to be angry at you."

Behind him Yuri pulled out her bow and nocked 3 arrows. Turning the rustle of bushes Naruto easily sidestepped the charging moose and cut its legs off without removing his gaze from the bush. With lightning speed a red blur shot out from the bush and with a flurry of movement Yuri released all three arrows at once. They all impacted trees with a rapid succession.

Lowering her bow Yuri admired her work, which was Kurama nailed to a tree by three of her tails. She wore a desperate look on her face and she struggled to break free of the 3 arrows pinning her tails and preventing her escape. The look deepened and the struggling turned into panic as Naruto got closer and closer with his inexorable walk. Somehow without moving faster than a slow walk Naruto covered the 30 yards in seconds and soon he was standing over the now whimpering Kurama.

"What's wrong? You look scared." Shiori said sarcastically.

"Indeed. Why such the frightened face _Kurama_?" Naruto asking stretching out the demon's name and cupping her face.

"W-What do you want from me?" Kurama stuttered her once proud façade now placed with obvious fear.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question." Naruto said cocking his head quizzically to the side.

"I think she may be referring to the incident last night while you were taking out the mortar crews." Yuri chimed in from the back, her arrows disintegrating.

"Tell me, why would you be worried about that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"B-because I interfered with your mission." Kurama said standing up.

"So you understand what you did wrong right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kurama replied angry at herself for the amount of fear she had for the puny human "I let my emotion take control and handicapped you."

"Good." Naruto said smiling "Then you know why you're being punished."

Without warning Naruto seized her neck and slammed her into the tree she was previously pinned to. Stars exploded in front of her eyes and before she could even regain her senses Naruto threw her with all his might far into the chaotic part of his soul. Hitting the ground she rolled to a stop at Yuri's feet. Looking down Yuri frowned as if she had just stepped into a pile of poop.

Struggling to her feet Kurama whipped around to see Naruto not even 20 feet away walking towards her.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!" Kurama settled in a tai-jutsu stance where her center of gravity was low to the ground.

Naruto simply continued his slow pace as if he had all the time in the world. Going on the offensive Kurama used her speed to get behind Naruto and launch a kick toward the base of his spine. From the moment she began moving she knew something was wrong, her movements were sluggish as if she was moving underwater and quickly got slower. So by the time she launched her kick she was moving at a snail's pace and Naruto had the time to stop, stare up at the red and lighting streaked sky, sigh then turn around and kick her in the chest.

"When are you going to understand?" Naruto said now irritated "This is my soul, I'm unbeatable here."

Kurama spat on the rocky grown and stood up onto shaky legs.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled in fury and frustration.

With a blur of movement she was flat on her back with Wraith standing over her breathing ever so slightly.

"I thought I could use your help, maybe become your friend but I see there is no use in trying to." He his voice was dark and menacing, but what frightened Kurama most was his red eye slits that seemed to peer into her soul. Unraveling her very being and almost…pitying her?

She had no time to understand why he might pity her as he placed a heavy foot on her chest and drew his katana from his back.

"I have no use for a handicap." Wraith said hovering the blade above her hand.

Rearing back he stabbed downward as Kurama cried out.

"What was that?" He asked moving his sword to the side a little bit.

Kurama paused to catch her breath and repeated herself.

"I said I'm sorry it won't happen again, please don't kill me." They thought of the once mightiest tailed beast apologizing to a human other than the Sage sickened her.

"That was all I wanted." Wraith said removing his blade from her throat.

Bending down to help her up the Wraith suit slowly dissolved and Naruto stood in its place wearing his everyday ninja attire. Slightly stunned at his lightning change in mood Kurama allowed herself to be helped up and led back into the orderly part of Naruto's soul.

Sitting down at a table that wasn't there previously Naruto summoned them all some food. Yuri and Shiori shared spaghetti while Naruto ate his dango and Kurama stared at her slab of ribs.

"You do realize this food is all in your head right?" Kurama asked testing to see if it was okay to talk.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop it from being delicious now does it?" Naruto asked after clearing his throat.

Tentatively reaching for the rib Kurama mentally slapped herself then took a bite out of it. For imaginary food it sure tasted like the real thing and soon she had amassed a pile of bones beside her chair.

"Wow you can really pack em away." Naruto said amazed.

"Got a problem with that?" Kurama growled, back to her old self.

"Not in the least" Naruto said "Actually it arouses me to see a woman who can eat."

"More!" Shiori and Yuri immediately brandishing their plate full of spaghetti.

"No can do." Naruto said standing up and releasing a loud belch "We're almost at Konoha so Yuri and Shiori leave I want to speak with my guest alone."

Pouting they both disappeared in puffs of sparkles causing Kurama and Naruto to giggle which soon turned into roaring laughter.

"I trust that I won't have to do that again?" Naruto asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kurama sobered up immediately and shook her head 'No'.

"Great!" Naruto smiled "Maybe if you're good I'll give you an extra something when I'm not too busy."

Before Kurama could ask if that implied what she thought it implied he disappeared with a crack of lightning. Turning back to her slab of ribs Kurama was shocked at the fact that it was gone and she was sitting on a stump. Long after that she cried in mourning for her ribs, until a deer passed by that is.

Coming back to Naruto, who for some strange reason, was in free fall toward Konoha. Muting the screaming Shiori, Naruto concentrated on not splattering himself on some hard surface. He made a mental note when he passed the Konoha sensor barrier and quiet as death itself landed on his rooftop kicking up a small cloud of dust. Before anyone could come investigating the disturbance Naruto swung into his apartment and landed quietly on the floor.

"Look who is finally home and at 8:00 no less good job." Samara said clapping her hands.

To Naruto it appeared as if she had just gotten up because all she was wearing was one of too large T-shirts and her hair was all disheveled.

"Don't chastise me woman." Naruto said walking toward his closet "Remind me to take you shopping later on today."

Ignoring the squealing Naruto headed downstairs and paged Andrew.

"Whatdawant?" He asked sleepily.

"Organize the kids." Was Naruto only reply.

"Right away sir." Andrew said all signs of sleepiness gone from his voice.

Coming out into the lab Naruto took his time loading Yuri and Shiori back into the mainframe.

"Registering other H.Q.s radio frequencies now." Yuri said immediately after getting plugged back in.

"Logging these snot nosed brats' facial images into the mainframe." Shiori added shortly after.

"Like you're one to talk, you're only 15." Naruto smirked.

"I'm 33!" Shiori yelled indignant.

"Spending 18 years in here doesn't count and plus Yuri told me she censored what you saw back with Ruriki." Naruto said "But moving on, what should I go with, Wraith or formal?"

"Wraith" Shiori said.

"Formal" Yuri countered.

/_Wraith /_ Kurama said offering up her opinion.

"Formal" Samara said coming down in her lab coat and high heels.

"That leaves it up to you Andrew." Naruto said turning around on the Command Sergeant Major.

Andrew slid down the pole his face deadly serious as if the situation was life or death.

"But there are 2 formals to one Wraith." Samara said perplexed, but Naruto ignored her.

Andrew stared at the suit then the cloak then back to the suit and this went on for a full 30 seconds.

"Formal" Andrew said at last.

"Looks like someone is taking their job seriously as my right hand man." Naruto smirked.

Putting up the combat suit Naruto felt a strange pulling sensation as if he shouldn't leave the suit. Rubbing the smooth armor he briefly considered taking the suit anyway, but that only lasted for a fraction of a second before he pulled back and let the suit be carried into the ground. Turning on his heel Naruto strode back up the steps to the Command Center door.

Reaching the top of the steps Naruto came face to face with the thick door. Pulling up his hood Naruto hid his mouth behind a black and red scarf that the cloak offered. Sucking in a deep breath Naruto slowly released it before motioning for Yuri to open the vault door. The talking children were lined up in a rough squad time formation with 20 squads and ten kids per squad. The talking quickly died out as Naruto stepped onto the still rising podium and surveyed the children.

"**Fuck. They're just kids." **Naruto said even though he knew this from the beginning.

/_Yes they are, but with your help and training they shall grow up to be great assassins. / _Kurama said as if she was subject matter expert.

"I am Master Wraith." Naruto said and immediately regretted his lame choice of words.

The kids didn't seem to notice however as they were too enthralled by his badass looking cloak "If you choose to become an assassin you will be trained vigorously, you will learn how to kill, you will move up in the ranks and you will form bonds between your brothers that you didn't even know were possible."

Naruto paused.

"Before I ask who here desires this opportunity I will say that I won't despise you if you say no. You'll be sent to an orphanage and you'll be able to see your friends every day, but you'll never be allowed in here again and you'll never be given this chance again."

Another pause.

"Who here will fight for the greater good?" Naruto asked approaching the edge of the stage.

"I WILL!" Ryu roared exiting the already ragged formation "I'll bring peace to this world with my own two hands no matter what! This I swear!"

There silence then they began stepping forward offering similar pledges, every last single one. To say the least Naruto was pleasantly surprised at the turn out and silently thanked Kami for Ryu and his enthusiasm.

"At ease!" Andrew roared quieting the children.

"Normally I would wait until the rest of the recruits got here, but since you all are so enthusiastic about this I shall initiate you all right now." Naruto said causing a cheer "Andrew, Samara get down there you haven't been initiated yet."

Grumbling they both entered the throng of children as Yuri lowered the lights until the only source was light in between Naruto and the recruits where they couldn't see the little bit of his face that showed.

"Now listen up!" Naruto yelled "You will repeat after me the three tenets."

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Naruto said his voice barely above a whisper

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." A discordant reply came back to him.

"The goal of the assassin is to ensure peace in all things. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who don't need to die can spread discord and strife in addition to ruining the name of the Fraternity itself." Naruto explained.

"Hide in Plain Sight." Naruto continued

"Hide in Plain Sight!" The chorus was slightly better than the previous one due to Ryu's yelling.

"The assassin's aim is to get close to their targets stealthily and escape just as quickly. Do not waste your time trying avoid the eyes of your target, instead hide where he will see and overlook you."

"Finally." Naruto said in a deadly serious voice bordering on murderous "Never. Compromise. The Fraternity."

"Never Compromise the Fraternity." Came the solemn reply.

"The actions of one should never bring harm to all. If an assassin is captured or chased he or she must never say or do anything that can trace them back to the Fraternity." Naruto said his eyes sweeping back and forth as if peering into their very souls.

"Our creed does not require use to be free. It requires us to be wise. Now cross your right hand over your heart."

There was a small shuffle of movement.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." They replied back in harmony.

"I now pronounce you assassin recruits of Konoha's first 2 companies." Naruto said "Congratulations."

The lights came back on as a cheer went up among the recruits.

"I hope you're all nice and happy!" Andrew said smiling "Cuz it's time for PT! Laps around the H.Q. let's go!"

Smiling Naruto retired back to the Command Center where he put up his cloak. Walking back up Naruto hopped in the shower and pulled on his everyday clothes. Seeing that it was only 9:00 a.m. Naruto set his alarm for 5' o clock and collapsed onto his bed fully clothed.

"That was one bomb ass chapter." He smiled as he drifted off into sleep.

I agree that chapter was bomb as hell wasn't it?

Time to resurrect the Naruto's checklist that I started and left in Chapter 1.

Naruto got a date with Ino (sort of).

The Konoha Division received its first two companies of recruits (100 per company).

The Rased have noticed the activity in Konoha and are now actively moving against them.

Naruto got some new friends in Frostbite and Chopsticks.

Naruto smashed a hot waitress who may or may not show up again.

Wraith got to waste some Rased ambushers, but who alerted them to the Fraternity's presence?

Naruto put Kurama in her place, which is in his soul.

Andrew finally grew a pair is finally living up to his position.

Konoha is about to receive 300 new recruits and a 15 DI's.

**The Great editor hunt is still afoot, so if you saw any errors in this or previous chapter let me know. **

**From now on I'll put new character bios at the bottom of the page starting now.**

Michael "Frostbite" Sheppard

This badass stands at 6'8 of pure rock hard cluelessness; he is 22 years old and has type A positive blood. His hair is a dirty wavy blonde with blue tinged tips that almost always covered his right eye much like Naruto's. He wears a sleeveless dark blue and black assassin's uniform. Running up both his white arms are tattoos of various manly tattoos.

His primary weapon is a falchion with an ornate curved hilt that covered the wielder's knuckles. He calls the blade Jessica which is tied to its bloody history. He is (as previously stated) the Commander of Kumogakure which is the largest H.Q. on the ninja continent under Jonathan. Like so many other people in this fanfiction he has parent issues as well as issues with authority.

He likes sparring and swimming and dislikes calm self-righteous people similar to Neji (the same a Naruto).

Jonathan "Chopsticks" Ha

This Master of all things related to flames, fires and such sits at 6'2, he is 20 years of age and has type A positive blood. He has wavy black hair that he devotes a full 20 minutes to every morning. He wears a suit of armor inherited from his father that utilizes the color red, spikes and skulls. He has a bear claw like scar across his face which we will get into later.

His primary weapon is a huge double headed battle axe that he wields like a boss. He won his position as Master through combat unlike most other Masters who gain their position because they were the senior most assassins in their village. I'll go into how he and Frostbite met later on however I can say they certainly weren't friends. Despite being the calmest Master at the meeting Jonathan is the most willing to go war mostly out of sheer boredom.

He likes spending his nights by the fire and tanning on the beach (which you wouldn't know due to his pale skin). He dislikes waiting and people who think only of themselves.

**Frostbite and Chopsticks are my comrades (Chopsticks not so much) in real life so I gave them characters in the story.**

**I really don't have anything else to say other than review.**

**FUS RO DAH!**


	12. Organization of the Brotherhood's Army

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 12 Brotherhood Military Units

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one / _Kamara talking

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing~

**This Filler chapter is going to be about Brotherhood and their types of troops. The Fraternity isn't in this because all of their personal are…ASSASSINS! This concerns the frontline troops on the war those ninja fools know nothing about. Also I'm changing the way I do filler chapters by allowing Naruto to explain the topic to groups of people instead of me talking in omniscient 3rd person. The number of people Naruto is teaching will increase as the story goes on. **

"Get in there!" Naruto yelled with a roar of effort.

Flying through the air Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Moegi, Raisuki, Yuri, Shiori Andrew, Samara, Ryu, Chopsticks and Frostbite landed in a theater like room built to house 50 people approx.

"W-what are you doing?" Chopsticks yelled standing up.

Everyone except Naruto were in their pajamas or at least boxers.

"It has come to my attention that most of you are illiterate on matters outside your spheres of influence and by matters I mean things concerning the Fraternity, the Rased and the New Naris!" Naruto said angrily storming into the room wearing his formal assassin's cloak with daggers and various assortments of sharp stabby objects strap to his legs, arms and waist.

"Of course we don't! According to the fanfiction we don't know anything about life outside the ninja continent." Sakura said jumping to her feet with a giant tick mark on her forehead.

"Well you gonna learn today now sit down!" Naruto barked and everyone scrambled to their seats "We will meet after every chapter to talk about arcane topics."

"I guess we have no say in the matter do we?" Chopsticks said propping his feet up on his battle axe.

"None whatsoever." Kylar said from the projection room at the back of the theater.

"Who are you?" Andrew said scratching his head.

"I am your FATHER!" Kylar yelled the shadows eclipsing his features.

"Nooooo that's impossible!" Andrew cried curling up into a ball in the middle of the floor.

"LET'S START THE MOVIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled overshadowing everyone else's muttering and complaints.

"It's not really a movie as it is a lecture." Samara said crossing her hands "And I don't really see why I'm here, I know almost as much as you."

"Because I want you here, don't you want to be in my company?" Naruto asked pouting and tears in the corner of his eyes.

Samara shivered as Hanabi, Hinata and Raisuki shot her murderous glares from the row directly behind her.

"Let's break up this love Pentagon and gets this started." Kylar snapped from the back "Tonight's topic will be Brotherhood and Rased military units."

"Indeed." Naruto said producing a smoking pipe out of his ass.

The room dimmed as everybody settled in and Kylar started the projector.

"As you all know if you read chapter 6 the Brotherhood makes up the Fraternity's main army." Naruto explained "Each general commands an army of 10,000 men separated into 10 different thousand men battalions."

A shirtless man with a massive claymore and a bloodthirsty look on his face from centuries ago came up on the wall behind Naruto and behind him on a plain were 10,000 armed warriors ready for combat. He had a wild beard, a large stature and rippling muscles. To the left of the man was an older man with the rank of Lieutenant general on his shoulder

"A major commands each battalion with a detail of 12 headed by a Captain guarding him at all times."

Another image of a calm man with a much smaller blade implanted into the ground came up and behind him a thousand warriors with various weaponry and armor. There were 12 men kneeling in front of him facing the camera with deadly serious looks on their faces. In the middle of the 12 men was a woman that somehow managed to look more serious than anyone else in the picture.

"A first lieutenant commands the major's ten companies which have 100 men each. There are different types of companies ranging from standard assault companies to sniping, recon, heavy weapons, engineers, artillery, demolitions, support, logistics, armor (as in tanks, APCs and other vehicles) and combat medics."

A grinning lieutenant came up on the wall with the significantly smaller force of 100 men.

"They really have a hard on for even numbers huh?" Andrew said finally picking himself up off the carpet.

"Shut up and sit down!" Ryu yelled throwing his shoe at Andrew.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled "Have some goddamn respect or do I have to get Orochimaru to come in here?"

Once everyone quieted down again Naruto continued.

"Then come the vice lieutenants who command the 50 men platoons. As I mentioned earlier each battalion has ten companies. Nine of those 10 companies have specializations. For instance a combat medical company has 1 platoon of 50 combat medics and 1 platoon of regular infantry men (one infantry man per medic to protect them)."

"Are all the companies like that?" Sakura asked.

" More or less." Naruto replied. "In a heavy weapons company there is one heavy weapon platoon and similar to a medical combat company there is 1 infantry man to every heavy weapons specialist to watch his back. So a squad would consist of 20 men instead of the regular ten in an assault squad. "

"So there are is a total worth of 6 companies of infantry men for every battalion." Samara summed up.

"Actually that would be 5 and a half because the logistic company is an exception to the rule having 2 platoons of logistical personal." Naruto said. "I feel like we're getting off track, back to the vice lieutenant."

This picture was dramatically different from the previous because everyone was grinning like a maniac and trying to squeeze into the shot so much you couldn't even see the Vice Lieutenant or his saber.

"They look like they're having fun" Ryu said wide eyed.

"Yeah and if you guys maintain good order and discipline you'll have fun too and I won't have to get in dat ass." Naruto said enjoying the picture as well.

"Moving on to the 10 men squad who is commanded by a sergeant!"

The picture was no better than the last picture as it had 10 soldiers standing around a Rased sniper with a large bullet hole in his head and grinning at their victory. The sergeant held the sniper's head up and was pointing and saying something at the camera somewhere along the lines of "_You better get us all in the picture dipshit!"_

"The basis of the brotherhood would be the Private." Samara said from her seat.

The picture was a sudden change from the flamboyant consecutive pictures as it had a woman cradling an assault rifle with a somber look on her face as she stared at the camera. Her eyes were set deep into her head and she had rings probably because of days without sleep, her knuckles were white from clenching the rifle and her gaunt jaw was hard set as ground her teeth.

"That about covers the Brotherhood army makeup." Naruto said and everyone sighed explosively "Fine fine, can we get some snacks in here Boss?"

Like clockwork various assortments of sugar treats fell from the shadowy roof as well as a surprised looking Sasuke and Rosuke.

"About damn time." Sakura said through a mouthful of clodhoppers.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled unsheathing his blade and standing up.

"Now is not the time Sasuke, so sit the fuck down. You haven't even been introduced into the story yet." Naruto said chucking a bag of M&Ms at his face.

"Is this some trap to capture m-" Sasuke couldn't even finish before the lights went off and someone screamed only for them to turn on half a second later.

Sasuke hung upside shirtless from the roof dangling by a licorice rope with cotton candy in his mouth.

"Alright let's continue." Naruto mumbled snacking on a box of pocky sticks.

"I'll just sit in the corner over there" Rosuke said doing his best not to meet Raisuki's gaze.

"What about mentors and savages?" Frostbite said sitting upside down in his chair.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Naruto tapping his pipe against his lips.

An image suddenly snapped onto the screen of a wizened old man riding the back of a 14 year old as she trudged down a snowy sloped with bare feet.

"Any questions? Good." Naruto smiled slightly creeping everyone out. "I think that concludes everything I wanted to cover tonight, wait scratch that I still want to explain how logos work and the typical armor of a Brotherhood infantry man."

The projector showed an average looking man against a backdrop of a bullet ridden wall. He obviously had been told to smile as the smirk he had looked forced to the point of concern. He had a white streamlined chest plate, which was connected to a similar plate on his back, with a wolf howling at the moon engraved on the front with a 'II' standing out against the wolf's white mane. The plate connected to a belt with a blue orb in the middle. The belt kept together the 3 piece armor on his calves and thighs. He wore metal boots that completely covered his feet and connected to the lowest piece of leg plate. The covering on his arms was the same design as his legs as it was in 3 separate, but connected pieces. The exception would be his shoulder plates. He wore fingerless gloves presumably to help stop fumbling with his weapon. The final piece of his armor would be his helmet which sported a camera off to the left side. It covered most of his skull and provided shades to presumably protect from bright flashes of light.

"Let's work from the head down shall we? His T-Plex helmet will protect him against most small arms fire and shrapnel. The material for the armor on his arms and legs is called Flexi-armor. It's a light substance that once again protects against some small arms fire, but not much. The plates on his chest are made of a heavier substance called Plotarium that can take a lot more damage than any other piece of armor on his body." Naruto paused to draw in a breath before continuing "It also serves to display your Army, Battalion, and Company colors."

"How can one engraving show both your Army, Battalion, and Company logos at the same time?" Hanabi asked.

"Good question." Naruto said "Each different army has its own signature or logo. One army's signature might be a wolf and one might be a Rose or a skull. Each battalion varies on their army's colors so a battalion in the Rose Army might have a rose with wings or a flaming rose. Since there are 10 companies in each army you would show your company designation by adding III, VI, IX or X somewhere to your company's logo. As you can see by his company's signature he is in the Wolf Army 3rd Battalion the Howling Wolves, 2nd Company."

The lights slowly came back up, but it was still impossible to see into the projector room where Kylar resided already working on the next chapter.

"I think that's it so I'll see you guys in Chapter 14 when I go over the armor for different types of personal such as Heavy Weapons, Demolitions, Engineers, Recon, logistics, Artillery, Support, Sniping, Armor and Combat Medics." Naruto said stepping down from the podium.

"So we're free to go?" Ryu asked.

"Give it a couple seconds." Naruto said.

"Why?" Samara asked.

"Because he wants to get to the 2000 word mark."

"What do you mean?"

**Well that's another filler chapter for you guys !**

**I will admit that I had a bit of a brain fart concerning this chapter so I decided to cut it early. Originally I planned to do all this and then everything from chapter 14 and include weapons, but I just didn't feel like it.**

**Sorry :P**

**On the upside my writer's block allowed me to start on another story _Death Watch _a Bleach fanfiction and if you like this story so far you would love this one. **

**Well I have nothing else to say other than review and I'm still looking for editors.**


	13. A diffrent kind of R&R

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 13 A different meaning of R&R

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one / _Kurama talking

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing~

**Welcome back my comrades! Last chapter our protagonist got a lot of stuff done and he still has a crap ton of stuff left to do. I will now go over reviews and answer any questions.**

**Qaletaga- **If you love me why didn't you add me to your favorites? (My bossness increases with every review and since I write the story so does Naruto/Wraith.)

**RedHound- **Thanks for the review and I'm glad someone appreciates quality humor.

**Icecatfire- **To your two questions. (1.)If I reveal that you'll probably go into shock because of the complex story line I'm building. (2.) It's a distinct possibility. Thanks for the favorites.

**Puric Knight- **I would like to think so too, thanks man.

**Undefeated- **10 what?

**anbu no kitsune- **First of here are 3+ internets for spotting that and second off I'm glad I got you to laugh. (Great username by the way.)

**Zer0123- **Personally I think my first chaptered was pretty poorly done and fairly short, but that's just my opinion. If you like it then I like it.

**Ebm6969- **Thanks man I will. (What made you laugh the most on chapter 3?)

**If you see something you like or if something caused you to display some emotion out loud let me know with a review and I'll respond to it the next story chapter.**

**So without further ado let's get started.**

Waking up at 4:59 Naruto rolled out of bed and unplugged his alarm clock before it alerted the house that he was up. Turning around he came face to face with a fully clothed Samara who was staring at him.

"What?" Naruto began.

"Are you ready to take my shopping now!" She yelled.

"Can I eat lunch first?" Naruto asked stretching.

"You can eat on the way she said gesturing to a fully cooked bowl of Ramen on his dresser.

"Alright give me a second." He said picking up the bowl and taking it into the bathroom.

After 5 anxious minutes Naruto emerged from his room wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, black sweats and his ninja gear and pouches.

"Let's hurry up." He said, but Samara was already out the door waiting on him.

Walking down the street side by side the two assassins received several smiling glances in their direction from various people. Reaching the market district Samara picked up a bright orange dress and held it against herself.

"How does it look on me?" She asked.

"It looks horrible. Orange is definitely not your color." Naruto said straight away.

A bit startled at Naruto's brutal honesty she went picking through piles of clothes looking for something black or red as it seemed those were Naruto's favorite colors. This went on for some time as she presented clothes and Naruto rejected them. After an hour she was only able to get him to buy her a purse. Going to Ichiraku's Naruto ordered them both beef Ramen.

"You keep saying that not of the clothes I picked up are my styles, but then what is?" Samara whined.

"I'll know it when I see it." Naruto said, pausing to listen to something a smile crept across his face. "Stay right here."

Standing up Naruto left out the Ramen leaving a puzzled Ayame and Samara.

"So are you two…um going out?" Ayame asked blushing a bit.

"Huh? OH NO!" Samara yelled trying to wash away the possibility from existence with her voice. "We're just…friends."

But indecision leaked from her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought that since he was taking you shopping and buying you food that you two were on a date." Ayame said before busying herself with the food.

Samara's eyes went wide at the realization that this could be considered a date. And more often than not right after a date there was sex. Would Naruto try to force himself on her? What would she do? She wasn't strong enough to stop his advances, no one was. As she spazzed at the possibility of losing her virginity Naruto returned with Ino in tow.

"Samara, Ino Yamanaka. Ino, Samara Adams." Naruto introduced the two.

Ino eyed Samara warily before turning back toward the cheesing Naruto.

"You said you need my help?" She asked.

Naruto had dragged her away from her trip to the sauna to get their early in order to stake the place out.

"I needed someone to help Samara find some clothes that actually look good on her." He said "Since you have the most fashion sense I decided you would be the best choice."

Ino blushed a bit at the compliment before regaining her composure and becoming all business.

"What's our budget?"

"As much as she needs to get some decent clothes."

"Decent clothes can cost upwards of *whistle*."

"Money isn't an issue just make sure she doesn't look raggedy."

"I want some clothes for me too."

"Deal."

"Shoes too."

"Don't push your luck."

"Let's go make you look smexy Samara!" Ino yelled forgetting all about the saunas.

Smiling at how he handled the situation and got rid of Samara. Naruto suddenly realized that he had nothing to do except Rest and Relax. Not being a person to just sit around Naruto closed his eyes and spun on the heel of his right foot 10 times. Stopping he opened his eyes and just started walking forward in the direction he had happened to be facing. Rounding a corner he ran directly into a fuming Hinata.

"Watch the fuck where you're going!" She yelled before opening her eyes.

Naruto eyes went wide at Hinata's temper then suddenly hardened.

"Naruto I didn't-" Naruto turned around and jumped away without bothering to hear what she had to say.

"Naruto wait!" Hinata yelled jumping after the blonde who was surprisingly wearing something different than his trademarked orange jumpsuit for the second time in a row.

Naruto slowed up just enough so that he stayed in Hinata's field of vision, but not nearly as slow to allow her to catch up. Reaching his destination Naruto stopped on top of the monument. 13 seconds later Hinata huffed and puffed as she struggled to regain her breath. Her training with Gai hadn't prepared her for the level of speed at which Naruto had navigated the rooftops.

"What do you want?" Naruto said harshly.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier I was just mad!"

"So you take it out on me?" Naruto growled turning around to face the out of breath girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hinata gasped.

She didn't even hear footsteps just the feeling of her head pressing against something warm.

"I forgive you and really I just wanted to get you alone." Naruto said.

"W-What?" Hinata looked up to Naruto's eyes which were filled with bemusement.

It took a while for Hinata to realize she'd been tricked and when she did she could only look at the surroundings in embarrassment. All the scorch marks from the explosion had been cleaned up and the rock had been repaired to the fullest extent. Despite the area being labeled safe the yellow tape still blocked it off; probably the byproduct of some lazy foreman who had forgot to take it down.

"So are you interested in doing something later on like visiting the saunas?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head and smiling goofily.

Hinata rapidly shook her head in agreement eager to rectify her earlier outburst.

"So around 8 p.m. then?" Naruto yelled as he walked away and got a nod in return.

As soon as Naruto was out of eyesight Hinata squealed and hurried back to the Hyuuga estate to prepare. Unbeknownst to her Moegi was watching the entire thing. As of late she had been following Naruto trying to figure out what he was hiding. She had suspected the blonde ninja ever since the whole sleepover incident and the way he had acted.

Whenever Naruto played ninja with Konohamaru he had been so energetic and upbeat. Now he was laid back and charming women everywhere he went, he was like a totally different person. She had seen multiple people moving around in his house and just today he took some girl she'd never seen with him shopping! Naruto was obviously playing her friend Hanabi and Hinata.

"That fucking bastard!" Moegi growled from the bush she was hiding in. "Just wait until I tell Hanabi!"

"You'll do no such thing." Naruto said planting his foot on the small of Moegi's back.

"N-N-Naruto!" Moegi yelped and tried to wiggle free from the shinobi's foot, but had no success until he lifted up his foot.

Rolling out the grassy area and onto hard ground Moegi coughed at the dust she threw up. Standing up she came face to face with an expressionless Naruto. Now if she had paid more attention to what Naruto had, (his katana clasped firmly in his right hand, still sheathed) she might have not said what she said.

"YOU'RE A CHEATER!" She yelled as if the strength of her voice would protect her.

Naruto stared quizzically at the girl for a second then laughed as he resealed his katana back in the seal on his wrist shaped like the Leaf symbol.

"Is that what you think?" He said smirking. "As if you're one to judge."

"What do you mean by that?" Moegi asked after backing up a few steps.

"How are you supposed to lecture me on cheating when 1.) I'm not in a relationship and 2.) You've never been in a relationship yourself?"

Moegi didn't have an answer to the first question, but that didn't stop her from going against her brain and blurting out.

"I'm in a relationship with Sakura so ha!" Moegi yelled.

Naruto simply gave her a pitied look.

"You call her hiding you away and using you to get off a relationship?" Naruto asked kicking a rock. "Come back to me when your girlfriend isn't ashamed of you."

Turning around Naruto walked off leaving a shell shocked Moegi who slumped to her knees as his words blew a hole through the front of her head and bounced around in her mind. One word in particular echoed than the others.

"_Ashamed_."

**In Konoha's shopping district**

"Aiiieee!" Samara yelled as Ino threw her face first into another store.

Slamming into a clothing rack Samara struggled to get her feet beneath herself. Ino had been dragging her from store to store checking out clothes for Samara for the pass hour. So far all she'd bought was a pair of silver crescent moon earrings.

"When are we going to find something for me?" Samara groaned.

"Trust me this store has something for everyone!" Ino said.

"You said that for the last 5 stores!"

"This store is expensive so it's bound to be good." Ino turned toward the cashier "Let me see the good stuff."

Walking out from behind the counter and twiddling his mustache, the man pulled out a key from around his neck. Unlocking a secret door in the dressing room he ushered the girls in and closed it behind them enclosing them in blackness.

"Ino."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Just then the lights cut on blinding the pair. Allowing their eyes to get used to the pure whiteness the girl's jaws dropped as they were presented with row upon row of clothing each 5 meters tall. Creating 2 shadow clones, Ino took the left side as Samara pulled out two miniature helicopter like devices which took to the air on the right side.

After a half-hour they reconvened back by the door. Samara had gathered a pair of loose jeans, a pink shirt with butterfly emblazoned on the front, a plain black one-piece swimsuit and a new black and red lab coat. Ino had gathered a black skirt, short-shorts, an ultra small red top, 2lbs of makeup and a tight green dress made of a shiny black fabric that sparkled when it caught the light just right.

"Perfect!" Ino smiled as her clones brought a purple bikini, a pair of flip-flops and a stylish belt.

"Let's go!" Ino said having her clones carry the neatly folded clothes to the front while she and Samara lagged behind and talked.

"So where do you stay at?" Ino smiled her hands behind her back.

"I live with Naruto." Samara smiled back while twirling her fingers in her hair.

Ino stopped dead in her tracks even though Samara continued on not even noticing her absence. Composing herself Ino caught just as the mustached man asked for payment.

"THAT MUCH?" Samara gawked at the stack of clothes they had purchased.

Ino sweat dropped as she produced the card Naruto had gave her. "Ummm."

Snatching the card out her hands with a lightning quickness the man swiped it and returned it in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you for shopping at Toro's. Please come again." He said as an employee bagged the clothes.

With their minds blown at the price of a simple bikini they exited the store. Shaking off their stupor they stopped at a bakery and got two cupcakes. Sitting down on the bench they stared up at the clouds even as the sun started it's pilgrimage to the other side of the planet.

"So what is your relationship with Naruto?" Ino asked trying to sound as non-interested as possible.

"It's…complicated." Samara smiling slightly.

"I see." Ino replied as silence took over once more.

A cyclist suddenly hit his brakes and slid to a stop not inches from the bench, throwing up sand on their half-eaten cupcakes.

"God dammit!" Ino yelled swinging and missing at the man's face. "What was that for?"

"A message." The man bowed his helmet sticking out a full foot behind him.

Holding his hand out, he allowed Ino to snatch the dark red envelope from his hand. Jumping back on his bike he disappeared in a cloud of dust and curses.

"What a weird person." Samara muttered. "Anyways what does the envelope say?"

Tearing it open, Ino read aloud.

_I moved it from the sauna to the area behind the sauna. The time is the same. Oh and bring your friend. -Wraith_

Ino didn't read who the note was from, but she did read everything else.

"**Why would he move the place?" **Ino tried to figure out.

"Ino. Hellllooooo!" Samara said waving her hand in Ino's face.

"Huh?"

"So are we going?"

Ino had no idea how to respond to that so she just stared at her dark skinned friend. She didn't want to endanger Naruto's apparent roommate, but how would she refuse and not raise suspicions?

"I'll take that as a yes then." Samara giggled away Ino's discomfort. "Come on its 6:40 now so we should have time to change at Naruto's house. It's only a few minutes away."

Now it was Samara's turn to drag Ino as she hurried toward the apparent party she'd been invited too.

**The Hokage's Office**

Tsunade sighed as she shifted the last bit of paper work to the side of her desk. She swore that she was getting arthritis from the fact that her hand was curled around a quill 75% of the day. Flexing her hands a couple of times she reviewed the mission log she had with the taken missions crossed out.

"Lady Tsunade I mission just came in from the Village Hidden in the Mountains." Shizune said returning from the pigeon coop.

"Thank god. Whenever winter comes all we get is peasants from other countries turned bandits." Tsunade said rubbing her temples with 2 fingers.

"Who should we sen-" Shizune began, but was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Naruto into the office.

"I volunteer to lead the mission!" He yelled his thumb outstretched.

"Denied." Tsunade said with a straight face.

"Come on Lady Tsunade! What if I bribe you?"

"With what?"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune gasped.

"I'm throwing a party tonight behind the saunas and if I get the mission you and Little Miss party Pooper are invited."

"Deal, but I get to choose your 4 team members."

"Deal."

"Now get out I gotta change."

"Will do!" Naruto said escorting a stuttering Shizune out the office.

"Since when did you call Lady Tsunade anything other than grandma?" Shizune asked whirling on a smiling Naruto.

"If you wanna have fun I suggest wearing something able to get wet sweet thang." Naruto said walking back down the steps.

Blushing Shizune walked in circles confused for a bit before heading toward her room a floor up. Passing Tsunade's larger room Shizune opened the door for her considerably smaller room. In her apartment sized room she had her wardrobe tucked in the corner between her bed and her wall. Inside all she had were 6 more everyday black robes. In the drawer at the bottom at the very back she had a black two-piece swimsuit. On top of the bottom piece was a flowing cloth that draped down one leg.

Checking herself out in the full body mirror she had in her bathroom Shizune admired her figure. Carrying all those stacks of paper around and checking up on parts of the village everyday had given her a toned stomach. Still undecided about going Shizune headed back downstairs as Tsunade locked up the Hokage's office behind her.

"See. I told you that you would have a use for that sooner or later!" Tsunade said stretching out her back.

Because of her large _assets _she had to get a custom made bikini. It was a hot pink and both the top and bottom were triangles. As they walked down the steps Tsunade slipped on a tight black shirt that came just below her breasts and a flowing blue skirt.

"I never understood why you were so shy Shizune." Tsunadae smiled as she waved goodnight to the Anbu guards patrolling the building. "Everybody will be looking at me anyway."

"Why of course oh humble Hokage." Shizune laughed. "I should just go naked then since no one will be looking at me."

"Hmmm." Tsunade hummed aloud stroking her chin.

Suddenly Shizune wished that she had just kept her mouth shut.

**Naruto's House**

"Come on you look fine." Ino said standing outside Naruto's bathroom where Samara was changing in her newly bought short-shorts and top.

"I know I look fine, I'm just having a little trouble putting it on." Samara shot back.

Sighing explosively Ino checked the clock again, 7:43. Walking around Naruto's room Ino realized that she had never been over Naruto's house or anyone else for that matter. Having nothing better to do she tidied up the pig sty called a room. Throwing the clothes on the floor into the dirty clothes hamper, sweeping up the ramen plastic wrappings and adjusting paintings. Getting to the smelling bed, Ino ripped the sheets off and a metal object came rolling out.

Picking it up Ino examined it. It was small, no bigger than her thumb and cylindrical in shape with the tip converging on a point at the top.

"I wonder what this is and why Naruto had it in his bed." Ino thought aloud.

Pocketing the bullet, Ino grabbed the sheets once more only to have something else fall out, a pink pair of Samara's panties. Tossing the sheets into the hamper as well Ino bent over and picked it up.

"Hey Samara?" Ino yelled. "Where exactly do you sleep?"

"In the bed with Naruto!" She yelled back. "Definitely not on the couch."

Trying to comprehend Naruto's relationship with this strange new girl Ino went through the paces of replacing the sheets and pillow cases.

"All ready." Samara said exiting the bathroom. "Let's go to that party! I can't remember the last time I ever went to a party at night."

Leaving out Samara pull the ninja wire taunt activating the traps at the entrance. By then it was already night time, but thankfully it was warm night instead a normal November night.

"So where's the sauna?" Samara asked.

"It's only a couple blocks away." Ino said staring at the back of Samara's head.

"**Just who the heck is this girl?"** Ino thought as they walked.

There were barely any dark skinned people in the village so the appearance of one out of the blue was a rarity.

"So where did you say you were from?" Ino asked as they rounded a corner and ran directly into Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata had on her regular clothes and under that her mother's blue bikini. Hanabi had on a regular black bikini she got Anko to buy her.

"Hey guys!" Hinata said cheerily.

"Hey Hinata." Ino replied. "Hinata, Hanabi this Samara a girl who is staying at Naruto's house and sleeping in his bed."

"Hey Samar-" Hinata began before the words set in and her eyes widened.

"Hi." Samara said simply, not knowing what she'd just stepped in to.

"I see we're all headed toward the same place." Ino said trying to break up the tension she'd caused intentionally without realizing that she just endangered Samara's very life.

"Yeah…" Hanabi said scrutinizing this new girl.

The four girls finished their trek to the sauna and swung around the complex pausing to paralyze Jiraiya who was studying for his book. They heard the party long before they saw it. There was music bumping and there was a glow of light visible from the other side of the village. Entering the clearing the girls ran directly into the rookie nine and their senseis.

"Finally somebody to break up this sausage fest!" Kiba howled from atop a rock in the middle of the clearing and was greeted by yells of agreement from some of the other guys.

Instead of listing who was there it would be easier to say who wasn't. Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Neji and Sasuke.

"What's going on guys?" Ino smiled high fiving her teammates.

"Who's the cutie?" Kiba asked gesturing to Samara who had yet to say anything.

Samara had thought this was going to be a small get together with slow music and small talk, but it was looking like a full blown party with tons of social contact she wasn't prepared for.

"Know your manners!" Gai yelled kneeing Kiba in the back and causing Akamaru to fall down laughing. "Can't you see that this young lady needs to be treated with respect and gentleness?"

"She doesn't need anything, but for you to stop hitting on her. What is she, 3/4s of your age?" Kakashi said rocking his mask and swim shorts.

"If I don't who will?" Gai cried out.

"Naruto probably would." Hanabi said, her voice filled with venom.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked coming out the nearby lake.

"She's staying with Naruto." Hinata chimed in from the table set against the sauna wall and filled with snacks.

"What really?" Kiba turned curiosity in his eyes. "You know if you need a place to stay you don't have to stay with that loser. My mother would be glad to have you." Kiba said sliding up beside her.

"Keep your paws off the new girl." Kurenai said exiting the bushes with Asuma in tow.

"Yes sensei!" Kiba jumped back a good 10 feet before remembering he was a Jounin as well.

"Say where's Naruto?" Ten-Ten asked vaulting over the sauna walls followed by Neji.

"Kinda sucks not having your star pupil at your party Kakashi huh?" Gai asked gyrating his hips.

"It would except this isn't my party." Kakashi said sweat dropping.

"What do you mean?" Shino said turning down the volume on the radio. "We all got envelopes from you."

"I didn't send any envelopes and I got an envelope from somebody named _Foxy Blonde_." Kakashi said.

"Did that actually fool you?" Shikamaru said exiting the water in his blue swim trunks and cranking the music up. "The person who sent all the invitations is obviously-"

"NARUTOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIII!" He yelled as fireworks went off in the sky behind him.

Naruto stood on the water of the lake his hands outstretched to either side of him as if basking in the attention he was receiving. The fireworks ranged from a brilliant green to a violent crimson and their lights were echoed on the still surface of the lake.

"Naruto!" Came the chorus of greetings from the party goers.

Falling back out the water Naruto flew up into the air and landed softly on top of the previously mentioned rock. Almost everyone swarmed forward to greet their favorite blonde. The exceptions being the senseis and Samara.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurenai asked Samara noticing her immobile-ness.

"Uh nothing." Samara replied without feeling.

"Come over here." Kurenai said leading her over to the water which was surrounded by tiki torches.

"Let me guess. You don't know how to approach him." Kurenai said virtually reading the girl's thoughts.

"I don't know how to talk to him. I'm just so use to him when he's working I don't know what to say when he's not." Samara said watching the still water.

"Working?" Kurenai asked confused.

"He's…supposed to be protecting me." Samara said. "I'm hiding from my father. He's a dictator in a foreign land."

"**That's not that far from the truth." **Samara thought.

"Trust me. You don't have to worry about Naruto." Kurenai smiled "The day Naruto becomes mean and judgmental is a day I rather die before seeing."

Nodding in agreement Samara and Kurenai rejoined the party.

"Having a good time?" Naruto asked sneaking behind the two females.

"I must say you do throw a great party." Kurenai smiled ruffling Naruto's head smirking as he tried to bat her hand away.

"I must say having two beautiful ladies such as yourselves certainly helps." Naruto smiled.

"Since when did you become the romantic Naruto?" Ino asked walking up with a drink in hand.

"All those years with the Pervy Sage must have corrupted me!" Naruto cried horrified. "Save me Ino you're my only hope!"

"I see you for the first time after 3 years and you're on your hands and knees? Figures." Anko smirked dropping down from a tree above as the 2 other girls moved off into the party.

"I would get on my knees for you any day." Naruto said smoothly as he stood up.

"Well-uh." Anko stammered confused that this Naruto wasn't the Naruto she'd knew three years ago.

"Snake got your tongue?" Naruto asked sidling up alongside the woman.

Anko was saved from answering as Hanabi hit him in the forehead with a rock.

"My bad, I thought that your hair was a target board!" Hanabi yelled getting a good amount of laughs from the party goers.

"Smile now because you're going down!" Naruto yelled grabbing a handful of pebbles from the shore of the lake.

Hanabi disappeared into the woods with Naruto hot on her tail and Hinata slipping in behind them unnoticed to anyone.

"It's good to have Naruto back." Shino said smiling even though no one could see it.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed "I'm tired of Ino being the most energetic person here."

"What's that about being energetic?" Ino asked glomping Shikamaru from behind letting her breasts lean over the top of his head.

Kiba stared down her bikini for a total of the 3 seconds before the nose bleed through him back onto his ass.

"I said that it's good to have Naruto back." Shikamaru repeated shrugging Ino off. "Especially with this intruder running around blowing stuff up."

Ino smiled faded, but everyone was having too much fun to notice.

"What do you know about the intruder?" Ino asked twirling her hair in her fore finger.

"Not much really." Shikamaru admitted. He had been let into the meeting that discussed what to do about the threat because they thought he could formulate a plan. "We discovered that the explosion wasn't aimed at the monument but a facility located inside the monument that we thought was just a blueprint we would get around to building."

"So somebody took the blueprints and built the facility while no one was watching?" Kiba asked drinks in hand.

"Apparently." Tsunade said hopping over the wall of the sauna.

"Lady Hokage!" Kiba yelled and everyone turned to greet the Hokage and her assistant. "Let me escort you around!"

Shizune just sweat dropped as Tsunade headed directly for the sake on the table.

"So what were you talking about?" Shizune asked.

"The intruder."

"Found out anything?"

"Nothing yet."

The trio descended into silence at the edge of the party.

"So what do you plan on doing to catch this guy?" Ino asked.

"We've placed an anbu to guard at the training ground where the first explosion took place." Shikamaru began as if having said this a hundred times before. "Then we are going to attempt to contact him and do the simple 'meet us here, we want to talk' routine where we can gather Intel on him."

"Do you think that the trap will work?" Shizune asked.

"I really don't know, but this guy seems like he's a professional so it probably won't, but we can still get information on him." Shikamaru sighed. "The whole thing is so troublesome."

"I wonder what his goal is." Shizune stated more than asked to no one in particular and as the question hanged in the air the descended into silence once more.

Elsewhere Hanabi was gasping as she pressed her back up against a wide tree. She was pretty sure she'd given Naruto the slip, but you can never be too careful with Naruto.

"_Byakugan." _Hanabi whispered.

The only activity was the nightlife and the party in the distance. Turning off her blood line Hanabi slumped against the tree to regain her breath.

"Boo." Naruto said standing directly in front of her.

"AHH!" Hanabi yelled jumping up with her heart in her throat. "How'd you get behind me?"

"He used the tree tops." Hinata said dropping down slightly off to the left.

"Oh." Hanabi said simply.

"Come one while your away I wanna show you girls something." Naruto said jogging to the lake with the girls only a few paces behind.

Reaching the water Naruto stopped and stared at the moon on both the surface of the water and in the sky. Without warning he dived straight into the water leaving Hinata and Hanabi to wade in and go in after him after a couple seconds. The water was crystal clear and the bright moonlight illuminated everything.

It was breathtaking. In fact so beautiful that Hinata let out a gasp and had to go back to the surface and come back down to look at it again. The coral reef was alive with life as fish swam in school around the plants and the beautiful anemones waved in a variety of colors from blue to red to yellow to orange to purple and spotted.

Swimming up ahead the found Naruto in a basin sorts. It was like a giant used his shovel and randomly scooped out a chunk of the earth beneath the water leaving a circle bowl where the underwater life seems to congregate. Swimming up beside the blonde the Hyuuga's watched as the fish swam up behind them and formed an orbit around the trio.

There were fish of all types, so many in fact that the sauna owners must have imported a couple species. Tapping their shoulders Naruto turned around and swam directly down into the basin. Pushing aside some of the plant life Naruto swam into a dark hole at the bottom of the basin. Hanabi followed and Hinata directly behind her.

The tunnel slowly got smaller and smaller until they were forced to pull themselves forward with the rock instead of swimming. Finally just as air began to become a problem the broke free into an underwater cavern and swam up. Hanabi and Hinata gasped as the broke the surface so it took them a while before they realized their surroundings.

The entire cavern was filled with glittering red/purple stalagmites and stalactites. Each crystal was at the minimum 2 feet in the length as well as 6 inches thick. The biggest hung upside down and nearly touched the water which was saying something because the roof of the cave was at least 10 meters up.

"It's so beautiful." Hanabi whispered.

Hinata couldn't speak, but only nod as her eyes watered from the moonlight refracting off the crystals through an opening at the top of the cave. Helping his guests up Naruto walked away and into a passage. After a few minutes of staring and 5 minutes of trying unsuccessfully to chip a piece of a crystal off (guess who attempted that) they followed Naruto through the passage.

They came into a large well furnished library with Naruto drying off in front of a blazing fire. The book cases rose all the way up to the top, but the wonder of the room wasn't the book but the back of the room were instead of stone there was a large sheet of the crystal that allowed you to look directly out into the lake and the fish.

"This whole place was built by my great-great-grandmother ." Naruto said sitting down and gesturing from the girls to do the same.

"This place is amazing." Hinata whispered as if the cave was enchanted to prevent people for talking at a normal decibel.

"Yes it is and you two are the only people I've ever shown this." He said staring into the flames. "I guess this is the best way I can reveal my secret to someone."

"Because you lov-" Hanabi began, but was silenced by a slap from Hinata on the back of her head.

"Anyway I have something for you both, I was told to only give it to someone I could trust and right now that is you two."

Reaching beneath the chair he pulled out a well crafted box with a key lock. Producing the key from thin air he inserted it into the hole, but instead of simply turning it and the box opening he rotated it to the left then to right then back to the left then push in and repeated the previous steps inversely.

Carefully placing the key on the table he cracked open the box and a pale shimmering light leaked out. Reaching inside he pulled out two necklaces made of the crystal. One necklace was the left side of a medallion and the right necklace was the right side of a medallion with a cryptic carving on both. Despite looking similar they didn't fit together.

"I have the middle piece." Naruto said producing the middle part from the table beside him.

Giving Hinata the right piece and Hanabi the left piece, Naruto suddenly stood up and muttered something about fresh air. Exiting the library Naruto came back into the room with the crystals. Standing on the water was the hooded woman (from chapter 3) from a few weeks ago.

"Looks like you're getting along just fine without my help." She smirked from beneath her hood.

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto asked spreading his feet slightly.

"I told you I'm the Master of-"

"No you're not, I've seen the Master of the Village Hidden in the Waves and you aren't him." Naruto flexing and looking for avenues of attack.

"Ahhh so I see you went to the meeting eh?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"So what did those old geezers talk about?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Naruto spat.

"No need to get hostile, I am an assassin as well. Well sort of."

"You can't be sort of an assassin."

"I know I am, but what are you?" She said in an obnoxious 6 year old voice.

"Enough with the games! Who are you?" Naruto said careful to keep his voice down so it wouldn't echo.

"Don't you recognize me Naruto?" The woman asked pulling down her hood.

She had wavy blonde hair and a cute girlish face with purple mascara over her eyes. Her eyes were a light emerald color and seemed to smile at Naruto along with her mouth.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting someone as beautiful as you." Naruto said not relaxing.

"How about now?" She asked pulling a pearl necklace from beneath her cloak.

"**I know that necklace from somewhere." **Naruto tried to place a face to the piece of jewelry but failed to do so.

The woman sighed explosively and face palmed. Walking up to Naruto she asked "How about now?"

Forming a hand sign she disappeared in a large puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared she was gone.

"Down here!" Came a familiar voice.

Looking down Naruto locked eyes with none other than Ton-Ton.

"Ton-Ton?" Naruto fell back on his ass and for the first time in weeks he was completely surprised.

"The one and only!" she squeaked before transforming back into her human form.

"Just exactly who are you?" Naruto asked standing up.

"I'm your informant." She smiled dropping her cloak.

She wore a tight fitting black body suit had a deep deeeeep V that led down to her bountiful D-cups which she emphasized through any possible means.

"How long have you been undercover?" Naruto asked backing up a bit.

"I've been informing your family for centuries, young one." She smiled.

"So you're like really old then." Naruto summarized holding his chin.

"Don't make me kill you." She growled a tick mark on the back of her head.

"I doubt you could even if you actually wanted grandma." Naruto said.

"You under estimate me and over estimate yourself." She said her eyes no longer smiling, but analyzing. "That is not a mindset you will want for your future battles."

"So what do you want with me?" Naruto asked trying to get the conversation back on track without letting on that what she had said had gotten to him.

"Let me ask some questions geez." She gave him a goofy smile. "Do you plan on recruiting those Hyuuga girls back there?"

"It's a possibility." Naruto replied curtly.

Honestly Naruto had no clue with what he was going to do with 2 girls he felt so strongly for. He didn't know why he had brought them to his get away spot either, it just felt right.

"Answer my question now." Naruto demanded.

"You are the last surviving Uzumaki on the ninja continent that is in the Fraternity so I am honor bound to serve you." She said before snapping her head toward the hole at the roof of the cave. "Gotta go, but if you need me my bell is on your dresser."

With another puff of smoke Ton-Ton was a pig was more and with a single jump shot straight through the hole.

"And the plot thickens." Naruto said to himself as Hinata and Hanabi came out the library.

"Come on girls, we'd best get back before they notice us gone."

Nodding in agreement the girls watched as Naruto threw up a grappling hook (that was looped around a nearby rock) to the lip of the opening.

"Ladies first." He said standing aside.

Hanabi climbed up first followed by Hinata then Naruto who was left with a great view. At the top they had exited onto a hill a few hundred yards away from the party which was whining down.

"Hanabi swing around and enter the party from where you left. Hinata you can go straight there while I come in from the water. Ready? Break!"

Not leaving time for objections, Naruto dived off the cliff and into the water. Silently they pair followed his instructions to head back to the party. Instead of heading straight to the party Naruto surfaced where the woods met the water and pulled himself up the embankment. Activating the seal on his left wrist Wraith stood up in his gear.

He had nearly forgotten that he was supposed to be meeting Ino tonight. Creeping forward Wraith reached the edge of the party and examined the scene. Tagging everyone present as allies he then located Ino who was leaning against the sauna wall and bobbing to the music. Picking up a pebble he flicked it and hit Ino directly at her ear. Yelping Ino jumped up clutching her left ear. Waiting until she looked in his direction Wraith turned up the brightness of his eyes to their maximum intensity so that they stood out against the darkness like the eyes of a predator.

Ino swept over them then suddenly turned back and locked eyes with Wraith who turned down the brightness and melted back into the darkness. Ino looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed before following a trained Master assassin into a dark heavily wooded area clad in a bikini and with no weapons save her curiosity.

Ino didn't have to trek long before she saw Wraith again. He was sitting on the edge of the lake with his armored feet swaying lazily in the clear water. His katana was imbedded into the soft ground a few feet behind him still sheathed. Ino stared at his well built frame and could tell that he would look amazing with the mask off and had to stop herself from jumping on him and ripping his mask off to see who he was.

"Hello Ino." He said he voice deep, but no menacing.

"Wraith." Ino said simply.

"What do you want from life?" Wraith asked her out of the blue.

"Wha-?" Ino began confused. "What everybody else wants I guess, a caring husband, children and a long life."

"Then why would you follow a wanted man into the woods by yourself?" He asked turning his head slightly toward her.

"I'm not alone." Ino said quickly scanning the trees for signs of people.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Wraith quickly stood up grabbed the hilt of his blade.

Ino backed up a couple steps as fear pervaded her system. Those eyes held her to the spot with their red laser gaze as if they alone were all he needed to kill her. Wraith blurred and suddenly Ino was in between a tree and an elbow with no wind in her lungs whatsoever.

"I asked what do _you_ want Ino Yamanaka?" Wraith asked his mask inches from her face.

"I want something different." Ino gasped for air her fingernails clawing fruitlessly on his gauntlet.

Silently Wraith studied her answer before letting her collapse to her knees.

"Luckily for you different is my cousin's friend's middle name."

Happy with the fact she wasn't about to be nailed to a tree Ino took her name regaining her breath.

"They plan ambushing you." Ino said standing up.

"Why are you so quick to betray your village for someone you don't even know?" Wraith asked crossing his hands.

Ino opened then closed her mouth like a fish out of water. It was true she had no idea who this person was, what he did or even his intentions.

"Consider it a gut feeling." Ino said at last.

"Hmmm. What will they be doing for this ambush?"

"They plan on trying to message you to get you to meet with them where they plan to capture you, but Shikamaru doesn't think they can capture you on the first attempt so he's turning the operation into an intelligence gathering one so that he can plan an effective ambush." Ino explained in one breath.

"I see, I forgot how smart Shikamaru is I'll have to eliminate him."

Ino's blood ran cold and she froze up. Kill Shikamaru? Could she bring herself you help with the killing of a close friend? Wraith studied Ino for a reaction and was surprised with the determination in her eyes when she looked up. Ino lunged for a knife of Wraith belt, but before she had even began moving she was pinned against the tree with her hand twisted behind her back.

"Do that again and you will die." Wraith said simply. "Anyway I wasn't going to kill him I was just testing your loyalty and your determination."

Ino relaxed a bit, but no all the way. "How'd I do?"

"Eh I give you a B." Wraith said releasing her.

"What could I have done better?"

"You could have pretended to agree to plan then double cross me and help Shikamaru." Wraith said placing his blade on his back. "I'll be in touch."

Wraith performed an about face and began to walk further into the forest with his hands clasped casually behind his back.

"Wait!" Ino yelled. "When will I see you again? Who are you with? What do you want me to do?"

Wraith stopped, took in a deep breath, turned and said "You'll see me when I want you to see me which may be years, months, weeks, days, hours or minutes. I am with the Fraternity, a secret organization that protects the world from the Rased. Finally I want you to continue to gather information and if you continue to be this useful I might just let you know some things that would blow your mind."

Turning back around Ino headed back to the party her head whirling.

"First things first." Ino muttered "I've got to talk to Shikamaru about getting in on this operation."

Balling up her hands Ino set off to work and made a silent mental note to check the library for information on an organization Fraternity.

Arriving at the party Naruto over dramatically flipped his hair as he exited the warm water bringing forth a sigh from the present females and snorts from the guys.

"Alright it's time to bring it down guys!" Naruto announced after an hour and was greeted with boos and aww's. "I know you want to stay and party in the name of my awesomeness, but its mid-night and my return doesn't stop the flow of missions."

Slowly everyone filed out the clearing, putting out the torches, at the request of Naruto, on the way.

"Get Ino to walk you home, I'll be there later." Naruto whispered to Samara as he walked pass.

Standing on the rock Naruto made sure everyone had left before grabbing his tropical designed shirt and without bothering to button it, entered Phase 1 of his plan. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop he scanned the streets looking for his target. Spotting the target Naruto slowed both himself and his chakra circulation to remain undetected. The target paused turned around as if its 6th sense told it that it was being stalked.

Waiting until the target was a good distance away Naruto continued forward carefully climbing over railings and ducking under hanging clothes. The target entered the less civilized part of Konoha and continued walking without pause. The thugs and assholes simply glanced in its direction and simply ignored it as it walked past not making a rude comment or spitting at its feet. It was apparently well respected around these parts.

"Or well feared." Naruto muttered to himself.

It suddenly ducked into an alley and Naruto had to stop himself from jumping down and following it. This was obviously a trap to catch whatever was following it and Naruto wasn't about to risk getting caught in an alley way with it. Crossing a beam that ran over the street Naruto reached a house overlooking the alleyway just in time to see the dumpster lid slowly close.

Putting two and two together Naruto moved in the direction that the back of the dumpster pointed towards. Just as Naruto assumed it had already crossed the street a house at the edge of the ghetto. The house was 2 stories and was in between a 1 story flat and the wall surrounding Konoha. Instead of entering the front door it jumped to the top of the neighbor's house and climbed in through a window on the second floor.

Dropping down into an alleyway across the street from the house, Naruto quickly sprinted the distance and was at its doorstep. Swinging around the left side of its house Naruto followed the house until he reached the double cellar doors. Surprising enough they were unlocked so Naruto slowly closed them behind himself as he entered the pitch black basement.

Well it would be pitch black to anyone who didn't have the nine-tailed fox inside them.

/ _You know it. / _Kurama said inside Naruto's head, her voice giddy with excitement at what Naruto had planned.

Naruto could clearly see the multitude of traps around the cluttered room, but in his fox form he didn't even have to avoid them. Instead he just walked underneath and around. With a silent puff of smoke Naruto was back into his regular body and walking up the steps into its house. Quickly opening the door to avoid squeaking, Naruto closed it behind himself and entered a crouch. Checking the kitchen, Naruto was slightly surprised at the lack of food in the refrigerator or the cabinets.

Circling through the barren living room Naruto headed upstairs and was comforted by the sound of running shower water. At the top of the steps he was in a hallway and presented with three choices. The door to his immediate left which was already open and plainly empty, the door to his immediate right which was shut and the door at the end of the hall which was obviously the bathroom.

Naruto chose the door on the right and slowly opened up the well oiled door. Its room was shockingly clean as it had a bed pressed into a corner, a T.V. on the wall opposite the bed, a spartan closet. Finally Naruto allowed himself to stand up and stretch his arms and legs. Just in time it would seem as the shower water stopped. Looking around the room he found a massive collection of porn DVDs and put in a familiar one involving a ninja sneaking into his sensei's house and letting her have it. Flopping down on the bed Naruto stared at the ceiling as it walked down the hall.

**Lemon Warning (Skip to lemon finished line if under 18)**

With a smile on her face Anko checked in the guest room and dispelled the genjutsu on it to check in on Kin, a puppy she'd found a couple weeks ago. Smiling at the curled up fur ball she closed the door and headed downstairs dressed in her birthday suit. 'Why wear a towel if you live alone' was her motto and it sure as hell felt good to live by it. Opening her fridge she searched through it for the 3rd time since she'd been home and it still had yet to magically produce any food.

Crouching she reached back into a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal and a gallon of milk out the freezer which barely kept food cool. Bringing that back up (plus a bowl) to her room she was kind of surprised to hear one of her DVDs playing.

"Must have turned it on and forgot about it." She said to herself.

"That must have been it." Naruto agreed with her.

Anko began pouring her cereal before spilling everything when she jumped up and whirled on Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!" She yelled before remembering that she was as naked as the day she was born.

Covering herself up Anko grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could find. Her bikini. Cursing herself for buying something so small Anko kicked a kunai into her hand and lunged at Naruto who remained perfectly still. Using her left hand she grabbed him around the neck and held the kunai to his neck with her right hand.

"You know most men admire a woman who can handle herself." Naruto gasped out, but he didn't struggle against her choking grip.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Anko yelled pressing the kunai further in, drawing blood this time.

Using his left hand Naruto grabbed Anko's right shoulder and using his right hand forced the kunai off his throat. Combining his alternate grips he flipped Anko over so that the positions were reversed.

"You get three guesses. " Naruto smiled mischievously.

Bucking her hips Anko threw the blonde forward so hard that his head left an imprint on the wall of the house. Sliding out from underneath him Anko grabbed his left arm and put it into a chicken wing behind his back.

"You came here to see where I lived didn't you!" Anko growled strangely angrier than she normally would have been in this situation.

"Wrong." Naruto said calmly.

Swinging his head back, Naruto connected with Anko's forehead which slackened her grip. Pivoting on his knees he plucked the kunai out the air and tossed it to the floor. Recovering Anko quickly rolled off the bed and stood up in a basic tai-jutsu stance.

"Grandma Tsunade decided I was too much trouble and sent the hero to kill the apprentice of a traitor." Anko said more calmly.

"Wrong again." Naruto said a look of hurt flashing across his face.

Sliding off the bed Naruto placed one foot directly on top of the kunai and kicked it into his hand. Naruto held her stare for about 10 seconds before throwing the kunai directly into the roof in between them. Kicking a random box at him Anko jumped reaching for the kunai only for Naruto to grab both her legs and yank her back down. Lashing out with her feet Anko forced Naruto to let her go and she landed off balanced on one foot.

"You decided that you need someone to hear a dark secret of your so you picked me." Anko puffed regaining her balance.

"Something like that." Naruto smiled shedding his un-buttoned shirt.

Lunging forward Naruto grabbed her arms in a bear hug and threw her onto the bed her breasts bouncing the entire way. The shaking dislodged the kunai which fell directly into his hand where he threw into the head board directly above Anko's head.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked sitting up.

"I've never been one to reveal secrets easily so how about we play a game?" Naruto asked the DVD still playing in the background.

"What kind of game?"

"A game I assume a guy tries to play with you at least once a week."

"You'd lose at that game."

"Wanna bet?"

While they traded verbal shots Naruto crawled toward her.

"I always win." Anko whispered with Naruto's face inches from hers.

"Everybody has to lose some time."

Before she could reply Naruto pressed his lips to hers and the world exploded.

"**He is a really good kisser**" Was the first thought into Anko's mind.

Slowly Naruto pushed her down onto the pillow without removing his lips from hers.

"It's kind of like kissing a wall." Naruto said pushing back.

Anko realized that she didn't kiss back and opened her mouth to apologize. Naruto quickly latched onto her nipple transforming her words into loud moaning.

"God damn it Naruto. When did you become such a freak?" Anko yelled as Naruto sucked as hard as he could and roughly fondled her other tit.

The only sounds in the house were Anko's now quiet moans and the over dramatic yelling from the T.V. Slowly moving his arms down the woman's body, Naruto came to a stop on her ass and gave it a tight squeeze causing her to gasp. Lifting his head up Naruto captured her mouth once more starting a tongue war of epic and wild proportions as they went from a slow make out session to a wild heavy petting session.

Inside Naruto's soul Kurama purred deeply as she plunged her tails into her sopping pussy over and over again trying to quell the fire she hadn't experienced in 18+ years. There was another fire as well, but this one wasn't inside his soul, instead it was inside his crotch as Naruto's cock strained to rip free of his swim trunks. Bringing his head back up for air, Naruto sat up and allowed Anko a brief respite.

Sitting up Anko felt pressure on her hand. Looking down she watched as Naruto took her hand and guided it to the tent in his trunks. Wordlessly she knew what he wanted her to do and in the heat of the moment she didn't think twice. Scooting back some Anko leaned forward and tugged on the rim of the despised piece of fabric. However Naruto was so hard she had a hard time stretching the waist far enough to get it pass his staff.

With a grunt of frustration she yanked on the waist and something snapped allowing her to reach her hands in and fish out the hard as titanium staff. With all the blood flowing through it Naruto stood at a full 10 inches as opposed to the previous 9 and a half inches in the Village Hidden in the Waves. Feeling the warmth of his cock in her hands Anko shuddered and rubbed it along her cheek, inhaling its musty aroma, before coming back up and licking the tip.

"You'll never get your prize if you don't put in more effort than that." Naruto commented massaging her ass with one hand gently pressing the back of her hand with the other.

Taking the hint, Anko allowed Naruto to push her head down while simultaneously thrusting his hips. He managed to get 5 inches down her throat before pulling back. Unknowing to Anko he released her head after the first time and the second time she went down it was all her. Bobbing up and down on his cock Anko smiled (mentally) and sucked harder trying to force the whole thing down her throat.

"Oh fuckkkk." Naruto moaned sitting back and enjoying Anko's ministrations.

After a couple minutes Anko concluded that she wouldn't be able to get past 7 inches and decided to pleasure Naruto in other ways by using her tongue and fondling his balls. Without warning Naruto sat up and grabbed her head with both hands. Shoving his cock as far as possible into her mouth Naruto grunted as he came down her throat. Surprised Anko pushed Naruto off and let the cum splash across her face. Tasting the thick white liquid Anko was surprised by the beef ramen like taste.

"Warn a girl next time?" Anko chuckled, but Naruto was already on the move.

Standing up Naruto pushed her onto her back opened her legs as far as they could go. Embarrassed a bit by the blonde's staring Anko placed one hand over her shaved pussy.

"It's a little late to be getting shy now." Naruto said moving her hand.

Her little piece of Eden was wet as a river by the time Naruto got down there. Taking his sweet time Naruto licked up her juices from her thighs as she tried to scoot down to his face. Finally Naruto obliged her unsaid wishes and dove into her snatch with a vengeance. Using his tongue Naruto licked at her clit while fingering her with two fingers. Placing her fist inside her mouth Anko struggled to not cry out and put the other hand on the back of the ninja's hand, forcing it down.

Spasms traveled up and down Anko's spine as Naruto worked his tongue into her pink cavern. One of Naruto's ancestors must have been a lesbian because Naruto hit all of Anko's spots without effort. Under Naruto's attention Anko didn't last more than ten minutes before she bit into the pillow to stifle her screams. Naruto hungrily lapped up her sweet and made sure to wait until she finally came down from her climax before moving.

Anko sat gasping the same time as Naruto licked her remaining liquids off his lips. Roughly, Naruto pushed her back onto her back and stare hungrily at her lower lips with fire in his eyes.

"No need to be so rough gaki." Anko said a bit surprised.

Ignoring her Naruto grabbed her ass and lifted it so that his cock ran perpendicular across her pussy. Going into a half-stand position Naruto pushed against her snatch with a cock so hard that it was painful. Anko shivered as Naruto opened her lips slowly with his cock and pushed ever so inexorably toward her womb. With a sharp gasp Anko felt his balls against her ass; he was all the way in her now. Pulling out Naruto shifted his grip and slammed into her as hard as he could bringing a scream up from her lungs and out her lips.

No words were exchanged or even needed for that matter. Naruto grunted with ever forceful thrusts and Anko removed her hand from her mouth and openly let her yells of encouragement out.

"Fuck Naruto!"

"So fucking big!"

"Uhhh!"

"Keep going like that and you'll wake the neighbors." Naruto whispered into her ear while going balls deep into her.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!" Anko yelled.

Smirking Naruto pulled out despite Anko's violent protests and flipped the purple haired Jounin over onto her stomach. Diving back in Naruto even went as far as to put chakra into his thrusts to reach deeper. Needless to say it had a great effect as Anko no longer had control of her voice or even the option of moaning. Instead her tongue lolled out her mouth as the overwhelming rush of pleasure from her pussy shut down her mind.

She was brought back by a mysterious force on her ass and all of a sudden a sharp pain in her ass. Naruto shoved another finger into her as he continued to thrust and hold on with his left hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Anko asked weakly, unable to turn her head back to see for herself.

"Finishing up." Naruto replied simply.

"**Go ahead and do want you want to do." **Naruto told Kurama.

/_Thought you'd never give me permission! / _She replied excitedly.

Back in real life red chakra streamed from Kurama's seal on Naruto stomach. The eight lines from his seal combined right above his cock and enveloped his member in a translucent red glow. Even with all this going on Naruto refused to stop thrusting and fingering Anko. Even Anko noticed the change, it was as if something was spreading an aphrodisiac along her walls and she began feel all the tiny sensations that his cock caused.

Pulling out until the tip was left inside Naruto smirked down at the woman beneath him and said. "Boom." Right before he slammed his demon chakra enhanced cock all the way to the entrance of her womb. Screaming Anko climaxed and bucked her hips with a vengeance while Naruto struggled to stay inside. Feeling her walls alternately squeeze his cock Naruto couldn't help, but drop his load almost directly into Anko's womb with a savage yell.

Coming down from their orgasm Naruto fell onto Anko then rolled off to the side disengaging his rapidly deflating cock from Anko's pussy. After flailing for a bit he managed to bring Anko's thin covers up to cover them both. Nudging her a bit Naruto was surprised to see that Anko had fallen asleep right after her orgasm.

"I'll just gloat over her tomorrow." Naruto said to himself.

They never did turn off the T.V.

**Lemon Warning (Lemon finished)**

**Naruto's House**

Giggling the girls stumbled into the house and closed the door behind. Perhaps if Samara had noticed that they didn't get immediately impaled with spikes she would have been able to defend herself. Stepping into the living room Samara looked up just in time to see the neck chop coming directly towards her.

The Anbu Root agent dropped into a crouch to catch the girl as his partner leapt over him and slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. Ino struggled slightly, but suddenly her body systems shut down. The Yamanaka quickly passed out underneath the agent's knockout gas covered glove.

"I guess the target isn't coming." The female said beneath her hood toward the first agent.

"Apparently and since we can't get into that door in his closet will just have to get him to open it for us." He said his voice rough and raspy.

Putting a girl over each of his shoulders he headed out the front door and gave the girls to the squad of agents waiting outside. Writing a note, the female agent placed it on the mantle and leaped out a window on the side of the house.

"Let's go Kumiko." The head agent said as she walked around the house.

Turning they jumped off toward their base leaving the H.Q. of one of the most powerful person ransacked and open. Needless to say there would be hell to pay and heads will roll.

**Wham Bam Thank You Mam! That's another chapter folks so let's get into the checklist!**

**Naruto upgraded Samara's wardrobe.**

**Naruto got the mission to the Hidden Mountain Village, but his team mates have yet to be decided.**

**Ino found a bullet in Naruto's bed room and is now suspicious of Naruto's and Samara's relationship.**

**Naruto gave Moegi something to think about considering her relationship with Sakura.**

**Naruto threw an awesome party celebrating his return from his 3 year training period.**

**Naruto shows Hinata and Hanabi his getaway underwater cove.**

**Naruto discovers that Ton-Ton is a mysterious informant for his family.**

**Wraith finds an ally in Ino and prepares for the potential ambush from Shikamaru.**

**Naruto shows Anko how to spell long dick.**

**Danzo kidnaps Samara and Ino with his Root agents.**

I'm still looking for an editor. All you really have to do read over it for grammar and plot errors and work with me to create a good final draft. So if you saw any errors in this story message me about them.

Ton-Ton

This Yourichi like woman stands at 6'3 of spandex loving hotness; her age is unfathomable (don't say that to her face though) and she hasn't let anyone cut her so her blood type remains unknown. She has waist length blonde hair and abhors the use of makeup, plastic surgery or tattoos. She wears a full tight full body spandex suit and a red jacket that she never buttons up.

She excels in hand to hand combat and has dedicated a considerable amount of time to studying various styles across the world. She has served the Shadow Slayer clan for as long as anyone remembers and her service has something to do with the original Shadow Slayer Razieal Uzumaki and a drinking contest, but she refuses to talk about it. She acts as an informant to the Shadow Slayers and even at sometimes a body guard, but she was out on a mission when Kurama attacked the village. She was also very good friends with Kushina.

She likes kids, drinking and parties. She dislikes bacon, the killing of animals in front of her and anal.

**This is K to the ylar Kylar signing out, until next time **


	14. Brotherhood Military Specialties

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 14 Combat Armor

"Terran up the night"-regular speak

"**Fuck Everything And Run"-**thought speak

"_GTFO no-Jutsu!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_Calm down little one / _Kurama talking

~All Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing (Just forget all the disclaimers on the previous Chapters) ~

You can discard all those weapons Naruto saw in the armory because I'll only be using fictional modern weapons in this fanfiction so I can make them up as I go along.

"Welcome one and all to Kylar's Filler Chapter extraordinaire!" Naruto yelled in his Top hat and tailcoat.

In front of him were the known members of the Akatsuki which included everyone who had ever been in or a part of an organization with the name Akatsuki from the beginning of Naruto to the current chapter out. This included the kids from the original Akatsuki and young Nagito, Konan and Yahiko

"It's a pleasure and a honorable to be able to inform the legendary people in front of me, and some not so legendary, on the armor of the Brotherhood frontline and support troops.

"One second." Orochimaru hissed as he extended his neck all the way across the circus tent and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper with his tongue. "Go head." He smiled and flicked his tongue.

"You are incredibly disgusting and once I find you I'm going to stomp your pedophilic-balls into oblivion." Naruto said. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto said wind milling his arms dangerously close to Deidara's face, messing up his hair.

Naruko pushed in an oversized slot machine while wearing the traditional magician's assistants clothing which was fishnet stockings and a small magician's coat and tux. Naruto jumped on top of the oversized handle to push it down before front flipping off and landing in a kneeling position in front of the unimpressed crowd. Unperturbed by the glares he was getting he jumped back up to continue.

"First up issssssss, the Logistic unit!"

Kylar lowered a big screen from the top of the tent and turned it on from his control booth underneath the bleachers. On it was a man with glasses sitting cross legged in front of a set of computers.

"Logistical personal handle logistics such as supply, transportation and budget issues." Naruto said in a somber tone. "Wish I could get one to do my taxes! HEYOHH!"

Dead silence…

"You know there is a saying that says 'Tactics is an amateur's game, real men handle logistics'. I guess you agree or disagree depending on the skill of your force. If the force your are trying to supply is able to operate without supply or backup for extended periods of time then logistics is no longer an issue. Correct?"

The Masked Man nodded at this.

"Finally some feedback! I was starting to think that I was talking to a bunch of cardboard cutouts again!" Naruto said ruffling the Masked Man's hair. "Since the logistical personal aren't on the front lines they don't require armor right?"

"Wrong!" Itachi said a bit too energetically.

"That's right! What if your enemy b y passes your lines and attacks one of your rear H.Q.s or supply lines that transport troops? Your men have to have some sort of armor and so does the Brotherhood's. The typical covering for a personal who handles logistics is a vest thin enough to go under one's work shirt, but thick enough to stop small arms fire called the Racor Vest because it was invented long ago by scientist Lewis Racor. High ranking personal wear an over the shirt version of the Racor vest that stop progressively higher type rounds as your rank increases. The typical rank for a person in charge of logistics team is usually a 2nd Lieutenant. They also have next to nothing when it comes to armor for the appendages unless they bring kneepads…To protect form ARROWS! HEYOHH!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Black Zetsu yelled chucking his popcorn bag at Naruto's head, but the blonde was already moving.

"Guess that joke is a bit worn out eh? No matter, the armament consists of a handgun, a Type 16 Whistler. It fires type 6 rounds (this universe's version of millimeters) and has a 10 round magazine with next to no recoil to go along with its next to no penetration unless your inches away. Basically it's a comfort gun to make a logistic personal feel useful if they get caught in a firefight. That concludes the load out for your standard logistical personal."

"Can I spin it this time?" Sasori asked (still hunched over inside his puppet armor).

"Go ahead!" Naruto beamed before diving to the ground to avoid getting decapitated by a Sasori's tail.

Yanking it, Sasori sat back and watched as the machine whirled to a stop on… "RECON!" Naruto jumped back to his feet his smile plastered onto his face.

"This one's for all you scouts and spies out there, except you Kabuto because no one loves you and you don't even know who you are." Naruto smiled shooting Kabuto with his fingers.

On the screen a man wearing cameo appeared half in, half out the tree line of a forest.

"Recon operates behind enemy lines to gather intelligence, evaluate terrain, consolidate targets and infiltrate enemy positions to sabotage their equipment."

"That actually sounds pretty damn cool." White Zetsu said proudly.

"Damn straight it is." Naruto replied. "Recon teams are usually 4 strong and their leader is usually a 1st Lieutenant because of the experience required to be a Recon team leader. Their armor is almost as light as the logistics' armor to allow for rapid movement, but it's a lot more advance allowing it to mimic the ground to a limited degree. The Brotherhood has yet to prefect complete cloaking although it is believed that the Fraternity has a prototype. I can neither confirm nor deny that fact however." Naruto cleared his throat quickly before continuing. "As I was saying their armor would never stand against fire from your typical Rased weaponry, but if all goes according to plan they will never get a chance to even bring their weapons to bear against the team. Their armor for their legs and arms are lighter replicas of the standard infantry armor."

"So if they get caught they won't be able to last in a sustained combat situation." Itachi said.

"Absolutely right and we all know well made plans go off without a hitch all the time. Right?" Naruto said wiggling his eye brows.

Itachi, Orochimaru and the Masked Man laughed at this painfully true statement.

"The weapons they carry are typically silent although it hardly known that the weight of all the gadgets and gizmos weigh more than their guns and ammo more often than not. When I say gadgets I mean miniature helicopters/sensors that detect all biological organisms/landmines that pop out the ground, grow legs and chase you as well as all sorts of awesome little things that can be used to kill you and hide your body. In terms of guns they carry silenced Howard & Clark submachine guns that fire type 15 rounds with a 25 round magazine. Howard & Clark silenced pistols with permanent suppressors that don't break off and leave your weapon inoperable; they fire type 12 rounds and have a 15 round magazine. Recon usually carries FuBaR knives which are big sons of bitches that are 9 inches long and an inch thick, size matters ladies." Naruto winked. "On a side note, Recon typically doesn't have an insignia because of their armor, but their squad of infantry standing by on base, in a Thunder hawk in case things get hairy, do. On another side note there are rumors that there is a secret branch of Recon called Ghosts, but I'm sure those are just fairy tells about particularly good Recon operatives."

"I want to pull it next!" Ton-Ton squealed dropping down from out of nowhere.

"What the hell! You're not supposed to be in this chapter, Akatsuki members only!" Naruto yelled throwing his hat at her.

"I know." She winked and blew him a kiss before yanking the lever before Naruko could chase her into the back.

The machine spun to a stop on Artillery.

"I guess we're doing Artillery." Naruto grumbled still confused at Ton-Ton's presence. "What the Hell was she doing here anyway Boss?"

Kylar just winked one of his blue eyes from beneath the bleacher before going back to work on Chapter 14.

"Wait is she in Akatsuki?" Naruto asked putting his hat back on.

"What! Impossible!" The Masked Man yelled standing up.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed before pointing to the screen.

On the big screen a girl, no older than 17 sat on an artillery piece with a dirty t-shirt on her rather flat chest and baggy jeans.

"This is a blatant breach in the military uniform code." Naruto said still giggling at the fact that he had a spy in the Akatsuki between each word. "She should have on her Plotarium vest which is lighter than the Plotarium armor worn by a standard infantry man, by protective none-the-less. Artillery is often a juicy target for Raven runs or flank attacks so the infantry protecting the artillery is always on the defensive with entrenched positions and anti-air weapons. The Commander of a single piece of artillery is called an Artillery Commander and the Commander of a unit of Artillery is more often than not referred to as the Pastor over radio because the men pray to him to bring down God's vengeance on enemy positions."

"That's pretty cool." Konan said quietly, but in the dead silence that followed Naruto explanations she might as well have been yelling.

"Yes. Yes it is." The blonde agreed. "The pastor usually has the rank of 2nd Lieutenant and the Artillery Commander is a sergeant. The standard artillery piece is the Millennium cannon which fires large Armor Piercing or High Explosive type 75 rounds in a large arc. They carry around Type 25 Jack and Whistle pistols that use the very heavy type 17 rounds in 5 rounds magazines. If the artillery men are forced to used their weapons however they are as good as dead."

"That's very pessimistic of you Naruto." Kisame laughed.

"Just being realistic, my blue balled buddy." Naruto said shrugging.

'Ohhh' and 'No he didn't' echoed around the tent as Kisame stomped out the tent and out the Chapter.

"Next up?" Naruto asked and was greeted by a silent room. "I'll pay-"

"I do it!" Kakuza yelled running up and yanking the handle down.

"I'll pay anyone who pulls the lever with their feet!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"Damn you!" Kakuza roared.

"Life's a bitch." Making his personality do a complete 180 Naruto smiled at the remaining Akatsuki members as Kakuza stormed around in the background. "The next unit is Demolitions and those who fought against me know 'Demolition is my MISSION!'"

The picture on the screen showed a father skinny guy holding a block of explosives in each hand as if imitating the scales of justice.

"This is your typical demolition specialist. They specialize in wrecking asses and everything else. You want to blow a metal beam with a whisper like explosion or do you want to rig a firestorm straight from hell to level a block? These guys will do it and then some. They wear a special shock and fire resistant chest piece just in case their work backfires. They also wear padded helmets and a slightly more heavy leg armor to protect from shrapnel. The arms are completely devoid of armor to increase their skill with explosives."

Naruto drew in another deep breath.

"For weapons they typically carry grenade launchers for 'rapid demolition tactics' but really it's to blow stuff up faster. The launchers fire HE Cheater grenades which detonate in a fiery explosion. Their squad leaders are sergeants and their squads consist of privates just like a regular infantry squad. The Explosive Experts however are ranked as 1st Lieutenants because they're so rare. Explosive Experts are only called in when big explosives are located such as munitions capable of taking out more than a city block, say Bio-bomb warheads? Together with their infantry body guard demolition teams are responsible for everything that needs to be destroyed with a bang. Like those stupid Kages who can't run the ninja world right and need to be replaced hmm?"

"Woot!" The Masked Man shouted and started clapping before realizing he was the only one standing up.

Slowly he sat back down even as the original members of Akatsuki began to snort and laugh. That soon turned into full blown riotous laughter from everyone at The Masked Man.

"Ohhh. I can't wait until Naruto kicks your ass in the manga, the anime and in this fanfiction!" Itachi laughed.

"Alright everyone calm down." Naruto said holding his hands up. "You shouldn't mock a man or woman's dream just because its doom to fail!"

"I'm not a woman!" The Masked Man, yelled a tick mark appearing on his mask.

"Prove it then!" Sasori yelled. "Take off your mask!"

"Take of your mask! Take off your mask!" The chant grew until everyone was stomping their feet and yelling.

"I don't have to take this!" He yelled, but wasn't heard as he stomped out the tent.

"Glad to see that we're getting into the mood. Yeah!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist.

The crowd roared their approval in response.

"Alright! I get to spin the wheel this time now!"

Grabbing the lever Naruto yanked it down as hard as he could…and snapped it off.

"He he he." The blonde chuckled nervously as he turned to face the crowd with the lever still in his hand. "N-n-next up is, Heavy Weapons."

Silence as they glared at the over enthusiastic blonde.

"Don't worry I brought a spare!" Naruko yelled as she exited from backstage.

Another roar of approval from the crowd. Clearing his throat Naruto continued with the presentation as a bulky man in even bulkier armor appeared on the screen holding a minigun.

"The Heavy Weapons specialist wears the epitome of technological armor advances. Currently they wear a type 4 Hölle Combat Armor which is a full body suit made from one of the heaviest subtstances on the planet. (Think Marauder from SC2 in appearance)."

"Which would be what exactly?" Orochimaru asked flipping over a page in his notepad.

"Which would be classified." Naruto said as he cut him down with his glare.

"Yes. Yes of course it is." Sneered the Snake Sanin.

"Getting back on topic, their armor is neigh impenetrable to anything except Rocket Launchers and high powered sniper rifle shots to the head. What a Heavy Weapons specialist squad does is lay down suppressive fire on heavily fortified enemy positions, vehicles, aircraft, naval vehicles and basically anything that can be shot at. Speaking of shooting their weapon of choice is the Conan 35 which is also the weapon used as stationary turrets and mounted onto the back of vehicles. It fires Type 25, 1575 rounds a minutes with 250 rounds magazines although when its stationary it's usually belt fed. Their squad leaders are sergeants and the squads consist of privates."

"I'm noticing a theme here." Konan said quietly.

"I'm glad you are because I don't like to keep going back over stuff." Naruto replied wiggling his eyebrows. "Let's keep this train rolling! Naruko how goes the repairs?"

"All done!" She smiled as she slowly backed up from the lever. "Who wants to go next?"

Everyone's hands shot up, but Naruto already had something in mind.

"How about you, Yahiko?" He asked.

"Woot!" Yahiko yelled as he practically jumped out his seat.

Sprinting forward he jumped into the air and brought his fists down clasped together in a hammer blow. Just to slammed into the ground courtesy of Naruko.

"Are you trying to break it again dumbass!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Yahiko gasped as the paramedics dumped him on a stretcher and carried him out the tent.

"There goes another one, how about you Konan?" Asked the Ring Master.

"I don't think-" Konan began, but Naruto cut her off.

"Not you old lady, I'm talking about her." He said pointing to the child Konan.

Silently Konan got up, crossed the floor pulled the lever and sat back down and all without showing an ounce of emotion.

"**Old, I'm only 25." **Konan thought as she fidgeted in her seat in an effort to keep her calm demeanor and not strangle Naruto.

"Next up we have the all importaaaannnnt Support!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air. "Support units operate the vehicles that the Brotherhood needs to support their frontline troops, such as Thunder hawk pilots, truck drivers, those guys who pilot the ship for the Major and especially those awesome guys who operate those forklifts!"

"Forklifts yeah! What are we talking?" Yahiko yelled as he limped back into the tent with 3/4s of his body covered in bandages.

"The Support personal. Now sit down." Naruto said. "For weapons they all carry the same thing no matter their job. Howard & Clarke extended magazine submachine gun which has double the magazine capacity of the Recon submachine gun and also an abnormal increase in jams. Pilots have the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, the seamen who operate ships are 3rd Lieutenants and everyone else is either a sergeant or below depending on how important your job is. Pilots wear armor similar to the typical infantry man with varied personal preferences. Wow I didn't realize how short the Support explanation would be. How about a snack break?"

At once carts of food wheeled themselves out and opened up in front of the amazed Akatsuki members who were left.

"This is turning out to be more fun than I thought it would be." Itachi said through a mouthful of hotdog.

"Thanks a lot, I pride myself on my skills to entertain with my witty humor and arrow to the knee jokes." Naruto smiled as he slurped some Beef Ramen.

"If you do another one I will castrate your ass and hang you by your nipples." Naruko hissed over his shoulder before running to join both Konans.

"So much hostility." Naruto shivered covering his nipples.

"How about you just go ahead and finish while we're eating?" Itachi asked.

"Great idea!" Naruto said through his ramen. "Screw the wheel I'm doing the rest by hand!"

Grabbing a megaphone, Naruto projected his voice over the Akatsuki members.

"Listen up! I realize most of yall are busy so I'm going to breeze through the rest of the unit types!"

A various assortments 'Okays' and 'Whatever's' came back from the fairly amiable crowd.

"I'm going to continue onto my 2nd favorite specialty, Sniping!" Naruto waited for the applause that never came. "Anyway, Snipers work in 2-man teams. They have themselves and their infantry bodyguard/ spotter. The pair train together and can operate in extreme conditions with support for months on end to take out a HVT. Their armor and load out is congruent to those of the Recon specialty, but for weapons they have the Howard & Clarke automatic Type 45 sniper rifle with a 5 round magazine. This bitch will kill the asshole behind the asshole you fired at, through 3 brick walls, 2 cars and a cheap hooker, covering a distance of several hundred meters in the process. The beauty has a range of a mile and a half. Speaking of the beauty where's my picture at, Naruko?"

"Piss off!" Kylar yelled from underneath the bleachers.

None the less a picture of a Brotherhood Sniper and his Spotter appeared on the screen. The sniper was deep into his scope prone on a pile of rubble. His spotter was kneeling beside her charge equally deep into her binoculars. They both had a dusty beige sheet on their backs, most likely to match their desert environment.

"Snipers are looked down upon within the Brotherhood because there is no glory or honor in killing from afar. Because of this don't be surprised if the supposed sniping companies in a battalion are skeletons or just troops with scoped assault rifles firing from the rear of engagements." Naruto said pacing the stage.

"Such thoughts are foolish and handicap the capabilities of a fighting force." Nagito frowned.

"You can't help how people think, Sasuke Sr." Naruto said flicking his swagger stick in Nagito's general direction. "Its rumored that there was a project to train child snipers and augment for killing, but even if such a program even existed the Fraternity would have wiped it off the face of the earth."

"I bet." Orochimaru hissed.

"I'm getting sick of your ass." Naruto growled, snapping his stick.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru snickered. "What do you plan to do about me?"

All eyes were own Naruto who's eyes were hooded under his furrowed brow.

"You leave me no choice!" Naruto yelled flaring his chakra.

"You intend to fight me boy?" Orochimaru laughed standing up.

"NARUKO! OROCHIMARI CALLED YOU FAT!" Naruto yelled cupping his hands together.

There was a pause of silence before the snake sanin began sprinting for the exit…He didn't even get a third of the way there.

"So I'm Fat eh!" Naruko yelled as she smashed him in the side with a rasengan.

"Pain!"

Orochimaru smashed into the ground, but didn't stop his feeble movement toward the exit.

"Where are you going!" Naruko yelled grabbing him by his feet and throwing him backstage before stomping after him.

Calmly Naruto walked up and grabbed Orochimaru's notepad and in one easy motion tore it into fourths.

"Two more to go people then you can return to your normal lives or deaths." Naruto smiled and rub his hands together. "Next up we have the good ole engineers. These guys are responsible for the upkeep/repair of positions and vehicles as well as the breaching of fortified enemy positions and clearing/planting of minefields. Our boys have made Hell's Gate the most fortified position on the face of the planet if I do say so myself." Naruto said stroking his wispy goatee.

"Hell's Gate?" Kazuma asked.

"It's the narrow strip of land that connects the Fraternity and Rased continents." Naruto said producing another swagger stick. "It's about 3 miles in length and only a few hundred yards across so the watchmen can stare directly into each other's eyes through binoculars. I'm pretty The Gate is the most heavily fought over area on the planet."

"Sounds rough for anybody stationed there." Young Nagito said as he sipped on a juice box.

"Not really, Hell's guards are one of the Fraternity's most elite battalions. As a matter of fact they fall under Special Operation's Hell's Legion because of the importance of holding the pass." Naruto said. "Back on topic however, the engineers don't have a uniform set down in stone per say. They change their armor to look like the soldiers they operate alongside of so they don't get singled out for sniper fire. The same situation for their weapons although they do typically carry a fusion cutter on their waist. Engineers have the rank of 2nd Lieutenant and can be found on any part of the battlefield."

"What's the final specialty?" Sasori asked while he refilled his popcorn bag.

"Combat Medics." Naruto sighed happily.

"What's so great about Combat Medics?" Hidan asked.

"Besides the fact that they're the sexiest girls on the battlefield and are even more so to troops who haven't seen a female in months?" Naruto squealed with hearts in his eyes. "Besides that important fact Combat medics are an essential part of any unit makeup, without them the mortality rate of injured troops would increase dramatically. When the Fraternity and Rased first split, Combat medics didn't even exist. If you were injured you were allowed to get out the military, however soon the Fraternity realized that they couldn't keep this up and win the war so troops were instead sent to hospitals then redeployed."

"The use of medic should be common sense right?" Older Nagito asked.

"You'd be surprised how much you forget when technology advances so far that everything kills in one hit." Naruto sighed disappointedly pinching his nose. "Anyways, medics come in at 3rd lieutenant and can I get a picture please?"

A blonde haired woman in a suit appeared on the screen. Her armor originally was white, but due to the desert like environment had turned a dusty beige color with splotches of white. On each shoulder a red heart entwined by dual snakes was clearly visible. Her chest compartment was bulkier than the standard infantry and the gear on she seemed to have more gear on her waist as well.

"Technically it was established that medics were not to be shot at, but that has never been upheld thus they received the name combat medics because they are involved in combat. They rely heavily on their infantry bodyguard to keep them safe, but when in a fix they can pull out their trusty short ranged Winston shotgun which fires hole tearing Type 65 rounds. For protection their front plat is filled with medical supplies they might need to save a life or stop a bullet."

"So that's it?" Yahiko asked as the screen retracted back into the roof of the tent.

"That's it." Naruto said clapping his hands.

There was an awkward silence as the Akatsuki members glanced at each other for directions.

"Goodbye and I hope I never see you guys again!" Naruto said slamming his hands together and cutting off all the power, plunging the tent into a darkness blacker than black.

**That's all folks and may I say I am fairly frustrated right now. Why you ask?**

**Because this chapter was a lot harder to write than it should have been. I don't why, but talking about the sequel to this fanfiction before I finish it really doesn't appeal to me. I want to break up the action, but with this I feel like I'm going in another direction entirely. So for now I'm going to stop writing filler chapters and focus on the story. That is unless you guys beg me to continue the background chapters, but I doubt you will. I haven't been getting any response I guess you guys are rather neutral.**

**So rejoice in the fact that you will be able to learn about Naruto Uzumaki Shadow Slayer's journey twice as fast now. Anyway I gotta go (to the pool that is! It's so damn hot!) so I will catch you guys on the other side.**

**K to the Ylar Kylar is out. PEACE!**


	15. B! shut the F& Up!

Naruto of the Fraternity

Chapter 15 Bitch Shut the Fuck Up!

"False use of carnal Knowledge"-regular speak

"**Would you kindly"-**thought speak

"_I am the Fury!" _Jutsu or special technique

/_No one can ever tell me why there's always a big switch to find. / _Kurama talking

~All Rights go to Kubo Tite I own nothing~

**I'm back bitches (not really though, I'm sure none of my readers are bitches, well except one but we'll get to him a little later)! Last chapter Naruto got some R&R and threw a cookout celebrating his return. However Danzo has kidnapped Samara and incidentally, a recently turned spy, Ino on the suspicion that Samara knows something about Wraith. Before we drop back into this rapidly forming clusterfuck lets go over my reviews eh?**

**Takai153****- **Glad you liked the lemon you hentai XD! Seriously though, thanks for the appreciation, its guys like you that inspire my stores. About Ton-Ton however, you can't expect everyone to like everything :P

**UltimateFanJob123 - Beta 27**- *Rubs chin* I see we got a smart aleck on our hands. Alright then smart guy, let's see you figure out this chapter's speech examples! If anyone can that is!

**Jh831**- Thanks dude ! It's about time someone finally realized just how much work I put into the plot with laying down subtle hints about future people and events and dropping cameo clues about subjects (Let me know if you placed the Rased symbol/flag to the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows symbol in the 7th Chapter on the letter to the Queen). If you really couldn't wait to see what happens next then you wouldn't be reading these now would you?

**Icyheadsh0t**- The voters have spoken on what the pairing of the fanfiction will be, but trust me nobody will possibly foresee the way it'll turn out. I strongly believe being straight forward is overrated, real men use the back door (take that how you please).

**Firedragoonknight**- Thanks man, I have tons of ideas for stories swirling around in my head, but it will probably another year before I finish NotF and Death Watch. When I write, I write for the long run.

**Justin the constant reviewer**-

1.) I don't won't him to be god like; it's no fun without a challenge.

2.) I changed my mind.

3.) He specifically said all day, not 5 years.

4.) Naruto is 18, but you probably know that now.

7.) Refer to chapter 10 for the origins of the Rased

8.) We have much worse in America; try 50 year gaps instead of just 6.

9.) I no bitch! You bitch! I try to keep on the edge, but he will really have to pull out all the stops if he wants to keep his alter ego a secret in this chapter.

10.) Dude you really need to work on your grammar, but worry about that after this chapter!

**XxAkuxXTenshixX-** Okay. Bitch. First off if you read the rest of the chapters instead of going off the first about thing you saw you would come upon the reason why I changed it to a Naruto/Assassin Creed crossover. Yes this is a NarutoxAssassin's Creed crossover as anyone can read in the description, but despite the fact that I said this was a WantedxNaruto crossover, if you read the rest of the chapters you would realize that this fanfiction leans a lot more heavily towards Assassin's Creed than it does Wanted despite how I originally intended it to in the first chapter. Anyway, why can't it be a mixture of all 3 Naruto, Assassin's Creed and Wanted? Next, who gave you the goddamn right to decide what Assassin's Creed is about or what the Fraternity is? Are you the producer? Do you right novels approved by Ubisoft? I'm sure you don't.

You say I should change it before somebody reports me…Was that a fucking threat? If not, it sure as hell looked like one. Who's going to report me, you? Do it then and if I'm wrong I'll get what's coming to me. I however will continue to write my multi-chapter fanfictions that go pass the 2nd chapter mark which you can't seem to best. If you do decide to report me, then I advise you to button up because I'm going Nydus your fucking Main so hard that you'll be shitting banelings until HOTs comes out and that would be a dayum shame…Just in case you come back talking more senseless shit just let me go ahead and print out a copy of my fucks to give list.

**Moving on from that matter…shit I forgot what I was typing. Anyway let's just get this chapter on and poppin. Where did we end it last? What's that, Naruto just fucked Anko? Alright then let's start this chapter at Anko's house! **

Slowly the purple haired jounin cracked open her eyes and then immediately closed them after getting a full facial from blinding beams of sunlight.

"Son of a bitch…" She groaned, dragging the slightly damp sheet back over her head to shield herself from the sun.

"**Wait…Why are my covers damp**?" Anko asked her sluggish brain and struggled to recall what could have caused it. **"Sake? No. Milk? No. Juice? I don't even have juice."**

Frustrated at her inability to recall what spilled on her sheets, Anko threw her covers off and swung her feet to the floor.

"Fuck! My head." She moaned before releasing that she didn't have a single article of clothing on and that the T.V. was looping a porn DVD over and over again.

Not even bothering to search for a clean top she just grabbed a tropical dress shirt and pulled on some panties.

"**I don't remember buying this…" **Anko wondered as she checked out the size as she walked down the hall.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Anko slid on the banister and swung into the kitchen, her lithe muscles flexing at the exertion.

"Hey Kin, you in here?" Anko yelled standing up and froze.

At her stove, Naruto was busy cooking eggs, bacon and grits, smiling he looked over his shoulder at the woman with atrocious bed hair.

"Hey honey, glad to see that you're up, breakfast will be ready soon." He said turning his shirtless body around.

"Arf!" Kin agreed excitedly, patrolling the cabinets.

"WHAT ARE YOU Doing in…my…house?" Slowly the events of last night decided to reveal themselves in her memory the moment she stopped trying to remember.

Right away a blush appeared on the 24 year old's face. She had never been in this situation before, waking up the morning after sex with the man still nearby. Usually she was the one visiting houses and leaving before the other woke up. Least of all the Tokubetsu Jounin wasn't used to sleeping with people were like younger brothers in a way. As a matter a fact, Anko wasn't used to sleeping with people period, she could count the number of guys she fucked on 3/5s of her right hand.

"**Get a hold of yourself; first thing first, get him the hell out the house."**

With a course of action with an ultimate goal established, Anko moved as soon as Naruto turned off the oven. Flinging a kunai, she cut his cheek, coincidentally in the exact same place where she cut him before the 2nd stage of the Chunin exams. Rushing forward she reached over his shoulder and grabbed the kunai out the wall and pressed it to his neck before licking the thin trail of blood falling from his cheek.

What she wasn't expecting was for Naruto to turn his head around and turned her lick on his cheek into a rapidly deepening kiss on the lips.

"I know you're hungry, but I'm fixing plates now so wait."

With that said, Naruto proceeded to exploit one her deadly weaknesses. Her ticklish stomach. Laughing she fell backwards into a chair and before she could raise, Kin landed in her lap, his soft black fur tickling her legs.

Turning around, Naruto placed three plates on the table, one for him, one for her and one for the awesome puppy known as Kin whose gender was unknown.

"Let's dig in!" Naruto smiled and got a cheerful bark in agreement from Kin.

Soon Anko was the odd one out as she was the only one not devouring her food. Severely in embarrassed at the situation, Anko decided to just go with the flow for once and started eating. For lack of a better word, the food was fucking amazing! The eggs were scrambled, she didn't even know where he got bacon from and the grits tasted like they just came out a Western restaurant's kitchen. Finishing her food, Anko decided take the first step.

"Naruto, about last night-" She began.

"I agree, it was a tie." Naruto said as if expecting it. "As agreed I'll tell you why I'm here. You still want to know don't you?"

Anko fervently nodded her head yes in concurrence. Breathing in deeply, the calmness on Naruto's face faltered and slowly faded into a worried expression. Opening his mouth to speak, suddenly his throat felt dry and Anko's gaze accusing. Wiping his now sweating hands on his shorts, Naruto breathed out. Gathering his confidence and organizing what to leave out and what to go into more detail about.

"Any day now." Anko said interrupting his train of thought.

Jumping a bit, Naruto breathed out slowly for the final time. Then he began from the very beginning, from when he first got into the village to the moment he activated his bloodline while running from the choke-that-blonde trio, to the phallus lamp to the base under his house and what his mother and father really were. He spilled it all, leaving the more personal details such as the bartender and his encounters with Kurama.

"So I told Ino that I am with the Fraternity, a secret organization that protects the world from the Rased. Finally I told her to continue to gather information and if she continues to be this useful I might just let her know some things that would blow her mind, such as what I've told you. Then I followed you to your house and you know what happened from there."

An hour later, Naruto was finishing up. He had gotten so into actually telling someone about the drastic changes that had happened in his life that he barely realized how long he'd been going on. The whole time Anko sat and listened, her eyes widened every now and then, but other than that she displayed no emotion. Her face was a blank canvas and Naruto was an artist throwing paint onto the canvas only for the paint to disappear.

There was an awkward silence as Anko stared at a silent Naruto who anxiously stared back. Sighing explosively, Anko buried her face in her hands.

"So you're the intruder?" She finally breathed out.

"Yes."

"And you caused the explosion at the monument and the training field?"

"The monument was all Shiori."

"Yes the A.I. belonging to the power organization called the Fraternity of which your parent's served and now you serve."

"Anko, I know you-"

"Stop, just stop!" Anko yelled surging to her feet.

Before Naruto could even begin to compose his mental state, much less his physical state, Andrew showed up. And by showed up I mean he crashed through the window and smashed the table, sending food (and Kin) flying.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto and Anko yelled at the same time.

"Commander!" Andrew yelled, jumping up and ignoring Anko. "They took Samara!"

Instantly Naruto was in command mode and his face quickly went from shock to surprise to anger.

"Do you know who it was?" Naruto asked.

"People in masks."

"Anbu?"

"Root!"

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled flipping what remained of the table. "Alright assemble 5 of the most promising recruits and meet me at the base of the monument."

"Wait, Root was disbanded. You must be mistaken." Anko said after throwing a silent tantrum at the destruction of her table.

"Anko, I know what I explained you aren't able to wrap your head around so let me show you." Naruto said as he extended his hand across the ruined table.

"I don't know." Anko faltered as Naruto stared directly into her eyes.

"Trust me…Anko."

Supporting Naruto, Kin started barking at Anko.

"Why should I go?"

"Oh and the kidnapped Ino as well." Andrew said before turning back around and leavinng.

Raising his eyebrow, Naruto silently dared her to think of an excuse.

"Alright fine. Let's go."

Grabbing, the purple haired Jounin, Naruto dragged her close and performed the hand signs for _"Shadow Stake no jutsu!"_ Like that a cloud of black smoke exited the ruined window and quickly sped with the wind.

Unknown Location in Amegakure

Pein (Deva Path) cleared his throat to signify his arrival along with Konan. Pushing aside the curtains and exiting the rain, the orange haired puppet of Nagato went through several layers of security before arriving in a well lit room, deep underground. In this fairly large room all the members of the Akatsuki (minus The Masked man or Obito as most people believe) were present.

"Let's get straight to it." Pein said calmly. "I've called you all here to get a report on the status of the tailed beasts."

"We currently have the 3 tailed, 4 tailed, 6 tailed, and 7 tailed beasts." Itachi said beneath the rim of his cloak. "We're currently organizing a plan to lure the 1 tailed beast out from Suna. However both the 2 tailed and 5 tailed beasts have gone underground to avoid us."

"What of the 8 tailed beast?" Pein questioned, pleased with the slow but steady progress.

"We'll need more than a two man team to apprehend him as he unknowingly keeps a close proximity to the Raikage, his older brother." Sasori reported.

Sighing deeply Pein pressed on. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He has returned to Konohagakure along with the Toad Sage Jiraya." Itachi said disinterested.

"Why don't we just blow up the damn village if he's so important?" Deidara laughed.

"Because he's leaving the village soon, on a mission up north where he'll be an easier target for Kisame and myself." Itachi explained.

"Doubtless, he'll have allies on this mission and he has just trained for 3 years." Konan pointed out. "What if he bests you?" She asked, ignoring Kisame's snort.

"We'll just use the distraction of the mission to separate him from his comrades and I don't think I have to remind you that both Itachi and I are S ranked nuke-nine." Kisame said not even trying to keep the arrogance out of his voice.

"Nevertheless, I'm sending two other people with you." Pein said cutting off the shark man's rant.

"As you wish my liege." Itachi said loud enough to cover Kisame's 'tch'"

"Indeed." Pein said staring at Kisame with a blank stare. "Continuing on, Deidara and Sasori you shall pursue the two tails. Hidan and Kakuza you shall track the 5 tails Jinchuuriki. Zetsu you trail the 8 tails and the Raikage and see what you can do to separate those insufferable dark skinned brutes

(A/N - Yes Nagato is racist in this fic, I really don't why but I thought it would be funny just to have it in there. If you think that racism doesn't possess at least a few comedical traits you need to get that stick out of your ass. :P)

"That concludes this meeting." Pein said standing up at Nagato's will.

As one, the criminals turned and exited up the steps, unknowingly carrying out the will of an organization larger than they could possibly comprehend.

An Island Otogakure base

"And you're sure of this Orochimaru?" Sasuke questioned the pale pedophile once more.

The emo king (I'll try not to be too biased against Sasuke in my fic) stood silhouetted against the morning glare at the entrance to the underground base. Orochimaru stood, or rather sat, at the bottom of the ramp in a wheel chair with his body guards.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm sure that Itachi will be at the village and so will his partner, the swordsman Kisame. Kabuto will handle Kisame while you take vengeance against your brother." Orochimaru coughed. "Now get going."

'Tsking' Sasuke turned about and shrugged off his shirt so that he activated his curse seal with tearing it. In seconds a demon stood where Sasuke once was and with one flap of his hand/wings blasted into the air. Sighing at Sasuke's unconscious need to show off, Kabuto pulled on a wing pack prototype and took off after the vengeful Uchiha.

Inside the base Orochimaru sniggered as he imagined the look of Itachi's once he finds out first hand at how much Sasuke's grown. Slowly the sniggering turned into giggles which turned into raucous laughter that echoed off his room's walls and throughout the entire base.

Underneath the Hokage monument

Anko had been standing underneath the monument watching the sun rise. Right after they left, Anko had to turn around to put on some proper clothes. She had to admit that she was having reservation about this whole assassin thing, but she wouldn't let that stop her from getting in on a fight against an organization that didn't exist…and saving Ino of course…maybe.

Andrew arrived first with Ryu and 4 other recruits in tow. Normally recruits weren't allowed to go on high risk missions, only mission in the immediate area of the H.Q. However this Master wasn't normal so the bending of the rules is to be expected.

"You must be Anko." Ryu smiled and held out his gloved hand.

The recruits wore the traditional assassin garb with hoods and black face masks that covered their mouths. This was due mainly to the fact that the H.Q.'s supply of armor was destroyed when the Kurama attacked the village and killed all the armor wearers. Andrew was no exception the dress code, however he had no mask and his hood was down. Anko could care less about what they wore; instead she concentrated mainly on the face that a single one of them was over 15. For weaponry they all carried katanas, throwing knives, daggers and hidden blades that they were ill trained to use. The only things they had going for them was their size, speed and the skill at stealth.

"And you are?" Anko asked folding her arms in disapproval.

"Name's Ryu."

"Where are your parents at Ryu?"

"Fuck if I know, doesn't matter now does it?" Ryu said smiling, before going to check up with the other assassins.

Frowning, Anko turned to Andrew. "What about you? How'd you meet the blonde spas?"

"I met the Master after he killed my squad in his raid on the monument base." Andrew said moving his hammer from his back to his hip.

"Yet you serve him?" Anko asked shocked.

"Either that or go back to the Rased and get executed. Trust me he's not a bad guy at all once you get to know him." Andrew said, not knowing that the woman had known Naruto far longer than he had.

Out of nowhere Wraith dropped down and landed in the middle of everyone. The only one to be surprised at this was Anko however because Naruto did this a lot.

"You guys ready?" Wraith asked, his voice now a deep husky baritone.

Ryu nodded for the recruits, Andrew gave the hurry up motion with his hands and Anko did nothing as she tried to squash the need to back away from this _thing_ that looked so lethal that she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Let's go then." He said, the voice modulator changed to the all familiar threatening mode.

Kneeling, Wraith easily lifted up the sewer grate at his feet and swung onto the ladder before sliding down. Looking at each other, Andrew plunged down next without even grabbing the hand holds. The recruits went down one after another until only Ryu and Anko were left.

"Do you know what you're getting into boy?" Anko asked peering over the lip of the hole.

"I have no idea what this mission is about or how dangerous it's going to be if that's what you're asking." Ryu said impatiently. "All I know is that Master Naruto needs my help."

Leaving it at that, Ryu dropped into the sewers, following Andrew's technique. Looking up at the fast receding moon, Anko sighed for the last time and banished her doubts. She was ass deep in this now so she might as well go all the way. Adjusting her mask she climbed partially down the ladder and slid the grate back over the manhole blocking all light from the sun. At the bottom of the ladder everyone was already ready and waiting for her.

"Anko you have the rear guard." Wraith said simply before setting off at a jog at which everyone quickly fell into step.

Slowly the flashlights faded around corners and down stank corridors, leaving their initial entry to slowly fade into darkness.

Root H.Q.

Typical C.I.A. interrogation style Ino and Samara were splashed with a bucket of freezing ice water. Waking from their sleep screaming, both girls went into panic mode as they tried to figure out where they were. Both of their hands were shackled to the ceiling leaving them to hang with the tips of their feet barely grazing the floor. All of their gear was taken as expected, even Ino's scrunchie which held her hair into pony tail was removed and her hair messy from the searching.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ino screamed in shock and rage.

Before she could draw another breath a Root agent slammed her fist into the blonde girl's stomach. Ino felt something snap in her chest and pain blossom across her torso.

"**Probably a rib." **

"Now now Ms. Yamanaka there's no need for all that." Came a grizzled old voice.

With a snap flood lights turned out only a few feet away, blinding the girls. Blinking to clear her eyes of tears of pain, Ino tried squinting and figuring just who the hell was talking. Once she did, she gasped and made a futile attempt to back away.

"Danzo." She gasped aloud and immediately regretted it. Turns out broken ribs hurt…A LOT.

The gasp was echoed by Samara (although with far less pain) who knew exactly who Danzo was from hacking into Leaf data base.

"So you know my name, how curious." Danzo said to himself more than anyone.

"Why are you doing this, we're Leaf shinobi!" Ino yelled in anger and fear and choked out another sob of pain as her lungs expanded against what felt like2 broken ribs.

"Correction my blonde friend, you're Leaf shinobi. She's a terrorist intent on the destruction of this village." Danzo said, he voice suddenly growing angry.

"Are you retarded? Terrorists don't go to beach parties." She whispered

"To create ties with high ranking officials they do. We believe strongly that she is tied to the intruder and the base in the monument." This caused Ino to inwardly-gasp in fear of the possibility that they might discover her connection to Wraith rather than in shock that Samara was a possible terrorist.

"So what do you know about the intruder Ms….?" Danzo fell back into the shadows and allowed Bear to take over.

"My name is Samara Adams; I come from a royal family overseas. I met Naruto when he and his sensei Jiraya rescued my kingdom from a coup de' tat. I decided to come to Konohagakure with Naruto to see foreign lands. That's all I have to say to you." Samara said as if she was explaining a project to a friend rather than explaining what she was doing to a man willing to take her life.

"Do you know the intruder?"

"What intruder?" Samara smiled, catching the trick question.

"What do you know about the explosion at the Hokage monument?"

"It was loud and it woke me up."

"What's the name of your country?

"I don't have to answer any more questions from you." Samara suddenly announced.

"Really now?" Bear chuckled darkly.

Walking forward he ripped her shirt off with 3 deft moments, exposing her dark skin to the freezing air.

"Perhaps this will loosen your tongue."

Holding his hand out behind him, Sparrow placed a heated kunai into his palm. Her gait showing off her sever limp for capturing and taking Ino instead of leaving her at the scene or killing her. Despite the injury from her punishment, her mood was gleeful as she prepared to watch the proceedings from the corner of the room along with 3 more Root agents. Without a doubt the intruder would to rescue the girl and when he did, Danzo would capture him and use him as leverage to get Root reinstalled.

As the agent approached with the kunai glowing dull red in his hands Ino looked at Samara then back at the weapon. Ino thrashed against her chain biting hard on her tongue so they wouldn't her cry out in pain. Samara let the slightest of whimpers escape her lips even as Danzo left the room and clenched her teeth tightly in preparation. To top it all off Danzo was broadcasting the interrogation all over the compound in the hopes of forcing Wraith into acting foolish. So as Bear pressed the flat of the kunai against her skin, her screams along with Ino's reached every agent's ears. Even the ear drums of a certain agent called Sai as he acted as Danzo's bodyguard in the control room.

Sewers

A sure fire way to tell when you've reached a secret underground base is when the stone floor stops and instantly turns into a dull steel. The entrance to the root base was a metal ladder straight up.

"I'll go first and make sure it's clear. The code word for all clear is 'Contact' and if I get captured I'll say 'Clear'." Wraith said grabbing hold of a waist high bar.

"Why would you do something so backwards?" Anko asked, eager to get away from the stench that was probably ingrained into her clothes.

"If I get captured they'll tell me to call the rest of you up and if I say 'Clear' you'll know that they're just trying to capture you guys." Wraith explained. "Now watch the halls while I do my thing."

Fanning out across the hall, the infiltration team covered the hallway on both sides while Wraith ascended the ladder.

"What's the probability that this is a trap?" Wraith asked turning off his external mic.

"97%." Yuri answered definitely.

He had left Shiori to watch over the recruits much to her protests.

"Probability that Samara is still alive?"

"89.76%" Considering that I hear her voice waves. "And no I can't hear what she's saying."

"What about Ino?"

"47.33%" I suspect that her being at the house was unanticipated and there's no real reason to keep her alive.

"One has to hope." Wraith muttered as he reached the top.

Pushing aside the grate, Wraith ascended into the middle of the floor of a large warehouse like area. The walls were rock, but the cavern was filled with walk ways that travelled a good five stories skyward. Extending his sensors, Wraith tagged all 36 of the Root agents hiding around the room by their heart beats.

"Clear." He yelled back down the hole before drawing his katana.

"How much longer-"

"Map of the base has been downloaded, but my intrusion has been detected so hacking will be hard from now own and there's something you don't want to hear or need to."

Over his comm. Samara's screaming and Ino's pleading flooded his mask. He cut it off right after he recovered from his stumbled and nearly fell into the sewer hole.

"Where?" He growled.

"5 stories up, marking the way. I'm already hacking into the system."

Turning in the appropriate direction Wraith sprinted forward toward the lowest concentration of Root agents. Floodlights turned on with the intent of blinding him but his visor compensated automatically.

"There no point in running." Danzo said into the mic.

But Wraith was already cloaking and within seconds he was already gone.

"Find him!" Danzo managed to get out before Yuri crashed the P.A. system.

The Root agents flooded the room, heading towards the spot and where Wraith was last. Reaching the first collection of boxes, Wraith bounded the metal boxes and leaped up to the 2nd floor. Hearing the sound of boots on metal the agents split up from searching the ground floor and leaping to the 2nd floor and splitting up.

Down below, Anko had tied up and knocked out the first Root agent to drop down letting the other know it wasn't safe.

"What do we do?" Ryu yelled. "They have the Boss!"

"Relax; the Master won't get captured that easy. What we need to concentrate on is finding a way up the ladder." Andrew said. "Ideas?"

"I found another ladder!" Anko yelled down the hall.

Rushing down the hall they confirmed Anko's prophecy and rapidly ascended the ladder. The ladder let out in the corner of the ground floor, covered by a group of large boxes.

"Alright, Boss we're in." Ryu said into the mic Wraith had given him.

"They're 5 stories up, try to avoid contact. Go." He whispered before cutting the connection.

"We'll go through the vents." Ryu said pointing to a rather small vent on the wall.

"Go, Anko and I will find our own way."

Nodding to each other they split up. While the agents searched through the boxes on the opposite side of the room Anko and Andrew sneaked up the staircase leaving the Root agents to continue their fruitless search.

Back with Wraith, the cloaking had run and out and was recharging as he sprinted down the hall with 6 agents not even 10 yards behind. Normally he would have something snide or witty but now was not the time with Samara and Ino captured. Sliding to a stop in front of the elevator and hitting the button, Wraith spun on the ball of his foot with his blade out to meet the walking meat sacks. Seeing that he was trapped, the slowed to a walk with their wakizashi (short swords for you weaponry impaired out there) and kunai drawn. That was probably a mistake. Shadow staking the short distance between them, Wraith ruthlessly bisected the female at point at the waist.

Immediately the remaining agents fanned out as best they could in the rather narrow hallway and reassessed the lethality of the intruder. He wouldn't give them the opportunity. Using his speed to his advantage, Wraith maneuvered around to the rear of the group and cut down two more agents before they even realized where he was. Realizing that he was using the narrowness of the corridor to his advantage, two of the agents stepped back as the third finished the hand signs for "_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"_

Instantly the hallway was filled with a fireball which roared toward the intruder. Kicking open a door, Wraith rolled in just as the fireball passed, singing the soles of his feet. Rushing forward with the intent of catching him off guard, they weren't prepared for him to already be on his feet. Lashing out with a solid kick, Wraith hit the lead agent in the breast, sending her flying back into her comrades and sending her comrades sprawling out into the hallway.

Stepping over them before they could rise, Wraith rushed the elevator and hit the button on the inside. They were up by then and they could have easily reached the elevator before the doors closed, but a little obstacle forced them to race down the hall in the opposite direction. A little obstacle used for cutting with a burning paper tag on the end. The whole base shook as the explosive kunai went off and was funneled down the hallway in both directions, incinerating one agent and nearly killing Wraith before the doors slid shut. It was all he could to just tap his foot as the elevator rose slowly towards the 4th floor.

With another change in perspective, Ryu was in a desperate battle with an agent as he tried to strangle him to death with a head lock. He had let the 4 other recruits exit the vent first and then jumped on top of the agent as he discovered the intruders. Back pedaling the root agent slammed his back (and Ryu) against a metal locker. Once. Twice. Three times. Ryu was seeing stars and his grip slackened. This was all the veteran agent needed as he flipped Ryu off his back. Unfortunately everyone has their weaknesses and this agent's weakness happened to be the fact that he didn't have a left eye ball. Because of this he failed to sense a recruit leap at him with her hidden blade out until she was only a few feet away. Barely turning in time, he raised one hand and took the hidden blade straight through his palm along with the sharp pain that came with taking steel through your hand. Unfortunately the middle aged agent he didn't have the numbers to support his skill as he was blindsided by Ryu and his hidden blade. Stabbing him in the groin, Ryu brought the man down and from there the recruits swarmed him and stabbed him to death with their daggers.

"Stop! STOP! He's dead." Ryu gasped, out of breath, as he struggled against his comrades.

They had yanked off his mask and completely destroyed his face with their stabs. One of his eyeballs managed to escape the assault however and hung limply off the side off what had once been called a face. Swallowing the bile that quickly rose up his throat, Ryu cleared his throat. Not everyone was as strong willed as the same recruit that saved his life, yanked back her face mask and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the locker room floor. The sickness was contagious as 3 more recruits lost their battle to keep their stomachs full. One couldn't even get his mask off in time and was forced to discard the soaked piece of cloth and wash his face quickly in a nearby sink.

Pointing to the only other recruit to guard the door, Ryu looked down at the agent. He was their first and if they continued to serve the Boss he was far from the last.

"You have 30 seconds. We have to move."

They were ready in ten.

Andrew and Anko had managed to get the furthest without running into any resistance whatsoever. As if fate was determined to make sure everybody got an equal share a squad on reserve rushed down the steps to assist in the search and ran directly into the two. With the element of surprise on her side, Anko committed the ultimate taboo and killed a fellow Leaf shinobi with a swift kunai to the heart. If the action affected her in any way it didn't show on her face as she ducked underneath the falling body and grabbed two more agent by their vests and yanked them down the steps and into a waiting Andrew. Looking back up toward the final squad member, the purple haired jounin had to yank her face to the side or get it cleaved in two. The squad leader was a skilled swordswoman with 20+ years of experience under her belt. She had served when Kurama had attacked and participated in countless conflicts since then.

Anko got all this just from her hair color, stance and aura in just a couple mili-seconds. Preparing for a fight, she allowed the faintest of smiles to grace her lips. Rolling forward onto flatter ground, Anko could feel the displaced air caused by the agent's katana and bent her head even further towards the ground to avoid getting scalped. Instead the back of her hair received a buzz cut, angering the snake mistress to no measurable degree.

"_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" _Anko yelled thrusting both her hands forward.

Surprised, the woman rolled backwards to avoid the duo of snakes from each hand. Unfortunately the snakes weren't projectiles and bent down to intercept the woman. They succeeded in wrapping around 3 of her 4 appendages, but one didn't become a Root agent based off of luck alone. Straining against the snakes, she tossed her katana to her left hand and chopped the incoming snake straight down the middle. Reversing her grip she freed both her right hand and right foot before Anko was on her.

The Tokubetsu knocked the mask clean off her face with a brutal right hook that sent the agent onto the next flight of steps upwards. A sneer covering her lightly scarred face, she refocused her laser like green eyes on Anko and lashed out with her foot, connecting with Anko's chest. With an 'Uff!" Anko stumbled back and hit the wall. This was all the agent need to retrieve her blade and close the distance with Anko. Pulling out a kunai to defend herself, Anko stepped forward to get under the katana and cut the woman's knuckles with her kunai making her drop the katana which clattered loudly on the floor beneath them. Simultaneously the agent grabbed Anko's kunai hand forcing her into a death match grapple for control of the kunai.

In terms of brute strength the woman was considered fairly strong because she trained daily with her blade. Anko however was made out of something else entirely as she forced the woman to her knees with apparent ease.

"Give up." Anko hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you." The woman spat back, before letting go of the kunai.

Normally this would have caused the kunai to lash out and cut deeply into her neck, if she were standing that is. She was kneeling however which meant her center of gravity was lower, giving her the ability to flip Anko over her head and throw her down the steps. The soaring jounin was prevented a neck breaking meeting with the wall by Andrew who had successfully beaten in the skulls of the two agents. Grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt, he spun once and chucked the disoriented Anko back at the woman.

Just standing up after grabbing her katana for the second time, she couldn't push her body to react fast enough and was smacked in the face with a severely confused snake mistress. The impact spun her around, but she still had enough sense to see Andrew approaching after the 2nd revolution. Bringing her blade up, she made contact and suddenly her shoulder dislocated. This was because Andrew had his chakra up the entire time and when her katana hit his neck, it snapped in two. This sent a force that stopped her spinning, but also pulled her shoulder out of place. Pushing the pain down, the squad leader looked up just in time to see Andrew's large hand palm her face and slam her into the wall.

Even with his hand in her face she could still see through the gap of two fingers which meant she saw the large hammer coming down and was able to choke out a sound that could have been a curse before her skull was forced downward, breaking her spine and killing her instantly.

Still woozy, Anko surged to her feet and was created with Andrew savagely beating the woman's skull inwards. THWAK! The sound echoed throughout the stairwell as he pulled his hammer out once more even as what was left of her skull struggled to keep it in. With a lewd sucking sound he freed his hammer and instantly brought it down again. And again. And again….And again. The whole time a smile stretched from ear to ear as he reveled in the shedding of blood.

"Andrew!" Anko yelled for the 6th time before he snapped out of his murderous trance.

"What do you want dad!?" He yelled swinging on Anko before realizing where he was.

"Andrew, you need to calm down." Anko cooed inching forward with her hands raised.

"Huh? Uh…Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." He said sliding the hammer back into its holster on his hip.

Lowering gaze, Andrew admired his handiwork. He had beaten the woman's skull down into her neck leaving a bloody mess on the wall, the floor, his face and just about everywhere else.

(A/N – Hey, the story is rated mature for a reason, so expect some fucked up shit in the future. Kay?)

Andrew didn't tell Anko but he had no recollection of the confrontation after Anko had stabbed the first agent. It all had just been a red blur of rage and blood and not his blood either.

"L-l-lets go." Anko said catching herself.

Nodding, he led the way up the steps to the 4th floor with Anko on his heels. Before turning up the next stairway, Anko spared the woman one last glance before she was suddenly out of sight and out of mind until she started dreaming tonight.

With a ding, the elevator arrived at the 4th floor and as soon as the doors slid open the guard unleashed his jutsu.

"_Leaf Hurricane!" _He yelled, summoning a swirl of razor sharp leaves to swarm into the elevator and slice anyone in it pieces.

Unfortunately there elevator was dead empty and he only succeeded in causing a series of scratches along the walls. Stepping into the elevator he met the same end as the Sgt. Adolpho (From chapter 4?) with a bullet in the back of his head. Dropping down from the top, Wraith marveled at the fact that people never look up. Exiting the elevator he walked down the long hallway. At the far end, the stairway doors opened and a bloody Andrew as well as a slightly shaken Anko walked out. Halfway down the hall the hallway branched off to the left leading to the interrogation room which you had to go through to reach the Control room. Before they could reach the branch, Ryu picked his moment to fall out of the vent system along with 3 of his companions. The 4th possessing a little more grace, quietly dropped down (Yes she's the one who didn't toss her cookies).

"Well that worked out better than expected." Wraith said as the all linked up.

"We only met one gut and we…took care of him." Ryu said looking up at Wraith as he refused to stop.

"We took out a squad of reinforcements, or should I rather say Andrew did." Anko said catching Wraith's eye as she subtlety gestured toward Andrew.

"Really now?" Wraith said disinterested.

"**Remind me to talk to Andrew and Ryu about their first kills." **Wraith thought to Yuri who gave a slight buzz to signify that she heard him.

Reaching the end of the hall, Wraith didn't even bother to prepare to breach the double doors. He simply kicked them open and flung 3 throwing knives into Bear.

"_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" _Anko yelled once more, this time with more success as she succeeded in wrapping Sparrow in a crushing grip.

"Anko!" Ino cried out through her tear filled eyes at the only person she actually recognized in the group.

Turning to the two girls, the group recoiled in a collective horrified gasp; even Wraith took a step back. Samara was still shackled by 2 chains, but she was no longer conscious. This was due to the fact that Bear had received orders from Danzo to engrave the assassin's symbol (taken from the guard who saw it on Wraith's belt before he fell) directly onto the dark skinned girl's stomach.

" SAMARA!" Andrew cried out in a ferocious mixture of anger, horror and revulsion.

Even as he put his first foot down to sprint forward, Wraith had already crossed the room and cut her down. Cradling his Commander in his arms for a brief couple seconds he handed her off to Andrew and turned to a now alert and prepared Bear. Danzo's second in command was no pushover, a ninjutsu master in Doton (the earth element). He was no god however and therefore had to follow the commons rules of ninjutsu which were : to perform a jutsu one most expend chakra, certain Justus use certain amounts of chakra and once you run out of chakra you can no longer perform ninjutsu to name a few. Since he was mainly proficient in ninjutsu, when Wraith launched himself forward and placed his hands on the center of his chest, he could only helplessly watch as his gloved hand glowed blue.

"Anti- Chakra pulse!" Wraith yelled and blasted Bear into the metal wall.

In an instant the ninjutsu master with 30 years under his belt was dead, drained of all his chakra in a millisecond.

Turning back around, everyone's was crowded around the Commander, leaving to hang, literally. Walking over and slicing off her shackles, Wraith stopped the blonde from falling directly on her face. Looking up, she instantly recognized the man who had caused all this and promptly slapped him across his masked face and wincing at the fact that it was partially metal.

"They were after you! This is all because of you!" Ino yelled, pushing Wraith off.

Fortunately everyone was to intent on the dark skinned girl to care about anything or anyone else.

"Yes. They were after me."

"Because of you they…her stomach…with the kunai." Ino sobbed out the recent traumatizing event.

"They did, but they didn't kill her or you so I'm not that sorry." Wraith said staring down at the shocked Yamanaka. "You may not have known what you were getting into when you agree to help me, but your ass deep in it now. Welcome to the Fraternity Ino." Wraith said helping Ino to her feet. "Now where's Danzo?"

"**Quite safe thank you." **Danzo said into the hacked P.A. system, thinking he was talking to the entire room, but instead was just talking to Wraith.

"Danzo." Wraith said calmly spotting the sole camera in the room.

"**Ahhh, so you know me…"**

"Wraith."

"**Of course."**

"Danzo, I'm going to find you and I'm going to rip out your spine with my bare hands then I'm going to carve my name onto your skull before I mount it on my wall." Before the old man could retort, Yuri crashed the P.A. system for good.

"We need to go." Wraith said, distracting the attention from Samara.

"We can't she's not stable.

"Here" Wraith said pulling what looked like a large thin piece of paper. "Place it across the burns and say 'Cold'."

"What part of not stable, don't you understand?" Andrew yelled as he got to his feet.

Ignoring his Command Sergeant Major, Wraith handed the paper to Anko who got right to work.

"Ryu take to your men and woman out and make sure the hallway is clear.

"Yes, Boss!" Ryu said and ran out with the recruits in tow.

"_The self destruct sequence for the base has been initiated, all Root agents have 10 minutes to evacuate." _Came an automated voice.

"Is that reason enough to move?" Wraith asked a shocked Andrew. "Carry her feet, Anko get her head. Ino!"

This snapped her out of her trance as she stared at Samara.

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to defend yourself." He said tossing her Bear's katana.

"What about her?" Anko said pointing to the wrapped up sparrow.

"She's coming with us." Wraith said walking over to the woman. Raising his foot, he brought it down onto her face. Hard.

Rased H.Q. on the Ninja continent

"Are you sure sending two of the Unholy 6 is really necessary my lord?" Keisha asked the commander of all Rased activities on the continent.

"You disagree?" The Commander answered from his shadowed throne.

Shadowed could be tossed around freely in the throne room as the only sliver of light came from between the double doors. Fortunately the sliver of light fell of the talking woman's face, or maybe she decided to stand in front of the sliver. Either way all you could see was her dark purple hair and pale white skin along with the smallest mole below her left eye which was a brilliant blue.

"I just think you over estimate the Master assassin, is all." She said.

"Better to overestimate than under estimate right? Besides you heard the scout, he fell from the sky and ripped through their squad leader. That takes big balls." The Commander chuckled darkly at the death of one of his men and the severe crippling of the other.

Silence took over the room and the woman refused to move from her spot in the sliver of light.

"Alright fine, I'll just send Akashi and…maybe I'll send the scout to accompany her to redeem her failure."

"What a most wise choice my liege."

"And you too." He added as an afterthought.

"But, my husband!"

"No buts go my love. I insist." The insist was more of a command than it was a loving gesture from husband to wife.

The guards, who stood in the darkness for 12 hours out of the day, opened the doors and briefly bathed the room in light. As the beautiful woman left with a huff, The Masked Man slipped into the throne room before the guards could close the doors.

(A/N Should I just call him Obito from now on? Let me know with a review please. If it turns out that he's not Obito I'll just update the chapter with his/her name and erase this.)

"What do you want now?" The Commander sighed as he popped open a bottle of sake.

"The Akatsuki needs your help in finding the 3 and 5 tailed beast's Jinchuuriki." He said bowing deeply.

"For a professional task force you guys sure need a lot of help." The Commander snorted. "Remind me why I allow you live again?"

"Because you need a force that can act freely without arousing suspicion in an outside force." The Masked Man explained for the umpteenth time.

"Of course, of course." The Commander sighed again. "I'll send a couple unmanned drones to search for their chakra signatures."

"Thank you Prince-"

"Do not say my name! No hints for the readers!" The Commander yelled, his voice echoing around the throne room.

"I'm sorry, Commander." The Masked Man said instantly, used to the Rased Prince's outbursts.

"Tell me Mr. Masked Man. Do you fear me?" He asked sitting back down and taking a heavy swig.

"Of course, I do."

"You lie. You think that I'm some mindless brute frustrated with his life and that you're manipulating me with your apologies, but you're wrong. I know all about your plan and rest assured, I have my hand submerged in it. You could say that I'm fisting your plan which is in a way fisting you."

Awkward silence.

"You have permission to leave." The Prince said after a couple seconds.

"Thank you my lord." The Masked man said as he bowed once more and backed out the throne room.

In the spacious area outside the throne room, The Masked Man muttered to himself.

"How the hell could he have known? Spy? No I haven't told anyone, not have I written it down. Could he have figured it out himself? Possibly, but doubtful. That fool couldn't figure out how to turn the lights on."

Out of nowhere a force slammed the Masked Man into the wall.

"I can still here you." The Prince yelled from his throne, just before his doors closed.

"Of course you can my lord." The Masked Man grumbled as he left the immediate area to contemplate his next course of action.

A mile outside the walls of Konohagakure

The clearing was serene as could be considering the fact that it was built over a secret base. A river ran through the center of the clearing with a sewage pipe on one of its banks, dumping off sewage from Konoha and letting it float to the ocean. To top it all off a doe was drinking from the beautiful river with its young child beside it, chasing butterflies.

That is until Wraith used a Rasengan and blew a hole out of the base directly underneath the animals, shredding them to bloody, furry pieces. I don't think anyone really cared however as the assassin jumped out the hole and helped with the transportation of Samara. After she was gently lifted out the whole everyone scurried out and began running in the direction. Ryu with his recruits were in the lead with Andrew and Anko bringing up the rear wit Andrew carrying Sparrow. Ino jogged alongside Wraith who struggled to set a good pace and not jostle Samara too much.

"How much longer?!" Andrew yelled.

"2 and a half minutes!" Wraith yelled over his shoulder and then immediately tripped over a raised root.

Twisting in the air, he landed on his back and was helped to his feet by Ino. Hurry up guys, Ryu said making the mistake of not being aware of his surroundings. Turns out the base had multiple points of escape in case of the self destruct and one turned out to be a large tree only a couple feet ahead. Just as Ryu turned around an agent emerged from the tree and assessed the situation with hawk like thinking and precision.

There we 8 of them plus the unconscious girl which meant whatever happened he was going to die. The remaining course of action was to take as many of them down as possible.

"_Earth Style Rock Wave!"_

A wave of rock blasted forward directly at Ryu, however the same recruit who didn't throw up was quick on her feet and threw Ryu out of the way. Instead she took the Rock wave straight to her back, snapping her spine just below the small of her back. The other 3 recruits moved on the agent even as Ryu watched as the recruit was tossed like a rag doll into the air and slam into the ground.

"No!" He cried out, his voice sudden hoarse.

By the time everyone else caught up, the recruits had forced the agent back into the tree/escape ladder and chopped his hands off to only watch him fall down the shaft. He screamed.

"Pick her up and come on!" Wraith yelled as he passed by Ryu who held the girl in his hands.

Anko scooped both the recruits up in his hands and sprinted forward, leaving the rear guard position to die a lonely death.

"Everyone get down!" Wraith yelled and deposited the 2 girls behind a large rock.

Everyone dove to the ground behind the closest piece of nature they could find just as an explosion rocked the country side. Although the base was entirely underground the force of the explosion had to escape somewhere and that somewhere was divided up between the sewer, the escape shafts and the hole that Wraith created. Spouts of fire flew up into the air, from underneath rocks, trees, bushes and in serious cases the ground began to crumble away as its foundations were blown away.

"We've got to keep moving!" Wraith yelled over the din as the explosions continued to occur.

Leading by example he threw Samara over his shoulder (carefully) and sprinted toward the village which was only just over a hundred yards away. Following their Commander everyone stumbled, bear crawled and jumped across the trembling ground as they attempted to escape the blast zone.

Hokage Tower

No sooner than Tsunade had sat down the Root base blew its top.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, exiting to her balcony to see if she could spot the source of the disturbance.

"Shizune! Call the Anbu-"

"Already done!" Shizune yelled back as the sound of the explosion reached them.

"Not just the Anbu this time put all jounin forces on high alert." Tsunade said bending the bar on her balcony with her immense strength.

"Do you want me to begin the evacuation of civilians?" Shizune asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Not yet, but we may need to."

The 5th Hokage turned to face the rapidly forming cloud of smoke on the horizon.

Konoha's Walls

"Hurry up! Hurryuphurryuphurryuphurryup !" Ino pressed against his back as Wraith struggled to cut an opening into the village since they couldn't use the front gates.

"Bitch shut the fuck up!" Wraith yelled over his shoulder.

Because of his distraction the chakra coating the blade began to flutter and disappear. Re-concentrating his efforts, Wraith succeeded into cutting into the 5 foot thick wall. Removing his slightly worn katana, he allowed the injured and captured to go first before following.

"I think the whole village is on curfew." Anko said looking down an empty street.

"Is that a good thing?" Andrew asked, now struggling with Sparrow who had woken up.

"It's bad. No anyone who happens to look out their windows at the right moment can spot us." Wraith said. "We travel by rooftop to the H.Q. Lets move."

One difficult rooftop trek later

"Hurry the hell up!" Wraith hissed as everyone piled into his house.

Everyone that is except Ino who was told to hide in an alley a few blocks back much to her frustration.

"Take the recruit and Samara to the H.Q. and here take Yuri as well." Wraith said ejecting Yuri from his hidden blade. "Return to the base recruits and Andrew, take the female to the detention center. I have to…take care of Ino."

"What should I do, Commander?" Anko said sarcastically.

"The jounin are on standby so I suggest you go join them." Wraith said exiting the house. "Lock the door behind you."

Turning around and making sure the door was locked before she closed it, Anko whirled back around and was presented with an empty street.

"I hope that doesn't become a habit!" She yelled at no one.

Down the street, Wraith couldn't help but smile as his cloak blended in with his surroundings. Ino was right where he'd left her, in an alleyway next to a fruit stall in the market district.

"Ino." Whispered wraith into her ear, scaring the shit out of her.

"Who's there?" She yelled backing away from the wall against which she laid.

"Just me." Wraith answered, de-cloaking.

"Great." Ino rolled her eyes and sneered.

"I'm sensing hostilities from the girl who was chained up not even two hours ago." Wraith said crossing his arms.

"Chained up because of you!" Ino accused angrily.

"Like I was suppose to know that Root agents were waiting at Naruto's house!" Wraith shot back.

"What does Naruto have to do with all this?" Ino asked, her curiosity getting the better of her anger.

"All the little fool knows is that Samara is his friend and that's all he needs to know." Wraith replied, covering his alter ego's ass.

"Look I know I was confident about helping you and this _Fraternity_, but I can't keep doing this. What?"

Wraith had snorted in the middle of her rant while trying to hold back his laughter.

"You say that like you have a choice. Danzo already thinks you're associated with us somehow which means he'll probably try to kill you and frame you as a traitor."

Ino fell backwards horrified. "B-b-b-but"

"But nothing. You're in this just as much as we are." Wraith said holding out his gloves hand. "Trust me."

Ino stared at his hand then at his scary masked face then back to his hands before finally taking it. "Fine, but a little information would be nice."

"All you had to do was ask." Wraith smirked, unbeknownst to Ino. "But now really isn't the best time. I'll contact you later."

Nodding her approval, Ino watched as Wraith leaped up and grabbed a window sill, before remembering what she promised to ask him the next time she say him.

"Wait! I have a question for you Wraith." Ino yelled at the climber.

"What?" He asked curious as scale the fire escape.

"Do I know you? By you I mean who actually under the mask." She really didn't expect him to answer the question but it was worth a shot.

"I suggest you report to your Standby station before people start worry. Oh and if you see Danzo just look him in the face. Other than that don't say anything or he'll accuse you of some bullshit." Wraith called down and before she could tell him what a horrible idea that was he was up and over the lip of the roof.

"Guess that was to be expected." Ino sighed to herself as she hurried to the front of the village to meet up with her friends.

What Ino didn't was that she had gotten the long stick with her duties. All she had to do was face her dad/ friends, Wraith had to face the Hokage and persuade her to not start a manhunt. Now Wraith had stamina for days, especially in the sack, but all this action was wearing down on his attentiveness. He could still make impossible jumps and he could scale buildings quickly, but more than once her stumbled after a jump or slipped after jumping and grabbing for a window sill and he wasn't the only person to notice.

/ _You feeling okay there kid? / _Kurama yawned as she woke from her slumber.

She was living it up in the assassin's soul. She had built a comfortable little nest in a cave and had met up with a couple of minor female kitsune demons. So as soon as she opened up the mental link with her host the other demons started yelling to get Naruto's attention.

_/ Hey! Naruto create some more male deer! /_

_/How about a nice river honey? I can make it worth your while. /_

_/Stop I'm trying to talk to my Jinchuuriki! / _Kurama yelled, trying to overpower the other but there was strength in numbers.

_/ I here you have a big - /_

Wraith cut everyone out right then and there. "You were saying?"

_/You seem tired. Want to give you a boost? / _Kurama offered.

"No. Every time you give me an energy boost, I get an erection. I wonder why?" Wraith snorted as he got the Hokage tower into his line of sight.

_/The world may never know. /_ Kurama giggled.

Sighing in frustration Naruto slowed his roll as a squad of jounin crossed his path. He would of have been spotted instantly, if he wasn't invisible that is. Even so, the stench of sewage, blood, dirt (even though all of those things rolled off the suit's surface) lingered around the Master Assassin. This caused and Kurenai to perk up and turned her head in his general direction as she passed by.

"Did you smell something?" Kurenai asked as she began to slow down.

"Just me." Anko said. "Rough night last night. Man I had so many guys at my house-"

"Alright I believe you." Kurenai said trying to speed up to get away from her friend.

Silently thanking the purple haired woman, Wraith cat footed and balanced across a beam connecting to the rooftop right below the Hokage tower.

/_So what's your plan? / _Kurama inquired now that she was away from the figments of her imagination.

"Take it slow and steady." Wraith replied as he scaled the tower as quickly as he could without alerting the sanins.

_/So you don't have a plan then… /_

"…"

_/How about you turn into a fox and pretend you're a summon, summoned by Wraith? /_

"That's fucking brilliant." Wraith whispered at the creativity.

_/I try. / _Kurama purred making Wraith regret that he opened his mouth. Now her ego was going to be twice as big. _/Try three times as big! /_

"Get out of my hand woman!" Wraith yelled and was thankful for the fact that his external mic was off.

Ever so slowly pulling himself over the railing, he began his transformation into a dark red fox with three tails. Fortunately the sliding door to the balcony was unlocked as Tsunade, Jiraya and Danzo argued loudly.

"I'm telling you I had nothing to do with the explosion." Danzo yelled vehemently, spittle flying everywhere.

"Who the hell else knows where the Root base is then? Tell me that Shinobi no Yami?" Jiraya questioned the war hawk intensely whiling using his hated nickname among the jounin.

(A/N – The Darkness of the Shinobi)

"To start off there's me, the Hokage, you due to your snooping and the Konoha elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane." Danzo ticked the names off his fingers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted Homura as he barged into the office with Koharu right on his heel. Behind her was Shizune with a kunai about to bury into their rude backs.

"Shizune get me some tea please. This going to be a long day." Tsunade sighed as she inadvertently saved Shizune from committing treason.

"Apparently somebody snuck into the Anbu Root's base and blew it up." Jiraya summarized.

"Or maybe, Danzo blew it up himself." Came a deep voice from behind the Hokage's desk.

"Don't be ridiculous Lady Tsunade, why in Kami's name would I do that?" Danzo asked.

"I didn't say anything." Tsunade said opening her senses.

She didn't have to look far as a small fox hopped onto her leg, her breasts and then the desk.

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

"Is."

"That?!"

"Kawaii!" Shizune screamed as she leaped at the cute fox.

Unfortunately Wraith had no desire to be squished so he simply jumped over the Hokage's assistant.

"Who or what are you?" Tsunade said as she struggled to stop herself from squeezing the fox to death.

"I'm a summon of the intruder you're hunting." This got everyone shut up right away. "By the way he prefers to be called Wraith."

"What are you waiting for Pervy Sage?" Homura yelled at the sanin. "Get it!"

"Don't be ridiculous if, anybody tries anything I'll just disappear and then you'll never find out why I was sent here." Wraith said. "If anything you need to protect me from Danzo who probably going to try to kill me to protect his secrets."

Instantly, Jiraya stepped in between the war hawk and the cutest fox in the world. "Go ahead he nodded."

"Danzo self destructed his base after me and my team managed to cut through his still very active Root agents." This got a hard glare from Tsunade. "He had captured one of my men and one of your own shinobi and in order to hide the fact that we rescued them, he detonated the base."

"Danzo! Does this fox speak the truth?" Tsunade half growled half yelled.

"Absolutely not! I shut down the Root program long ago since the village couldn't handle that level of commitment." Danzo explained.

"So it's Wraith's word against yours and quite honestly I'm willing to trust some assassin that hasn't killed anyone than you old man." Jiraya said lowering his hands.

"Your seriously not about to believe some summon?" Danzo yelled, feeling the pressure. "He could have been set by anybody!"

"I've heard enough, Danzo you are under investigation for treason, disobeying direct orders and harming a fellow Konohagakure shinobi." Tsunade said, slamming her hands onto the desk.

Growling venomously, Danzo stormed out the office, shouldering by the Elders.

"I really don't know what I should say. Should I be agreeing with you for causing all this ruckus or should I shake your Master's hand for bringing this to our attention as well as not killing any of our shinobi." Tsunade sighed slouching back into her chair.

"Wraith wants to meet." The fox said simply, causing adrenaline to rush back into everyone's system.

"While I appreciate the help, he did destroy Konoha property and put the villagers at risk. We still have to arrest him." Shizune said as she tried to sneak up on the fox's tails.

"He understands this so he wants to meet up north. Specifically in the village Hidden in the mountains." The fox said. "Send who and however many people you please."

With that the fox leaped onto Shizune's head then wiggled out the crack in the glass door.

"I'm going to need to drink so much before I can sleep tonight." Tsunade muttered. "Wait, Shizune what's that on your head?"

Leaning over she snatched a neatly folded piece of paper off of her attendant's head. Unfolding it, she examined it while everyone else sweated in anticipation.

"I think we finally know what his symbol is." Tsunade said slamming the paper down with unnecessary force.

Removing her palm she let everyone lean in and stare at the symbol of the Fraternity.

(NotF)

Down below in the bushes of the Academy's training field, Naruto lay gasping for breath.

"**Why didn't you tell I could only be a fox for so long!?" **Naruto mentally yelled enraged.

As the meeting wore on it began to feel as if his organs were slowing growing inside the fox's body until his heart was poised to rip out of his chest.

_/How the hell was I suppose to know? / _Kurama shot back. _/Nobody trusted me enough to even try that. /_

"**But you had doubts?" **Naruto thought as he walked as calmly as he could out of the field, after sealing the suit in a scroll.

_/ Yes, but- / _

"But nothing. I can't keep putting my trust into someone who refuses to help to their fullest.

Still stewing over his near death experience Naruto cut the connection and stopped in the middle of the street, confused on where to go next.

"**Guess I'm not the infallible leader everyone takes me to be." **Naruto thought to himself as he remembered the situation at the H.Q.

Unfortunately, his subordinates would have to take care of themselves for a while longer because at that moment, Ten-Ten, Neji and Rock Lee passed over the street on their patrol.

"Naruto." Ten-Ten called out to the blonde. "Where were you, we checked your house but you weren't there."

"I woke up early and went for a walk." Naruto lied through his teeth.

"Well head toward the front of the village, they'll tell you where to go from there." Neji yelled over his shoulder as they cleared the rooftop and disappeared from view.

Five minutes and five miles later

They had an outpost set up in the form of a stand not one-hundred yards from the gate. The traffic was heavy outgoing and ingoing as shinobi checked the walls and patrolled for civilians or hostiles on the streets. The line in front of the stand for orders was long at one point, but now contained just over 10 people. Falling behind Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, the Uzumaki eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So do you think we'll see some action?" Hana asked her mother.

"Who knows? The explosion was pretty damn loud so anyone attacking has lost the advantage of surprised now that's everyone's alert. But there could still be a force in forest waiting to ambush us as soon as we investigate." Tsume answered, still sleepy and grouchy from not eating breakfast.

"I hear that Anbu Root base is involved." Naruto said entering the conversation as non-chalantly as possible.

"Huh? Who are you- Oh hey Naruto." Hana smiled and received a smile in return.

Tsume simply nodded at him. Naruto didn't know if the Inuzuka clan head resented him or not because of the kyuubi, but he was in no rush to find out. If she wasn't rude to him that was good enough.

"So what's Anbu Root?" Hana asked.

"I don't much about them, but seems that there were disbanded a while ago. I think your mom may know more than I do." Naruto said turning to the grumpy.

"Well?" Hana asked after her mother didn't say anything.

"Well what? There's nothing more to know. The Anbu Root were under the sole control of Danzo and the Third Hokage and the council ruled them inhumane and unnecessary. They were disbanded long before you two were born."

"Hey, speaking of being born, Naruto why haven't we ever seen your parent's?" Hana asked causing both Tsume and Naruto to pale.

"Some things are better left unknown, isn't that right Tsume?" Naruto smiled at the wild-haired woman.

"He's right, sometimes the truth can hurt more than it can help." Tsume said uncomfortably eyeing Naruto.

"Okay…" Hana said she immediately knew something was up. "If you don't wanna tell me then don't."

"It's not that we don't want to tell, it's the fact that telling you is revealing a class S secret. Punishable by death of course." Naruto explained.

Ignoring the wide eyed Hana and the narrow eyed Hana, Naruto pointed straight ahead. "We're next."

Handling the assignments was none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Looks like you're the last- Oh hey Naruto." The pink haired teen smiled at her former teammate.

"Sup." Naruto replied calmly. "Anything good left at the bottom of the barrel?"

"Well we do need one more team out searching the forest for people." Sakura said moving several stacks of paper aside. "I guess you guys could do that or you could sit out here on reserve. I really don't recommend it though, if you encounter a threat only Hana and Tsume have experience working together."

"I'm sure we'll be fine Ms. Haruno." Naruto smiled "Right girls?" He got a faint smile from Hana and yet another nod from Tsume. "Alright see ya later Ms. Haruno."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled, but they were already gone.

The Command Center

"I'm telling you that there's nothing else the equipment here can do." Yuri repeated to a now hysteric Andrew.

"Here?! What do you mean here?! I'll run her to another Head Quarters entirely if that's what it'll take!"

This had been going on ever since Andrew brought in an unconscious Samara for treatment. She had told him after a very brief stint in the medical lab that while the damage to her skin was severe, there was nothing else they could do over than put her on an IV tube and wait until she woke up. However Andrew had it firmly implanted in his mind that Danzo had poisoned Samara and that the reason that she refused to wake up was because of the said poison.

"DO SOMETHING!" He screamed his voice cracking.

Rushing forward, he slammed his fists into the computer console.

"Calm yourself Command Sergeant-"

"Shut up!" the beast that was formerly Andrew yelled as he continued to pound the console, believing he was somehow assisting Samara.

Lowering a turret from the ceiling, Shiori fired a tranquilizer round only to have it deflected off Andrew's chakra shield. Whirling around to face the new threat to Samara's life, Andrew looked up just in time to see an low pulse Anti-chakra grenade smack him the face and detonated. The small explosion send him tumbling back into the now sparking console, however in the mili-seconds it took him to stumble, Shiori had the turret release 12 tranq rounds directly into the sergeant's chest.

"Recruit Ryu please report to the Command Center." Yuri announced after a deliberate sigh. **"I'm not designed to handle babies throwing tantrums." **She thought or rather she processed silently as Shiori gloated.

"In a second!" Ryu yelled, bringing Yuri's attention to the area outside the Command Center.

Ryu was in the middle of a throng of recruits as they pushed to see the fight. Apparently when the 4 recruits got back they all separated to different parts of H.Q. However one of the friends of a recruit who went on the mission wouldn't leave him alone and kept asking what happened to the other girl (the one who was paralyzed by the Root agent's earth jutsu?). Finally the recruit snapped and punched the annoying recruit in the face. As typical the kids swarmed around the two screaming 'FIGHT FIGHT!'

Things escalated when the recruit (who went on the mission) pulled out his bloody dagger after throwing the other kid to the ground. By then Ryu managed to burst from the rapidly loosening circle as the kids backed away from the blade wielding assassin. Taking it all in, Ryu slammed into the recruit, causing him to drop the dagger. One punch across the face. Two. Three. Four, five, six, seven, eight…Ryu lost count once he reached the double digits.

Slowly raising he drew his katana off his back and slowly turned 360 degrees facing the other recruits. How surprise they looked, not knowing the world they'd stepped into when they fulfilled the oath. Sure they trained hard, but when push came to shove and when it was kill or be killed, how many would die? Their back broken as they lay helplessly on the forest floor with their leader unable to do anything because he was too slow?

"EVERYONE! I'm initiating a lockdown. Return to your barracks." Ryu said his voice tapering off to a whisper.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Came a voice from the crowd.

"Yeah! You're not the Sergeant!"

"Do it or I'll cut you down where you stand!" Ryu yelled his anger almost over taking him.

Nervously they all stood still until a few kids on the fringes decided that it would be better to weather all the dramas in their uncomfortable beds. This transformed into a mass exodus from the scene with the boys heading to their bunks and the females to theirs.

"I'm not paid to handle babies throwing tantrums." Ryu cynically smirked to himself even though he knew that they were no longer babies and that a lot more 'tantrums' would occur in the future.

Gathering his strength he dragged the annoyer to his feet and pulled the other recruit into a fireman lift. Together they both silently walked over to the large titanium door that represented the entrance to the Command Center. The door rolled open silently, proving that Yuri was watching him. Reaching the fireman pole, the whole piece of the balcony overlooking the Command Center's first floor slowly lowered. Reaching the ground floor, they were presented with the CMS's uncounscious body.

"Samara?" Ryu dared to ask.

"Samara." Yuri echoed quietly.

"What about those two?" Yuri asked.

"Detention Center." Ryu said quietly.

"Hey! He hit me first and he was about to-"

Ryu hit with a thunderous right hook before he could finish.

"As a matter of fact, take him to the DC and put him in one cell, then get in another cell. Shiori will be following you the entire way. GO!"

The last syllable shocked the adolescent into action as he draped his ex-friend's arm over his shoulder and entered the elevator. Ryu was right behind him, dragging Andrew by his feet. A short trip down 4 floors, the elevator doors slid open revealing the cold cobble-stone floor of the Detention Center. Dragging Andrew by his arms now, Ryu supervised the recruits into their individual cells before dumping Andrew into his.

Sparrow was wide awake when Ryu yanked the blind fold off her face. Squinting to see her captor's face she was surprised when she received a fist to the side of her head as Ryu casually pounded her with bloody knuckles as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Grabbing her face, he slammed it into her bunk a couple times before grabbing his dagger.

"Ryu." Shiori said in warning but was ignored.

Cutting her rope, Ryu freed the now unconscious once more Sparrow. She looked a little over 20, had dirty-blonde hair and an angular, harsh face. She was probably trained since she was a child, living in the Root compound, looking up to her mentor Bear as a sort of twisted father figure. He could end her life right here, right now; he could make them pay for what they did to Suki. But that wouldn't help her spine.

"Let me know when she wakes or if she needs medical treatment." Ryu muttered, his eyes now hooded.

Walking away, Ryu didn't even look back as he left the 4 humans to an existence in a dimly lit basement for the foreseeable future. Ryu didn't even have to press a button; Shiori already knew where he wanted to go. The elevator quickly rose one floor to the medical lab. It was a sharp contrast to the level directly below it, a blinding white as opposed the darkness of the dungeon barely 20 feet below. The medical lab was triple-tiered with a bed every 10 feet for a total of 100 beds. Samara lay on the bed closest to the door while Suki lay opposite her on the right side of the room.

"What will happen to her?" Ryu asked the ceiling although it was intended for Yuri.

"After I finish preparations I'll replace the broken parts of her spine with a cybernetic one. It will take about 6 months of rehabilitation for her to relearn how to walk, talk basically recover her lost motor functions." Yuri said as a blue light covered on almost all sides descended from the ceiling, giving the impression of a blazing blue eye.

"Is she…awake?" Ryu hesitated to ask.

"Her heart rate indicates a state of awareness, yes."

Ryu wanted to walk over to her, to apologize for his hesitation, to promise everything would be okay, but his feet were nailed to the spot. All the water in his mouth traveled up to his eyes as he struggled to hold back his tears almost as hard as he struggled to still his trembling hands.

"All right inform me when the procedure begins and ends." Ryu said as he turned to leave.

"Yes sir."

Ryu didn't even notice that someone who had decades of experience and tons of power had just called him Sir. Passing the lab on the 2nd floor, Ryu exited onto the main floor. What was he suppose to do now? He had so many people above him that he had never expected that he would one day be on the top, for a limited amount of time nonetheless. Sagging into the chair in front of the console as Yuri did her best to repair it with her robotic arms that protruded from behind the screen.

"Wake me when you need me." Ryu sighed and immediately passed out in the chair.

"Yes sir." Yuri said quietly to herself.

A couple hours later with Naruto

"You think we should head back?" Naruto asked as they passed the same clearing for the 3rd time.

Kuromaru, Tsume's companion wolfed in a tired agreement. The only thing the massive search around the village had yielded was a single body found by the Anbu close to ground zero of the blast.

"Don't tell me you're tired already? Kiba told me you have endless amounts of energy." Hana said as she scanned for anything they may have missed previous times.

"He's right. We haven't found anything yet so we probably won't every find anything." Tsume sighed. "Let's head back."

On their way back to the village gates they ran into no other than Kiba, as well as Shikamaru and Ino. No words were exchanged, but smiles and nods were given freely as they continued their short journey. Well smiles and nods were given freely by everyone, but Kiba and Tsume. Despite Naruto's light hearted nature they sensed something strange about the teenager and the fact that he had the lingering scent of blood on his skin didn't help their suspicions. Hana also smelled the blood, but pushed aside, any number of things could have caused Naruto to get blood on him and not have time to wash it off. Such was the life of a shinobi.

"Wanna get some Ramen when we get back to the village? My treat." Shikamaru asked Naruto, extending an encouraging hand.

"I would love to, but I've got to prep for a mission." Naruto smiled.

Right then the number of people suspicious of Naruto went from two to four. No Naruto in his right mind would ever refuse free Ramen or hanging out with his friends even if it meant being late for a mission.

"Are you okay Naruto, you don't seem to be yourself." Ino asked tentatively.

"Just fine, why?" Naruto asked confused as they reached the gate.

"You've just seemed off since you returned to the village is all." Shikamaru said.

"Well three-"

"Yes, three years is a long time." Shikamaru said, repeating Naruto's well played excuse.

Naruto was starting to feel the heat as all eyes were on him; even Hana had become conscious of the tension and had stopped walking alongside him.

"If you're trying to say something then say it." Naruto said straight faced.

Passing the village gates it appeared that they were the last search teams to come back.

"We're trying to say that you've been acting weird ever since you came back from your training with Jiraya." Kiba said, frustrated with beating around the bush.

"How would you know if I was acting weird or not?" Naruto hissed. "You don't know me well enough to know if I was acting weird."

"We've been friends since the Academy." Ino said angrily.

"Wrong, you've known since the Academy where you hated me." Naruto corrected.

"We never-"

"That's bullshit and you know it." Naruto said crossing his arms and maintaining his calm demeanor. "How about you hop off my dick and get to know me before throwing around accusations about how I'm acting hmmm?"

"Hey!" Kiba yelled getting mad. "How about you keep your tongue in your mouth before it gets ripped out!"

"That's not what your mom said last night." Naruto smiled smugly, flicking his tongue out.

His dam breaking, Kiba threw the first punch which Naruto didn't even see coming. He actually expected Shikamaru to stop his friend before he started something he couldn't finish or even Akamaru. Apparently they were on Kiba's side on this one or at least remaining neutral.

"**Fine then, all the better for me."** Naruto smiled as he reeled back with a broken nose.

Grabbing Kiba's still out stretched arm, the blonde brought his foot up and kicked Kiba in the faced while yanking the Inuzuka towards himself. Blood leaked from Kiba's nose as Naruto rolled backwards and stood up. News of a fight quickly spread among the shinobi ranks and soon a large circle had been formed around them. Fights were to be expected among shinobi, they were humans too and therefore had human emotions. It was standard procedure to let the two brawl it out and then step in when things got serious. Until then bets were placed and jeers were yelled.

A lot of people were about to lose their money today however.

Sure, most Inuzukas were good in a fist fight, but Naruto was an assassin. Not only that, but a pureblood with centuries of fighting techniques and experience. Kiba closed the distance with two short lunges and gave a quick feint towards Naruto's mid-section. He didn't even see the fist coming as it hit the side of his head. Another one, twice as fast hit him in the face, sending the teenager flying back onto his back. Normally Naruto was all for fair game, back Kiba had angered the beast.

No mercy would be given.

Stomping on his stomach, Naruto forced Kiba to roll and away and hastily stand up. Wincing, Kiba located Naruto about 15 feet directly in front of him. Blinking to clear away the dirt, Naruto was now inches from his face. Grabbing Kiba's neck with his left hand, Naruto sunk two chakra reinforced punches into his opponent's gut.

Ribs were broken.

Spitting up blood, Kiba opened his eyes to see Hinata watching wide-eyed from the sidelines. His anger renewed, Kiba raised hit Naruto with a hard right hook, forcing him to stagger back.

Hinata yelled something but it was lost in the roars of the crowd. Following it up with a left jab, Kiba was shocked to see Naruto just stand there and take it in the face like it was nothing. That was the last thing Kiba remembered; everything else was just a blur. He always suspected the Naruto held him down and just punched him in the face until he passed out despite what everyone else said.

Going back to Naruto's perspective, the blonde smiled wickedly. Leaning in closely he whispered.

"This is going to hurt…a lot."

Grabbing Kiba's head, he reared back and slammed a head-butt home. Activating his blood line, his hands all but disappeared.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Uppercut.

Kiba lifted a good 6 feet off the ground, but Naruto wasn't done yet. With black flames covering his arm like the infamous curse mark, he jumped into the air and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt before spinning him around and slamming him into the ground.

More blood left his mouth.

Hitting the ground with ridiculous force, Kiba bounced back up and received a knee to his face. Sakura rushed forward as soon as Kiba was launched into the air, but her footsteps were too slow in Naruto's eyes.

Too slow indeed.

_/YES! Spill his blood! / _Kurama roared, careful this time to not influence Naruto with her chakra.

Naruto needed no encouragement for this task. He had always loathed the brutish Kiba deep on the inside, for his pride and arrogance. It was time to let that hate breathe in the sweet, bloody air of freedom. Grabbing Kiba by the legs, Naruto flung him into the air even as shinobi broke ranks to break the slaughter up. They were all too slow, even Maito Guy only appeared to be at jogging speed.

_/Uhhh, Kit I think you're using your bloodline to much. /_

Naruto instantly tuned her out, ignoring the fact that even when he practiced with his bloodline things never moved this slowly. Jumping into the air, Naruto slammed his palm into the small of the now unconscious Kiba's back. It took some effort in order not to cripple him, but only bruise and cause severe pain. Gai was now in the air, but it was too little too late.

"_Front Lotus!" _Naruto yelled, releasing his bloodline.

Instantly, the tails on his back came to life and wrapped around Kiba. Spinning, Naruto headed to the earth, well aware that Gai could stop the technique despite the shock on his face. Withdrawing his tails before they could be seen, Naruto released Kiba and let his body slam into Gai and send them both to earth. Orientating himself, Naruto landed on a roof top as the ground was crowded with shinobi.

Gai struggled to his feet with the bloody Kiba cradled in his arms. Quickly checking his pulse, he confirmed that Kiba was still very much alive, but decommissioned for the next week or so. He flicked the thumbs up to Kakashi who quickly hopped next to Naruto who had his arms crossed and was staring at the crowd.

Wordlessly, he turned around and exited the scene with the silver haired jounin close behind. With the fighters gone (Gai took Kiba to the hospital with Akamaru close behind) the crowd broke up the exception being the Rookie 9 who had managed to find each other through the rapidly dispersing crowd.

"How bothersome." Shikamaru muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Secretly he was kind of disappointed in himself for not being the sensible one and stopping the fight before it escalated.

"Bothersome!?" Sakura yelled. "That idiot sent Kiba to the hospital!"

"Well we did try to pry into his personal life." Ino spoke quietly.

"Despite what you did, the actions that Naruto has displayed were very unyouthful!" Lee said with fire in his eyes as usual.

"With Kiba and Naruto rubbing against each other such an incident was bound to occur. Such is destiny." Neji said quietly.

"I agree with Ino. We shouldn't seem like we know him. I don't think any of us besides Ino has even been to his house. All we know about him we know from missions or training." Hinata spoke up, angry but not showing it.

"What is house like?" Sakura asked.

"It's just a normal 2 story house really." Ino said. "There's nothing unusual there…wait! I found this in his bed sheets."

Forgetting all about her duties as a spy, Ino produced the round out from behind her forehead protector. Instantly she regretted her decision as she realized that the mysterious metal object could be connected to Samara.

"It's probably just a necklace or something." Ino muttered. "I probably shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

"Let me see it." Shikamaru said holding out his hand.

Examining the bullet, Shikamaru turned it over in his hand.

"I honestly have no idea what this thing is." Shikamaru held it up for everyone to see. "Anybody recognize it?" Head were shook all around. "Normally I would send this to the lab to be examined, but if Naruto ever found out that we did that he'd probably snap again." This got reluctant nods of agreement. "So who's going to return it?"

Suddenly the bullet was back in Ino's hands and everyone had somewhere to be.

"GUYS! Come on!" But just like in space, when faced with angering an Uzumaki no one can hear you scream.

The Hokage Tower

"I'm seriously disappointed in you Naruto." Tsunade said, her hands locked together hiding her mouth.

Naruto simply clicked his teeth. He stood directly in front of the Hokage's desk with Kakashi to his right, a livid Kurenai to his left and Gai behind him.

"Is that all you have to say about this incident?" Tsunade asked, frustrated at his non-chalantness.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to apologize to Kiba, who's in the hospital."

"Good luck getting that to happen." Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said shocked. "What's going on? This isn't like you!"

"Oh piss off; you talk like you actually ever tried to get to know me. Not when you had the vengeful Uchiha to instruct." Naruto returned heatedly.

"Close your mouth for once!" Kurenai yelled and was given a dual fingered salute in return.

"Everyone stop!" Tsunade yelled, breaking her desk in half. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Naruto but you need to get it out before the diplomatic team gets here."

"Diplo-what?"

"We've established a Chunin diplomatic team in training to strengthen our ties to other villages like the Village Hidden in the Mountains." Tsunade explained as Shizune bustled around her, cleaning up pieces of the broken desk.

Right on cue the fore-spoken team entered the Hokage's office. Just like a regular Chunin team there were 3 Chunin and 1 Jounin. The Jounin was none other than Fuki with her spiky red hair; she had exchanged her half green-half yellow blouse for a solid green with yellow pants and ditched her grey scarf for a yellow one.

(A/N – You may not remember her, but she was from that flashback between Sakura and Ino in the flower field during their days in the Academy. She was alongside Ami and Kasumi when they bullied Sakura. My fetish for barely mentioned side characters is growing at an unhealthy rate. )

At 17 she was no longer a child as she was pretty tall for her age, standing eye to eye with a still pissed of Uzumaki. She hadn't changed from the way she acted in the Academy until 4 years ago when Ami and Kasumi were killed on a mission. Since then she had readjusted her goals and become a successful Jounin.

Switching up the male to female ratio in the Team, there were 2 females and 1 male. Generally because females were more likeable in negotiations than males. The first female was a 13 year old Hibari (one of Konohamaru's classmates in Chapter 94 or Episode 56). Her hair remained the same with the minor exceptions being that it was longer and her bun was now held by 2 chopsticks. Her multi-colored blouse was exchanged for an amazing white kimono that looked like it would a death trap in combat.

The next female was Matsuri (Yet another one of Konohamaru's classmates from the same chapter and episode). Now 14 years old, one of the few dark-skinned females in the entire village now wore a simple 2-piece black blouse with a red sash. She had traded in her braids in exchange for a ridiculously long braided martial arts ponytail, long enough to scrape her calves whenever she moved fast enough.

The singular male couldn't even be considered a male in a physical sense. He had the air of a high-class priestess and the demeanor of one of well. He held a close fan up in front of his face and looked at the floor, afraid of meeting anyone's gaze. His build was very feminine; as a matter of fact he was the shortest person on the team with short wavy, raven black hair touching the nape of his neck. He wore a blue male kimono and strangely enough, a katana on his hip that was dusty as all hell.

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to protect them on their mission from bandits and the like?" Naruto said, placing his arms behind his head.

"No you and your team mates are going to be protecting them from professional shinobi assassins who we suspect are going to try to sabotage the trade negotiations." Tsunade said which piqued Naruto's interests.

"Do you know what country the shinobis are coming from?"

"We suspect from the Land of Sound."

"Fucking pale-skinned pedophile." Naruto growled in between his teeth and got a growl of agreement from Tsunade. "Who are my team-mates on this one."

"First things first, I'm promoting you to Jounin based on the level of skill you've shown on the pass mission and your obvious change into a more efficient shinobi, despite the fact you just put a much needed shinobi into the hospital." Tsunade smirked then caught herself when she saw Kurenai glaring out of the corner of her eye.

"Won't you catch hell from the elders?" Shizune asked surprised.

"The elders can suck on my-" Naruto and Tsunade began at the same time.

"Guys!" Kakashi yelled cutting them off. "Naruto's team mates?"

"Right. You will be traveling with Sakura, Kakashi and a jounin called Sai." Tsunade said, rifling through the files on the floor.

"Sai? Never heard of him." Naruto said scratching his head.

"That's because you've never met him, I however believe his talents will come in handy." Tsunade said. "You all will leave in exactly 1 hour so take enough clothing for the cold in the mountains. I wouldn't worry about food because apparently Naruto has a summon that no one's heard that allows him to summon eagles to travel great distances." Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"Samara gave it to me from her kingdom's vaults." Naruto said right away. **"I'm going to need to talk to Jiraya to make sure he doesn't blow my story."**

"Very well, dismissed."

As one the shinobi body flickered out the room leaving the Hokage with a busted desk and a flustered assistant.

"Is the Anbu team ready?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Ready and waiting." Shizune said as she continued to clean up.

"Send them out now."

"Right away Lady Hokage."

(NotF)

With a ding the elevator doors lid open and Naruto walked into the dead quite Command Center.

"Honey I'm home!" Naruto joked as he slid down the pole.

Sitting in the command chair, Ryu was passed out.

"Yuri, sitrep." Naruto called out and was greeted with silence.

"My sister is operating on recruit Suki as of the moment." Shiori said, lowering her core down from the ceiling.

"Can you give me a sitrep then? I can always count on you to dumb them down for me."

After much effort she managed to not try and shot Naruto with the tranq gun and told him what had happened.

"Well fuck." Naruto said, kicking Ryu off his chair.

"Ryu, you're in charge until I get back. Shiori, you're coming with me." Naruto said as Shiori downloaded herself into her core once more.

Grabbing Ten-Ten's crossbow that he had left laying on a table and 30 bolts out the armory. Naruto detoured into the bathroom and took a shower after making sure that his gun was pointing away from the shower so Shiori couldn't peek. Stepping out the shower, he opened his now rapidly expanding wardrobe as he had been sending out recruits to buy clothes so they could get a feel for the village. After standing there naked for a good ten minutes, he decided to grab a black long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirled blazed onto the center with designs that made it look like that it was painted with blood.

(A/N – Yes he does get Yuri to modify each every article of clothing with the Uzumaki symbol. YES! Every article of clothing.)

Following it up he grabbed his old pants that he had changed so that the orange was now red. Pulling on his forehead protector, he fastened it around his waist copying Ino's style. Putting on his kunai and shuriken pouches on either legs, he proceeded to fasten Shiori (who was now in the Hidden blade) to his wrist and make sure that his shirt covered her up.

Sealing his pistol along with his suit, and making sure he had enough eagles, Naruto finally placed one foot on his window sill. He had activated the traps, turned off all the lights and equipped and store all the equipment he need. Now for one last thing to do.

"Yuri, I know you're listening because you don't trust Shiori enough to watch the base by herself. Please Yuri, I'm counting on you, Ryu will try but he can't do everything and Andrew probably won't get better until Samara does. So the upkeep of this base falls on your shoulders. I'm not worried though, I was sure from the moment I met you, I could count on you to accomplish anything you set your mind to. You're just that kind of woman."

With that said, he leaped out the window and all was quiet. That is until the window closed by itself and locked. Looking back, Naruto frowned as a shiver ran up his spine. Suddenly he felt that it would be a while if ever if he ever came back here to the house. Fighting against the instinct to go back, the Master Assassin concentrated on the future and what was to come as he people were allowed out their houses once more.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He smiled as he whistled a rhythm-less tune as the village sprang to life once more.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**That is the end of the 15****th**** chapter of Naruto of the Fraternity: Shut the Fuck up Bitch!**

**Originally it was called Pack a snow coat Motherfucker, but once I reached that point in the chapter and typed the line I just knew I had to change the title of the chapter after I finished laughing at the idea. **

**School is back in session and as a junior I have some pretty hard classes i.e. Accelerated Pre-Calculus and AP Physics. So on the off chance that I'm behind on some of the chapter fret not! My laptop probably just got taken, but I'm probably still working on the story on my school's computers or a library station.**

**Naruto's Checklist**

**He recruited Anko into his fold**

**He attacked the Root compound and rescued a tortured Samara and Ino and caused Danzo to blow up his own base.**

**He captured a Root agent who will probably be brutally tortured later.**

**He got into a fight with Kiba, scratch that, he slaughtered Kiba in a fight causing attention to be drawn to him from his friends. Probably wasn't a smart idea.**

**Got Danzo under an investigation by the Hokage. WIN!**

**Discovered that he can only be in his fox form for so long.**

**Was briefed on his mission to the north towards the frozen wastes, but are they really uninhabited?**

**He left Ryu and Yuri at the H.Q. in order to handle the new recruits that are going to be streaming in.**

**From now on I'll be adding a brief snippet from the next chapter at the end of each chapter. Without further ado.**

**Chapter 16****: Pack a snow coat Motherfucker!**

_Wraith was cold all over, or was he Naruto? He couldn't remember anymore, the poison was slowing down his brain functions to a major degree. Knee deep in the snow and his bloodline expended, Wraith/Naruto raised his blade in the position that the old monk had taught him in order to block a downward strike from the scythe. Even with the block he was sent sailing back through the snow. Despite the hammering it was taking, the katana was still the best looking thing he had on him. _

_His suit was torn from head to toe and his body was covered in more cuts than Kurama could handle at once. They would probably scar up, right now Wraith/Naruto could really care less as his attacker stalked toward him, a smile stretching its feature. It was no longer a male or female, something so evil could be classified as an it. _

"_Stop!" Itachi yelled as he sped through the hand signs for a fireball._

_Too late, the scythe swung upward cutting the mask off Naruto's face and nearly ripping out his right eyeball. It would definitely scar up. It was okay though, chicks dig scars right? That was what Naruto had been reduced to, too tired to worry about his life he had gone back to thinking about girls. His whole was too tired to do anything anyway. There was tired, exhausted then fighting a member of the Unholy 6. The last one being considered impossible for more than a couple seconds._

"_Just so you know, as soon as you kick the bucket I'm going after those bitches you have at your precious village." It hissed into his ear._

_In the background, Sasuke slammed into Itachi, stopping the rescue. Kurama was yelling something in the back of his head, but the words sounded slurred and blurry as if he was mentally drunk._

"_**The girls?" **__Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly the pictures of everyone he cared about flashed by his eyes. Anko, Hinata, Hanabi, Samara, Yuri, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and even Ino._

_This gave Naruto enough strength to give a roar of rage that shook the ice for miles around right before It kicked him off the cliff and it the emptiness that was the air 5.5 miles into the sky. _

**Looks like Naruto is tits deep in it this time. Well tune it next time to see what 'It' is and what happens to our wise-cracking, gun toting ladies man of an assassin.**


End file.
